


Lost in a thousand ways, captivated by the craze

by AllofReylo, your-reylo-is-showing (AllofReylo)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Apologies, Arguing, Arousal by murder, Asphyxiation, Authority Figures, Bedtime Stories, Belts, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breast Fucking, Breathplay, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruises, Buying Jewelry, Buying gifts, Caught, Choking, Closet Sex, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come Swapping, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Control, Control Issues, Corsetry, Cum Eating, Cum feeding, Cum-kissing, Cum-sharing, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dildos, Dinner, Does He Love Her?, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eating out, Edgeplay, Emotions, Erotic Massage, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Fuck, First Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Forehead Touching, Gags, Genital Piercing, Genocide, Girl-on-girl, Hand & Finger Kink, Hangover, Hickies, High Heels, Hux Backstory, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jewelry, Lesbian Sex, Lightsaber Insertion, Lightsaber kink, Lightsabers, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, Little Sisters, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Memories, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Miscarriage, Misuse of the Force, Mouth Fucking, Multi, Murder, Object Insertion, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, On your knees, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Female Character, Partner Swapping, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Penis Size, Piercings, Plans For The Future, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Powerplay, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Protective Siblings, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Risky Behaviour, Romantic Gestures, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shoe Kink, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Stockings, Strong Female Characters, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Swallowing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Throat Fucking, Tit-Fuck, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Watching, adopting a pet, boot kink, boot licking, coping with loss, corsets, cum in mouth, cum on face, cum sharing, cum swapping, date, dom!hux, face fucking, foot kissing, getting caught, he loves her, is it love?, lightsaber play, possessive!Hux, sexual spanking, spitting, sub!Reader, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 66
Words: 163,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllofReylo/pseuds/AllofReylo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllofReylo/pseuds/your-reylo-is-showing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Reader-insert experience. Porn with plot. Eventual Hux/Reader, with other relations occurring in between.<br/>A LOT of porn.<br/>Please heed all tags/warnings.</p><p>(L/N) = reader's last name.<br/>(Y/N) = "your name" / reader's first name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Office, Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study in Oral...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834446) by [LadyBarbaric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBarbaric/pseuds/LadyBarbaric). 



> A great war has broken out. There is an ongoing conflict between the Republic and the First Order; for whom you work. You are stationed on the Finalizer, a ship run by General Hux and Kylo Ren, the two top leaders of the First Order.
> 
> You work as an admin support/data processor, organising/processing messages & reports. Mostly, you pay no mind to the war; simply getting on with your job... until your superiors begin showing an interest in you.

  
  
  
You couldn't really understand the point of it all, to be perfectly frank. You understood the basics of what each cause stood for, what they fought for. It was all "darkness and light", "good and evil"… however, you failed to see the importance of the war. Other people seemed to place so much value on it. You'd never seen the point in it. However, the galaxy had been in conflict for as long as you could remember. Occasionally you wondered if peace would ever be restored, but in the meantime, you just got on with your job and tried to get through life as best you could.

 

After years of working in menial jobs on your home planet of Cromia, a job had come up as an administrative support worker on the  _Finalizer_ , a First Order military ship run by Sir General Hux, Commander Ren and Captain Phasma. It was one of the most sought-after places to work. The First Order paid well and looked after its workers. Your job was steady-paced and involved you organising emails and reports for your boss, General Hux. You worked under both him and Commander Kylo Ren but answered directly to General Hux. You did not work Captain Phasma as she mostly led the Stormtroopers on missions.

 

As well as working on the ship, you lived there too, as there was plenty of space to house the workers. You had a pretty standard routine, working 0800-1800 hours each day. You knew the job inside out and were pretty comfortable in your life. You didn't have to go out into battle or deal with any of the other nitty-gritty bits of the war. You collected a nice paycheck at the end of the month and had regular vacations home to see your family.

 

* * *

 

  
This particular day started off just as any other would. You arrived for work at 07:45, giving yourself enough time to get logged into your computer system and get yourself some coffee - your favourite way to start the day. You began sorting through your emails, as normal, when your boss - General Hux came to your desk.

 

"(L/N)." he always addressed you by your last name.

  

"Yes, Sir?" you looked up. The impeccable General loomed over your desk. He was tall and handsome, you thought. In a not-so-obvious way. With fiery red hair, an arrogant persona, harsh tone and authoritarian nature, he was not to everyone's tastes. But there was something about the way he carried himself. The way he **commanded** respect. It turned you on a bit. Of course, you'd never let on to anyone. Not even your close friend and workmate, Emily, who shared your workspace and to whom you told practically everything.

  
No, no. This was your little secret. You stared up at your superior.

 

"My office, 10 minutes." and without another word, he turned and walked away.

 

A feeling of unease rose in your stomach. Had you done something wrong? Filed a report wrongly, missed something vital? You'd never been called to his office before. The General did not bestow praise very often, but was incredibly quick to criticise, not to mention particularly vocal! With such a tight ship to run, so many people to be accountable for, General Hux had very little time for screw-ups.  He demanded only the best.

 

He'd never given you praise. It was something you could live without, though. You'd seen the punishments people had received. The fact he'd not so much as looked your way over the years was predominantly a good thing.

 

So now, as you walked the halls of the _Finalizer_ towards the General's office, you reasoned that this could only end badly. You took deep breaths as you approached his office. Your heart pounded in your chest and you closed your eyes, attempting to slow your breathing. Control. Control. You got this. So you thought.

 

Arriving at his office, you pressed a button on the panel outside the door, and you waited. A screen on the panel flicked on, and you could see an image of the General sitting at his desk. A two-way camera system allowed him to see who was at his door. "Enter," he said, and a red light flicked to green, as the door slid open. You had no time for hesitation as you confidently strode forth into the room. The door shut behind you and a light above it switched from green to red, indicating that it was locked.

 

General Hux did not look up from his desk, as he carried on with his work. You stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. What to say. Whether to speak or just stay silent, awaiting an order. You decided on the latter. The General typed something on his datapad, almost as if you weren't in the room at all.

 

He finished what he was doing, and looked up at you. His icy blue eyes bore into you.

 

"(L/N)"

 

"Sir..."

 

"How are you, (L/N)?"

 

Nervous trepidation coursed through you, though you made strong attempts at hiding it.

 

"Very well, Sir." you replied with confidence.

 

So far…so good.

 

"Good to hear. Are you enjoying your time here on the _Finalizer_?" - what was he getting at? Although your nerves were beginning to subside, you did wonder what was going on. Why these questions?

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Good. Good. So, you enjoy your job then, (L/N)?"

 

"Of course, Sir. Very much!" you enthused. This was going rather well. Maybe praise was coming after all? You smiled at him, but he did not smile back.

 

The General stood and began a slow walk towards you.

 

"I'm so glad you enjoy the job so much, (L/N)." - this sounded like sarcasm. Worry began to gnaw at you again. "So very glad it is a source of **fun** for you." you sensed you were in really deep shit by now, but for the life of you, couldn't figure out why.

 

"I assumed that you were someone who took your job seriously."

 

"I…" you began

 

"Silence, (L/N)!" you quickly shut your mouth. "Do **NOT** open your mouth unless I tell you to!" you pursed your lips.

 

"I know you are one of our best workers. Don't think I haven't noticed." your mouth began moving into a smile at this.

 

"However, abusing the company's computer systems for idle chatter and **gossip** will seriously not be tolerated under my watch."

_  
SHIT!_

 

That was it, you remembered. Emily had been transferred to Starkiller Base for a day the previous week, and without your buddy beside you, work had gotten particularly boring. You'd used the company's internal messaging system to chat to Emily, to make the day go quicker. You didn't think anyone, least of all your superior would have noticed! You'd known of other people doing it before, and nothing came of it. Did he really check the computer systems that thoroughly?

 

You silently scolded yourself. How could you have been so stupid? He was the General. He oversaw every aspect of the _Finalizer._

 

Your face flushed.

 

"We are trying to gain control of the galaxy here, (L/N). There is much work to be done." You stood now with your face to the floor. You felt utterly humiliated in front of General Hux. You really wanted him to know what a good worker you were.

 

He inched closer to you. "I believe it would be in your best interests to keep your mind on the job, don't you think, (L/N)?"

 

You looked up at him; too scared to answer.

 

His voice boomed; "When I ask you a question, (L/N), then and **ONLY THEN** do I expect an answer!"

 

You shook where you stood. He stared at you. Your lip trembled. He raised his eyebrows when you failed to answer. You opened your mouth but nothing came out.

 

He pursed his lips.

 

You swallowed hard.

 

"Y-yes, Sir."

 

He came even closer to you now. Breath quickening, body heat turning up the closer he got to you. Even though you were in deep shit with your superior, you couldn't help feeling slightly aroused at the way he had spoken to you. You had a thing for men in charge. For someone who would _command_ you.  Command respect.

  
  
He looked you up and down as he circled you.

 

"Regulation black pencil skirt. Grey First Order shirt. Tucked in. Well done. Logo still looks new..."

 

He continued around you.

 

"...black stockings. Check. 4 inch black high heels. Check."

 

He was back in front of you.

 

"Hair tied up into a suitably respectable bun." He was checking your uniform over.

 

"Well, at least you dress the part. Good job, (L/N). Good to see you take your uniform seriously."

 

Your face was neutral. You were scared to smile, but you felt slightly more relaxed. Was it some form of praise?

 

He stepped closer. He stood in front of you, so close to you now. He raised his hand towards your face, slowly stroking over your lips with two fingers. Your heartbeat quickened. Still too scared to say or do anything, you stood motionless.

 

"Open your mouth" he commanded.

 

You were startled, eyes widening in disbelief.

 

_What the...?_

 

He shoved his fingers into your mouth, causing you to splutter a little.

 

He stared intently into your eyes as he began fucking your mouth with his slim digits. Your red lipstick smudged against his fingers, as he massaged your tongue, pushing his hot wet fingers deeply into your mouth, almost touching the back of your throat. You choked a little as tears pricked at your eyes. His fingers slid in and out of your mouth, as a snarl appeared on his lips. There was something different about his eyes; something dark and almost sinister.

  
Your heart was beating out of your chest. You'd never felt so aroused in your entire life.

  
Back and forth, his fingers went into your mouth. You closed your lips around them. You couldn't help yourself. What was happening seemed like a total violation and bordering on sexual harassment in the workplace. But you couldn't make it stop. This was one of the hottest things that had ever happened to you in your life, to date

 

Eyes still boring into you, he stated "Suck."

 

You closed your eyes and began sucking on his fingers. They felt good in your mouth. You focused on the feel of them, pushing into you, how it had been a while since you'd had something in your mouth. How you **wished** it was something else. You started to feel moist between your legs. There was a warm buzz zipping through your body. A tingle. Which shot straight to your cunt.

  
With a 'pop', the General pulled his fingers from your mouth, a string of spit following them, which he wiped on your cheek, smearing red lipstick and saliva on the side of your face.

 

Still, you said nothing, as he continued staring at you.

 

"It pleases me that you heed my advice, (L/N). To open your mouth only when expressly told to do so."

 

Your cheeks burned with shame.

 

"And that you are able to do as you are told."

 

You stood staring, unsure what to do next.

 

"That will be all, (L/N). Go...clean yourself up, and get back to work."

 

You stood in shame. The feeling of cold, sticky spit drying on your face as your cheeks **burned**. General Hux turned around and sat back at his desk, resuming his work on his datapad. He pressed a button, the light above the door going from red to green, and the door sliding open.

 

You stood for a moment, still trying to process what just happened. When you made no move to leave, he looked up from his desk, piercing you with his icy blue eyes once more.

 

" **Dismissed** , (L/N)!"

 

You turned and left his office, heading straight for the ladies' restroom.

 


	2. Bathroom Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of self-loving in the bathroom! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well, what can I say.. The General did get you all flustered to be fair...

  
  
You hurried along the corridor to the restroom, quickly entering and shutting the door behind you. Swiftly checking that there was no-one else in any of the stalls, you propped yourself up on one of the sinks, hands on either side to steady yourself. Your breathing was flustered. You slowly looked up at yourself in the mirror, feeling partly ashamed for what stared back at you.

 

Lipstick strewn across your lips & mouth. Smudged eyeliner. Blushed cheeks. And you could still smell your own saliva from where the General had smeared it across your face, after having assaulted your mouth with his fingers. The percentage of shame you felt was minuscule in comparison to how turned on you were. You felt a throbbing between your legs. You washed your face then proceeded to lock yourself in one of the stalls. Pulling the toilet seat lid down, you sat upon it and spread your legs.

 

You pushed your pencil skirt up a little, sliding your stockings down to your knees. Slowly and cautiously, you slipped your hands into your underwear. **So fucking wet**! You knew what the General had done had turned you on, but you'd had no idea you were _that_ aroused. You traced your fingers over your lips, spreading your wetness around, fingers slipping easily inside yourself. You hadn't been that wet in a long time - you were still a little shocked. You held yourself open with one hand as you rubbed your pussy lips gently with the other, casually dipping fingers into yourself, sliding in and out, playing with your slick juices.

 

You closed your eyes and replayed the memory of the General's fingers in your mouth. Ramming them down your throat. Locating your clit, you slowly began rubbing it in circles, pressing down _right there_ , causing a tingle to surge through you. You bit your lip as images of the General flashed in your mind. You pumped 3 fingers into yourself, feeling the hard nub of your clit, rubbing it with your thumb, sending thunderbolts of pleasure up and down your body.

 

You pulled your fingers from yourself and rammed them into your mouth, tasting your own essence. You replicated the General's actions on your abused mouth. Your pussy throbbed at what you were doing to yourself. Your other hand slid up and under your work shirt, finding your breasts, as you tenderly played with your nipples, which were already hard and poking against the fabric of your bra. You lightly rolled a nipple between your fingers, which sent jolts of pleasure straight to your cunt.

 

You removed said hand from under your shirt and went back to pleasuring your pussy, all the while continuing to fuck your mouth with your other hand. Ramming fingers down your throat, with your head thrown back, moaning and beginning to choke and splutter. Thinking of nothing else but the General's cock and how you wished he was in your mouth, **in your throat** , right at that very second.

 

Your other hand made obscene squelching noises as you pumped in and out of your cunt, your orgasm quickly building. You pressed against your clit again, to surge your orgasm forward. Your vision turned white as you came hard on your fingers, moaning around the other ones in your mouth, eyes rolling into the back of your head, as you bit down hard, moaning raggedly, leaving teeth marks on your hand.

 

* * *

 

  
You slumped onto the toilet seat, riding out the waves of pleasure as your orgasm subsided. You stayed with your eyes shut for quite some time before you could re-compose yourself. You slowly sat up, sliding your fingers out of your underwear. You cleaned yourself up a little, then stood pulling up your panties & stockings. You tucked your shirt into your skirt and smoothed down your uniform.

 

You left the stall, once again checking your face in the mirror. A ruby glow graced your cheeks and your hair was a little mussed. You felt…dirty. Naughty. But in a good way. It had been such a long time since you'd enjoyed pleasures of the flesh, even your own. Sir General Hux had awoken something in you.

 

You washed up and left the bathroom before returning to work, not before re-applying your make up and fixing your bun, in the hopes that none of your colleagues would suspect a thing.

 


	3. Message Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren gets involved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this chapter is kind of long and smut-tastic. Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  **WARNINGS FOR:** non-con/dub-con, depending on your perspective

 

You tried to forget about all that had happened in the last few days. It had been wrong. And degrading. And ridiculously hot. And in another world, in another time, you might have made attempts at pursuing something. Rather, you decided to try and forget about it and just get your mind back on the job. You assumed the General had forgotten all about it too. He had probably just been bored that particular day and wanted to play with you. Or power-hungry with a deep-seated need to reprimand you for your actions, to truly send a message that mucking about on the job would not be tolerated.

 

**Message received!**

 

Things returned to normal. The General went back to practically ignoring you. The only contact you had was via email or when he visited your workspace, which was rarely. He nodded at you now and then as a greeting, but again this was very rare.

 

That did not stop your hands snaking under your nightie, when you were alone in bed at night, picturing the General, punishing you over and over and over again as you pushed fingers inside yourself until you were _dripping_ onto your bed sheets, moaning into your pillow, wishing that what you were clenching around wasn't your own fingers but in fact, his cock.

 

You knew your fantasies were safe in your head, as he was not a Force user unlike his colleague/your other superior; Commander Kylo Ren. That's not to say they were safe from _him_ however you'd barely had any interactions, and you knew that people were particularly aware when Lord Ren invaded their minds.

 

Kylo Ren had been around a lot more in recent days. He had returned from a mission with his Knights of Ren. You noticed a tension between him and the General. A power struggle. Each one swanning around acting as if they owned the ship. Petty bickering. A game of one-upmanship. There was a recurring theme of Kylo Ren losing his temper, attacking consoles and parts of the ship with his lightsaber, and the General having to deal with the aftermath of it all. The damage caused to the ship, the repairs, the billing for the financial department. You could see Hux was at his limits with having to babysit Commander Ren.

 

It tickled you. Made you giggle. If only in your head. Both had strong personalities. Both trying to be the alpha male. Arch rivals. Enemies. You wondered why they were ever stationed to work together.

 

* * *

 

Sipping your coffee one morning, you were in the midst of proof-reading a report for General Hux when an email from the man himself pinged onto the screen. The subject line read **"Urgent"** so you opened the message immediately.

 

 

 

> _Commander Ren & I have something important to discuss with you this morning. Please proceed to my office at your earliest convenience._
> 
> _Regards,_
> 
> _General A. Hux_

 

 

That feeling of unease rose within you again.

 

You didn't want to put it off, so you downed your coffee and made your way to the General's office. You pressed the button on the panel beside the door. You stilled and took a deep breath, readying yourself for whatever lay ahead. You were sure you had not stepped out of line since the General had last disciplined you. The indicator above flicked from red to green and the door opened.

 

You saw General Hux sitting at his desk, as per your last visit. You cautiously stepped inside as the door shut behind you. You noticed Kylo Ren sitting on a chair at the side.

 

"You know Commander Ren, (L/N)." the General began.

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

You looked over and saw the tall figure, fully clothed in his dark robes, with his trademark helmet on concealing his face. His legs a little scrunched in the way he was sitting, due to his being far too tall for such a chair. His feet pointed inward towards one another.

 

"Hello, (L/N)." came the robotic voice from the modulator of Kylo Ren's mask.

 

"Hello again, Sir." you bowed your head a fraction in his direction.

 

You found the lack of a human face, human emotion a little eerie. The steel inexpressive mask almost resembling an animal's snout staring back at you. You'd never seen Kylo Ren's face. What did he look like under there? You figured he was old and haggard or had some kind of horrid disfigurement, which rendered him unable to show his face. You wondered what had _happened_ to this man, in his life.

 

You were intrigued but too afraid to find out.

 

There was a silence then.

 

General Hux held out a hand and gestured towards another chair which sat identical next to the one Kylo Ren was sitting in.

 

"Please, (L/N), take a seat". The General seemed…relaxed. There was no hint of anger or sternness in his voice, which helped put you at ease. However, you were still too afraid to speak without being spoken to or to step out of line. So, you remained silent and waited.

 

You took a seat in the soft comfortable sofa-like chair.

 

"Please, help yourself to some water, (L/N)." the General offered. You looked over to your right, where a small table was situated, upon which sat a carafe filled with ice and water and some glasses. Your mouth did feel a little dry. You poured out a drink, then looked over to the General and Kylo Ren, gesturing with the jug and glass towards them both. The General held a hand out, shaking it slightly with closed eyes, indicating his decline. Kylo Ren did and said nothing, but continued his stare.

 

You felt foolish. He would have to remove the mask to drink any damn water, and you'd never seen him remove his mask since you'd met him. To avoid any further awkwardness, you put the jug down and sat sipping your water.

 

"You're probably wondering why I called you here today, (L/N)." the General continued.

 

You weren't sure if you were being invited to speak, so you remained silent.

 

"I'm afraid I've had to inform Lord Ren of your… misconduct from last week."

 

Your mouth twitched to the side, and you bit your lip. Nerves building again. _No, not this again. Please!_ you thought silently to yourself. A pain shot through your head forcing your eyes shut in searing pain.

 

"Aaaahh!" you wailed. Then a voice invaded your mind; _Mind yourself, (L/N). Remember your place._

 

 _WHAT THE---?_   You were swiftly reminded of Kylo Ren's mind-reading abilities.

 

"Are you probing that poor girl's mind?"

 

The steel pig-snout slowly turned to regard General Hux, who was now stood and walking towards where you sat.

 

"Cut it out, Ren."

 

The pain subsided & you opened your eyes once more.

 

"As I was saying, (L/N). I had to inform the Commander of your little incident. I'm sorry, I know you don't want to go over this again, but we take our rules very seriously here. And he too agrees that some further form of punishment is required. Isn't that right, Ren?"

 

The steel mask nodded once. It barely spoke. It made the Commander seem even less human.

 

"We think it's important you truly get the message, (L/N)".

 

The idea that General Hux may have wanted a repeat of what happened the other day in his office sparked your arousal. Your breathing began to deepen. General Hux approached you and suddenly towered over you.

 

"Do you think that's fair, (L/N)?" 

 

You wanted to say no. You knew you **should**  have said no.

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

In a sense, you were giving consent for whatever happened next. You could not contain your arousal as your nipples hardened against your shirt.

 

General Hux leant closer to your face and began stroking his gloved fingers over your mouth. You shivered beneath his touch. His cupped your chin as his thumb stroked your bottom lip.

 

"Such a pretty mouth," he whispered. Without looking at his colleague, Hux remarked, "don't you agree, Ren?"

 

"Yes." The robotic voice responded.

 

"Commander Ren hasn't yet had a chance to punish you for your misbehaviour..."

 

You breathed heavily as the General pulled you to your feet suddenly.

 

"Stand here." he uttered as he positioned you in the middle of the room. Kylo Ren came up behind you. You felt long thick fingers stroking up and down your body as the General took place in front of you, biting his lip, looking at you with a hunger in his eyes. He wasted no time in pushing his gloved fingers into your mouth. You felt your panties becoming wet as you tasted the oily leather on your tongue.

 

You didn't know what to do with your hands so you just kept them at your sides.

 

The General hummed as he slowly worked your mouth with his thin fingers. He stared at you so intently, his other hand holding you by your shoulder. Your eyes were transfixed on him. The dark feral look in his eyes was back. "Mmm, this mouth." he purred as he pushed his fingers to the back of your throat, causing you almost to choke. Your eyes watered.

 

Kylo grasped your hips hard as he stood so close behind you, his erection pressed into your back. By the Gods, he was so tall. He pulled your work shirt out from being tucked into your skirt, trailing his hands up your back and sides.

 

"She has such a good gag reflex, Commander."

 

"Oh really?"

 

"Oh yes."

 

Commander Ren traced his fingers up your back and over your neck, ghosting over your collarbone. You shut your eyes, head falling back a little as his hand found your mouth. You opened your eyes and stared up at him as he slid his big fingers into your mouth. They felt so much bigger and thicker than the General's. You whimpered around them suddenly imagining them _elsewhere_.

 

You were **throbbing** at what was happening to you.

 

Just then, Kylo pushed you to the ground. You gasped as you hit the floor. The faceless mask looked at the General then back down at you.

 

"On your knees, (L/N)." The General ordered. "Hands behind your back."

 

You did exactly as you were told.

 

Kylo Ren continued his assault on your mouth with one hand, as he stood to the side of you now. You gasped as you noticed his other hand palming himself through his robes. The outline of his thick cock was more than apparent. You shuddered at the thought of it. You moaned and spluttered as Kylo drove 4 fingers into your mouth and hit the back of your throat.

 

A dark chuckle escaped the modulator of his mask.

 

"She really does have good gag reflexes." he addressed the General.

 

"It's certainly going to come in handy, my Lord." A sneer graced General Hux's lips.

 

You swallowed hard as a tear escaped your eye, rolling down your cheek, taking a trail of black eyeliner with it. A single black tear fell from your face.

 

The General came closer to you and pushed his hips against your face to make you fully aware of his solid cock straining his slacks. You could smell his arousal through his pants. His hand hard on your face, holding your cheek as Ren practically fisted your mouth, causing spit to drip down the side of your face.

 

"Get this off." Hux tugged at your shirt. He wasn't necessarily talking to you, as he began undoing the buttons of your shirt and pulling it from you. He tossed it aside. You stayed kneeled on the floor, now in your bra. The bareness made your skin prickle and your nipples became hard once more.

 

Kylo pulled his fingers from your mouth, pulling a filthy trail of spit out with them. You moaned and panted, as you regained your breath.

 

Your hand moved to brush stray hairs out of your eyes.

 

"Did we say you could move your hands, (L/N)?"

 

You stared up at the General, his voice booming, as you slowly returned your hands to where they belonged; behind your back.

 

"In fact…" You heard the sound of a belt buckle coming undone. The General slid his belt out of the loop.

 

"…use this." Kylo Ren took the belt from him, immediately binding your hands together behind your back.

 

"That should keep her in place." Hux sounded satisfied.

 

"That and…" he gave a knowing look to Kylo. Kylo raised his hand, making a grasping gesture and pushing down. You felt a heaviness holding you in place, as you realised he was using the Force to keep you in your position on your knees, on the floor.

 

The General then retrieved what looked like a gag from his pocket & he bound your mouth with it. You knew you were not permitted to speak anyway, but this was clearly for their gratification rather than to keep you from talking.

 

"There we go. Good girl." Hux stroked your face as you continued to look up at him.

 

He slowly unzipped his pants, his desperate bulging member springing free. Hux took his length into his hands and slowly began stroking up and down, as he thumbed your mouth. He stroked his cock over your lips a few times, gently hitting the side of your face, smearing sticky pre-cum onto your cheeks. He never once stopped staring into your eyes as he did so.

 

You closed your eyes at one point, enjoying the sensation of having a cock on your face. You weren't sure if you were meant to be enjoying yourself as much as you were.

 

General Hux gripped your face hard. " **Look** at me!" he growled. Wild feral eyes, fixated on you.

 

You obeyed.

 

Kylo stroked a hand through your hair, pulling your hair tie out, allowing your bun to fall free. He gently twisted your hair around his hands as he jerked your head back a little. You felt something warm on your face, as you realised it was Kylo's enormous cock, bobbing over you from behind. Your eyes widened, almost in terror at his girth and length. He jerked himself hard and fast over you, his big hands working his impressive member. He lifted himself slightly, allowing his balls to brush over your face.

 

You were terribly helpless, being pinned down by the Force, these two men jerking themselves over your face as you were gagged by the mouth, hands tied behind your back with the General's belt. _And you were so fucking **turned on**!_

 

General Hux carried on holding onto your shoulder, using you as leverage to support himself, his pants around his ankles as he fucked himself hard in his hand. His breath became ragged as he grunted over you, hands working faster, his eyes never leaving you.

 

"Do you like this, (L/N)? Hmm, you like this?" he asked.

 

You breathed heavily through the gag and nodded fast as he continued to pump himself over you. You felt ridiculously horny at the knowledge it was _you_ who were getting these men off.

 

"She likes it, Ren. This isn't punishment at all for her."

 

"That won't do, General."

 

"No. No, my Lord, it won't."

 

Kylo Ren reached down and snapped off your bra, revealing your perky breasts. Your nipples were so fucking hard, a result of your arousal as well as the sudden exposure to the air. He reached down with his free hand to pinch a nipple in between his fingers, giving a light slap to your breasts. He groaned heavily as he pumped his cock even harder.

 

The sight was doing _wonders_ for General Hux, who's usually neat hair was beginning to fall from place, his face becoming red hot as his grunting took on an even deeper sound. A fire was building in his belly as he gripped your shoulders tighter. Even through his gloves you could feel his nails digging into you. Leaving marks on you.

 

"Uuuhhhhhhh" the General moaned long and hard as his hips stilled, allowing jet after jet of white hot cum to spurt from his dick. You flinched as a thick sticky liquid landed on your lips, covering them and the gag with his essence. You blinked up at the General whose head was thrown back, eyes rolling into the back of his head, mouth wide open, moaning out his orgasm as he held onto you tightly.

 

His grip on you loosened slightly, once he came down from his high. Kylo Ren still pumped at his swollen member. He looked down at you, taking in the view of you still on your knees, hands and mouth tied, but now with a pretty face full of the General's cum.

 

He pumped a few more times before he too was coming hard on your face, his dick throbbing, as thick ropes of his hot semen pumped out of him. He moaned hard through his mask. Covering your eyes, nose and mouth with ridiculous amounts of cum. You weren't surprised with a dick that big.

 

The General stroked your face. "Mmmmm, good girl. You were so good. Wasn't she good, Ren?"

 

Kylo Ren was still coming down. He breathed heavily through the modulator. You were still being held down by the Force. Still on your knees, which were now red, your stockings crumpled, and with a few dirt marks on them. Your mouth gagged and your face covered in the cum of two different men.

 

Shame and arousal consumed you. Your pussy was terribly in need of attention. You could feel how wet you were as your own juices slid down your legs, soaking your stockings.

 

"Look at you." the General mused, staring into your eyes, as cum dripped off you, from several different places at once.

 

"Look at what a mess you are." He bit his lip. It sounded like an insult, but simultaneously, the General exuded that he'd never seen a more erotic sight in all his life.

 

Once your superiors had re-composed themselves and tucked themselves back into their pants, General Hux pulled down the gag which had been in your mouth. You felt humiliated, still sitting there looking up at them with cum beginning to dry on your face. He threw the gag away into a corner.

 

"I do think she's been really good, Ren, and I do think she deserves her reward."

 

The pig-snout looked at the General then back at you. The Knight began scooping cum off your face with his fingers and slowly feeding to you. You were so shocked by the fact your mouth opened so willingly and took what they had to give you. Kylo Ren's cum was particularly thicker and saltier than the General's. You closed your eyes and moaned because you were enjoying yourself so much.

 

"Mmm, she likes it." Commander Ren observed.

 

"You love that cum, don't you sweetheart?" Hux asked.

 

"Mmmm." you moaned and nodded.

 

"Yeah? You love eating the cum of your highers?"

 

You nodded again.

 

"Do we taste good, pet?"

 

You simply moaned in answer, as you were far too aroused to meet their eyes.

 

You slurped every last drop that Kylo fed to you. You didn't even know what the man looked like, but your cunt throbbed at the fact he had just jerked his massive dick over your face, cum all over it and then fed it to you.

 

Your pussy walls clenched around nothing and you whined in frustration. You wanted to be fucked. And hard. By those two delicious cocks.

 

"Such a whore," Hux chided. "I hope you've learnt your lesson…properly this time."

 

Once Kylo had cleaned up all the cum, both men stepped back. Kylo Ren left the room. General Hux found your shirt and bra, chucking them at you.

 

"You may leave, (L/N)."

 

You re-dressed and left.

 


	4. Only Good Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in getting this out. I wanted it out sooner, but I work double shifts all weekends, and then had to work a bank holiday Monday! Booo! :(
> 
> thank you to Stiletto Ren (Stiletto929) for the prompt which inspired this chapter.  
> & thank you to all Kudos & comments, I seriously appreciate it so much <3 you're all lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> 'James' is a random fellow colleague.  
> Emily doesn't know about the punishments for abusing the internal messaging. You take the risk...

 

You knew you were going to get it for what you were about to do. You knew the minute you initiated it, you were done for. For some reason, you weren't scared anymore. The thrill that went through you as you opened up the internal messaging system was almost enough to get you off. Almost.

 

You tapped out a message and hit 'Send'.

 

You sat on the edge of your chair, biting on the end of the fingernail in your mouth. Your heart rate rose. Your lips went dry. You waited for a reply.  
  
  
As it happened, Emily had been transferred to Starkiller Base for the day again. They had a lot going on over there, a lot of work to do. Things were a little slow over on the _Finalizer._ Or maybe you'd just been so eager, so keen, that you zoomed through your work faster than usual. There was a lot of sitting around.

 

A cheeky grin had graced your face when the idea first came to you. You wondered if it would even work, though you were sure it would.

 

 

>   
>  _You: Hey Ems_  
>    
>  _E: Hey (Y/N)_  
>    
>  _You: Hows it going over there?_  
>    
>  _E: Ahh! loads going on. weapons prep._  
>    
>  _You: oooh exciting!_  
>    
>  _E: Yeah, guess you could say that._  
>    
>  _You: I know I'd rather be doing something a little more exciting. dead as a dodo round here._  
>    
>  _E: Ren not destroyed anything today yet then?_  
>    
>  _You: haha, not yet. there's still time._  
>  _You: have you ever wondered what he looks like under that mask?_  
>    
>  _E: all the time, hehe! ;)_  
>    
>  _You: wonder if his voice is really that deep._  
>  _You: he has really big hands, don't you think?_  
>    
>  _E: can't say I've looked that close, to be honest :p_  
>    
>  _You: you should try it some time ;)_  
>    
>  _E: I'm too scared to look or be near him for too long_  
>    
>  _You: he isn't that bad_  
>    
>  _E: oh?_  
>    
>  _You: well.. I've had a few conversations with him_  
>    
>  _E: oh really? spill_  
>    
>  _You: nothing too exciting...just.. a bit of chit chat._  
>    
>  _E: YOU? chit chatted with KYLO REN?_  
>    
>  _You: haha ;)_  
>    
>  _E: slut_  
>  _E: you don't even know what he looks like_  
>  _E: he could be a monster. or have some weird horrible scar!_  
>    
>  _You: wouldn't stop me ;)_  
>    
>  _E: you TOTAL tramp :O_  
>    
>  _You: tell you what though…_  
>    
>  _E: what?_  
>    
>  _You: you know who I'd really love to get under?_  
>    
>  _E: who??_  
>  _E: James?_  
>    
>  _You: what? God no!_  
>    
>  _E: Lieutenant Mitaka?_  
>    
>  _You: err…no!_  
>    
>  _E: ?_  
>    
>  _You: do you ever imagine yourself being bossed around by General Hux?_  
>    
>  _E: whaaaat?_  
>  _E: you have the hots for the General?_  
>  _E: he's so obnoxious, so pompous… so arrogant!_  
>    
>  _You: I know ;D_  
>    
>  _E: thats your thing isn't it?_  
>    
>  _You: what?_  
>    
>  _E: being bossed around. dominated_  
>    
>  _You: …Its kinda hot_  
>    
>  _E: you've got issues, girl_  
>    
>  _You: yeah, well ;)_  
>    
>  _E: So, what would you have him do to you then?_  
>    
>  _You: oh, stars, EVERYTHING!_  
>  _You: what I wouldn't give to be taken over his desk ;)_  
>    
>  _E: (Y/N)!!!_  
>    
>  _You: what? you asked 0:)_  
>    
>  _E: This is our boss we are talking about_  
>    
>  _You: yeah I know_  
>    
>  _E: do you wanna be "that" girl?_  
>    
>  _You: just a fantasy… 0:)_  
>    
>  _E: well, I wouldn't_  
>    
>  _You: you wouldn't?_  
>    
>  _E: not with him, no_  
>    
>  _You: with who then?_  
>    
>  _E: some other time ;) gotta go.._  
>    
>  _You: later xx_

 

* * *

 

  
You signed off,  **knowing** the General would read your conversation before the day was out. He'd certainly lost it over your previous misdemeanour. A wicked grin spread across your face in wonderment at what would possibly happen to you. You definitely needed to be reprimanded. For such misbehaviour. Even  _you_ were starting to think you needed to be punished. Starting to want it. To  **need** it.

  
  
You carried on with the rest of your work, time idly passing by. Even forgetting about the messages.

 

The working day drew to a close and you found yourself at a loss. Slightly disappointed that you hadn't even heard a peep from General Hux. You supposed he was just busy, or perhaps he didn't care that much. Or caught on to what kind of game you were trying to play and refused to give you the satisfaction of a reaction.

 

You signed off from your computer and headed back to your quarters. Upon entering, you kicked off your heels, pulled out your bun, roughed your hair a bit and made your way through to your bedroom, throwing yourself down on your bed. You let out a huge sigh. You felt… disappointed. You felt silly. Stupid. Why did you want the General's attentions so badly? At first, you'd found it hot but told yourself over & over again that it was wrong, that it couldn't or wouldn't happen again.

 

But after the second time, you just couldn't get him (or Kylo Ren!) off your mind.

 

You closed your eyes, allowing your body to relax. You began to drift off when there was a sudden harsh knock at your door. Your eyes shot open. You wondered who it could be, as you never usually had visitors unless it was Emily, who still wasn't back yet.

 

You got up and walked to your door tentatively. You took a deep breath and opened up. There standing before you was the General. Tall, domineering General Hux. He suddenly looked taller somehow and you felt smaller and meeker than you ever had before. He stared down at you with his cold harsh gaze. His eyes burned into you. You both stood in silence for a moment. The air was thick with tension.

 

You cleared your throat. "Good evening, Sir."

 

He did not reply. He strode past you, into your quarters. You remained at the door but turned to look at him. Your eyes widened. Astounded at the fact he would not wait to be invited in. _This is General Hux,_ you mused. He probably felt like he owned your living quarters as much as any other part of the ship. You closed the door and turned to watch him. You stood motionless. Afraid to step out of line, even in your own space.

 

He strolled around the room, surveying various articles; some achievement trophies from your youth, a framed photo of you and your parents. A vase of imitation flowers. You felt a tad foolish for the things you had around. Even though they were not things to be ashamed of. But they were personal and they were yours. You suddenly felt open and vulnerable.

 

"Very good today, (L/N)."

 

"Sir?"

 

He turned to you. "Good work today." His face remained stern. Gave nothing away. He stood with this hands behind his back.

  
  
You swallowed hard, looking at him. Scared to blink. You felt sweat beading on the back of your neck. You knew you hadn't done much of anything today, and you'd abused the messaging system. You were pretty sure he was on to you. He was so meticulous, there was simply no way he hadn't read your conversation.

 

"Thank you, Sir."

 

He walked over to your kitchen, retrieving one of the bar stools from the island in the middle, returning and placing it in the middle of the room. Then returning his hands behind his back. He stood tall once more.

 

"Come here, (L/N)."

 

You obeyed, walking over to him as quickly as you could. You dared not blink, continuing to look at him. You were still wearing your uniform; the pencil skirt, the blouse, the black stockings.

 

  
"Please, sit." he stated casually.

 

You climbed up onto the bar stool. The same bar stool upon which you sat in the mornings, eating your breakfast. You crossed your legs. General Hux stood directly in front of you.

 

"Uncross your legs, (L/N)."

 

Your heart rate rose as you opened your legs.

 

"Take off those stockings." once again you obeyed, lifting your rear slightly from the seat, pulling the garments down and sliding them off your legs. You went to drop them on the floor.

 

"Give those to me." he requested. Your heart leapt. You slowly offered them to him. He wasted no time snatching them up and stuffing them into the pocket of his greatcoat. He came closer to you, putting his hand on both of your knees and gently parting your legs a little more.

 

Your eyes fluttered, heart racing as he continued staring into your eyes. Without a word, and not once breaking your gaze, he slid one of his hands from your knee, under your skirt, slim fingers caressing along your thighs, upon which goosebumps were forming.

 

"You like wearing these little skirts for me." he stated, matter-of-factly. It wasn't a question.

 

You stayed silent.

 

"The regulation skirts come to the knee, (L/N). Yours always seem to ride a little higher."

 

You swallowed thickly.

 

"You want me to stare at your legs, don't you?"

 

His fingers were working agonisingly slowly up your thigh.

 

"You want my eyes on you. Well... mission accomplished, (L/N)."

 

You shuddered.

 

"You don't know how crazy you drive me, (L/N)."

 

You gasped.

 

"How much I want to touch you, every day."

 

Your mouth went dry as your breathing increased. He thumbed your bottom lip. "How I can't stop thinking about this mouth, and how wonderful it feels around my fingers. How I can't get any work done because all I can think about is how it'd feel to have your lips wrapped around my cock."

 

Thunderbolts of excitement shot through your entire body. You felt yourself getting wet.

 

He moved his face close to yours, past you, his lips at your ear, "How I want to bend you over and take you over my desk," your mouth fell open as you looked up at him, with a guilty expression, "smart way to get my attention (L/N)."

 

You blushed and bit your lip.

 

The hand under your skirt snaked up further, pushing your legs open a bit more. The General kissed your ear tenderly, causing your entire body to cover in gooseflesh. You trembled. His lips traced down your neck. Your nipples hardened. Eager hands tugged at your panties, pushing them aside, fingers stroking over your folds. His tongue made its way down your neck, ghosting over your collarbone. The General gently thumbed your clit, eliciting a low deep moan from you.

  
He moved two fingers to your entrance, not quite entering you. He pushed inside only an inch or so, coating his fingertips in your juices. You pushed your hips forward, making your desires clear to him. He pulled his fingers back out of your panties and you whined. Moving his wet fingers up to your lips, and pushing them inside your mouth, he fingered your tongue.

 

"Taste yourself, (L/N)."

 

You greedily took his fingers into your mouth and licked up and around and in between them.

 

"How do you taste?"

 

Your arousal spiked. "Mmm, good Sir."

 

He took his fingers from your mouth, slipping his hand back under your skirt. Pushing your panties aside, he traced 3 fingers up and down your slit, his other hand gripping around you, holding you up, to keep you from falling. The top half of your body leant back into his left hand, whilst your lower half pushed up & out to meet his touch.

 

"You're so wet, (L/N)."

 

You felt your cheeks heating up.

 

He pushed his fingers into your wetness with an agonising slowness. He stared at you with dark feral eyes.

 

"Look at you, hmm… so hungry for this."

 

You moaned as your head fell back. He thrust his fingers hard up into you now. Pushing in and out, your pussy clenching around his long slim digits. With rosy red cheeks, you looked down at yourself, panting wildly. Watching his fingers disappearing into you.

 

"Look at how your pussy swallows my fingers. Mmmm, fuck, (L/N)."

 

He took a small step back, still holding you. His fingers jammed inside of you, his thumb finding your clit again. He rubbed you in just the right spot as you keened loudly. He then ceased all movement and waited.

 

Your head fell forward and you looked at him. Breathing ragged, face red, hair mussed. "Sir…"

 

"(L/N), do you have something to say? Because I don't remember inviting you to SPEAK!"

 

"Please… I…"

 

"You what?" he waited.

 

He began to pull his fingers from you.

 

"No, Sir, please, I just..."

 

"You just **what** , (L/N)?"

 

"I just…I need..."

 

He wanted you to beg so badly. Beg him to pleasure you.

 

"What do you need, (L/N)?

 

You lowered your head, ashamed to meet his eyes now.

 

"I need you so badly, Sir. I need you to make me come."

 

He looked so pleased with himself. "Fuck yourself, (L/N)."

 

A look of surprise came to your face. "Sir?"

 

"Fuck yourself. On my fingers. Go on… and if you are really good, maybe I will let you come."

 

Not wanting to disobey orders, you closed your eyes and steadily moved back and forth, pleasure pulsing through your body as you took his fingers into yourself. You sat up slightly, so you were more or less sitting on his hand. The angle of his hand looked awkward. His wrist _must_  have been hurting. He pushed his fingers up, using his left hand which rested on your shoulder to push you down hard on his hand.

 

"Fuck my hand, (L/N)."

 

You obeyed. You bounced up and down hard and fast on his hand, which you were sure was causing him some amount of pain. If it was, he didn't seem to care. The seat below you became wet as your juices seeped out of you, drenching the General's hand.

 

He wiggled his fingers inside of you as his thumb circled your clit again. Waves of pleasure coursed through your veins, your eyes rolling into the back of your head. Whining and moaning and bouncing on the General's hand. You knew somewhere in the back of your mind, you should have been ashamed at how you were behaving. But you told yourself it was your punishment. You needed it. That this was what happened to naughty little girls who misbehaved.

 

You felt so close to the edge. Your breathing and moaning increased in a steady rhythm. A rhythm which the General clearly recognised.

 

He pulled his hand from you. The loss of contact made your eyes snap open in blind panic, tears threatening.

 

"NOT without my permission."

 

You tried to calm your breathing. "Yes, Sir."

 

He stilled a moment, letting you gather yourself. His hand smeared on your cheek and lips as he stroked your mouth with his sticky fingers, which were coated in your juice. General Hux pushed his wet fingers into your mouth, forcing you to lick at them again. You felt ashamed at how much you enjoyed tasting yourself on him.

 

"Have we calmed down now?" he enquired.

 

"Yes, Sir." you replied reluctantly, a small tear almost escaping.

 

"Good, because you're going to suck me off now."

 

You heart  **leapt**. You wanted to cum. You needed to get off so badly, but you'd been dreaming about getting the General's dick in your mouth for some time.

  
  
"Get on your knees."

 

You took to the floor, closing your legs and pressing together in a vain attempt at stimulating yourself. General Hux kicked your legs apart with one boot.

 

"Legs stay open, (L/N)." He stared sternly down at you. Ever so slowly, General Hux trailed his hands down the front of his blazer, unbuttoning as he went. His greatcoat was already unbuttoned. He revealed a crisp white shirt. You shivered. White was your favourite colour on a man. You could see the thick bulge of his aroused cock through his slacks.

 

You blinked with apprehension.

 

His hands made quick work of undoing his fly, helping pull himself free. You drank in the sight before you. The sight of his beautiful cock hanging in front of you. You tensed and licked your lips while you took in every detail, every vein on his swollen member. He took himself in hand and stroked a little, as his other hand quickly unbuttoned your blouse and pulled it off.

 

"Get your bra off," he commanded. You unclasped it from the back and pulled it off, letting it slide to the ground.

 

He continued stroking his cock as he brought himself closer to you, pushing the tip against your lips.

 

"Open your mouth, (L/N)." he ordered.

 

You didn't need much convincing as your mouth opened up effortlessly and the General slid his hard, throbbing cock in, pushing in ever so slowly. You closed your eyes to revel in the feel of him. He was warm with a nice thickness, which seemed to fit perfectly in your mouth. You laved your tongue over and around his girth, sucking tenderly on his member, tasting his salty pre-cum on your tongue.

 

"Look at me, (L/N). I want to see you."

 

Your eyes shot open and you looked up at him. You'd taken to leaning on the floor with your hands in front of you. Eyes blinking through heavy dark eyeliner.

 

On your knees, wearing nothing but your skirt which was riding up rather high, bare perky breasts, hard nipples, the General thought you looked a **fucking vision.** He hissed in pleasure as he took your mouth just the way he wanted. Sloppily pushing in and out.

 

"Your mouth is perfect, (L/N). There has never been a more perfect mouth."

 

You smirked.

 

He pushed his dick further in whilst holding onto the sides of your head with both hands, his fingers grazing your scalp (something which had never felt so fucking good before), pushing himself further to the back of your throat as your wet lips wrapped around him. Your cheeks hollowed as he thrust into your warm wet heat and his head fell back, a low growl leaving his throat.

 

He looked at you once more, before using his fingers to open up your mouth, pushing himself in further, to the hilt. The tip of his cock stroked the back of your throat. Tears pricked and a single droplet fell from each eye, as the General ruthlessly began fucking your mouth, hard and fast. You spluttered and choked around his dick, the back of your throat being abused over and over again.

 

Spit fell from the sides of your mouth, soaking the floor beneath you. Your cunt felt ridiculously wet and in need of attention. You whined with need. He had promised to let you come. He held himself at the back of your throat and stared down hard at you, sweaty hands gripping your face. His breathing was getting rough, a few strands of red hair falling out of place. A tell-tale sign he'd let go.

 

"You know why I'm doing this, don't you, (L/N)?"

 

You carried on looking at him, knowing by now that this was a rhetorical question. Not that you had any way of answering, with his throbbing cock rammed hard down your throat. You swallowed around him, not because you wanted to, but because you had to. The tightness of your throat around him had his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

 

 _Just like a virgin pussy_ , he'd thought.

 

"I'm doing this because, clearly, you have not learned how to behave."

 

You widened your eyes at him, attempting an innocent look. He growled and gripped your face harder. You knew you were driving him mad with your eyes.

 

"You NEED discipline."

 

You moaned "uh-huh" around him and nodded, never breaking eye contact.

 

"You are a _bad_ little girl. Abusing my systems for your fun and games."

 

He stilled a moment, trying to gather himself. You felt him throbbing in your mouth. You were sure he was about to come down your throat.

 

"Do you know what happens to _bad_ little girls, (L/N)?"

 

You shook your head side to side gently.

 

"They get **punished**!" and with that he began thrusting hard again, abusing your mouth for his pleasure, pushing in deeply and groaning loudly. His brutal hands gripping your hair to the point where it hurt. He fucked your throat in earnest, red pubic hairs pressing up against your lips, his balls slapping on your face. You moaned in pleasure.

 

You throbbed between your legs at the utter humiliation of your situation. Your face burned red, not from being humiliated or even from arousal. Simply from his body slamming against your face, without regard.

 

"You enjoy this, don't you, (L/N)?"

 

You nodded.

 

"You love being treated like a whore."

 

You whined around him. He lost himself, ramming into your wet mouth, his balls tightening as he chased his orgasm. He pushed and huffed and moaned like an animal before reaching into the pocket of his greatcoat and pulling out your stockings. He held them up to his nose, smelling the remnants of where your pussy had been, as he shot his sticky load into your mouth and down your throat. The taste of salt flooded your mouth. You swallowed hard. He moaned louder than you'd ever heard. His hands gripped your face as he came down, looking at you once more, his hand still clutching your stockings.

 

You attempted to open your mouth.

 

"No no… keep it closed. Keep your mouth around me." He stared into your eyes. "Suck me til I'm clean, (L/N)."

 

You complied, milking his dick of the last few drops. The taste of salt and sweat evident in your mouth.

 

He stroked your hair as his cock softened. He pulled out finally, and pulled back his foreskin, revealing some hidden cum.

 

"Clean it" …and you did. You felt as though you would do anything for him. Lick anything he told you to. You were still desperate to come.

 

The General tucked himself back in, straightening his shirt, blazer and coat.

 

You stayed where you were, on your knees, hoping for something, _anything._

 

He began walking to your door.

 

"Sir!" You got up.

 

"Yes, (L/N)?" He turned to look at you.

  
  
"What about…?"

 

He knew what you were implying. He'd  **promised**.

 

"You have work in the morning, (L/N). And you've been working so hard today. I suggest you get a good night's sleep."

 

"But, Sir!!" you voice cracked with erratic _panic_.

 

"I told you, only good girls get to come. And I believe we have established that you are a **bad**  girl."

 

You gawked at him, unable to take in what he was saying.

 

"Goodnight, (L/N)." Tears fell from your eyes, as he walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

 


	5. Subtle Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily gets into trouble with General Hux, though he doesn't punish her in the same way he does to the Reader...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter came from Stiletto Ren (Stiletto929) - thank you!

 

_Bastard! Absolute bastard!_

 

Not 30 minutes previously, General Hux had had his hand jammed up inside you, right on the verge of making you come. And he had stopped. He'd denied you. You knew that had been the true punishment. And not for the messages to Emily. No. That was punishment for trying to play games with him. For trying to entice him into sex. For trying to gain the power. The control. And he clearly wasn't standing for it. You underestimated him.

 

Of course, after he had left, you'd slipped into your nightie, taken to your bed and slowly pleasured yourself to a trembling orgasm. Fingers sliding in and out of yourself, eyes closed, lips pursed, imagining the General's hand instead of your own. Memories flooding back. Sitting on his fingers, forceful commandments to fuck his hand. The taste of his thick cock in your mouth. You shivered. Previous memories of General Hux and Kylo Ren spurting hot cum onto your face and mouth, whilst you were bound and gagged, helpless on your knees. The images of fingers being pushed into your mouth, your body being abused. Being hand-fed warm, salty cum from a man whose appearance was still a mystery.

 

The memories and images coupled with your fingers rammed deep inside yourself, triggered a low, deep, extensive orgasm which had you moaning into your pillow, groaning like a well-paid prostitute. You basked in an acutely satisfying afterglow, completely drained of mental energy. You slipped into one of the most blissful periods of sleep you'd ever experienced.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, you woke from a fulfilling slumber. As much as you'd satisfied yourself, there was still a yearning inside of you for the General. A desire. A hunger. A deep-seated **need** for his fingers inside you once more, for them to pull a delicious orgasm from you. And you were fraught with the need to finally feel his cock inside you.

  
You did not leave your bed until you made yourself come one more time. Lying on your front, hand and fingers poised upward, replicating what the General had done to you the previous evening. You rode your fingers until you screamed for the General into your pillow, gripping the bed sheets with your other hand, knuckles turning white, face turning red. Toes curling.

 

You made your way to work as usual that morning. Your normal routine. Computer - on. Coffee pot - set to brew. Sit down. Log in. Drink your coffee. Prepare another. You were barely 5 minutes into your work when General Hux made an appearance.

 

The sight of him induced bodily reactions you could no longer control. Pupils widening with desire. Palms sweating. Lips parting.

 

"Good morning, (L/N)." - you looked up at him as he greeted you, a wide smile on his face.

 

A mixture of arousal and anger circulated your body. He had complete control over you. Over this "thing" between you. You knew it. He knew it. He knew that you knew.

 

"Good morning, Sir." you were not so defiant that you would not stop your work, clasp your hands together and look right at him as you greeted him the way you were supposed to. You knew how to behave in public with him.

 

Plus the fact Emily was working right near beside you and as much as you'd enjoyed confessing your little crush on the General to her, you weren't quite ready to divulge the information about the true nature of your relationship thus far. No, you wanted to keep things to yourself a little while longer, to enjoy whatever it was that was going on with the General.

 

"I trust you slept well, (L/N)?" he kept his face neutral. You swore you saw the beginnings of his lip curling into a smile, but when you blinked, his face was as it was before. So maybe you imagined it. You weren't sure.

 

You took a deep breath. He was playing with you again.

 

"Yes, very well, Sir. Thank you." Emily looked up from her desk, her brow creasing as she watched the interaction between the two of you. You were suddenly aware of her presence and of her watching you. You prayed she could not read between the lines of your conversation with General Hux.

 

"Good, (L/N). It pleases me that you take your job seriously and take rest when needed. The Order is grateful for dedicated workers such as yourself."

 

You were convinced Emily was going to catch on, if she hadn't already, at the General's prattling; paying mind to the fact he never visited your workstation, nor did he ever carry out conversations in such a manner.

 

He stared at you. You gazed back. Trying desperately not to break. To hold everything together in that moment.

 

"I will require your presence this morning, (L/N)." Your heart rate quickened.

 

"Lord Ren and I have a meeting scheduled and we require a note-taker for the minutes of said meeting." You weren't sure how much of this was a lie. Regardless, you were not one to argue.

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Report to my office at 0845 hours."

 

"Yes, General."

 

He then turned to address Emily; "Smith, at the end of your shift, you will be required in the east wing of the ship." The east wing comprised mostly of machinery which sorted through recyclables.

 

"Sir?"

 

"Some of the machinery has broken down and we will need you to hand sort through the recycling today."

 

A look of torment spread across her face. Every now and then, some of the machines broke down and someone would have to interject and deal with the tedious task of sorting recycling materials and destroying sensitive company information. It normally took hours and whoever was lumbered with the task wouldn't finish till near on midnight.

 

"But Sir, I--"

 

"Smith? Is there a problem?"

 

"Well, Sir, it's just that after work, I… I had plans to..."

 

"WILL THERE be a problem, **Smith**?!" he snarled in her direction. He scared her a little and she didn't want to get on his bad side, for fear of what other punishments she may encounter.

 

"…No, Sir."

 

"Good. East wing. 1800 hours. Recycle duty."

 

You knew the breakdown of the machinery was a lie as you normally received breakdown reports for things like that. You knew that must have been her punishment for slandering the General during your chit-chat. You felt incredibly guilty for her. But a small part of you was glad he was not fucking her on the side (you hoped?). The thought of which sent a small pang of jealousy through you.

 

You wanted to be the only one he did those things with.

 

Expensive leather boots clicked along the corridor as he walked away. You looked at the time. 08:10.

 

Emily simply  _stared._ Neither of you had ever been asked to do any such thing for the General before. In fact, she was pretty sure they had droids and holopads to record meetings. And she had never been put onto recycling duty before.

 

"What the fuck?!" she exclaimed.

 

You jumped a little, having been entranced by General Hux's boots, subtly admiring the leather and how well fitted they were on him. How they must have been made to measure. How not just any old regulation boots would do for the General. How he demanded only the best. Even in his footwear.

 

"Can you believe this total utter bullshit? Seriously, man, that guy has a stick up his ass. What the fuck did I ever do to him!?"

 

You shrugged, pretending to care. Not making a decent job of it as all you could think about was what awaited you in his office. And Kylo Ren would be there. Your heart did double-beats at the prospect.

 

"Why did he ask if you'd slept well? Whats it got to do with him?"

 

"Oh, um... I ran into him yesterday and told him I was really tired, and that I'd be getting an early night." she furrowed her brow at you.

 

"And why is he getting you to take notes? Don't they just normally record that shit on some droid or whatever?"

 

"Who knows."

 

She eyed you suspiciously. "Seems a bit odd to me."

 

"Huh?"

 

"That he would come and call you in like that, when he's never even looked our way before, not really. Ever since you told me…what you told me. Does he _know_ you like him… oh, stars! Is there something **going on** with him??"

 

You had to do some damage control. Time for your best poker face.

 

"Ems, come on! Like you said, he's the boss! Why would I jeopardise my job?"

 

She seemed to buy it.

 

"Yeah, I guess. This still sucks, though! Better call and cancel my date for tonight."

 

You broke into a grin. "A date!? Do tell!"

 

She got up, turning back to wink at you. "Another time."

 

 


	6. Caught Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I forgot to mention, in my version of this Universe, there will be mention of some "normal Universe" stuff, such as certain animals we have on planet Earth (dogs, cats, pigs), things like coffee, computers, email. I'm not actually very sic-fi savvy, and don't care too much for finding the "Star Wars" version of certain things, when they don't matter that much, and all I wanna do is write smut :P
> 
> So, yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'm not really finished with this chapter but I am off to Legoland with my friend this morning and I knew if I didnt get something out, it'd play on my mind and annoy me. I was desperate to get something out. So this is unfinished, but I will write more when I get back tomorrow night...

 

08:40. You stood up, smoothing down your skirt as you tried to prepare yourself mentally for whatever was coming next. You made the short walk to the General's office. Nervously, you pressed the door button and waited. The screen beside flicked on, opening up the two-way visual system. Seeing it was you, he activated the door. You stepped inside, the door closing behind you.

 

Once again, Kylo Ren was there, sitting on a seat at the side of the General's desk.

 

You moved forward to the middle of the office. You felt silly as you all played out this charade. You weren't 100% sure, but you had your suspicions that General Hux had not called you here for note-taking.  If he had, that would be fine. Similarly, if he'd called you here to perform some sexual act, that would be fine too. You assumed it was the latter, taking into account what had happened the last time he called you in with Kylo Ren present.

 

Also taking into consideration what had happened the previous night.

 

You didn't want to speak out of turn or be made to look foolish, so you did what you normally did best and stayed silent. You stood with your hands crossed, hanging down in front of you. Your gaze dropped to Kylo Ren momentarily, and then back to the General.

 

This time, the General was not preoccupying himself with work on his datapad. He sat motionless at his desk, looking at you. You wished for one damn second that you could read him, to try and get a feel for what was going through his head. What was he feeling? His face was ungiving. And then Kylo Ren with the mask. _Ugh!_

 

"(L/N), how are you today?"

 

"Very well, General, thank you." Your shoulders were stiff.

 

"You can relax, (L/N). You can be yourself with us here."  His sentiments were under the disguise of him being pleasant. However, you wondered just how much "niceness" there was in the General. Rather, you believed that he KNEW of your frustrations. Sexual or otherwise. He KNEW what he was doing to you, and wanted to see just how much you were suffering. He wanted to see you squirm. For his own enjoyment.

 

_Bastard!_

 

And yet…you still wanted him.

 

"Did you _really_ sleep well, (L/N)?"

 

You refused to give him the satisfaction.

 

"Yes, I did Sir. Thank you."

 

"Even after I left you all frustrated?" He snickered to himself _._

 

_Prick!_

 

"I'm just fine actually, Sir," you smiled.

 

He stood and deliberated for a moment.

 

"Come here to me, please, (L/N)."

 

You walked over to where he sat, standing beside his desk.

 

"Give me your hand." he instructed. You held out your hand for him.

 

He looked up at you from where he sat, eyes icy as usual. He grabbed your hand, pulling it towards himself, grabbing two fingers; your forefinger and middle finger, straightening them out under his nostrils. He took a deep breath in and inhaled.

 

You realised what he was doing, humiliation shrouding you, your face blushing the deepest shade of red. You tried to pull your hand away. General Hux gripped on tighter.

 

"Is that your pussy I can smell, (L/N)?"

 

You weren't sure the colour of your face could get any redder, but you were proved wrong. You felt ridiculously hot as shame consumed you. Kylo Ren chuckled where he sat on the couch.

 

You managed to retrieve your hand and put both away from sight, behind your back.

 

"So, (L/N). You felt the need to pleasure yourself this morning." It was a statement rather than a question.

 

"Umm…uh…well, umm..."

 

"Should Lord Ren and I take your foolish stuttering in the affirmative?"

 

You lowered your head. You knew you couldn't lie. His face became serious.

 

"I thought I told you bad girls don't get to come, (L/N)."

 

You kept your head down.

 

"You took it upon yourself to make yourself come this morning. Am I right, (L/N)?"

 

You nodded your head.

 

"Look at me when I address you, (L/N)." You raised your head, and straightened up, looking at him. You wondered what sort of a punishment you would receive for this.

 

"And **answer** your superior when he asks you a question."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Is that a yes, Sir, I will answer you. Or a yes, Sir, I made myself come by my own hand."

 

Even with his mask on, you could sense Kylo Ren's amusement.

 

"The latter, Sir."

 

"Say it."

 

Your heart hammered in your chest and a tear pricked your eye at the utter humiliation. You could not believe what your life had come to. That you were being made to stand there in front of your superiors as they forced you to talk about your own masturbation. As much as the idea of fucking them turned you on, you were beyond embarrassed at having to divulge such information. Not to mention the worry which began setting in about how all of the inappropriate behaviour was going to affect your job.

 

"Yes, Sir. I touched myself and made myself come."

 

He deliberated a moment.

 

"It pleases me when you are truthful, (L/N)."

 

He turned to Kylo Ren, "Commander, let me fill in the blanks for you…"

 

The pig snout cocked its head to the side a little. It reminded you of a puppy. So innocent.

 

"Last night, she hungrily took my fingers inside herself. Then she got down on her knees and devoured my cock."

 

Kylo Ren mused at this. "She obviously couldn't get enough, General."

 

"Ren, she was **begging** for it."

 

"Why didn't you let her come, General?"

 

"She has been extremely misbehaved, Commander."

 

"I see," he breathed, "she didn't learn her lesson from the other day?"

 

"No, no. I don't think she did."

 

There was a long pause of silence. You didn't know where to put your eyes or hands, or how to make your feet behave. You kept shifting nervously in one spot.

 

"(L/N), take a seat next to Commander Ren." said General Hux. You walked over and sat down next to the Knight, not letting yourself get too comfortable. Kylo Ren had lain back on the sofa, looking rather relaxed. General Hux got up and walked over to the sofa, standing in front of you. He moved his hand to your face, took hold of your chin and tilted your head up to look at him.

 

"You're a filthy girl, aren't you, (L/N)?" he held your chin as he looked at you.

 

You knew by now to answer when you were spoken to. "Yes, Sir." your eyes remained unblinking.

 

General Hux's hand snaked down to wrap his fingers around your throat. In the next minute, he had leant down, lips hovering near your own, as you felt his hot breath on your face. His tongue darted out delicately to trace over your mouth, licking your lips as he went.

 

"Tell me, (L/N), tell me you're filthy."

 

"I'm filthy, Sir." You were unsure why you were so willing to respond as such. But you knew it was all you wanted to do.

 

The General groaned, hand squeezing tight around your throat as his other hand moved down his body and he began touching himself, his hard-on plainly obvious through his slacks.

 

You felt your arousal pooling as his grip on you increased. He was tracing his tongue all over your lips and mouth, making them damp. Making _you_ damp. You closed your eyes as he pushed your head back, and ran his tongue along your neck. He nibbled on the skin there. You let out a groan. Soon Kylo Ren had shifted over towards you, wanting a piece of you. He dipped gloved fingers into your mouth as the General made his way down your body.

 

You sucked hard on his big thick fingers.

 

The General slid down between your legs, onto his knees, parting your thighs and shifting closer towards the couch. He unbuttoned your blouse, sliding it away from you as Kylo Ren continued fingering your mouth. That was one of their favourite things to do to you, you noted. General Hux pushed your skirt up and began tugging down your stockings, along with your panties which were _soaked_ in your arousal.

 

He tossed your underwear aside and spread your legs some more, giving him a full head on view of your wet pussy. The General salivated at the sight.

 

You stared up into Kylo Ren's mask as he rammed his fingers hard into the back of your throat. You spluttered around his hand. He removed his wet fingers from you and you whined "Please, Sir, I need… more!"

 

"She's begging, General." Commander Ren spoke deeply through the modulator.

 

"Mmm, yes she is. She isn't half bad at begging, my Lord." Kylo Ren sat up and began to undo his slacks. The General stroked down your body, feeling every inch of you as he explored you, learning every curve. His rough callous fingers tugged off your bra & squeezed your breasts, enticing you to moan with your head thrown back. He gently thumbed a nipple, causing it to peak in the cold air. The tingle you felt went straight to your core. You pushed your hips forward towards the General.

 

Kylo Ren pulled his thick cock free from his pants and stroked it gently as he sat on the back of the couch, levelling himself with your mouth. Your head fell back and his throbbing member caressed your lips. You kissed the tip of his cock, sticky pre-cum touching your lips. You licked your lips, revelling in the taste, letting out a soft moan.

 

The knight took himself in hand, stroking gently. "Do you want my cock?" he asked you.

 

"Yes please, Sir" and he pushed himself gently into your mouth. He groaned through his modulator at the feel of you as your lips wrapped around his cock, tongue licking up and down his length. His cock was so thick and filled your mouth so perfectly. You sucked on him as he pushed it in and out of your mouth.

 

General Hux pushed both of your legs straight up into the air, holding them with one hand as the other teased your wet entrance. Your lips were swollen from arousal, your juices dripping out of you, down your thighs and ass. His tongue darted out to lick up the trail of juice. He licked up the length of your thigh up to your pussy lips as his tongue lapped at your cunt.

 

_(to be continued...)_


	7. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing on from the previous chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my ever-loving fiancé for helping me beta this :) He's so supportive, he's just the best <3 can't wait to be his wife!!
> 
> & thanks for everyone who left nice notes & told me to get well soon. Feelings loads better although still a tad run down. Had some time off work though, which gave me time to write ;) :D
> 
> ENJOY!

 

You moaned wantonly as the General's skilled tongue slid around the lips of your cunt. You'd never felt so wet before. Your juices dripped down into your ass. The General was only too happy to lick them up. He pushed your legs straight up, holding them tight as his tongue moved slowly down to your puckered asshole. He closed his mouth around it and gently coaxed you open, sliding his tongue inside you. You moaned louder. You'd never experienced anything like it before.

 

General Hux moaned obscenely while enjoying the taste of you. He licked and sucked all of your juices from your asshole, taking them into his mouth and mixing them up with his saliva.  He leant back, holding your pussy open as he spat onto your cunt, making it even wetter, before ramming two fingers into you, pushing back and forth, without regard. He leant up to look at you while you took his fingers in.

 

"You look so good like this, (L/N)," he told you, watching you moan and writhe as you took a third finger into your sopping cunt.

 

Kylo Ren had stood up behind the sofa, forcing his dick into your mouth from behind, your head hanging back fully as he gripped onto your face, holding you tight in place as his thick, throbbing cock pushed deliciously into your open mouth, his balls rubbing against your nose. You moaned, wrapping your lips around him, feeling your wetness increasing. His dick looked huge in your small mouth, pushing in and out slowly, it was almost too much to bear. You throbbed around the General's fingers.

 

Kylo Ren moaned through his mask, deep and intense, still holding onto your face. You sucked hard around him causing him to throw his head back, at just how fucking amazing it felt. He loved using you in such a way. Your mouth was wet and sore and raw and feeling utterly abused. You couldn't have felt more aroused.

 

General Hux pushed slim fingers in and out of you as he licked and thumbed at your sensitive clit. His mouth moved upwards on your body, planting hungry kisses on your abdomen, sucking on your hipbones, biting, leaving gorgeous red marks all over you. His hands snaking up your stomach to cup a breast and pinch roughly at your nipple.

 

He pulled back. "Stand up." The General also stood, removing the last of his clothing. Kylo Ren's dick popped out of your mouth. You stood up. The General was completely naked and moved to lie on the couch. You stepped out of your skirt then began taking off your heels and stockings.

 

"Leave those on." the General told you. Your hands dropped.

 

"Come here."

 

He put a hand on himself, stroking his cock up and down in his closed fist, as he watched you walk to him in your heels. His breath became ragged as you got closer. "Sit on me." he invited. You climbed up on top of him and made yourself comfortable in his lap. As you did so, you heard a strange hissing noise coming from behind you. You turned your head to see Kylo Ren, unmasking for the very first time in your presence.

 

Your jaw dropped as a handsome and **young** face, as well as a mop of beautiful jet black curls, sprung free from its metal prison. You gasped. _Holy shit, he was fucking hot!_ Not old and haggard or scarred and hideous at all! _Why did he always wear that damn mask?!_

 

Your heart leapt at the idea of him fucking you. Whilst sitting on the General who was still jerking himself up and down, Kylo Ren walked over to where you both were, pulled your head back, as before when you were giving him a blowjob and kissed you for the first time. It wasn't sweet or romantic, but hungry and primal. All lips and teeth and dark feral eyes. Your tongue came out to meet his as you licked and sucked at one another's lips and mouths. You moaned into his mouth as he too removed the rest of his clothing.

 

"Put your legs on me, (L/N)." a command from the General.

 

You obeyed, moving your legs up onto his chest. You weren't sure how this could be at all comfortable. The heels from your shoes were digging into his chest. From the sound of his moans, though, he didn't seem to mind a bit. He was still stroking his cock as he moved his head to look at you.

 

"Spread your legs for me." and you did. "Good girl" he praised. A warmth spread through you. You enjoyed being praised. Particularly by your superior.

 

"Mmm" hummed the General as he stared at your pussy whilst stroking himself with one hand; the other holding onto your hip. His breathing was getting more and more erratic and his strokes shorter and faster. You dug your heels in just a tad more and received delicious groaning as your reward.

 

Kylo Ren moved to sit behind you now, on the General's legs, as he took your mouth in his once more. He seemed hungry for you, which spurred you on.

 

"Touch yourself." this time the order came from the Commander himself. You did as you were told and began rubbing tender circles around your clit, before dipping a finger inside yourself. General Hux seemed to enjoy the view immensely. Kylo Ren moved his hands around your body, playing with your breasts, squeezing them, pinching your nipples as he kissed your neck and collarbone. His big hot tongue moved all around your skin. It felt heavenly.

 

"Put three fingers in" the General ordered. Sweat began to bead on his forehead, strands of orange hair straying from place. You loved seeing him like that. You slid two more fingers inside yourself; the angle making it quite difficult.

 

"Further."

 

You pushed your fingers hard in as far as they could go until you moaned and writhed in pain and pleasure. Your face screwed up as your orgasm neared.

 

"Harder." you abused your own hole without regard, simply obeying orders. You were incredibly close.

 

"I can smell your pussy, (L/N)." you threw your head back in delight at this.

 

Kylo Ren had stood again, stroking his thick member, jerking himself hard, moaning whilst watching you and the General getting close to the edge. He stroked himself over your lips, his dick looking huge against your mouth. General Hux watched and then; "Take Commander Ren into your mouth, (L/N). Now. And keep fucking yourself hard--" your arm cramped as you rammed almost your whole fist into your cunt, mouth opening to take Kylo Ren's cock.

 

"-- Good girl." praised the General. Your mouth stretched around the Knight as he held you in place and pushed relentlessly in and out, to the back of your throat, causing you to choke around him, spit escaping from the edges.

 

"Mmm, FUCK, yes, take it you fucking **whore**!" the General wailed.

 

You dug your heels into his chest some more; a game you thoroughly enjoyed. As much as he did apparently. You moved one of your shoes up to his mouth and prodded his lips with it. He immediately opened his mouth, taking the slim heel between his teeth and biting down hard. You could hardly believe the sight before your eyes as you watched General Hux's tongue lave over your heel and suck it into his mouth. You pushed it in and out, as his thin lips wrapped around it, sucking it desperately almost like it was a cock.

 

He moved his hand faster up and down his throbbing, solid cock. You jerked Kylo Ren off at a quick pace whilst taking his thick head into your mouth.

 

You stopped momentarily, looking at the General; "Please, Sir, can I come?"

 

His breathing was out of control, his eyes snapping open. Looking at you, he nodded his head in approval. You were so grateful. You whined as you pushed down on your fingers, wanting to be filled to the hilt as your cunt squeezed tight around your fingers, your orgasm gushing from you, cum flowing around your hand, soaking the General's lap.

 

"Uuggggghhhh!!" General Hux's moans filled the room as he came all over his own stomach. Thick ropes of cum glazed his chest and stomach. You loved watching him come.

 

Kylo Ren moved closer to the General as he slid his cock back into your mouth once more. His large hands held your face still as he pushed into your throat; the muscles there constricting tightly around his cock head as you swallowed around him trying to get some air. He moaned loud, low and deep, pushing into your throat, practically skull-fucking you.

 

You could tell from his breathing, he was close too. You hadn't realised just how close, until he stilled and hot jets of his seed gushed into your mouth, filling it so perfectly. His hands fisted your hair, gripping tightly as he moaned and pressed into your mouth until his orgasm subsided. Cum began dripping down the side of your mouth, onto the General's lips, which he, of course, cleaned up with his tongue while he moaned.

 

Kylo Ren took your chin in his hand, brought your face right up to his and said, "Don't you **dare** swallow!" Then he kissed you roughly, tongue slipping into your mouth, tasting his own cum. All of this was happening with a spent General lying underneath you as both your tongues flicked around one another, cum and spit mixing as you kissed.

 

The cum ended up in the Knight's mouth. He opened yours with one hand by squeezing your face, then spitting the remains into your mouth, with an obscene filthy sound. You looked down at the General, whose orange-gold lashes flickered as he slowly opened his mouth, eyes remaining on you, watching you. His tongue flicked out as he made his mouth open and ready for you.

 

Your hands were on his chest and you leant forward, forming your lips into a small 'O' shape as you dribbled the cum/spit mixture onto his tongue. Then you leant down to kiss him as Kylo Ren stroked your hair.

 

You lost yourself in the two men as someone praised you; "Good Girl" - you weren't sure who.

 


	8. Evening Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are things getting a little tender?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one guys, been working on a few others things, plus my throat infection has returned with a vengeance. Was off work for a week. Should have been plenty writing time but I slept a lot. that & wedding planning.
> 
> AND the fact, I'd hit a bit of a wall with this. It IS mostly a PWP fic, but.. still trying to come up with new scenarios...isnt easy. anyway, here you go, lovelies <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

 

You returned to your post with dishevelled hair, a flush in your cheeks and your eyes in a trance. You still couldn't quite believe the events of the past hour and a half.

 

"How was note-taking?" Emily asked, sounding bored, as you sat back down in your chair.

 

You snapped out of it and focused; "Uh, yeah... yeah, it was fine. Pretty boring." You were incredibly glad and grateful that Emily had not looked up at you. You'd re-composed yourself, of course. But in your mind, you still looked like a well-fucked mess.

 

You straightened your hair a bit more and got back to work. The rest of the day was uneventful. You tried to keep your mind on the job but your focus kept slipping as all you could think about was Sir General and Kylo Ren. Having their way with you; the memories made you wet in your underwear.

 

* * *

 

1800 hours rolled around and you were glad to finally finish and go back to your quarters. You were exhausted and could do with a nap.

 

"I've got this fucking recycling shit to do!" Emily cursed! "I can't believe this, I'm gonna be here all fucking night!!"

 

You tried to sympathise; "Hope it goes okay and you get done quickly." She made a face.

 

You parted ways, heading back to your quarters. Upon entering, you shut the door behind you and went through to your bedroom. You peeled off your uniform, which still had cum stains on it. Standing naked, you blushed a little, throwing everything into the wash then sauntering through to the fresher and running the shower. You scrubbed off all the filth from your men. You giggled as you soaped yourself over, thinking how you'd gone back to your desk and worked for hours on end, with remnants of Kylo Ren & the General's cum on you.

 

Maybe you really were a bad girl? You should feel guilty, you thought, but you were just having too much fun.

 

You turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it carefully around yourself, securing it with a knot. Next, you towel-dried your hair. Before you could finish, you heard a rap at your door. You froze. You had very few guesses as to who it could be. Who you _hoped_ it would be.

 

You padded through to the front room, holding your towel in place. You opened the door a crack, and peeked out from behind it, careful to conceal yourself.

 

A flash of red hair confirmed your suspicions. _  
_

 

"Good evening, (L/N)." he spoke formally.

 

It still tickled you, the way he was ever the professional, even after you'd been sandwiched between him and Kylo Ren, spitting the Knight's cum into General Hux's mouth, not 12 hours previously.

 

You tried not to laugh; "Good evening, Sir." You kept a neutral expression.

 

"May I come in?"

 

You were shocked he had asked instead of barging his way through. You deliberated as to whether you should tell him to wait while you got changed. Part of you was hungry for him once again, just from seeing him. And you knew standing in just your towel might spur him on.

 

Before you had a chance to think, you opened the door fully. You noticed hi's mouth open a little in surprise. He walked in slowly and stood near to you. He didn't stride into the room with his usual arrogance. You closed the door and turned to face him.

 

"What can I do for you, Sir?" you asked.

 

"I think we can dispense with the formalities, (L/N)," he answered abruptly, before pacing towards you and grabbing your face in his hands. Your heart rate increased as he captured you in a passionate kiss. That wasn't how things usually went with the General. You weren't sure how to respond, other than to let yourself sink into it.

 

Your feelings for the General were purely physical, and yet you couldn't help losing yourself in the kiss and soften into his lips. His hands pushed into your damp hair and he pulled you closer. You could feel your arousal pooling already. His tongue caressed your mouth; _his lips were so soft_. His teeth caught your bottom lip, biting down on it and almost **purring** with lust.

 

He pushed his body against yours; you felt his erection pressing into you.

 

He pulled away from the kiss, "You have no idea the things you do to me, (L/N)."

 

"I have my suspicions."

 

"Standing here in this little towel for me." He breathed you in closing his eyes. "You smell fucking incredible." He slowly dragged the zip of his slacks down, letting his cock free. You stared at him as his fingers found their way under the towel, tracing up your thigh. You closed your eyes and exhaled deeply. You held onto him, breathing heavily into his neck as his fingers glided over your cunt.

 

"Wet already, (L/N)?"

 

You moaned.

 

"Did you dress up in this little towel for me, hoping I'd stop by?" he purred in your ear.

 

"Yes," you moaned breathlessly. It was a lie. You both knew it was. But this is how he wanted it. How you both wanted it.

 

The tips of his long thin fingers pushed past your folds and slipped into you. Not all the way. Just enough to tease. He slid his fingers around your wetness, spreading your juices along your pussy lips. You moaned. It felt so **fucking** good! _How could you be horny again?_   you thought. You both just had that effect on one other.

 

"Put your hand on my cock." he ordered.

 

You happily obliged! As he slid his fingers further into your pussy, finding your clit and rubbing gentle circles around it, you wrapped your hand around his half-hard cock. His head dipped back as you began stroking up and down his length. You felt him getting harder in your hand. He let his tongue out, licking his lower lip before biting down on it.

 

"Fuck!" he groaned. His fingers began working you faster. He swiftly pushed you back against your door and embraced you for another hungry kiss. He ripped the towel from you and dropped it on the floor. You felt vulnerable as you stood naked against your door. He bit down on your bottom lip, then licked over it, catching your tongue and stroking it with his, then feeling the inside of your mouth with his tongue, before sucking on your mouth again, all the while jamming one hand into your pussy, pressing further inside of you as your legs parted and you moaned onto him.

 

He held onto your hip with his other hand. You pushed your pelvis up and out towards him. He pulled his hand from you then used three fingers to enter you swiftly again, his pace quickening, the palm of his hand rutting against your sensitive clit as he fingered you.

 

You tightened your grip on his cock, stroking up and down the length of him. Things felt different that night. The dynamic between you felt more relaxed and he hadn't really displayed any of his usual controlling behaviours, you noted. Feeling brave, you slid down to your knees, back still pressed against the door, as you jerked his cock in front of your face, before opening your mouth and wrapping your lips around his swollen head. He groaned loudly, pushing slowly into your mouth, savouring every second.

 

You let your tongue swirl around the thick head, which throbbed in your mouth. It felt ridiculously hard. You felt your pussy getting more sloppy as you sucked hard on Sir General's lovely cock. It felt so nice in your mouth. Your knees were hurting, but you didn't care. You could have been your knees  _all_ day for him. His hands were firmly gripped in your hair as you blew him. He held your head still as he fucked your mouth, ramming his stiff member in and out, spit drooling out the sides, your lips becoming shiny and glossy.

 

"Look at me."

 

You opened your eyes to look up at him, while you took his throbbing erection into your mouth with exhilaration. He stared down at you, hard, struggling to keep his eyes open as he rammed further and further, to the back of your throat. Your lips were stretched wide around his cock; soft red hairs brushing against your lips. The sounds coming from you were **obscene** and were making your pussy drip and in dire need of attention.

 

As if he'd read your mind, General Hux pulled you up onto your feet and kissed you whilst turning you around and pushing you backwards in the direction of your bedroom. He kept pushing you further until you were inside, closing the door behind him, kissing you all the while. There was no chance anyone would have caught you, but there was something exciting about just the _act_ of closing the door. As if something was definitely going to happen behind that closed door.

 

You sincerely hoped that would be the night you finally had sex. You'd enjoyed everything so far, but the General had yet to fuck you and you were getting a tad frustrated about it. You desperately needed him inside of you.

 

He pushed you backwards onto the bed, so you were sitting on the edge. He unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it open for you to see his chest. You bit your lip. He looked so fucking _beautiful_ standing over you like that. You could see his soft red chest hairs, which you eagerly wanted to stroke. He ran a hand through his hair, letting it fall forward a little. He kicked off his slacks and underwear, before turning and heading through to the fresher which adjoined your bedroom. You sat up on your elbows.

 

You could hear fumbling around, and within seconds he'd returned with a bottle of massage oil. Your eyes widened in excitement. He walked back over to you, and leant over you, bending down to kiss you.

 

"Touch me," he said gently. His orders were not forceful.

 

You leant up, kissed him and put your hands on his chest, running your fingers up and down, nails scraping against his skin. He hissed. You took off his shirt and put it on yourself. He stared at you, a wicked glint in his eyes.

 

"Mmmm, you look fucking good in my shirt (Y/N)."

 

He'd called you by your first name! You were in disbelief. You weren't going to ruin the moment, however.

 

You smiled at him, biting your bottom lip. He couldn't stop kissing you. He was so hungry for you. He pulled you into a position where your ass was on the edge of the bed, legs hanging off from it. He took the bottle of oil and dribbled a little onto his cock. He began stroking himself, pumping his fist up and down, squeezing tight until the head became red and swollen. His fingers found your pussy again. You were so wet, you'd already soaked a damp patch into the bed covers.

 

The General got on his knees while he continued to jerk himself as his tongue lapped at you and pushed its way into your cunt. He tongue-fucked you before pushing your legs high up into the air, swiping his tongue all the way from your asshole to your cunt, spreading the wetness around, all the way up and down, several times while you moaned like a whore.t

 

He stopped and stood up, continuing to stroke himself, pre-cum beading at his tip. His thumb swiped it and spread it around the head. He got onto your bed and pushed you further back until you were at the headboard. He came closer and kissed you, sucking on your lips until they were red raw. Kissing your ears, neck and collarbone, he soon made his way down your body, as you leant back and lay down, getting comfortable on the bed.

 

He grabbed the bottle again. You lay flat on your back as he jerked himself over you, staring at your body, before pouring a generous drizzle of oil onto your nipples. It felt cold at first, but it soon warmed up as his hands spread themselves over you and he massaged your breasts.

 

"You are so fucking beautiful (Y/N)."

 

You _felt_ beautiful. For him. You stretched and arched your body, pushing your chest up and out. He thumbed at your nipples, before pinching them and massaging your breasts once more. "You've got the most perfect tits I've ever seen. They look so fucking good like this!" As far as you were concerned, he could keep the compliments coming.

 

You felt brave; "You're ridiculously sexy, Sir." you told him.

 

"Is that so?" he asked, as he carried on massaging you, hand slipping and sliding all over your body, oiling up your stomach and massaging your hips, your thighs, your ass.

 

"Fuck yes, Sir."

 

"You find your boss sexy?"

 

"Mmm yes, Sir."

 

"Call me General."

 

"Yes, General."

 

Before long, his long fingers were inside of you again. You were in heaven. He lay next to you, fingering you whilst kissing your neck and ears.

 

The tone and volume of his voice had dropped; "What do you find sexy about your General, (Y/N)?" he asked in a breathy whisper.

 

Your breathing was getting faster and heavier, as your arousal heightened.

 

"Everything, Sir--General."

 

"Name the first thing."

 

"Your superiority."

 

"Go on..."

 

"Your control."

 

His breathing began getting deeper as he pushed 4 fingers inside of you, oil and pussy juice mixing and covering **everything** in a sheet of dampness.

 

"Your ginger hair."

 

Your hand took hold of his cock; it was incredibly hard in your hand. He felt as stiff as a board.

 

"Do you like when your General commands you, (L/N)?"

 

"Mmm, yes Sir."

 

"You like doing what you're told, don't you?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"And you always comply... fuck! You like being a good girl for me, don't you?"

 

You moaned; "Oh Gods, yes, Sir." You were both jerking each other at a rapid pace, which you could feel was going to be over quickly if you carried on.

 

You slowed down a bit, and so did he. Then you both stopped and stared at one another. His eyes trailed down your body then back up before he met your gaze again. There was a hint of tenderness in his face. Not a look you'd seen on him before then.

 

"Would you like to get into bed?" you asked him.

 

"Yes." he replied.

 

_(to be continued...)_

* * *

 

 

DON'T WORRY I'm posting the next bit **very shortly.** Not days from. hopefully tonight, maybe in a few hours. am on the next chapter already :) keep eyes peeled...

 


	9. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General and Reader finally do the do....

 

You both climbed under the bed covers and he put his arms on you, holding you as he moved on top of you. His face was back to neutral. He kissed you as you closed your eyes. His lips moved across your cheek and to your ear, where he kissed your lobes, running his tongue along the edge of your ear. Excitement shot through your body. Your ears were a particularly erogenous zone for you. You moaned deeply. You felt his cock rock-hard against your thigh.

 

He peppered gentle kisses across your neck and jawline whilst he grabbed at your hip with one hand. The other came up and fisted into your hair as his lips moved to your ear again. He pulled your hair to the side and whispered; "I'm going to fuck you now, (L/N)."

 

Your heart nearly stopped. The moment you'd been anticipating. You breathed heavily as he parted your legs, wrapping one thigh around his abdomen. He leant on his knees to create the perfect angle. Your cunt was open and wet and ready. You thrummed down below, so eager for his cock. He sat back slightly, and pulled you up a little, inviting you to look together as the swollen tip prodded slowly and delicately at your entrance.

 

You couldn't believe how wet you were. He coated the head of his cock in your juice spreading it around with his fingers. He held himself in place, bringing the tip back to meet your entrance.

 

"Are you ready for me?"

 

"Yes, please, General... I need you inside me."

 

He moved agonisingly slowly, pushing the head flush against you, _so slowly_. You watched together as every vein and every inch pushed further and further inside of you, coating his cock in all of your juices.

  
He stopped halfway. "FUCK! You are so tight and wet (Y/N)," he exclaimed. You were bent up, leaning on your elbows. Your head fell back as you tried to control your breathing. Both of you were breathing erratically and heavily as you stopped to savour and enjoy the moment. His dick throbbed inside you as your cunt stretched to accommodate him.

 

Your pussy lips wrapped neatly and tightly around him, stretching more and more, bit by bit, as he kept pushing inside of you. He leant against you so you could lay down together. His chest pressed against yours and you felt your hearts beating together. You were so completely overwhelmed. Your legs were only slightly parted, to allow him to fit snugly into place. He held you close, sliding the rest of his pulsating cock inside of you.

 

He stilled again. Feeling all of you. His eyes were shut tight and he emitted a low hiss. You felt the throb of him; his dick beginning to push in and out of you, as he leant comfortably into you, copious amounts of pre-cum and pussy juice mixing together, lubing you perfectly for him. He began moving faster, his pelvis thrusting deliciously against you, causing **just** the right amount of stimulation on your clit.

 

He slid his tongue past your lips, kissing you sloppily, devouring your mouth, his hands gripping your body, whilst thrusting into you.

 

"(Y/N), your pussy feels amazing. Mmmph." 

 

You just moaned in response. You had no words at all. You had never felt so alive before. Your bodies were in perfect synchronicity, as you fucked hard and fast, his dick pulling all the way out before slamming back into you, right up to the hilt. He leant back a bit, holding onto your shoulders as he looked down watching himself disappear into you, biting his lip at the away your cunt swallowed his cock, nice and deep.

 

His hair fell over his piercing blue eyes, looking down at you. He looked **fucking beautiful**. Butterflies fluttered around in your belly at the way he looked at you. You were so turned on and wet and you could feel your orgasm approaching. It was all too much.

 

He sensed your need to slow down, due to your breathing. "Shall we change position?" he asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

He stopped and pulled out of you; "Turn over."

 

You flipped over onto your belly, showing the General your ass. He grabbed hold of it; smacking it playfully. "Mmmm, fuck." It turned you on so much that he got so excited over you.

 

Whilst kneeling, he pulled your ass up into the air, keeping your body pressed into the bed, holding you by the hip as he stroked his cock a couple of times before moving to pull your cheeks apart. He admired the view, stroking quickly, using his thumb to open you up before stroking his cock over your wet slit and sliding back into you.

 

The new angle allowed him to enter you more deeply pushing in further than before, causing you to let out short gasps as he pounded hard into your pussy. Your fists grabbed handfuls of your bed sheets; your face pressed down hard as you screamed into your pillow. He pulled your rear up and pushed your thighs tightly together, your ass completely rounded. He stroked and rubbed your delicate cheeks before delivering a quick hard smack and grabbing you once more, letting his nails dig in, making gorgeous little red half-crescent marks on your skin.

 

He pulled out of you but carried on pushing your thighs together so he could look at your engorged wet lips. He traced a finger up and down before pressing his tongue against you, sliding up and down your slit. Your moans tumbled out onto the pillow whilst he lapped at your pussy like a hungry little kitten.

 

"Ohh fuck!" you yelled.

 

He pulled his face back and spat onto your cunt, spreading the wetness with his fingers, dipping two inside, before kneeling back up and re-entering you. He pushed your ass down, laying you flat on the bed. After mounting you, he wrapped one arm around you, across your chest, pulling you close, holding you tightly to him while he fucked you doggy-style; kissing and biting your neck and shoulders. He sucked hard on your skin, leaving beautiful red marks which he knew would bruise over the next day.

 

"Fuck! Turn over," he told you once more, as he pulled out and you flipped onto your back again. He pushed you up against the headboard, so you were sitting up. He quickly stood up on the bed and brought his cock to your mouth as he held your face in his hands.

 

"Taste yourself."

 

He pushed his swollen hard-on past your lips and slid deliciously into your warm wet mouth. You looked up at him as you sucked him eagerly, making sure not to take your eyes off him as you licked your juices from him, relishing in the taste. He moved forward a little closer, pressing himself hard against you. You took him to the back of your throat, his pubic hairs tickling your lips. You moved a hand up to cup his balls, stroking and caressing them tenderly. You hollowed out your cheeks, to make it aesthetically pleasing for him.

 

"Oh fuck, (Y/N), stay still, mmm just like that, keep looking at me," he commanded you. You kept your eyes on him, as his hands held your head in place, before ramming hard into you, fucking your inviting wet mouth-hole. He fucked your face and mouth so hard, you begun to splutter, spit dripping down the sides of your face, your head crashing against the headboard. Over and over and over again.

 

He pulled out of your mouth, bringing you down again, lying you flat on your back. He nestled himself snugly between your legs, wrapping them tightly around himself, keeping your pussy nice and tight for him. He re-entered you, his eyes closing, his teeth biting his lip at the feel of you. You panted hard, playing with your nipples, while he fucked you good and proper. Your legs squeezed so tightly around him, making your cunt look beautiful and tight as he pushed in and out of you, slowing a little to enjoy the view.

 

You couldn't take much more. Everything was so arousing, you found it incredibly difficult to keep your mind occupied so you wouldn't come. You never wanted it to end.

 

However, Sir General's face was red hot and panting, his expression contorting as his hair fell all over the place. He'd lost his chill a _long_ time ago.

 

"Uhh, fuck! (Y/N), I'm gonna come!" he informed you. He picked up the pace, ramming into you again, before pulling out and jerking himself over your pussy, squirting hot ropes of warm cum over you, painting your stomach. He squeezed the remainder of his cum over your cunt, spreading his seed around you with the head of his cock.

 

Your hands found their way onto your body as you rubbed the cum around, spreading it into your skin, rubbing it over your nipples, squeezing them as you went. He sat back, admiring you, panting, coming down from his orgasm.

 

"Well, if I never saw a more beautiful sight in my life--" he bit his lip, "--you look so good with my cum on you, (Y/N). If only I could have you in bed, every night, ready and waiting for me. Ready to take all my cum."

 

"You could..." you teased with an angelic expression and pursed lips.

 

He growled as he leant down to kiss you while swirling his drying cum around your pussy, pushing it inside of you. He slid 2, then 3, then 4 fingers into you, coating his fingers in cum and pussy juice, fucking you hard with his hand; his knuckles stimulating your clit. You couldn't hold out and you came all over his hand, voice raspy and screaming into his neck.

 

"Good girl." he praised. He held you close as you rode his fingers, pushing your pussy lips desperately over his knuckles, needing more, and more...and then less. Your movements slowed. He mixed your cum with his, slopping it all around, spreading it all over your pussy, pushing it back into you, then pulling it from you. He scooped it out and brought his fingers to your mouth, where you opened up without hesitation, taking pools of mixed cum into your mouth.

 

You moaned around his fingers at the salty, tangy taste of both of you. You couldn't think of anything more erotic. He scooped some more cum from your body, licking his fingers and tasting both of you, before feeding some more to you. He swirled the cum in his mouth with his own spit.

 

"Open up..." he told you and you obeyed, opening your mouth wide for him. He dribbled the cum/spit mixture into your mouth.

 

"Show me." he said.

 

You opened up showing him the hot load sitting in the middle of your tongue.

 

He hissed; "Fuck! So sexy!" before climbing on top of you, kissing you, sharing all the cum and spit between you. You both swallowed. You lay together staring at one another.

 

"You definitely need to be in my bed, (L/N). I need to have you there, at least a few times. Begging for my cock, and taking all of my cum."

 

You hummed and smiled into the crook of his neck. You closed your eyes. "Yes, General." your voice almost came to a whisper.

 

"Mmm, that's my good girl." he soothed, stroking your hair until you both fell asleep.

 

 


	10. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little early morning fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't help myself with him, uggh.
> 
>  **CHAPTER WARNING:** This chapter features female to male rimming. Hope you're all OK with that :D

   
   
You woke particularly early. You sensed movement around your room. You managed to peep out from under one eyelid. You saw the General getting dressed. He'd inadvertently stayed the night. You'd both been too fucked-out to even move after you'd had sex. You looked over at your digital clock. 04:40. You groaned and turned over in bed.  
 

  
"Did I wake you?" his voiced whispered.  
 

  
"Yes," you smirked to yourself, "why are you up?"  
 

  
"My working day should have started already."  
 

  
"At this time?! There's still a good couple of hours of quality sleeping time!" you exclaimed.  
 

  
"Not for a General," he answered firmly. He walked through to the fresher.

 

You pulled the covers tightly around you, relaxing into the pillows and sheets, feeling happy, cosy and warm. Memories of just a few hours ago were still fresh in your mind. The way he'd kissed you, touched you. The way he'd finally fucked you. He was so filthy in bed. And you loved it. He'd said he wanted you in his bed. Which meant he'd planned for this to continue happening. Which worked out just fine for you, as you were quickly becoming addicted to him.

 

Even in your mostly-asleep state, you still wanted him again. You wanted him back in bed.

 

He walked back through from the fresher. He stood just in his trousers and shirt. His crisp white shirt which he'd worn to work the previous day. His shirt which you'd taken off him and put on yourself. The shirt he'd fucked you in. Shivers of pleasure ran through you. Obviously, he wouldn't wear a day-old shirt to work. He would go back to his quarters and change... wouldn't he?

 

He couldn't sully his image by turning up to work in the previous day's clothing. Not that anyone would know; all his shirts were the same. But the smell of you was probably still on it. You thought it would be hot if he did wear the same shirt to work that day; the smell of you still lingering on him. Him secretly enjoying it.

 

You knew he probably wouldn't though. But **Maker** if he didn't look fine just standing there.

 

"You should come back to bed..." you spoke.

 

His fingers were busy doing up the shirt buttons. He looked at you, one eyebrow raised.

 

"...Sir." you finished.

 

"There is much work to be done, (L/N)."

 

"But I need you to work _me..."_   You had a glint in your eye. He looked you over. You could tell that he was faltering slightly. He too must have had recollections of the previous night.

 

You pulled back the covers, revealing your naked form. The General growled in his throat. He made his way over to the edge of the bed. You reached a hand out to touch him; tracing your thumb on his slim hip. Your hands stroked all over him as he grew harder.

 

"I'm going to be late for work, (L/N)." he informed you.

 

You fluttered your eyelashes up at him; "I'll make it _so_ worth your while, Sir."

 

There was no mistaking the bulge in his pants. He moved closer to you, pushing his pelvis towards your face. You stared up at him as your nose and mouth made contact with his clothed erection. You kissed along the bulge which you felt growing harder as you breathed him in.

 

You pulled back. He slowly dragged down his zipper, letting himself pop free, although still hidden by his underwear. You bit your lower lip then kissed around his crotch, feeling a wetness pooling into the fabric.

 

"Take off my belt…" he ordered. Pleasure streaked through you at his commanding tone. You both knew he was perfectly capable of removing his own belt, but it was about the power. He wanted to tell you what to do and you wanted to hear it. He needed to control you, just as much as you needed to be controlled.

 

You hesitated, in order to coax him a little.

 

"NOW, (L/N). If I have to tell you again…" he warned. You relished in this little game you both played.

 

"Yes, Sir." you almost giggled with glee but managed to contain yourself.

 

"… and I thought I told you to call me General."

 

"Oh… yes, General." you obeyed, undoing his belt, tossing it aside. He slid off his trousers and underwear, letting them drop to the floor. His thick cock was ready and waiting for you. You rolled your tongue about your mouth and licked your lips, leaving a wet sheen.

 

He grabbed hold of himself, stroking up and down his length before climbing on top of you.

 

"Lie down," he ordered. You obeyed.

 

He stroked your body, grabbing handfuls of flesh as he carried on jerking himself. He shuffled his body upwards, settling on your chest. He pressed himself down on you, using all his might to hold you in place.

 

His eyes bore into you. "You look so good like this, (L/N)."

 

You bit your lip, eyes wide with lust.

 

"This is exactly where you belong. Underneath me."

 

"I like being under you, Sir."

 

"I know you do. Just as well, because you don't have much of a choice and it's the only place I want you these days. That or above me, riding me."

 

He held his cock tight, orange hairs pressed against his fist. Jerking slowly, then quicker, his body moving closer to you. His dick and fist hitting you as he pumped himself right next to your face. You swallowed hard, biting your lip. You wanted to taste him so badly.

 

"Sir…General."

 

"What?" he asked staring right at you.

 

"I need you."

 

"What do you need?"

 

"I want to taste you."

 

"You want this?" he asked, pushing his dick against your face.

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Then beg."

 

"Pleeease…" you began.

 

He bounced his cock against your wet lips, not quite letting you have any, even when your tongue protruded, trying to lick at him.

 

"So eager." He held himself tightly in hand, stroking his cock all over your face and lips. Not letting you have a taste.

 

"Please, Sir, please let me taste you."

 

"I **told**  you to call me GENERAL," his left hand wrapped around your throat, squeezing tight, choking you. You spluttered. He sat up on his knees, jacking himself hard before pressing his cock to your mouth.

 

"Open up. Now. You want this cock? Well, fucking TAKE it!" his words tumbled out seconds before he forced himself into your mouth.

 

Your lips wrapped perfectly around his length. You were so eager. Taking everything he had to offer, opening up your mouth wide for him, giving him perfect access. He pushed himself deep inside, his pubes on your face, thrusting his cock into your warm wetness, coating himself in your saliva.

 

You sucked on him eagerly, giving it your all. Having his cock in your mouth was everything. You licked and sucked up and down his length, swirling your tongue around the tip. He moaned loudly throwing his head back, and pushing his hips into your face, thrusting and banging your mouth so hard, your head smacked against the headboard.

 

You groaned as spit spluttered out the sides of your mouth. Your cunt was wet and ready, at how roughly you were being treated. General grabbed fistfuls of your hair and held your head firmly in place as he had sex with your mouth.

 

He moved even closer to you, sitting on your face, his dick rammed straight down your throat. He stared down at you hard as tears fell down your face. He pulled his cock out, globs of saliva coming with it. The spit coated your lips and dripped down your face.

 

He stroked your cheek. "What a vision." he bit his lip.  He hovered over your face again, making you tongue his balls as he stroked himself. You took each one into your mouth and sucked on them gently before releasing them and licking them up and down. You lapped like a little kitten.

 

He moved forward to sit on your mouth before telling you, "Eat me."

 

You were too aroused to do anything but oblige, and before you knew it, your tongue was tracing little circles on his puckered hole, making him nice and wet before slipping your tongue inside, tasting him. General Hux instantly started riding your face, groaning particularly loudly when your tongue circled inside of him.

 

"FUUUUCK!" he yelled as he came hard against your headboard, riding your face, as cum dripped down onto your pillows, seeping into your hair.

 

He pulled away from you, lying down next to you. "FUCK, (L/N). That was...."

 

_Was he actually lost for words?_

 

"...extraordinary."  He panted, looking dishevelled, a hand in his hair, eyes closed, trying to recover. You felt so smug. Knowing you'd done that to him. It filled you with some deep satisfaction, filled a need in you that you didn't even know you had.

 

You lay smirking, staring at him. You enjoyed being the one to reduce the normally immaculate, flawless General to a screaming, groaning mess. The thought made you want to come. You licked your lips, still able to taste his essence, which piqued your arousal.

 

You lay with each other until he left shortly after to go and ready himself for work. You snuggled into the bed covers which still smelled of him, happy to doze off back to sleep for an hour or so before you had to do the same. You were still pent up, but you  **knew** you'd get yours sooner rather than later.

 

 


	11. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General catches you gossiping....oops. are you gonna have to pay the price for your carelessness...?

 

 A few hours later, you had showered, dressed and made your way to work. Your usual routine took place. Coffee. Computer. Emily.

 

In the hours since you'd last seen Emily, you'd done unspeakable things with the General. He'd finally fucked you, in many positions, giving you countless orgasms. Not to mention the previous day's office antics involving Kylo Ren. You felt guilty, hiding such things from her. She was your best friend after all. You used to always talk about dating and relationships. One of your favourite things was cracking open a bottle of wine, gossiping and giggling late into the night, until you both passed out.

 

The reason you'd been keeping the recent events in your life a secret from her, however, was the fact you were terrified about what she would say or think. You knew how she felt about the mere notion of getting involved with one's superior. You also felt guilty for the fact you hadn't really made any time for her as of late. You'd been so focused on the General, always wondering when you would see him next, to give your friendship with Emily much thought.

 

You cursed yourself for being such a shitty friend.

 

"Hey Em," you addressed her as you both settled into your work.

 

"Hey chick, how's it going?"

 

"Yeah, fine dude. How was last night?" you inquired, referring to recycling duties.

 

"Oh, man, it was fucking awful. There was so much!" she complained.

 

"Ohh." you sympathised with a sad face as you looked at one another.

 

"Didn't get done til gone one!" she said holding up her coffee cup, indicating how much she needed caffeine this morning. "Fucking joke!"

 

"Someone's gotta do it, every now and then I guess, and you just happened to be the unlucky one."

 

"I dunno what that carrot-top has against me!" she exclaimed, ignoring your words of reasoning.

 

You gave a shocked expression and chuckled. It was rude to call him that, and you felt slightly offended for him, and protective. You'd grown fond of the General obviously, and wanted to tell her off, but at the same time, your childish side had a habit of coming out when you were around her. Deep down, the pair of you could be a couple of class-A bitches. You knew it was petty, but if someone wronged you, you'd soon find something to insult about them - their hair, their face, their **personality**. Behind their backs of course.

 

"Haha, dude! Don't let him hear you call him that. You'll end up in the damn trash compactor!"

 

"I don't give a fuck. He can fucking fight me! I'm so fucking tired this morning. Do you know how many coffees I had before you got here?" her question was rhetorical. "He can go suck a fucking dick!"

 

"Do you know any other words besides 'fuck'?"

 

"NO I FUCKING DON'T!" she shouted. You giggled at her. You loved her fiery personality. You pictured scenarios of her and the General clashing, fighting, arguing, and you didn't know why but it amused you no end. And the way she was nice to his face. She was self-assured. Confident. But you suspected, still a tiny bit scared of him, as she would never dream of squaring up to him. She liked to pretend, though.

 

You both giggled as you inhaled coffee after coffee when footsteps appeared before both of you.

 

"Ladies."

 

You both shut up immediately and looked up to realise General Hux was standing _right there_. Listening to you both chortle. You both tended to forget that the hallways were long and quiet and your voices probably travelled a fair distance. You weren't sure how much he'd heard.

 

"General." you addressed him.

 

" _Sir_ ," Emily's sarcasm rolled off her tongue. She knew exactly where the line was between sarcasm and professionalism and how to execute her behaviour in such a way that didn't seem to result in her landing herself in the shit. You were impressed.

 

"I think there's a bit too much hilarity going on here. I believe you both have enough work to be getting on with."

 

"Yes, Sir!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, saluting him with her hand.

 

You watched intently, as your gaze went from her to him, back to her, and back to him.

 

"Smith..."

 

You both stared and waited.

 

"Good work last night."

 

"Erm, thank you, Sir."

 

"Do NOT give me a reason to make you do it again."

 

"Yes, Sir." she answered.

 

"(L/N)," he addressed you, "My office, ten minutes."

 

Those four words sent shivers through you. "Yes, General."

 

Without another word, the General turned and left.

 

You and Emily stayed silent, waiting for the sound of footsteps to disappear. When they did, Emily burst into laughter, which she had clearly been struggling to hold in. She laughed until her face turned red and tears streamed from her eyes.

 

You giggled because of her laughter. "What's so funny?!"

 

"Just him, just everything. Such a stick up his ass. Like, he needs to get laid or something." The irony.

 

"I dunno how you do it, I dunno how you get away with that level of sarcasm."

 

"What about you? Yes, Sir, _General_... oh about that - WHEN did you start calling him General all of a sudden?"

 

You panicked. "Uh. We always did, didn't we? Sir...General, it's all the same, isn't it?"

 

"Hmm..no. No, we didn't." she eyed you suspiciously.

 

"Uh, it must have just slipped out then, I guess."

 

"Uh-huh...for sure." she gave you a knowing look. A look which said, _I know something is going on, and you're going to tell me sooner or later_.

 

 

* * *

 

**(15 minutes later)**

 

Your cheek began to hurt as the General slammed the side of your face into his desk with one hand, gripping your hair as he slowly removed your panties with the other, taking his time to graze your thighs. Your stockings were already around your ankles. General Hux dragged his fingernails up the backs of your legs while you shuddered and gasped for breath. Your uniform blouse was bunched up around your middle.

 

You whined and struggled to get comfortable. You stood, bent over at his desk, heels still on as your ass was exposed. Your legs were getting sore supporting both of your weights. You ignored the pain.

 

"You think it's acceptable to berate your General, (L/N)?"

 

"No, Sir."

 

"You think I didn't hear you, both laughing about me, hmm?"

 

He grabbed hold of one of your legs, pushing it up onto the desk, so you could support yourself with your knee. He grabbed your ass cheeks, giving one a spank before opening you up. Your hands gripped onto the sides of the desk, trying to gain some leverage. You bit your bottom lip as his tongue met your entrance. You were so wet for him.

 

"I... I'm sorry, Sir."

 

"You're sorry hmm?" he asked as his fingers abused your clit.

 

You winced. "Ahh...yes."

 

"Yes, WHAT?" he asked as he jammed his fingers inside of you painfully.

 

"Sir, Sir. Yes, Sir!"

 

"No. That's not how you address me, and you **know** it. Come on, address me properly before I really give you something to be sorry about."

 

"Yes, General."

 

You felt his cock harden against you. He absolutely delighted in being called by his title.

 

He bent down again, his tongue skillfully finding your clit, nibbling on it as you groaned loudly, pushing two fingers inside you as he flicked the tip of his tongue on your hard nub. He thrust his fingers hard and deep into you before removing them, and sucking on them loudly, humming with desire; "Mmm... I will never tire of tasting you, (L/N)."

 

Your arousal increased, making you wetter when he called you by your name. He licked up and down your wet lips before plunging his tongue inside, kissing and caressing your opening, his tongue exploring your inner walls.

 

"Oh, fuck, Sir!"

 

"Language, (L/N)... is that how you speak to a superior officer?"

 

You knew your language didn't bother him in the slightest. But you two were playing the game again. "No, S... General."

 

He pressed his forehead to your back, kissing at you, whilst guiding his cock into you. You both stilled as he eased into you, pressing himself close to you. He pushed your blouse up to your neck, trailing hot wet kisses up and down your back, biting you, sucking on portions of your skin, _claiming_ you as he fucked you hard against his desk.

 

Your body arched and rose to meet his as he held onto you and his desk, trying not to let either of you fall.

 

"You're meant to be my good girl, (L/N)." he said.

 

"I know." you replied breathlessly.

 

"Good girls do not berate their superiors."

 

You didn't respond, simply moaned at every thrust he made into you.

 

"Are you going to stop belittling me in front of your friends, (L/N)?"

 

"Yes, General." you whined.

 

"Because if you don't, you know I am going to have to keep punishing you." His hands gripped tightly around your waist, nails digging in as he slammed into your cunt.

 

Loud moans escaped you.

 

"However I suspect you quite enjoy that, don't you, (L/N)?"

 

You gasped at how much you were enjoying the game. Your walls became even slicker as he slid in and out of you with ease.

 

"You're still that naughty little girl, deep down, aren't you (L/N)?"

 

"Uuhhhh!"

 

"You just never can learn your lesson, can you? Always pushing the boundaries, testing me, to see what you can get away with. Always pushing just a little too far, **wanting** to be caught, so I will punish you!" he fumed as he rammed himself hard and deep into you.

 

"You like being punished by my cock don't you?" he asked.

 

"Mmm," you took your lip between your teeth, "...Yes."

 

"Get off my desk," he exhorted, pulling out of you, "on your knees, (L/N)." You obeyed. "Clean my boots." he commanded.

 

You hesitated for a few seconds, unknowing of what he meant. Shock filled your face once you realised. There were clearly no materials around for shoe-cleaning. He intended for you to lick his boots. Part of you was unsure, you'd never done anything like it before. Was that part of the game? Maybe there was no game?

 

You were too scared to question things and curious about the experience. You looked down, noting that his shoes were already immaculate. You knew it couldn't be so bad, it wasn't as though they were dirty.

 

You got on all fours, slowly moving your face towards the ground. Upon seeing that, the General began stroking his cock. The sight of you on all fours must have really done something for him. "Mmm that's a good girl," he said as he pushed one boot slightly upward. "This one isn't as shiny as the other one. I shall need your assistance with this." he said, very business-like.

 

Your tongue reached out, the tip touching the edge of his boot. He nudged his foot forward, looking intently at you, encouraging you to take more. Your mouth closed around the end of his shoe. The taste of oily leather filled your mouth. You were surprised that it was not altogether unpleasant.

 

You felt a tingle down below as you began fellating his boot. You slid a finger into yourself as the General continued jerking himself off. He gazed at you with utter fascination as you worked the end of his shoe. "Look at me, (L/N)," he commanded.

 

You stared up at him through lidded eyes. Your make-up was extra dark that day as you'd simply decided to go heavy with your eyeliner, which made your eyes fucking irresistible, the General decided. He jerked himself harder and faster the more you stared at him. All whilst tonguing his shoe, which, in all honesty, was not getting any cleaner. In fact, you were simply making a mess, spreading your saliva practically all over his damn foot!

 

"Tell me you're sorry." he ordered.

 

"I'm sorry, Sir." you said looking innocently up at him with _those eyes_.

 

"You've learnt your lesson haven't you?"

 

"Yes, General."

 

"Tell me you're my good girl." his eyes were closed, head thrown back, rapidly stroking his cock. "Fucking TELL ME!" he yelled.

 

"I'm your good girl, General. Always your good girl. I won't do it again, Sir, I promise." you answered before taking his boot into your mouth again.

 

"Uuuuuhhhhh" the General groaned as he looked down at you, taking your face into his hands, fist pumping wildly, "Open your mouth." You parted your lips as he came hard over your face, shooting onto you, letting it drip down into your mouth. He pumped his cock as he came down from his orgasm, pushing out the last few drops of his seed onto your tongue, which you happily swallowed down, before you kissed and licked at his sensitive head and took his member all the way into your mouth, making sure you cleaned him up properly.

 

There was still cum on your face after he pulled out of your mouth. General Hux bit his lip looking down at you. "Beautiful, so fucking beautiful. Such a good girl." he praised, wiping the cum from your cheek, coating his fingers in it and pushing them into your mouth. "Suck it down, (L/N), come on, I know you don't want to waste any." You obeyed, slurping on his fingers each time he scooped the remainder of cum from your face and fed it to you.

 

"Fuuuuuuck, you look so good swallowing your General's cum, (L/N). This might be my favourite vision of you."

 

You smirked up at him. You couldn't help getting aroused at how much he was praising you. Even if the thing he was praising you for was cum-eating. He tasted so good on your tongue. "Mmmm" you sighed contentedly.

 

_Your General._

 


	12. Broom Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into Kylo Ren & a little escapade ensues

  
  
You were horny as hell, after having just sucked off the General's boot while he jerked himself all over your face. You tried not to hold it against him _too_ much that he'd simply ejected you from his office after he'd finished feeding his cum to you from your own face. You were **throbbing** in your underwear, and a bit moody about the fact he had sent you straight back to work.

 

Walking down the hallways back to your post, you spotted a mop/broom closet. Looking sideways to check no-one was coming, you darted inside and closed the door behind you. It was dark, you didn't know where the light switch was. It didn't matter. You pressed yourself up against the wall before sliding your hand inside your blouse, touching yourself, stroking over your breasts and squeezing your nipples to full hardness. You were still so pent up from what the General had done to you. You'd had so many orgasms in the last 24-48 hours, you couldn't believe you could still be turned on.

 

And yet, there you were, stuffed in a broom closet with your hand inside your shirt, stroking your own breasts while the other hand made its way down your front, caressing your stomach, feeling your hips, as your fingers then slid down beneath your skirt. You skimmed across the top of your panties, before your fingers made their way inside, stroking over your full, wet lips, finding your clit, beginning to rub it in small circles. You pushed your hips outward whilst your head and back were planted firmly against the wall.

 

Your left hand moved down and you pushed two fingers inside yourself, enjoying the feeling of having something inside you again, _wishing_ it was your General's cock. Or tongue. Or fingers. As you pleasured yourself, your other hand squeezed your nipples. You were wet around your fingers, moaning deeply. You then switched hands, pushing fingers from your right hand inside yourself whilst bringing your left hand up to your mouth, swallowing hungrily around your wetness, sucking your fingers dry, after which you kept those fingers in your mouth, closing your eyes and sucking hard pretending to yourself that it was the redhead's thick juicy cock.

 

You pushed inside yourself harder, the palm of your hand pressing nicely against your clit, helping to build your orgasm. You fucked yourself over and over deeply with your right hand, moaning wantonly and swallowing thickly around the fingers in your mouth. As you did so, you heard footsteps approaching the closet. You stilled yourself, trying to stay quiet. Your clit throbbed, your orgasm threatening as you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to calm yourself.

 

You looked down and saw the shadow of boots from under the door. You knew if whoever it was tried to turn the handle, they would open the door and catch you as you were, as there was no lock on the door. You waited quietly and patiently for the embarrassment that was about to be bestowed upon you. Eyes still squeezed shut, your heart hammered in your chest. Any second now…

 

And then… the boots walked away! Whoever it was had actually walked away! You took the opportunity to straighten out your shirt and decided to get the hell out of there. You waited a few moments until you were sure the footsteps were long gone. When you were sure, you very slowly opened up the door, peeking around to check all was clear. You let out a sigh of relief when you saw the halls were empty.

 

You scurried out, shutting the door behind and making your way down the halls. You were smiling smugly to yourself when you rounded a corner and bumped **straight** into Kylo Ren.

 

"Ohh, um, sorry Sir…hello… hi…sorry."

 

"You said that already." he voiced through the modulator. He was cool, calm and collected, leaning against the wall. As if he'd been there a while… waiting for something. For someone? For you?

 

You looked around nervously, as you tried to sidestep him. He moved to block your path.

 

"Going somewhere?" he spoke.

 

"Um, yeah, I need to get back to work." you tried weakly. You couldn't bring yourself to look at him. You feared he was already reading you, but you felt safe looking away. He towered over you. You suddenly felt intimidated. You also felt embarrassed about the things you and he had done sexually in previous days.

 

"Sure you wouldn't rather be in the broom closet?" he asked.

 

Your heart thumped in your chest at his words. He must have known. It must have been him standing outside the door. He must have known you were in there the whole time, simply biding his time, waiting for you to flee. You attempted to call his bluff.

 

"I don't know what you mean, Sir." you started.

 

"Oh I'm sure you do, (L/N)."

 

You swallowed thick and hard.

 

Before you had time to think, you were being pushed backwards, back around the corner.

 

"Sir, what are you…?"

 

Kylo Ren pushed you back into the broom closet without any hesitation, closing the door behind him. It was a particularly small closet and extremely dark due to no lighting.

 

"Why should the General get to have all the fun with you?"

 

"Sir, I… this is… I'm not… we don't…" you somehow couldn't find the words to finish any of your sentences. Not that it mattered because, in the space of 10 seconds, you heard a familiar hiss and fumbling. You were sure Commander Ren had just removed his helmet. Your suspicion was confirmed when his young, deep voice asked: "Are you telling me you don't want this?"

 

You couldn't deny that you did. When you were disinclined to supply him with an answer, you felt a sharp pain piercing through your mind.

 

"Aahh!" you moaned out, putting a hand to your head. The pain was similar to an extreme migraine.

 

"As I suspected." he said.

 

You realised the knight had been searching your mind for consent. Knowing you _wanted_ him, Kylo Ren pressed his full lips to your mouth, kissing you hungrily.

 

You moaned into the kisses, "Mmmm, Sir, I…" Kylo Ren cut you off by sticking his incredibly large tongue in your mouth. Your body began igniting as you imagined what else he could do with such a tongue and how good it would feel… _elsewhere._

 

"Uuuughhh" you groaned.

 

"Hmm, interesting." he mused in an almost bored tone.

 

"Sir?" you questioned.

 

He licked around your mouth, and up your cheeks before his tongue retreated and he swallowed. "You were with someone else recently…"

  
  
You stayed quiet.

 

"Salty." he noted, licking up the side of your cheek.

 

"You were with the General weren't you (L/N)?"

 

"Umm…"

 

"He finished himself on your face not half an hour ago."

 

Although it was dark, your face blushed crimson. You didn't know why you were so embarrassed.

 

"Someone's **eager** today aren't they?" he said.

 

Thoughts of General Hux floated around in the back of your mind. There was nothing about your 'relationship' which meant you two were "exclusive" - nothing at all. You were simply fucking. You were not 'together' yet for some reason you had a pang of guilt within you about what you were doing with Kylo Ren.

 

Your cheeks felt hot with shame, but you couldn't deny your attraction to the Force-user. His big hands began exploring your body whilst his skilled tongue laved over your mouth, tongue, lips, neck and ears. You did nothing at all to stop it. You simply groaned aloud.

 

"Worry not, (L/N), the General has good taste. And I am sure he won't mind sharing..."

 

Your guilt eased up a little.

 

"...and now, _I_ want a taste…"

 

Kylo Ren ripped open your blouse, sending stray buttons flying across the broom cupboard, before pulling your bra off. You gasped as he took your breasts into his hands, squeezing and caressing them, thumbing over your nipples, causing them to peak. He then took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue circling around it. You threw your head back. As delicious as the General's tongue was, the Knight's seemed to move quicker with greater skill.

 

Your hands found their way into Kylo Ren's thick curly hair, grasping at him, holding his head, guiding his mouth all over your navel. His tongue travelled down your stomach, licking over your skin. Your body was alive and on fire. You pushed your head back against the wall whilst Kylo Ren got onto his knees, his tongue never leaving your body as he pushed your skirt up, making it bunch up around your waist.

 

He ripped your stockings forcefully from you, before pressing his nose around the outside of your panties, breathing you in. Your mouth was dry as you moaned into the air. Kylo Ren rubbed his index finger around the outside of your panties, pushing against your clit, rubbing your swollen nub. You pushed your pelvis towards him, desperate for more.

 

"Oh, fuck!" you whined.

 

Kylo Ren soon moved his tongue around your underwear, licking at the cotton whilst pressing his finger to you. You pulsed as your desire for more increased, your hips rutting against his face. Suddenly, fingers were tugging your panties to the side and pushing inside of you, while his hot tongue flicked your clit, taking it between his lips and sucking on it relentlessly. You gasped and moaned like a whore as you gripped his hair tightly, pulling at the strands subconsciously.

 

Kylo Ren was on his knees in front of you, two thick fingers sliding in and out of your cunt, as you practically screamed, pulling his hair whilst he licked up and down on your hard clit.

 

He pulled his fingers from you, bringing the glistening wetness to his mouth, sucking and moaning as he tasted you.

 

"Mmm tastes good." he marvelled before shoving his fingers back inside you, then retrieving them once more, licking all around his digits, tasting you. "Your cunt is magnificent, (L/N).

 

You blushed again. You did not know you could have such a hold over these two powerful men. Your superiors. Both of which seemed to not be able to get enough of you. It left you feeling rather heady.

 

You were beginning to get desperate for something in your mouth. "Sir, I…."

 

"(L/N)?"

 

"Can I…?"

 

"Out with it girl."

 

"Can I suck your cock?"

 

The Knight practically growled at the request. You knew he wanted it. You were so desperate to have his big thick cock back in your mouth, filling you up and stretching you. You loved the feeling. You became wetter at the prospect of having your lips straining and stretching around his girth.

 

"I would enjoy that… however, I have something in mind which I would really like to try first." he said.

 

"Okay."

 

"I want to do something which is a little dangerous, but… will bring you a great deal of pleasure."

 

Your heart rate sped up if that was even at all possible at that point. "What is it, Sir?" you asked. There was a gap of silence and then a loud crackle. You nearly jumped out of your skin when the room lit up red. It was then that you realised Commander Ren had ignited his lightsaber.

 

You gasped and shook where you stood, looking into the face of Kylo Ren, which was also lit up red, his features glowing beautifully under the light.

 

He de-activated his weapon, clipping the hilt back into his belt before kissing you softly.

 

"Sir…what is it you want to…? Is it…? With your…?" again with your unfinished sentences.

 

"I would like to fuck you with my weapon (L/N)."

 

Your mouth fell open.

 

It was indeed dangerous, but the idea was thrilling. You throbbed as you adjusted to the idea. He kissed along your jawline, your cheek and ears.

 

You mused.

 

"Would you like to go ahead?" he whispered into your ear, his lips and tongue caressing your lobes as he went.

 

"I'm just a little nervous that this could go horribly wrong, Sir." you replied, your head dipping back as you enjoyed his mouth.

 

"I anticipate your concerns. But I promise you would be left unharmed. I'm not going to hurt you."

 

How would that even be possible without  **killing** you? He wouldn't lie about something like that, would he? He was indeed a mysterious being, but not likely to risk your life for a sexual fantasy... surely?

 

He sensed your hesitancy. "I guess you will just have to trust me... and afterwards, you can suck my cock."

  
  
Nerves flooded you. You really **did** want to suck his cock. You were dying to have his thick juicy member back in your mouth. And you did want to try the lightsaber. You'd be lying if you said the idea hadn't intrigued you.

  
"Okay... sure..." you answered.

 

_(to be continued...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what even is my life ???


	13. To The Hilt (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightsaber play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** lightsaber insertion.

 

Kylo Ren kissed you hard. His kisses were primal, they turned you on so much.

 

"Not here." he whispered in your ear.

 

"Where?"

 

"My quarters."

 

"The General sent me back to work, though. I really should be back at my post." you told him.

 

"Don't worry about the General. I'll take care of it."

 

Your shirt was ripped open and your tights were torn. How in the hell were you going to get to Kylo Ren's quarters without anyone seeing what a mess you were?

 

"Sir, I…" you started, gesturing to your clothing.

 

"It's not far from here." he reassured. That was lucky. He put his helmet back on, just in case.

 

He took your hand, leading you out of the closet, and quickly made your way to his quarters. Your nerves were shot the entire time you walked there, and you were constantly looking over your shoulder. However, it took about a minute and you didn't encounter anyone on the way.

 

Once at his door, he waved his hand in front of it, the door opening, letting you both slip inside. Kylo Ren pushed you inside first, following behind and closing and locking the door behind him. You'd never been inside his quarters before. It was very minimalistic. You stood for a moment, taking it all in. The temperature in the room was cool and pleasant.

 

You heard the hiss of the helmet being removed. You felt honoured to be one of the few people he was comfortable taking his mask off in front of. You were curious to know more about why he wore it but now was not the time.

 

You stood still in his room as you felt him come up behind you, his hands on your waist. Soon his lips were on your neck, his hands snaking up to play with your breasts. He cupped and squeezed them firmly, whilst dragging his tongue all over your neck. Your hands moved back to grab at him, fingers sliding into his hair, gripping tightly as he sucked on your neck and ears. He flicked the tip of his tongue out, running it along the outline of your ears, kissing and sucking on on them as he went.

 

"Wanna fuck you so badly." he told you.

 

His words caused your breathing to hitch as you arched your body, chest splayed out. One hand stayed cupped firmly on a breast as the other slid down beneath your skirt, playing with your mound, fingers stroking along your wet lips.

 

"Uuuhhh" you moaned, biting your lip.

 

He guided you over to his sofa, still behind you, bending you over and pushing you down onto the couch, so you were on your knees facing away, gripping the back of the cushions. He pulled your ass up and pushed the rest of your body down, your face pressing into the fabric of the cushions. Your stockings were long gone, having been abandoned somewhere along the way.

 

Kylo Ren pushed your skirt up over your ass, and pulled your panties down to your knees, before spreading you with his big hands. He got on his knees so he could lick up and down your pussy sucking your wet lips into his mouth, tonguing around your entrance, pressing his face into you, spreading the warm wetness around, his face getting absolutely **coated** in your juices.

 

"Uuuuhh, ohhh fuck, Sir, mmm oh, stars, right there!"

 

He pulled back, spreading you open further, pushing a finger inside you. His fingers were so thick, that just one felt amazing. He then stood and leant down to you, kissing you and spreading your wetness onto your face. You could smell yourself on him.

 

"Please, Sir, I need more."

 

"Needy little thing, aren't you? No wonder the General is so fond of you."

 

You whined as you bucked your hips, needing more stimulation. The Knight got back onto his knees, his face level with your cunt. He pushed your legs together this time, your plump lips protruding, glistening, your arousal beginning to seep down your thighs. His licked up the length of your thighs, catching all of your juices, moaning as he kissed up all the way to your entrance, his lips claiming you once more. He sucked and licked at you relentlessly. You didn't think you could get any wetter.

 

You knew he was prepping you for his lightsaber.

 

Your heart raced a mile a minute as Kylo Ren sucked and licked out your cunt, his tongue dipping into you, caressing your insides, making you howl like an animal in heat. You knew you should have been embarrassed or self-conscious about the noises you were making, but you just weren't. Everything was so hot and raw and primal. You began moving your hips up and down, riding your Commander's tongue, making his face wet.

 

He pulled away before sliding two fingers into you effortlessly. You whined as you rode his fingers. He pushed them in and out of you, juices dripping _everywhere._  Soon, he pulled his fingers out before shoving them hard into your mouth as he ate you again. He urged you to suck on him, tasting your wetness.

 

His cock was rock-solid beneath his robes.

 

"Do you like the way you taste, (L/N)?"

 

"Mmm...yes. Tastes so good, Commander."

 

"Yeah? Do you like when I shove my fingers in your mouth?" he asked staring at you.

 

"Yes, Sir." you mumbled, as you sucked wetly on his digits, treating them like a hard dick that you just couldn't get enough of. Sucking and licking all the way up and down. Kylo Ren growled deep in his throat.

 

"I need your mouth on me, and soon, (L/N)!" you carried on sucking, making a show of what you could do with your mouth.

 

"But for now…I need something else."

 

You knew the time had come. Your breathing deepened. He moved his mouth to your ear, "I'm going to fuck you with my weapon now." he whispered.

 

A fresh dose of adrenaline pumped through your system, your eyes squeezing shut as you tried to cope with your arousal. You were scared you would come on contact. Or that he would lose control and kill you. There was always that risk. For some reason, however, you trusted him. You knew he was skilled using his lightsaber, although it was usually used to destroy things, namely consoles around the ship.

 

He pulled away from you and your anticipation grew with the loss of contact. All you could do was wait.

 

You heard him fumbling around, the metal from his saber clinking with his belt. Your arousal grew, your skin tingled. Goosebumps. Your heart was heavy in your chest as you waited.

 

One hand rested on your ass. "Open up." he commanded.

 

You spread your legs as wide as you could, your pussy ready and waiting. Then you felt it. The cold steel of his weapon pressing against your entrance. Your heart was practically in your throat. One wrong move and you were a goner. You breathed heavily into the couch, your face pressed hard against the cushions.

 

He began pushing the saber slowly into you. Despite how wet you clearly were, he leant in close and drooled onto your cunt as his weapon began to penetrate you. You felt all the metal ridges, which didn't feel too unpleasant, however, slightly uncomfortable.

 

"Relax," he leant over you and kissed your neck, slowly pushing his weapon in and out, before it had fully penetrated you. He was working you open and letting you get used to the feel and shape of the makeshift toy. He licked and kissed down your back as he fucked you shallowly with the saber.

 

"Ughhh" you let out a painful moan.

 

"You have to relax otherwise it will hurt."

 

You tried your best to heed the Knight's advice.

 

"Hold on a sec…," he told you before removing the tip of the weapon and walking into the fresher. He returned a few seconds later with what looked like a small bottle of lube. He repositioned you on the sofa so you were both able to get on it comfortably. You heard the click of a cap and a few seconds later, a cold slick wetness being dripped onto your cunt. He pushed your body down again, with your ass in the air.

 

"Stay like this," he told you, "don't move."

 

He coated your pussy in masses of lube before replacing the cap and setting the bottle aside. He spread the wetness around you; you were positively **soaked** down below. A few seconds passed before the cool metal was once again at your entrance, nudging past your lips inside of you. This time it slid in deliciously, beautifully and easily.

 

"Ah, there we go," he said, satisfied as he bit his lip. "Much better. Mmmm, fuck, (L/N), you look amazing like this, with my weapon inside you. You have no idea how hot you look. I wish you could see this."

 

You just lay there, your breathing laboured as you struggled to do much of anything but try to relax and pant through it. You had to admit that it felt a hell of a lot better with all the lube.

 

 

_(to be continued...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish the whole thing before posting it, but... I am impatient, so there we go. Next bit coming up soon hopefully!! :D


	14. To The Hilt (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren's wish comes true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is slightly inspired by 'BlowMe' (LadyBarbaric) and her fic "A Study In Oral" in which the General and Kylo Ren compete for the attentions of the Reader
> 
>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** more lightsaber insertion

 

So, as it were, you were currently in Commander Ren's quarters, face down on his couch, ass in the air, spread wide open, with lube and your juices running down your thigh, his lightsaber inserted into you as he sat behind you, stroking your back. What you didn't know was that he was also rubbing his thick hard cock through his robes. The sight of his weapon inside you was almost too much for him.

 

"I've always wanted to do this." he told you.

 

You could do nothing but pant and moan and sweat into the couch. You breathed heavily as sweat dripped down your forehead. The insertion took time. He slowly moved it inside you, bit by bit.

 

In the back of your mind, you were terrified about the fact you'd abandoned your post. It had been **hours** since you'd been back. Commander Ren had said he would take care of it, so you weren't too worried in that respect. It was Emily, however. She was going to wonder where the hell you were. She was going to start suspecting something soon. As far as she knew, you'd been called away to the General's office. She already had suspicions.

 

You reasoned that maybe you could make something up about feeling unwell and being sent back to your quarters or medbay for rest. You prayed that General Hux hadn't gone looking for you back at your post. He didn't usually come by twice in one day, so you were hopeful.

 

Kylo Ren's large hand stroked at your back, petting you as he carried on slowly pushing his weapon inside you until it was three-quarters the way in.

 

"Uuuhhhhh" you let out a long moan, this time from pleasure instead of pain.

 

He took a short break to admire the view. "Amazing. Just amazing." he marvelled. "Does it hurt at all?"

 

"No." you told him.

 

"Are you sure?" he asked. He was actually rather gentle, rubbing your back. You didn't know a lot about what him and the General did on a day-to-day basis. You'd heard rumours of mass destruction and you knew deep down the General was not a nice man. Together they'd probably murdered millions in their efforts to gain control of the Galaxy. But at that very moment, Kylo Ren was being an incredibly gentle and attentive lover, and the pleasure he was giving you was all you cared to think about.

 

"I'm sure."

 

He began sliding his weapon in and out of you, slowly at first. Soon his pace was quickening, however. You were so sloppy. Your cunt moved along the weapon, following the shape of it. You trembled. He held onto you carefully, one hand on your ass, spreading you, making sure you were nice and wide for him. He groaned at your back and neck as he leant down to kiss you whilst he fucked you hard with his saber.

 

You could hear his belt buckle coming undone, and then his belt being strewn across the floor. You looked around to see him staring at you intently whilst undoing his trousers, moving his robes out of the way and pushing his free hand into his underwear so he could stroke his cock. You bit your lip. He jerked off at a quick pace while he stared at you, fucking you with his weapon.

 

"Why don't you touch yourself, (L/N)?" he told you.

 

You moved your hand down to rub circles around your clit. You were soaking, your fingers moving to spread the wetness around your cunt. You knew you weren't going to last long. Kylo Ren thrust is weapon hard into you, creating obscene wet sound. You had become accustomed to the feel of the saber and enjoyed every minute of pleasure. A deep moan fell from your lips as you bit into the sofa cushion, feebly attempting to control yourself.

 

"Yeah, you like that?"

 

"Uh-huh… more."

 

"You want more?"

 

"Yes please, Sir."

 

His wrist action impressed you, him fucking you harder and faster than you ever thought he could.

 

"(L/N)."

 

"Uh-huh?"

 

"I want to ignite it..."

 

Panic rose in your chest. "WHAT?!"

 

"It's okay, shh shh," he moved his hand to stroke your back again, "listen, I'm NOT going to hurt you… okay? I promise."

 

Your breathing slowed.

 

"The blade is facing me anyway," you felt relieved but confused. You didn't know much about his saber.

 

"Oh?"

 

"The handle is the long part I'm fucking you with. From where the blade ignites is facing away, towards me."

 

"Okay." you tried to stay calm as you whimpered and panted desperately.

 

"But I want to ignite the crossguard. The blade will extend only at the sides."

 

You wondered _why_ he wanted to ignite it. Was this not enough? Admittedly, you'd said you wanted more. Maybe he wanted to up the danger aspect. His movements slowed to a stop. Your anticipation grew once more.

 

You waited.

 

"You ready?" he asked.

 

"Not really." you joked with a titter, tinged with fear.

 

"Please try and stay still." he urged. You really were trying, but you couldn't help trembling.

 

Silence.

 

Stillness.

 

Quiet.

 

Nothing.

 

And then, the loud hum of the weapon filled the room as it ignited. You felt the heat from the blades near your skin. You thought you may have a heart attack at any moment. You gasped heavily and loudly into the couch cushions. However, you were now frozen in fear. You didn't want to move for fear of him searing your skin. The heat from the blades blazed near your thighs. You opened your eyes to have a look. You peeked under your body and through your legs seeing the red light illuminating everything, glowing on your skin.

 

His eyes were glassy and filled with wonder, the light reflecting on them. You could see the reflection of the ignited crossguard in his eyes. He bit his lip. "Stars, you look AMAZING!"

 

You half shut your eyes, licking your dry lips. You were so dehydrated.

 

He fucked you a little longer with the weapon while you rubbed your clit. You relaxed into everything. As you did so, you became more aroused and felt an orgasm building. You moved your pelvis up and down rubbing against your hand while pushing yourself back onto the saber. Kylo Ren watched in pure wonderment as you fucked yourself back and forth on his lightsaber while he held it still.

 

"I want to come, Sir."

 

"Go ahead…" he allowed you.

 

You closed your eyes, pushed your ass into the air and massaged your clit whilst moaning wantonly, Kylo Ren fucking your pussy until you pulsed and contracted around the weapon, feeling the heat from the crossguards on your legs.

 

"Ohhh, fuck, please! Fuck me HARD!" you screamed. "Fuck me harder! PLEASE!" you begged.

  

The Knight was quite taken aback but did as you requested, thrusting in and out of you hard and fast until you came all over the handle, screaming and thrashing around, fistfuls of sofa cushions caught in your grip. Kylo Ren switched deactivated weapon to avoid causing you any injury whilst you rode out your orgasm.

 

The saber was lodged deep inside of you. Your ass was still pushed into the air. Once your breathing had slowed, Kylo Ren gently began the process of removing his weapon from you. You whined as he did so. It took a few minutes, but once it was out, you were able to fully relax. Commander Ren was fascinated by what he saw before him.

 

"(L/N), you are gaping," he told you. "I need to taste you."

 

You pulsed and clenched, face still pressed into the sofa. Your cheeks were a beautiful rosy red. You panted softly as Kylo Ren held you open and moved his face down to lick you.

 

"Mmmm, oh fuck." he moaned as he had a taste of you.

 

"Uuhh." you moaned softly as his tongue flicked softly over your wetness and plunged inside gently, lapping hungrily at you. The noises he made while eating you out were enough to help start building your orgasm again. However, you were incredibly sensitive at that moment. And weren't sure you could take any more.

 

"Sir, I... you should let me..."

 

"You taste so good, though, (L/N) and you are so stretched, it's unreal. I can't get enough." he spoke like an addict before letting his tongue lap at you once more. As flattered as you were, you were exhausted. Worn out.

 

"I think it's your turn now, Sir." You reached a hand back to palm at the thick bulge in his slacks. You began stroking him slowly, feeling just how hard he was. You absolutely loved touching him. You felt him getting harder in your hands. You turned around to face him. He leant down to kiss you, as he guided your hand to undo his trousers and release his cock.

 

You stopped kissing and bit your lip as you looked down, seeing the monster that was his dick being freed from his pants. You began jerking him almost immediately. You couldn't stop staring at his cock.

 

He looked down and then back up at you.

 

"Do you like my cock, (L/N)?"

 

"Fuck yes, Sir. It's kind of.... big."

 

Pink tinges touched his cheeks while he smirked. He seemed shy but proud of his size.

 

"Lie down." he told you and you immediately got on your back, and waited for him. He wasted no time getting rid of his pants and robes before climbing onto your chest, pushing his cock towards your face.

 

Your tongue darted out to lick at the thick juicy head. He throbbed and twitched. The way he stared down at you, looking into your eyes drove you crazy.

 

"So eager." he bit his lip. "You fucking love it, don't you?" He stroked your cheek.

 

"Yes, Sir." you said, as innocently as possible while taking his cock into your mouth sucking gently on the head, swirling your tongue around, his eyes closing as he lost himself in pleasure.

 

"You love having my cock in your mouth."

 

"Mmm." you groaned around him.

 

"Tell me how much you love it."

 

"I love it more than anything... Sir." your eyes stayed focused on him.

 

You moaned gently around him as his girth pushed all the way into your mouth. His monstrous cock invading you, stretching your lips around him, as he growled and trembled where he sat. You angled your neck and throat so you could take him deeper. You wanted to give him a treat.

 

You put your hands on his ass, pulling him closer, showing him you could take him deeper. You started to choke on his dick, saliva running down the side of your mouth. He pushed his cock deep inside, your lips straining. He moaned as he stared at you, biting his lip and shutting his eyes every so often.

 

 

"Fuck. Oh fuck (L/N)... tell me I'm better than the General."

 

You pulled his dick out of your mouth. "SO much better, Sir." you lied. You actually enjoying having both of the men, equally. You quickly licked all the way up and down his shaft before taking him back into your mouth.

 

Before you could think too much on it, you grabbed the abandoned lightsaber which was next to you on the couch, still covered in your cum. As you sucked off the Commander, you brought the saber into view, slowly beginning to suck on the handle, licking up and swallowing your cum. You moaned and looked into his eyes. You swore you could physically see his jaw dropping at the sight.

 

"Fuck! (L/N) you really are a deviant!" he marvelled.

 

You then held the saber side by side with his dick, jerking and sucking and licking both of them, as if you had two cocks to play with. You were in your element as you took the saber, sucking around it, then swapping to take his thick cock into your mouth. Your tongue ran all the way over the length of him, swirling around, sucking down any stray spit and pre-cum.

 

Kylo Ren couldn't take much more, the sights and sounds of your efforts were getting to be too much, and in the space of a heartbeat, he pushed you down to the floor, on your knees, whilst quickly stroking his cock, his cheeks flushed, his dark curls damp with sweat.

 

He held you by the shoulder. "Ahh, I'm gonna come!" he yelled. You got into place, ready to take him on your face, when, before you knew what was happening, he thrust himself back into your mouth and held your head still as he shot his load straight down your throat.

 

Loud filthy moans filled the room.

 

 

You gurgled and choked on the hot load of cum which was quickly filling your throat, before swallowing. The thick salty taste was strong at first, but soon, you wanted more and more and you happily swallowed it all down.

 

He held your head tightly in place. "Take it all, mmm yeah, swallow it all. Come on that's a good girl." he praised you as he stroked your hair. You complied with his commands, throat contracting until you'd swallowed it all.

 

He slowly pulled out of your mouth and waited while you inspected.

 

"Am I all clean?" he asked. He then looked down at you. Without blinking, you stared straight up into his eyes, and licked your tongue _all_ over his wet cock, sucking down every single last drop of him.

 

"You are now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....I've no excuses.... I'm trash....sorry about that.


	15. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General is NOT happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think about the timeline of my chapters, this girl has actually had ALOT of sex in the space of a day or two. I didn't intend for this, I just kind of like to lead one chapter off after another. Mwahaa!

 

You looked up at Kylo Ren, whilst swallowing the remains of his cum and wiping your mouth clean.

 

"Was that adequate, Sir?"

 

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he stroked your cheek with his thumb. "More than adequate, (L/N), and you  **know** it." he told you.

 

You smirked.

 

Your expression soon changed to one of worry, as you wondered what to do now. You'd been away from your post for a couple of hours. You were worried about what Emily would think or say when you got back, not to mention worrying about the General finding out about your little escapade with Kylo Ren. You wanted to stay and hide in his quarters where it was safe. If you went out that door, you'd have to deal with everything.

 

"What troubles you, (L/N)?"

 

"I've missed about three hours of work, Sir."

 

"I see." he said. He didn't really know what to offer.

 

"What will you tell the General?" you asked.

 

He shrugged.

 

"I thought you said you would take care of it?"

 

"I wanted to fuck you…" was his only explanation.

 

Panic rose as your mouth fell open. You felt angry but not really surprised. Of course, he would say anything to get you into bed. _Typical man_ , you thought.

 

"Well **GREAT**! What am I supposed to do now?"

 

"No need to raise your voice, (L/N)." he stated calmly.

 

You couldn't go back to your post, you reasoned, as your clothes were torn. You definitely couldn't go to the General. Your only other option was to go back to your quarters. You would have to sneak back, you decided. And if anyone came looking for you or asked any questions, you would feign an illness.

 

You gathered up your things.

 

"Um... do you have anything I can cover myself with, Sir?" you asked gesturing to your haphazard appearance. "It's the least you can help me out with."

 

The Knight went into his bedroom and soon returned with a spare black robe. As if you wouldn't look odd wearing that if someone caught you. Still, it was better than walking the halls with ripped clothing.

 

"Thank you."

 

"Don't mention it."

 

You pulled the robe over yourself. You were grateful for the fact it had a hood, which you could pull over your head and hide under. "I would, um… appreciate if _you_ didn't mention it, Sir." you inferred to telling the General.

 

He simply nodded.

 

"I shall return the robe as soon as I can."

 

He waved his hand, letting you know not to worry about it.

 

You regarded him once more before you turned and exited. You pulled the hood of the robe over and kept your head down. You made your way down the halls and eventually reached your quarters without anyone seeing you (you hoped), which again was a stroke of luck.

 

You entered and shut the door behind you. You flipped the light switch on and nearly screamed when you saw General Hux seated on the arm of your couch. _What the hell was he doing just sitting waiting in the dark?_

 

"General!" you exclaimed.

 

His face was stern. "I think perhaps 'Sir' will suffice, (L/N)."

 

Your heart shot up into your throat, your palms sweating as panic flooded your brain. _How long had he been there, how much did he know?_

 

"Sir."

 

"Interesting attire." the sarcasm dripped.

 

You looked down at yourself, eyes closing. "Shit!" you mouthed under your breath.

 

"I went by your post after I sent you back to work. Only Officer Smith was present."

 

You kept your head down, unable to face him.

 

"Where have you been, (L/N)?" he asked, now towering above you, as you slowly looked back up at him.

 

"Um..." you actually couldn't think of a thing to say.

 

"I know that robe. It is one of Ren's old robes." he stated.

 

Your eyes darted around nervously.

 

"You've been with him?" he asked.

 

You couldn't lie. There was no point. "Yes."

 

"Straight after me?"

 

You never felt like more of a slut than you did right then. "…Yes."

 

"Yes, **WHAT**?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Remove the robe, (L/N)."

 

You were too scared not to comply. You slid the robe off letting it drop to the floor. There you stood in a ripped blouse, no stockings and a cum-stained skirt. Which you hadn't noticed until just then. Not to mention your mussed hair and smudged makeup. Your cheeks blushed red.

 

"Well well… you have been busy haven't you?"

 

You stood with your hands clasped in front of you, head facing down.

 

"What do you have to say for yourself, (L/N)?"

 

You stayed quiet. You really didn't know what to say.

 

General Hux lifted your chin with his long slim fingers, making you look at him. Your heart skipped a beat at his touch. "You really have nothing to say for yourself?"

 

You shook your head.

 

"You know I'm going to have to punish you… don't you, (L/N)?"

 

You hesitated then nodded slowly.

 

"Skipping work when I haven't allowed you to do so. Consorting with HIM when I haven't allowed you to do so."

 

He was jealous. The General was actually jealous. He didn't seem to mind sharing you with Kylo Ren when he was present. Obviously, this was completely different. He needed to be able to control the situation.

 

"Walking around the ship like a SLUT."

 

His words stung but you felt it true all the time. He moved closer to you, his face practically pressed up against yours.

 

"You are _my_ little slut, do you hear me?"

 

You nodded.

 

"Do you understand?" His eyes **raged**. You felt a bit better then. He was possessive. He wanted you all for himself. It gave you a high, knowing you had this effect on him.

 

"Tell me."

 

"I'm yours."

 

General Hux moved to the sofa, settling comfortably on it. "Come here, (L/N)." he stated. "Sit with me." You were slightly nervous as he had mentioned a punishment. Perhaps he had changed his mind. You moved over to the sofa, still feeling embarrassed about your appearance.

 

"Lay across my lap, (L/N)." he encouraged.

 

_Oh no!_

 

You remained still. You looked at his cold icy blue eyes.

 

"I will NOT ask you again."

 

_He hadn't even asked you in the first place. Not the time to point that out, however._

 

You moved over to his lap, where you proceeded to lay across him, face down. He hadn't expressly said so, but you knew it was coming. You knew he was planning to spank you. You could only hope at this point that he intended to do so with his hand and not something painful like a belt.

 

His hand moved over your ass, beginning to stroke you. It felt nice. He rubbed his hand all over your rear before pushing your skirt up.

 

"You know you've been bad, don't you?"

 

"Yes."

 

"You know that you need this, right?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"There will be 10 thrashes. That's all. Only 10, (L/N)."

 

You pressed your lips tightly together, squeezing your eyes shut as you awaited what was coming to you.

 

The General stroked your ass cheeks with his fingers, light touches on you, which actually felt particularly gentle. He carried on stroking down to the backs of your thighs. He ceased contact… and you waited.

 

_Smack!_

 

You shuddered. The first one wasn't so bad. You actually kind of liked it.

 

"I need you to count them, (L/N)."

 

"Yes, Sir…. one."

 

He struck you again.

 

"Two."

 

And again.

 

"…three." you winced on the third. The pain was starting to come. You were sure his smacks were getting harder too.

 

Tears formed in your eyes as you did your counting. When you got to 8, you weren't sure how much more you could take. You noticed he was slowing down between strikes as well, in order to prolong the anticipation. Your heart beat wildly in your chest as you whimpered. He held you tightly.

 

"Come on now, (L/N), shh shh, only a few to go. You know this needs to be done."

 

"Nine."

 

There was at least a minute's delay before the final smack came. And the General made sure it was the most forceful one yet.

 

"Ten." you panted out as tears slid down your cheeks. You began to cry weakly into your hands, your exposed rear still resting in his lap.

 

The General's face remained expressionless. He carefully moved your torso off him, heading to the fresher. When he returned, he gently lifted you up and carried you through to your bedroom. Laying you down on the bed, on your side, he began removing your clothing and throwing them into your wash basket. Your hair was soaked with sweat as you whimpered still.

 

"Lie on your front, please." he requested.

 

You did as he said. You felt so completely vulnerable and slightly stupid. Was it really all worth it, being with the Commander? Your face rested on the soft cool bed sheets, helping to cool you down and lower your body temperature.

 

"I'm going to apply some healing lotion, (L/N). Please don't be startled."

 

The General poured a decent amount of lotion onto your rear. The cold liquid was instantly soothing against your burning skin. His hands rubbed softly and carefully into your skin, spreading the lotion to where it was needed.

 

You closed your eyes, relaxing into your bed sheets.

 

The General finished, closing the lotion bottle and setting it aside before returning to the fresher, bringing with him a cold, damp washcloth and retrieving for you, a night-dress from your dresser. He carefully slid the article onto your sensitive body, taking great care not to touch or even brush against your behind. He then pulled your bed covers over you, encouraging you into bed. He sat beside you, pushing back the sweaty hairs which were stuck to your forehead before gently dabbing at your forehead with the washcloth, helping clean you up and cool you down.

 

"Should anyone question it, you came to my office this morning, and soon after felt unwell and were sent home. Understood?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"General." he stated as he wiped at you carefully.

 

"Yes, General."

 

Your eyes began closing. You were extremely worn out from the day's activities.

 

"Get some rest, (L/N) and return to your post first thing in the morning."

 

"Yes, General."

 

He got up to leave, your hand instinctively reaching for him, grabbing at him. He turned to look at you.

 

"Stay, please." you asked.

 

He regarded you momentarily, "I have a lot of work to do, (L/N)." he stated before letting go of you.

 

You felt a pang in your heart. _Why?_ You didn't want to start feeling for him. You were in a state of confusion, however. He'd been so rough with you, and yet, so gentle during the aftercare.

 

"Maybe if I get done early, I will check in. I will send food delivery and housekeeping droids later this evening."

 

"Thank you, Sir."

 

"(L/N)?"

 

"Yes, General."

 

"You are MINE."

 

You stared at him.

 

"Do you understand?"

 

"I understand, General."

 

"Good. **DO NOT** make the mistake of forgetting it again." he told you, before sweeping out of the door, shutting it behind him and leaving your quarters. You stared at the door long after he had gone, before eventually drifting into a deep slumber.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually WASN'T going to make the General punish her when he found out but its just too good not to?? what even IS their relationship??? complicated much!!
> 
> (as always I will edit errors later!)


	16. Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go looking for Emily after she stands you up, only to stumble upon something you're not sure you should be seeing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went to Star Wars Celebration Europe in London at the weekend.. met Mark Hamill. Had a bit of an anxiety attack and cried. But he was very sweet & overall it was amazing! Got a big cuddle and a photo with him which I will cherish forever. Love love love him.
> 
> Anyway, on with filth :D

 

The end of another working day was drawing near. You were looking forward to getting back to your quarters and relaxing. You hadn't heard from the General in a couple of days. You were more confused than ever as to what your relationship status with him was. You refused to be needy or to seek him out, however. No matter how much you wanted to see him. You decided to steer clear of Kylo Ren as well. As hot as your escapades had been, you didn't want to upset the General further.

 

You thought about it and wondered  _why_ you were okay with the redhead controlling you in the way that he did, and all you knew was that it created a fire in your belly which you didn't care to lose anytime soon. Maybe you were just a weak-willed woman. Maybe it had been so damn long since you'd had someone who was interested in you, so damn long since you'd had this much good sex, and maybe, just maybe, you weren't quite willing to give that up. The mere thought of him and the things you did with him sent shivers down you.

 

You still hadn't told Emily. You decided it was time to spend some proper time with her.

 

"Hey dude." you called to her as you were both getting ready to finish for the evening.

 

"Yeah, man?"

 

"What d'ya say to a good old catch up like the old times tonight?"

 

"Dude, that'd be awesome!" she exclaimed, excitedly!

 

You beamed. "Wicked! Well, I've still got a couple of bottles of that Corellian wine. I'll put some on ice when I get back."

 

"Awesome! I'll go shower and then change and then I'll be over. Gimme an hour?"

 

* * *

 

   
You stepped through into your quarters, searching for the wine and began chilling them. Then you stripped and hopped into the shower, washing the remains of the day off. You finished washing and got dried and changed before rustling up a quick dinner. You rifled in the freezer for a pre-packed 'First Order' branded ready meal. Not exactly fine dining, but they weren't terrible and they were free, so you couldn't complain.

 

You finished eating your dinner, then tidied the dishes away and set out two wine glasses. Then waited for Emily to show. In the meantime, you picked up your datapad, mindlessly playing a few games before checking your messages. There in your inbox was one new message from a **General A. Hux**. Your heart leapt but you tried not to get too excited. You tapped the message open.

 

 

> _Good evening (L/N),_  
>    
>  _Company this evening?_
> 
> _Regards,_  
>  _General A. Hux_

 

Curses! After having made plans with Emily as well. You decided not to bail on your best friend, plus you didn't want to seem too needy with the General, even though your stomach was in knots at the mere thought of him, and your hands shook as you tapped out a reply.

 

 

 

> _Good evening Sir,_
> 
> _Apologies - I have company at the moment, but perhaps a bit later?_
> 
> _Regards,  
>  (L/N)  
>  _
> 
>  

 

20 seconds elapsed before your datapad beeped.

 

 

 

> _(L/N),_
> 
> _Very well, but just FYI... I could have you screaming my name in less than 15 minutes._
> 
> _A. Hux_
> 
>  

  
Double curses! It had been almost two hours since you got in from work. You decided to message Emily. If she wasn't coming over, you could be bouncing on the General's cock in no time at all.

 

 

 

> _Hey!_
> 
> _We still on?_
> 
> _(Y/N) xx_

  
  
  
You waited…and waited… and waited. Nothing. You were getting a bit frustrated. You decided to go and find her and see what was going on. You made the journey to her quarters, walking down the long hallways. It had been some time since you'd been there. The halls were fairly quiet. You bypassed a few groups of stormtroopers who were on duty. You didn't acknowledge them and they didn't acknowledge you; it wasn't the done thing.

 

You reached Emily's door and knocked.

 

And waited.

 

You heard a voice calling out, which you assumed to be her telling you to come in, so you turned the handle and went right in. The minute you stepped inside, you knew something was askew. The lights were dimmed and you spotted clothes strewn all over the floor. That's when you looked up and realised her bedroom door was half closed over and there were moaning noises coming from it.

 

You froze in your tracks. Stars, she had a man over! And she was in bed with him. You definitely absolutely had to get out of there right there and then. You stood for a minute and deliberated. You were in suspense about just  **who** she was in bed with. You had suspicions she was seeing someone but she hadn't told you **anything**. Curiosity got the better of you and you snuck closer to her bedroom door. Just a peep. Just one peep and then you would leave.

 

Hot moaning noises echoed as you edged closer to her door, taking care not to make a sound as you approached. Their bodies came into view. You felt like a voyeur. A bad friend. A pervert. But **HOT DAMN** if those noises weren't turning you on! You didn't know your best friend could sound so hot.

 

"Uhh, fuck, you like that? You like when I ride you?" she shouted.

 

You cupped a hand over your mouth. You peeked into her room and saw your best friend moving up and down on a thick hard cock. All you could see was the back of Emily and 2 pairs of legs. She was on top of the guy, whoever he was, sideways on the bed, with his head hanging over the edge of the mattress, so you were unable to see his face.

 

She leant forward on him, pushing her ass out and thrust up and down on him. His thick cock gliding in and out of your best friend. "Best fucking cock I ever had!"

 

Something stirred inside you and before you knew it, your hand had moved into your underwear and you were playing with your clit, massaging it in circles before sliding a finger inside yourself. It felt good. You were reaching new levels of depravity as you fingered yourself hard while watching your best friend bouncing around on top of some guy!

 

You pulled your fingers from yourself, pushing them into your mouth as you tasted your arousal and slobbered all over your fingers, getting them nice and wet before plunging them back inside yourself. As you did so, you saw the guy's head move into view. And that's when your entire body froze over and you went rigid on the spot.

 

Jet black curls. Scarred body. You didn't know why you hadn't recognised his body before then.

 

"Ride me harder, fucking whore!"

 

That deep voice. You'd know it anywhere. Kylo Ren!

 


	17. Partner In Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no clues..just read

  
  
  
Kylo Ren's fingers were gripped hard onto Emily's waist, pressed into her hips as he helped move her up and down on him. His cock was rock solid and looked delicious slamming in and out of your friend. You felt your wetness beginning to drip down your thighs as you pushed fingers inside yourself hard, finding your G-spot and massaging it with your fingertips.

 

Your eyes were wide open, unblinking as you gripped onto the side of the door frame, pressing your fingers deliciously inside yourself. You watched as Kylo Ren sat up and flipped Emily over onto her back, gripping her ankles and pushing her legs up as he plunged his cock back inside her. He was kneeling in front of her, feeding his cock to her, while she moaned and wailed like there was no tomorrow.

 

"Smith, you are so fucking loud!"

 

"Yeah, you fucking like it that way, though."

 

"Filthy whore. So cock-hungry."

 

"Stop talking and fuck me harder!" she screamed. He did as she commanded, rutting into her hard and fast, slamming into her at a rate which surely was causing her pain. Regardless, she moaned and screamed and begged for more.

 

Your fingers moved quickly, thrusting in and out while your thumb traced your clit, all while you watched your best friend getting pounded hard by Commander Ren. In a way you were jealous. You'd had a few close encounters with the Knight, but he had never fucked you. Although why should you be jealous when you had the ginger General? You wondered what type of relationship the Commander and Emily had. Whether it was purely sexual or something more. And if it was something more, did she know what you had done with him?

 

You knew that you should have turned and left, but something compelled you to stay where you were. You were too fascinated.

 

"I want you to wear my helmet," you heard him say. You didn't think your eyes could get any wider. You watched as he pulled out of her, climbed off the bed, retrieved his mask and got back onto the bed, kneeling before her.

 

Emily had pulled herself up to sitting. He offered the helmet. She looked at him, looked down at the helmet, and looked back up at him, before slowing taking it out of his hands.

 

"You're into some weird shit." she told him, before shrugging and putting the mask on.

 

"Mmm, you filthy slut." he turned her around and pushed her down on the bed while pulling her ass up and spreading her wide. He mouthed at her cunt before pulling back and spitting on her, plunging fingers and tongue inside her, lapping at her and abusing her with his fingers at high speed once more.

 

"Oh, fuck me hard, my Lord. Make me ache!" she screamed. Her voice sounded strange coming through the modulator.

 

Kylo Ren jerked his cock up and down, making the head swell. It looked big and thick and you salivated, imagining getting your mouth around him. He pushed her thighs together and squeezed her tight before he lined himself with her entrance.

 

"Look at me." he ordered.

 

She turned her head and stared at him through his own mask as he entered her tightly and swiftly.

 

"FUCK!" he groaned as he slid inside her. "So fucking tight!"

 

Her moans filtered through the modulator. He hooked his arms around hers, pulling her up and holding her tight against his body as he fucked his pulsing cock into her. He did not let up, pulling her body this way and that, treating her roughly. You shuddered and bit your lip, watching her treatment. He was using her like a doll or a toy, and you were so completely jealous. You wished it was you being treated in the same way.

 

Your fingers were pushed right up inside yourself, as your other hand crept into your top, slid under your bra and began teasing your nipples. You were on the edge and you knew you weren't going to last long. You held your hand in place as you began moving your hips, riding your fingers, bucking your pelvis hard on your own hand. You watched Kylo Ren pull the helmet off Emily and toss it aside before pulling her hair and shouting more profanities at her whilst pounding deep and hard inside of her.

 

You pulled your hand out of your top and pushed your fist into your mouth, to try and keep yourself quiet. You fucked your own hand before using the other to press against the wall and hold yourself up. And then you felt it. _His_ hand, cupped over your mouth, pulling your face around forcing you to meet his gaze.

 

The General.

 

Your eyes widened in utter _horror_ at what you were doing, the General, of all people, having caught you. You made to move your hand out of your underwear before the redhead gripped tightly onto your arm and bore his eyes into you. He had _that_ look on his face, the one where he looked extremely disgusted by everything.

 

"Enjoying the show?" he whispered.

 

With his hand still cupped over your mouth, you couldn't exactly answer. You nodded your head in shame.

 

"Me too." he replied with a filthy smirk. Your eyes grew wider.

 

You looked down to see the General's cock protruding from his unbuttoned slacks. You noticed how shiny and wet it looked. Full of pre-ejaculate, you moaned against his hand.

 

The General began stroking himself as his eyes bore into you.

 

"Company, hmm?" he pulled his hand from your mouth.

 

"Sir," you both kept your voices to a whisper to avoid getting caught. "I **did** have company but as you can see..." you waved your hand in the direction of Emily's bedroom, "...she bailed on me... for **this**."

 

"And you just had to come and watch the show didn't you? Filthy girl."

 

"Sir, you've got it all wrong. I didn't intend..."

 

"Silence!" The General had not stopped stroking his cock or looking at you. It excited you that he seemed more interested in you than the scene before you.

 

"Get on your knees for me, (L/N)," he ordered, "you're going to swallow my cock while we watch."

 

You immediately dropped to your knees and opened your mouth. He pushed forward and sunk himself into your hot wet mouth. Your tongue swirled around him. You looked up to see him biting his lip and trying not to lose control. He relished in the danger. His cheeks were flushed red as he held onto your jaw and guided your mouth over his cock.

 

"You are a disgusting, depraved little girl, (L/N)." he accused you as he slid his member in and out of your mouth. "Aren't you?"

 

"Mmmhmmm," you moaned around him, both of your voices still a whisper as you watched the show through the gap in the doorway.

 

Emily was lain in the middle of the bed on her back with Commander Ren sitting on her face, riding her face and plunging his dick into her mouth, stretching her lips and making her suck on him hard.

 

"You like the taste of yourself?" he asked. She replied simply with a moan.

 

You couldn't help yourself as you began teasing your clit while the General slid himself in and out of your mouth. He pushed his cock to the back of your throat and held it there.

 

"Don't make a sound." he warned as he put a finger up to his mouth, signalling you to be quiet. Your heart raced as you breathed deeply around him, trying your hardest not to choke and splutter. If you did, the game was up. And he knew it, but he was still willing to take the risk. The danger aspect got him off. You could feel his balls tightening, his juices leaking down the back of your throat.

 

He gripped onto your hair as you both watched Commander Ren pull his cock from Emily's mouth and shoot his hot load onto her face. She sighed and moaned and writhed on the bed, looking as though she had never enjoyed anything more. He continued to jerk his cock for a good full minute after he had climaxed, cum still leaking out with every stroke. By the time they had finished, Emily's stomach, breasts and face were drenched in cum.

 

You moaned around the General's dick quietly as you fingered yourself, rubbing your clit til you came hard on your fingers. You whined and moaned with a cock deep in your throat, red pubic hairs pressed against your lips. The sight of Emily taking a face load and you coming on your fingers was too much and before long, the General had pushed your head back against the wall, sinking himself into your mouth and coming straight down your throat, balling up his fists in your hair, eyes pinching shut, face contorting, biting his lip as he emptied himself into your mouth.

 

You carried on fingering yourself through your orgasm and quickly built up to a second one from the treatment you were receiving from General Hux. You came hard for a second time as he pulled your hair roughly. He slid his wet cock from your mouth and tried to regain himself.

 

"Clean my cock." he ordered

 

You did not hesitate and you happily licked all the cum from him, swallowing it down.

 

He stared down at you. "So beautiful on your knees for me."

 

You smiled.

 

"Still such a filthy slut."

 

You gave a cheeky smirk.

 

"Now get the fuck off the floor and get out of here before you get caught." He did not seem concerned with getting caught himself. In fact, he was already buttoned up, tucked in, back in order. Not a hair out of place. If he was to get caught now, you were sure he could invent some bullshit excuse as to why he was there.

 

You scrambled off the floor and made for the door without looking back.

 


	18. Like Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** the return of snowballing, as well as anal fingering and a tit wank!

 

You rushed back to your quarters, terrified of looking back. You decided you would sort things out with Emily another time. You still couldn't get over it. Her and Kylo Ren, and why hadn't she told you anything?! To be fair, you hadn't told her about the General. But what about the things you'd done with Kylo Ren, alone and together with the General? You were scared shitless, confused. Would she be angry with you? Should you be angry with her? You'd gotten yourself in way over your head. You both were playing a dangerous game and putting your jobs on the line.

 

You reached your door and entered, closing it quickly behind you and slumping against it, catching your breath. Composing your thoughts. You breathed deeply, then made your way to the kitchen. You still had the wine on ice, the bucket of which was wet all around the bottom, soaking your breakfast bar. You threw the ice down the sink and put the wine in your refrigerator then wiped the counter with kitchen paper. You then decided you needed something a little stronger to calm your nerves.

 

You made a beeline straight for your booze cupboard and selected a bottle of Corellian rum. All the best stuff came from Corellia and you'd made sure to stock up on your last vacation. You picked a tumbler from the cupboard, popped a couple of ice cubes into it, and poured out a very large measure of the rum. You then downed it in one. You winced at the taste. It was good stuff, but strong. You wouldn't normally drink straight rum, but your nerves were shot. You quickly poured another but decided to savour it.

 

You moved over to the couch and sat down. You could already feel the alcohol hitting your system. You felt more relaxed instantly. You picked up your datapad. One new message from **Emily Smith**. You clicked it open: 

 

 

 

 

> _Hey man,_  
>  _Sorry, I wasn't feeling well after work, straight to bed._  
>  _Catch up tomorrow._  
>  _Em xx_

  
  
  
It made you feel sad that she could easily lie to you like that. But you had to remember you too were being dishonest with her. You sat for a while pondering your friendship as you sipped your drink. Your mind drifted to other things… like General Hux.

 

You shut your eyes, relishing in the memories which flooded back. Him commanding you to the floor to suck him off, whilst watching Emily getting fucked senseless by Commander Ren.

 

A sharp rap at the door made you jump out of your daydream. It couldn't be…? You set your glass down on the table in front of you and got up, straightening out your clothes and taking a deep breath.

 

_Rap rap rap._

 

You walked to the door and opened up. The red hair. It was always his red hair which you noticed first. And then the pale icy blue eyes.  You felt yourself shivering just looking at him. His head was slightly dipped, looking up at you, his gaze intent on you. He had a way of meeting your eyes and holding your gaze without making you feel uncomfortable. He didn't blink when he did so. It was almost as if he got lost in you, just for a moment.

 

"(L/N)."

 

Ever the formal General.

 

"Sir."

 

"May I come in?" he spoke softly.

 

You didn't say a word. You simply stood back, opening the door, gesturing with your hand into your quarters. He walked in, hands behind his back. He turned to you. You closed the door, turning your back on it so you were facing him. He was still in uniform, sans the greatcoat of course, and his blazer. He stood before you in his slacks and a crisp white shirt.

 

You swallowed hard.

 

"Are you okay, (L/N)?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"I imagine you must be feeling a little shocked at the moment."

 

"To say the least."

 

You relaxed a little, seeing as this was your quarters plus you had roughly four measures of rum swilling around your stomach. You walked over to the sofa and sat down resuming your beverage.  His eyes followed you.

 

He walked slowly over to your couch and stood near you. He stared down at you.

 

You looked up, slightly nervous. "Would you care for a drink, Sir?

 

"Thank you," he replied. You moved to get up. "I can do it. Just relax, (L/N)." he walked over to your kitchen and poured his own drink. He seemed to know exactly where everything was. Whether his quarters had the same setup, you weren't sure.

  
  
He returned to the sofa and sat down next to you. You looked on ahead. You noticed out of the corner of your eye that he was staring at you. He seemed to do that a lot. Sometimes it unnerved you. You wondered what was so fascinating about yourself. He sipped his drink, not taking his eyes off you.

 

You weren't sure who should speak first. If anyone. You weren't sure why he had come over, although you had a pretty good guess. Whilst remaining silent, he put his drink down, took yours and put it down too. You turned your head to look at him.

 

Fuck, he was beautiful. You knew others couldn't see it. But whilst off duty, his harsh exterior seemed to soften. You knew image was important to him, that a strict and firm front was completely vital for his role in running the First Order. You respected that.

 

He was born to rule. You could tell. It was in his blood. In his veins. You knew the galaxy needed a leader like him.

 

As if in slow motion, he moved ever so slowly, leaning towards your face. Your breath hitched as his lips reached yours, pressing softly but firmly against you. Your heart skipped beats as his lips moved against you. He licked at your lips until you opened your mouth. He caressed the inside of your mouth with his tongue expertly. Kissing, licking and sucking you, making you melt into a puddle where you sat.

 

The alcohol seemed to make everything feel ten times better.

 

You felt your nipples harden.

 

His mouth moved along the curve of your jaw. You closed your eyes, pushing your head back, his soft lips kissing at your neck gently, sending shivers up and down you. The skin on your arms broke into gooseflesh as your arousal peaked. Whilst slowly moving his mouth along your neck and jaw, one of his hands moved to your waist, holding you by the hip as he kissed you. Your breathing became heavier.

  
  
His lips found your ear, the tip of his tongue slowly gliding over the outer shell of it, causing your nipples to stiffen against your bra. You couldn't help but moan deeply. He took the earlobe between his lips, tonguing over it before gently biting the skin there, causing you to gasp into his neck. Your hands found their way into his hair, gently pulling on it. His grip on your waist tightened, his thumb pressing into your hip bone, sure to cause a bruise. You couldn't have cared less, his hold on you exciting you more by the minute.

 

He pulled you onto his lap as he sat back comfortably, your legs wrapped around his as you slotted into place. You were wearing a casual skirt which you had changed into when you'd first gotten back to your quarters. He pulled you flush against him, holding you firmly by your thighs and ass. You could feel how hard he was against you. You could also feel how wet your panties had become. Holding you by the hips, he started to move you back and forth on him, pulling you forward to rub against his cock. He looked down at what was between your legs and saw the wetness in your underwear as he pushed your skirt up and parted your legs.

 

He bit his lip. "So fucking sexy."

 

He undid his trousers, allowing the material of his boxers to show, his cock still hidden. You looked down to see a wet spot in the middle of his underwear which was tented by his full erection. You began moving to press yourself into him. The feeling of his hardness pressing against you drove you wild with desire. You leant down and licked his lips as you began to ride him. You kissed him deeply. The way he was splayed out underneath you had your heart in your throat. You relished in the sight before you.

 

You slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, pushing it open to reveal his beautiful red chest hairs and slim physique. He wasn't particularly toned, but he hadn't an ounce of fat on him. Your eyes trailed up and down his body before your lips moved to kiss at his chest. His hands went to your back, his nails pressing into your skin, dragging up and down the expanse of your back. You groaned as you mouthed at his chest.

 

You kissed down his belly before dropping between his legs, kneeling on the floor. He gazed at you. You stopped for a moment, looking up at him, just appreciating the view.

 

"You drive me crazy with those eyes, (L/N)," he told you. You bit your lip and carried on staring into his eyes before kissing his belly. You felt his cock twitching against you. Your face inching ever closer to where he wanted you. He began bucking his hips. You marvelled at the fact he was so calm, not pushing you down to roughly fuck your mouth impatiently, as he would normally do. As much as you loved the rough sessions, the slow, intimate, sensual times where he just let go like this were quickly becoming a favourite of yours too.

 

You kissed along the line of his underwear, pressing your cheek against his erection. You dragged your mouth down over the hard lump which lay beneath his boxers. You could smell his arousal as you kissed his hardness through the material. The smell drove you crazy. You wanted to taste him so badly. Again. Having the General in your mouth was one of your favourite places to be. You would die happily with his cock in your mouth, pressing to the back of your throat, his small curly red hairs tickling your lips and nose, his balls pressed against your chin.

 

You very slowly pulled the material of his boxers down, allowing his thick cock to spring free. It bounced hitting you on the side of the cheek before you wrapped your lips around the head, moving at a snail's pace. You pulled a cushion from the sofa, dropping it to the floor beneath you, protecting your knees from the hard floor. You sucked gently on the throbbing head which pulsed in your mouth. You licked all over it, tasting his pre-cum, which made you thirsty for more.

 

"(Y/N), that mouth…" was all he could manage, but, yes, **YES**! You'd gotten a first name! You knew his guard was almost 100% down when he called you by your first name. You could usually gauge what kind of mood he was in, or where you stood with him depending on how he addressed you, or how he allowed you to address him. Calling him by his first name was out of the question, however. Add to the fact you didn't actually know what it was. Not that you cared. Deep down, you adored calling him 'Sir' or 'General'. You knew your place.

 

Your tongue swirled around the tip of his cock before sucking another bead of pre-cum into your mouth. It was not a pleasant taste and yet, you adored it. You couldn't get enough. The idea of swallowing his cum made you wet in your underwear. Your tongue trailed slowly down the shaft of his cock, saliva coating him as you went.

 

"Oh fuck!" he wailed.

 

You licked all over before putting your hand around the base of his cock and wrapping your entire mouth around his length, slowly pushing your mouth down over him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the warmth of you engulf him. He seemed to shudder beneath you. He'd probably had a million blowjobs where he was in charge, but you wondered how many like this he'd had. You suspected that he'd failed to realise how a slow and sensual blowjob could be just as mind-blowing, if not more so.  
  
  
  
You moved your mouth slowly up and down on him, your lips formed into an 'O' shape as they caressed his shaft. You would push your mouth all the way down, sucking hard around him, then bring your mouth back up, paying particular attention to the head, sucking on it softly as your tongue laved around it, and then pull off for a breath before resuming your ministrations.

 

"Kriff, (Y/N) where did you learn this technique?"

 

You shrugged and smirked at him before pushing his cock right back into your mouth. You sucked on him like a piece of sweet candy. He lay almost horizontal on your sofa, legs parted, hips pushing up into your mouth as you took him to the back of your throat, beginning to choke a little on him, eyes watering, black eyeliner starting to run down your face.

 

"Stars, what a sight!" he marvelled.

 

You pulled off bringing a trail of saliva with you, which slopped against his wet cock. You jerked him up and down, using your spit as lube before positioning your mouth over the top of him and dribbling out another wad of saliva, allowing it to drip onto and down his cock, which was pulsing and throbbing in your hand. You carried on jerking him off.

 

Before long, he was tugging at your shirt, which you stopped to remove. His fingers trailed over your bra. You undid the clasp as the back, allowing the article to fall away, letting your breasts free. He cupped them with both hands, caressing them and taking your nipples between his fingers, pinching them hard. Rather than causing you pain, it simply sent your arousal shooting through you.

 

Your cunt was throbbing and you knew you were ridiculously wet.

 

You shuffled forward on your knees as you moved your hands to your breasts. You then pushed them together and slotted the General's cock right into the space between. The General bit his lip and furrowed his brow, hissing low in his throat as you moved quickly, moving your breasts up and down on him, allowing him to fuck them. You stuck your tongue out and on every upstroke of his cock, the tip would hit your mouth, letting you tongue at him every few seconds. More pre-ejaculate escaped as General Hux began thrusting his hips hard up into your face to meet your mouth.

 

Your chest was sloppy from all the saliva and pre-cum. You found it highly erotic.

 

"Come here (Y/N)." he beckoned.

 

You got off your knees and climbed back into his lap. His hands found your hips, pulling you close to him.

 

"Lift your skirt up." You hiked the piece of clothing up, as instructed.

 

"Pull your underwear aside." you were so aroused from his words, you felt dizzy with want. Your fingers moved down and shifted the material of your underwear aside. You could feel just how soaked they were. The General moved one hand to your core before gently stroking your clit with his thumb. He then dipped his fingers into the pool of wetness which had formed between your legs. He hadn't even put his fingers in and the tips were **covered** in your juices.

 

He moved his hand to his own mouth, gazing at you as he pushed his fingers in and sucked on them. He licked around the tips making sure to get every drop. "Mmmm" he relished. "You taste better than spilling enemy blood feels." Your eyes widened. You'd gotten a small insight into his twisted mind. You knew…you KNEW you should feel something negative towards him. But you just didn't. You were so turned on you thought you could come from his words alone. You wanted nothing more than to ride him until he was spilling himself inside of you.

 

You were stroking his thick length with one hand as your other held your underwear to the side.

 

"Ride me." he told you.

 

You could do nothing but comply, as you slowly and carefully lowered yourself onto his cock, allowing it to push all the way inside of you. Your vision whited out for a few seconds, as the sheer pleasure of penetration took over your body.

 

"Fuck! (Y/N)! How is it that you are still so tight? You feel like a fucking virgin… every time."

  
  
"Have you had a lot of virgins, Sir?"

 

"A few." he answered. You tried not to get jealous in that moment, instead, you focused on the fact that his throbbing dick was finally inside you, pulsing. You didn't want to move yet, you were scared you would come all too soon. You wanted it to last.

 

You leant down and kissed him tenderly. His lips were soft and full and slightly swollen from where he'd bitten them. Your tongue slid over them. He could smell and taste himself on you. You held onto his shoulders as you began to move on him, following his command to ride him. You lay your body against him, embracing the skin to skin contact, feeling his warmth and his heartbeat rattling against his chest. His cheeks were beginning to flush pink, as well as his neck and chest.

 

You held yourself still, moving only your pelvis as you fucked yourself up and down on him. His fingers pressed hard into your hips, definitely causing bruising. His breathing laboured. He bit at your earlobes, your lips, anywhere sensitive to heighten the sensations.

 

"Ride me harder, (Y/N)."

 

You picked up the pace.

 

"Come on, fuck me harder. I wanna feel your pussy clench around me."

 

You tried your best to fuck him in earnest but your legs were getting tired. You rode him hard until you simply couldn't go anymore and you had to stop in order to regain yourself.

 

"Bedroom?" he suggested.

 

"Yeah." You were relieved.

 

He pulled you off him and picked you up in a single swoop, carrying you through to your bedroom and almost throwing you down onto the bed. You loved how strong he felt. He was small and slim, but he had strength in his arms. You loved the way you felt in his arms. The way he carried you.

 

He shut the bedroom door.

 

"I need to take you. Now." he informed you.

 

You lay back and parted your legs.

 

"Turn over." he commanded.  You turned to lay on your stomach. Soon he was upon you, crawling up the bed to you. He pulled your legs up, so you were in a kneeling position. You pushed up on your arms and held yourself there.

 

"No," he said as he pushed your face and upper body back down onto the bed. "Lie like this." he told you as he grabbed hold of your ass, pulling it up to him, pushing your thighs together, so you were closed and tight for him. He jerked his cock with one hand as he held you by the bottom of your back with the other. After jerking for a few seconds, he lined himself up and pushed the tip to your entrance, only thrusting in an inch or so, just wetting the tip, getting himself ready. You were so wet, you were glistening.

 

"Such a good girl for me." he praised. You hummed into the bed sheets as your face pressed against them. You began to tremble. "Be a good girl and stay still for me." You tried in vain to still yourself. He pulled the wet tip from you, mixed your juices with his pre-cum and smeared it on his fingers before reaching round and thrusting them into your mouth without warning.

 

"That's you and me. Taste it. Swallow it." You sucked on his finger and swallowed it down. Your ass was pushed up into the air, your cunt throbbing and needy.

 

"Please, Sir."

 

"What?"

 

"Please…" you begged.

 

"What do you want (Y/N)?"

 

"You know, Sir."

 

"I don't know if I do? You have to ask nicely. Very nicely."

 

"Please give it to me, Sir."

 

"Give you what, (Y/N)?"

 

"Your cock."

 

"What about my cock? Come on, pet, how am I meant to know what you want if you don't ask for it properly?"

 

You were being reduced to a sweating, slobbering, needy mess of a woman. And you were fucking enjoying it.

 

"Please, Sir, please will you give me your cock?"

 

"Where?"

 

"In my cunt, please Sir."

 

He bit his lip. "Fuck, you are so pretty when you beg, kitten. I want you begging for me more often. You hear?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"General."

 

"Yes, General."

 

Without any further waiting, he slid all the way inside you deeply. Due to the angle, he was able to penetrate even deeper. You gasped as he hit your G-spot, holding himself inside you, but not for long, before he pulled back out and plunged inside again, hitting that magical spot over and over and over.

 

You opened your mouth in an attempt to scream or moan but found that nothing came out. You were so overwhelmed and so **full** with his thick cock, you couldn't move or make a noise. You felt paralysed as he slammed into you over and over again, scraping his nails along your back, hands gripping into your hair, pulling hard. The searing pain on your scalp as he pulled at your hair was almost unbearable, yet fucking delicious all the same. You relished in the pain. You closed your eyes losing yourself in the carnal fucking that your escapade had turned into.

 

Sir General mounted you, standing on the bed as he bucked his hips, thrusting into you hard and fast, fucking you with abandon as you screamed like a wild animal into the bedcover. You bit down hard on fistfuls of the duvet as you were getting pounded like there was no tomorrow. You could hear slapping noises and feel his balls smack against your clit. Whilst screaming into the covers, you were spitting all over the place, making a fucking mess on the bed.

 

General Hux seemed to be lost in his own world while fucking you. His eyes rolled to the back of his head whenever you panted or moaned or screamed. You clenched tightly around his dick. You lifted your head to turn and look at him. What you got in return was a harsh hand on the back of your head, pushing your face back down into the covers. His firm hand pressed into your head, holding you in place while you groaned and writhed under him as he fucked sloppily in and out of your cunt.

 

He rode you at lightening speed. You wondered where he got his stamina from. You were exhausted and you were simply lying there, taking it. As if he had read your thoughts, he started grunting out "Yeah, you fucking lie there and take it. Take it like a good fucking girl. Take your General's cock. Be a good little whore for me."

 

Your cunt throbbed, your wetness dripping down your legs. You lay there, taking it like he told you to. He leant over you, kissing your shoulders, mouthing at the skin, grazing his teeth along before sinking them into you, biting and sucking hard on you, claiming you, leaving his mark, knowing full well the bruises would bloom the next day.

 

The pain seared through you causing your orgasm to erupt without warning as you clenched and squeezed around him, screaming as you came all over his cock, your juices seeping even further down your legs now. He put his arm around your neck, squeezing tight, beginning to cut off your air supply as you rode out your high.

 

"Good girl, that's it. My good girl. Such a good whore, coming all over me, yes, mmm, fuck. My little fuck doll. That's it."

 

He gave you a few seconds to recover before he resumed fucking you. You heard his breath become ragged, his orgasm mounting. You knew he was about to come, from the way he breathed and panted in your ear.

 

He pulled out of you, holding his cock with one hand and your ass with the other, shooting hot cum over your cunt and asshole. He gasped and moaned and jerked as he painted your centre and your thighs with everything he had. Without hesitation, he leant down and caught the dripping cum in his mouth before it could fall onto your bed. He licked a stripe up your cunt, scooping wads of his own cum mixed with yours into his mouth.

 

He turned you over, pushed you down onto your back and held himself over you. You knew he had your combined arousal in his mouth. You knew what he wanted you to do. You opened up your mouth obediently, without being asked, before he ever so slowly allowed the cum mixture to dribble from his mouth into yours. Cum and spit spilling into your mouth as you moaned, closing your mouth and swirling it around with your tongue.

 

"Open up." he told you.

 

You opened your mouth and showed him your tongue, proving that you still held the mixture there.

 

He thumbed at your face. "Mmmm… perfection."

 

He bit his lip in satisfaction. You buzzed inside.

 

"Now, swallow."

 

You gulped it all down, closing your eyes and humming happily to yourself. You licked your lips wanting more. Your heart was racing a mile a minute.  Without warning, the General pushed your legs and ass up as he sat on his knees, kneeling back on his thighs in front of you. He pulled your ass up to meet his mouth and began tonguing your rim, spreading the cum around and pushing it inside with his tongue and fingers.

 

Then he held you as he watched both your holes clench and relax, pushing cum in and out of you. His mouth was on you again, devouring your sensitive cunt. You weren't sure how much more you could take.

 

He pushed a cum-coated finger into your asshole, massaging your rim as he thumbed at your clit. You felt incredibly tight around his finger.

 

"Tomorrow night, I want you in my bed, waiting for me when I get back from work. I would like, if I may, to eat your asshole and open you up a little more."

 

You gulped. He leant down to mouth at your ear; "I'm going to take you anally, (L/N)."

 

You shuddered at his words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah there you go....sorry not sorry for how graphic? xD


	19. Waiting For Fire (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's first time in The General's quarters.

  
  
"You're fired!" his voice boomed! You shook where you stood.

 

"Sir, please!" you begged.

 

You felt small and insignificant under his rueful gaze. His ginger hair slicked back perfectly as always

 

"You will never work for any branch of the First Order again. Your career is history. You thought you could sleep your way to the top?"

 

"Sir, please, you've got it all wrong, I—"

 

"SILENCE, (L/N)! Clear out your desk and have your things packed by the end of the working day. A ship will be waiting to deport you back to your home planet."

 

* * *

 

You sat up gasping with a thin sheen of sweat covering your forehead. You panted, taking in deep breaths. Once you'd calmed down and your breathing had returned to normal, you looked over to see General Hux sound asleep next to you in your bed.

 

It was the first time you'd had a nightmare of that nature. Your concerns for your job obviously lay dormant in the back of your mind and had bubbled to the surface. You sat up, reaching for the glass of water on your nightstand, taking sips to ease your dry mouth.

 

The General lay facing away from you. After you'd had sex, you'd fallen asleep together and he'd stayed the night for the second time. You smiled staring at the back of his head, his ginger hair mussed from sleep. You thought it was adorable. You enjoyed how vulnerable he looked in those moments. You also enjoyed the fact he was comfortable enough to let you see them. You knew, however, that if he even had an inkling of what you thought of him in those moments, he'd probably snatch it away from you. Never stay over again. You knew never to mention it.

 

You smirked. However, your smile soon faded thinking about your nightmare. You pondered on it for a few moments before dismissing the thoughts altogether. You then went to the toilet before coming back to bed and attempting sleep once more.

 

Sliding back under the covers caused the General to stir. He turned over, facing your direction, eyes slowly opening.

 

"(Y/N)." - clearly still in his vulnerable place.

 

"Did I wake you?"

 

"No." He peeked at the clock on the nightstand. The display showed it to be 1:47 am. You could see the tiredness in his eyes. "It's late. You should sleep." he told you.

 

"I had a nightmare." you whispered.

 

"About?" he asked.

 

"The usual nightmarish things." You didn't want him to know of your concerns.

 

He closed his eyes. You couldn't help but stare at him. You reached out to press your thumb to his cheek. His eyes opened again, looking at you as if it were the most bizarre thing in the galaxy to want to touch your lover. He'd stroked your hair once, but falling asleep in one another's arms was not exactly the way you two went about things.

 

Your hand retreated. You felt you'd overstepped. However, he said nothing, just closed his eyes. You closed yours too as you turned over to face away from him. You willed yourself to fall back asleep. You began drifting off when you felt an arm snake around your waist.

 

Your heart leapt into your throat, a smile gracing your lips. You daren't have said a word, lest he let go of you or push you away. You simply embraced it. He pulled you close to his chest, wrapping his arms around you, his nose finding its way into your hair and breathing you in before you both fell back into slumber.

 

* * *

 

  
Morning came and went. The working day continuing on as usual. You asked Emily if she was feeling any better to which she replied that she did and she apologised once more for having stood you up the previous night. You giggled silently to yourself, knowing you knew her secret, and about what you and the General had done whilst watching her. You were however slightly too embarrassed to look at her, knowing how she sounded in bed.

 

 

"Raincheck for tonight?" she asked you.

 

"Sorry, not tonight." you told her.

 

"Whatcha got goin' on?"

 

Tonight was the night the General would take you anally. You were nervous to say the very least!

 

"Uh, extra work." you said quickly, pointing to a pile of reports next to your computer. It was a complete lie. But that's just the way you two were with each other these days. You so wanted to let her in on YOUR little secret. But if she wasn't willing to let you in on hers, what was the point. You began to question your friendship in general. Maybe some things were just better kept to yourself.

 

"Is that  **bastard** making you do extra, on your own time?!" she tutted.

 

"Well I'll be getting paid for it, so…" you were quick to defend him.

 

"Good. Don't let that prick take advantage of you."

 

You felt angry. How dare she speak about him that way? She didn't even know him.

 

"He's actually not that bad once you give him a chance, you know." you snapped before standing and walking away from your workstation. You needed to take five. She eyed you suspiciously as you walked off. You were beginning to not care what she thought of you anymore.

 

You made your way to the ladies' bathroom, washing your face and staring long and hard into the mirror before returning to your workstation. Were you choosing a man over friendship? You decided you weren't because lately, Emily was being the shittiest type of friend.

 

"What's gotten into you?" she asked.

 

"Nothing." you lied.

 

"Are you fucking the General?"

 

Your eyes widened in horror. You managed to control your shocked expression. "What??? That's crazy!"

 

"I've seen the way you look at him."

 

You panicked. But feigned calmness. "So?"

 

"So, I think there's something going on."

 

"Think what you like." She knew you had the hots for him, you weren't going to deny that. You'd already admitted it once before. "As if he'd be interested in me anyway."

 

There was a gap of silence. "I've seen the way he looks at you too, you know…"

 

You stopped what you were doing to look at her properly. "The way he looks at me?"

 

"Uh huh," she said knowingly, "when you aren't looking, the way he stares at you. It's kind of unmissable, to be honest. I'm surprised everyone hasn't seen it."

 

You didn't know where to look or what to say.

 

"That's ridiculous. I think you've been watching too many romance holovids." you laughed, as you stood again, deciding to take an early lunch.

 

"Yep. That's what it is." she replied, never taking her eyes off you.

 

You began to walk off again. "Where are you going?"

 

"Lunch." you told her, turning on your heel.

 

"(Y/N)…"

 

You turned back to her.

 

"We're okay aren't we?" You knew what she meant. The friendship. Only, you couldn't deal with that right then.

 

You smiled weakly. "Of course." your smile flickering into a scowl as you turned and walked away.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Later in the afternoon, a message pinged in from  **General A. Hux** :

  

>   
>    
>  _Greetings (L/N),_  
>    
>  _I trust you haven't forgotten our arrangement for tonight._  
>    
>  _Regards,_  
>  _General A. Hux_

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _Greetings Sir,_  
>    
>  _Indeed I have not. May I have directions to your quarters please?_  
>    
>  _Regards,_  
>  _(L/N)_

 

 

 

>   
>    
>  _Certainly. Level 5. Sector B. 3rd corridor. 2nd door to your left._  
>    
>  _I want you ready and waiting in my bed by 20:00 hours._  
>    
>  _Regards,_  
>  _A. Hux_

  

 

>   
>    
>  _Yes, Sir. Thank you._  
>    
>  _Regards,_  
>  _(L/N)_

  


* * *

 

You were giddy as you anticipated the night ahead. You finished work, returning to your quarters, showering, shaving all conceivable areas, buffing, polishing and applying fruity lotion to your body. Once you were satisfied, you dried and styled your hair and applied your make up. You went extra dark with your eyeliner and eyeshadow. You knew the General loved it when your makeup was heavy and dark.

 

You got dressed and slid on your coat whilst checking the time on the clock. 19:20 hours. You made your way to the General's quarters. You weren't sure you were in the right place, but you sure hoped so. You walked up to his door, unsure exactly of how to get in. _Dammit_ , you thought. You'd forgotten to ask about that. You peered into a screen on the wall panel next to the door. A green light flashed and the door opened, allowing you to enter.

 

He must have had it programmed for facial recognition and registered you somehow.

 

You made your way into the General's quarters, staring around in awe. The door closed automatically behind you. It  _was_ laid out similar to yours, only slightly bigger and with a few more rooms. The sitting room and kitchen were the same. The decor was different. The walls were black and grey, a stark contrast to your quarters which were more beige in colour. Your couch was a light grey colour, made of some cheap fabric, whereas the General's couch was large and sleek, made from leather and with matching lounge chairs, complete with leather cushions and a throw hanging off the back of the sofa. His coffee table was made of glass and beneath lay some sort of fur rug.

 

Portraits of well-respected leaders of the Old Empire hung on the walls in gold frames. The room was enhanced by delicate lighting encompassed within fancy lamp shades and up lighters.

 

You spotted an ice bucket on the coffee table and 2 wine glasses. You approached to find a fancy bottle of wine in the bucket and a note next to it:

  
  
_Relax and help yourself to some wine._  
_There is some attire for you waiting on my bed._  
_20:00 hours, sharp._  
  
_A. Hux_

 

You looked up at a clock on the wall. 19:36. You opened up the wine, poured out a glass and had a try. Dry but delicate. Very appealing. You grabbed the glasses and the ice bucket heading through to what you assumed to be the General's bedroom. In a way, you were surprised he'd been okay with letting you into his personal quarters without him. You figured he was too controlling for that, but perhaps the idea of coming home to find you in his bed, ready and waiting for him, was something that appealed to him far too much for him to care about the rest.

 

You placed the ice bucket and glasses down on his nightstand. You surveyed the room. It had similar decor to the rest of his quarters. His bed was king-size. You saw a box on the bed. It was black with pink trim. You opened it up to find you had to wade through masses of hot pink tissue paper. Within you discovered a ridiculously sexy black corset with bright red trim and lace, accompanied by matching hold-ups and a red and black lace thong and some sheer black stockings with hearts embroidered on them.

 

"Oh my!" you physically said aloud.

 

You took the articles through to the fresher, where you changed and readied yourself for him. You looked yourself up and down in his full-length mirror and you couldn't deny he was going to enjoy this. As much as you were. You returned to the bedroom, where you took another few sips of wine before checking the time. 19:51. You hadn't long. You drank a little more wine, starting to feel the effects. Your face turned pink as the alcohol buzzed through your body.

 

You then climbed onto the bed, feelings the soft satin sheets beneath your warm body. You slid under the covers. The thoughts of what your General was about to do to you in that very bed sent your heart racing, your blood thrumming through your veins. You knew you were already wet. Waiting for your fiery red-head.

 

  _(to be continued...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoping to get part 2 out later today/tonight!


	20. Waiting For Fire (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER WARNING:** Reader  & General finally do anal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you guys in on a lil secret, I've used my own real-life experience of anal to write this chapter. So this is kind of a more 'real' experience of it, not just "Oh yeah he fucked my ass and it was amazing" sometimes it hurts and yes sometimes you do feel as though you're going to shit yourself (sorry, but its true!) :P
> 
> So, sorry that this fic doesn't follow in the footsteps of other anal fics. My partner and I have an active sex life and I do draw on real life experience to write some of these chapters. Sorry if thats too much info?
> 
> And I've never written anal before. All of that being said, I hope you still enjoy the chapter! :) & if its rubbish and not sexy, well then I apologise and I wont attempt to write anal again :P hehe.

 

You heard the noise of the General entering his quarters and securing the door. The sound of footsteps moved into his refresher from its other door leading from the sitting room. Your anticipation grew. You heard him turn on the shower, the water of which ran only for a few minutes before being switched off again.

 

And then… his bedroom door opened, and he appeared before you. Standing in simply a towel wrapped around his waist, his wet hair ruffled. His gaze. Oh, his gaze on you. He stared at you in his bed, before a sly smirk appeared upon his face.

 

"I see you found my gifts for you, (L/N)."

 

"Thank you, Sir."

 

He walked over to the bed, standing next to it on your side, as he poured himself a glass of wine, taking a large gulp.

 

You gave him a sexy stare, noticing how his tongue danced on his lips, catching a stray droplet of wine which fell there. You licked your lips in return. You could see he was getting aroused by your presence, which made you feel even hotter.

 

"How was work, Sir?"

 

"Stressful. Very stressful. Having you waiting for me in my own bed, though…" he trailed off. He simply bit his lip and blinked his eyes. "…is really going to help take the edge off." He leant down to kiss you.

 

You could see a hard lump forming beneath the towel wrapped around his body. He took another gulp of wine before putting his glass down. There was an electricity in the room which you both found difficult to ignore. You couldn't take your eyes off each other.

 

"Pull back the covers, (L/N)… let me see you." and so you obeyed. You peeled the silky sheets away from you, displaying yourself to him. He bit his lip and moaned into this throat "Even better than I pictured." He reached a hand out to touch you to stroke at the skin on your arm, leading his fingers up to your collarbone, gently stroking your cheek with his thumb, his forefinger finding and resting on your lip. Your lips parted and his finger pushed gently inside your mouth, to which you responded by sucking lightly.

 

You saw out of the corner of your eye, his cock twitching under the towel. You stared right up at him, still sucking his finger as you moved a hand to snake under the towel, your delicate fingers finding his aching member, which was almost fully hard. Your fingernails ran along the edge of his shaft which you then began to stroke extremely slowly, causing him to hum as he pushed his hips forward to meet your movements. Your other hand reached out to undo the knot holding the towel together. It opened and fell away, revealing the rest of his body to you.

 

You stared up and down, surveying his pale belly, his freshly washed ginger chest chairs and pubes. Soft curly hairs were damp with the scent of shower gel coming off him. You sucked around his finger, pushing your mouth forward on it, showing what his cock was missing.

 

He climbed onto the bed pushing you down onto your back as he sat on you, his cock pressed flush against you. Rubbing on the fabric of the corset, causing friction on him. He moved himself up, his cock pushing towards your face.  
  


"I knew this would look good on you. I had it shipped in." He licked his lips. "I've waited all day for you," he told you. "I've been dreaming of having my cock in your mouth."  


  
"Mmmm" you purred. "Make it a reality then," you encouraged before he surged forward pressing the head of his cock to your lips. You kissed the tip of him, before he moved forward a little more, now sitting practically on your chest. His hard cock pushed into your mouth, your lips wrapping perfectly around him.

 

"I've never….mmmm…fuck… I've never had such perfect…lips…wrapped around me! Fuuuuuuck!"

 

You could feel his cock throbbing in your mouth, already tasting his pre-cum. That salty taste you loved so much. You eyed him as you sucked around him, letting him push his length all the way inside, to the hilt, before pulling back out again, leaving only the head in your mouth allowing you to suck and kiss around it. Your tongue lapped at him, catching his pre-cum.

 

"You're already dripping for me, Sir."

 

"Yes. I know. Do you blame me?" he said, eyes widening as he looked you up and down, like a hungry animal awaiting the kill.

 

He thrust in and out of your mouth, hands on his headboard, strong arms holding himself up, as he rode your hot mouth. His hands moved to your head, his fingers twisting around your hair and pulling hard and tight as he pushed into your mouth, holding himself there tightly and deeply before fucking into your throat, pulling and pushing your mouth back and forth controlling you with how he pulled at your head and hair.  


  
Before long, he pulled out, your saliva dripping everywhere. "Aww" you pouted, already missing how full your mouth felt.

 

"Don't you worry, I'm not done with you yet. I have not even started." he told you.

 

Your excitement grew. He drew back, taking the vision of you in. "Mmm, just perfect." General Hux snaked down your body, grabbing handfuls of your tits, his wet cock dragging down the front of your corset, and legs as his body moved further down yours. He kissed down your chest and breasts as he went. His mouth then rested on the top of your mound, as he took a deep breath in.

 

"I love the way you smell, (L/N)."

 

You bucked your hips up, forcing his mouth to meet your centre. You whined, needy for him. He kissed softly around your clothed sex, breathing in, his mouth touching the fabric that pressed up against your pussy. He pulled your lacy underwear aside, your juices clinging to the fabric as it moved away.

 

"You're bare!?" he exclaimed with a shocked expression.

 

"Yeah, I um…shaved for you." you smirked.

 

His cock was so hard and pressing into the covers, leaking over his beautiful soft satin sheets.

 

"Fuck… you are exquisite," he marvelled, "and so wet for me. Such a good girl. Always so good for me. Fuck, you are so ready, I could take you right now." he proclaimed.

 

"Yesss, please!" you whined, pushing into his face.

 

"Patience, beautiful." he told you.

 

You writhed, throwing your head back, getting frustrated at the lack of attention on your sensitive areas which were _aching_ for him. You tried in vain to be patient and just wait for what was coming to you, but he got you going so easily, you thought you might explode from want.

 

He kissed around your folds, feeling the softness of his lips on yours. Then his tongue delicately traced around your centre. He licked up and down your outer lips, before putting his whole mouth on you, taking in your entire cunt. He sucked firmly on your wet sex, moaning into you as you moved up and down on the bed, his face following your movements. He kissed, licked and sucked on you all at once, causing you to buck and writhe and whine as you grabbed the headboard, holding yourself steady so you could ride his face a little.

 

His tongue laved all around you, licking inside your folds before finding your clit, flicking the tip of his tongue on it before sucking on it firmly, as he plunged two fingers deeply into you. You clenched around him whilst his tongue assaulted your sensitive little nub.  


  
"Fuuuck, yes, right there. More!" you demanded. He pushed a third finger into you, stretching you. The pain seared a little but added to your already heightened sensitive state.  


  
He pulled his fingers and tongue out of you. "Turn over," he commanded, and you moved to lay on your stomach.  
  


He pulled your hips up to meet his mouth as he plunged his tongue right back inside your cunt. As he licked your inner walls, he jerked his excited cock with his left hand. His right hand made its way round to your face and wet fingers were pushed into your mouth. He loved tasting you and he loved watching you taste yourself. The angle was awkward, so when he pushed his fingers into your mouth, you sucked on them sloppily, moaning as you tasted yourself. You purposely made sloppy wet noises as you knew that excited him too.

 

You felt him jerk his cock faster as his tongue licked up and into your wet open hole. He used both hands to hold you open as he drooled saliva onto your cunt. You clenched. He then mashed his face into you, devouring your pussy and moaning wildly as he did so. He made you so wet, even your thighs were covered in spit and pussy juice. You were so turned on, you could have come at any given moment.

  
  
He sat back on his knees, your ass still in the air, your face pushed down to the pillows. A position he loved having you in. His long fingers tenderly stroked around your rim as his thumb dipped into your cunt, collecting wet juices for him to rub over your asshole. Your nerves began to creep in as he used the rest of his fingers to gather your pussy juice before smearing it all over your hole. He moved down to put his tongue on you, lapping around your asshole before slipping a finger inside.  


  
It felt so good. For both of you. He had to stop to enjoy the feel of the tight squeeze around his slim digit, whilst you enjoyed the feeling of how  **full** you now felt. Despite it only being one finger. You weren't how you were going to fit his cock in there. You tried not to think about it.  


  
"You're so so tight (L/N)."  


  
"Sir." you didn't know what else to say.  
  


"Try to relax for me," he told you as you tried your best to heed his advice. "can you take another finger?"  


  
"I… I don't know."  


  
He reached into his bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube which he popped open, poured out onto his fingers and put back, all with one hand. He had pulled his fingers out slightly, squeezing a generous amount of lube onto them and coating them before beginning the push back into your tight ring of muscle.  


  
The lube made everything feel easier and so you relaxed into it, allowing for your asshole to open a little more as he fucked two fingers into you, in and out.  


  
"Oh, stars, it feels so good." you whined, feeling his hand move, fingers pushing into you, further each time to see how much you could take.  


  
"You're doing so well (L/N)." He gently pulled his fingers out, taking his time. He held his hand up for you to look. You were a sweaty debauched **mess** and you panted wildly looking at his soaking fingers from over your shoulder. Ever the sexual deviant, he pushed the fingers into his own mouth sucking on them, making delicious moaning noises, appreciating how you tasted.

  
  
"Fuck, (L/N), your ass tastes so good, I need more!" he plunged his tongue back down to you, pushing it inside your cunt, scooping out the juice and spreading it upwards towards your ass, with the flat of his tongue. He held you open as he pushed his tongue inside of you, helping to lubricate you even more. He was like a man possessed, making all sorts of wild noises you'd never heard before as he tongued at your tight ring.  


  
The sensations were mind blowing. You never knew the anus was so sensitive. It tickled, but felt amazing. Every time his tongue licked your asshole, your pussy squeezed around nothing and made you even wetter.  


  
"You're sensational." he told you as he ate you out. He grabbed your ass with both hands and buried his mouth and nose into you, moaning heavily as he did.

  
  
"Sir… I think I want…"  


  
"Yes?"  


  
"I need..."  
  
  
"What do you need, (L/N)."  


  
You knew from past experience, everything was going to be prolonged if you didn't ask properly. You took a deep breath.

  
  
"Sir, I need your cock…in my ass."  


  
He enjoyed the sound of you begging. "Not yet, (L/N)... as much as I want to, you need to be opened up just a little more." He reached into his bottom drawer, pulling out something which you didn't see.  You heard the sound of the lube, and then something cold on your back.

  
  
You shuddered.

  
  
In the next moments, you felt the thrum of a vibration on your skin. Your head flipped around to see a slim purple vibrator being led down your back. You took your bottom lip into your mouth, biting down hard.  


  
You faced forward, trembling where you lay, tensing up again but trying to relax as the General got to work. He slid the vibrator down your ass cheeks, across your pussy lips, pressing it gently to your clit. You gasped and moaned.  


  
"You... bought... toys... too?" you tried between gasps.

  
  
You couldn't see him but you knew he was smirking. "Yes, I had a special delivery sent in from a boudoir back home." He slid the purple article down and around your entrance before pushing it inside, coating it in your juice, and fucking you gently with it.  


  
"Ohh, ohhhh fuck!" you bit down on the pillow beneath you, simultaneously scrunching the covers into your fists.

  
  
With the toy still inside you, he gently pushed your abdomen down to lay flat on the bed then slid the toy from you, moving it up to your sensitive rim. You shuddered as he stimulated you there with it, before gently slipping it inside of you. He moved at a snail's pace, pushing the toy slowly into you, helping you to get used to the invasive feeling.

  
  
Your cunt was seeping all over the silky bed sheets. You weren't sure if it was normal to be that aroused from anal play. You'd never known it was such an erogenous and sensitive area.  


  
"Uuuhhhh" you couldn't control your moans. He didn't fuck you with the toy, he merely used it to help open you up. He switched it off and slid it from you, pulling it out gently whilst watching you gape from it slightly.  


  
"Delicious." he told you, as he tossed the toy aside and touched your sensitive hole with his slick tongue.  


  
"What was the first door, Sir?" you asked.  


  
"I beg your pardon?"  


  
"The first door in this corridor, next to yours." you spoke into the pillow your face was still mashed into.  


  
"Oh." he chuckled. "It is a storage cupboard, (L/N). The corridor is occupied only by myself."  


  
"Oh…good." you replied, panting.

  
  
"Don't worry, nobody will hear you scream for me," he assured you as he lay down on top of you, pressing his back to you and kissing your neck and ears. You turned your head to the side, to kiss him. "You can be as loud as you want to be." then he kissed you again, deeply, tongue dancing playfully with yours.  


  
You smiled into the kiss. "Good to know." you told him. You felt his cock pressed up against and between your ass cheeks, your entire centre wet and sensitive from his efforts.  


  
"I think you're ready now." he kissed at your ear.  


  
He pulled away from you, sitting back on his heels. He positioned you just right, parting your legs and spreading you open to where he needed you. You heard the click of a cap and a squelching noise as he lubed up his cock getting himself ready for you.  


  
"Try to stay relaxed. If it hurts at any time, tell me to stop okay?"

  
  
You just nodded. You closed your eyes, took deep breaths and waited.

 

The General jerked his cock a little as he leant over you, and kissed your shoulders, neck and arms.

 

"Armitage."

 

You looked round and up at him. "Sorry, Sir?"

 

"It's my name. My first name."

 

"Oh…okay." you found it truly bizarre that he chose then, of all moments, to tell you. You guessed it was because he had you in the most vulnerable of positions.

 

"Please, never address me as such."

 

"I wouldn't dream of it, Sir."

 

He moved his hand to your head. "I know. That's why you're my good girl. You know your place exactly, and are always so good for me." He stroked your hair and caressed your face. "I thought you deserved to know."

 

Strange and mixed feelings washed over you. He'd told you something so completely private during such an intimate moment. He'd pulled you into his arms the previous night. You were always under the impression you two were fucking and nothing more. He did get possessive, however, and there were the looks Emily spoke of. Perhaps he felt a lot more for you than he ever cared to admit?  


  
You pushed all thoughts away when you felt the hardness of his cock pressed against your ass. You did what you could to help, and moved your hands behind you, holding your cheeks open for him as he attempted penetration. He rubbed his cock against your pussy, using your wetness and the lube to coat you well. Then he began the slide. He pushed against your entrance, your ass tightening up in response.  


  
You both stopped and you breathed heavily, "Please... go slowly." you pleaded to him as you looked at him, up into his eyes.

 

He simply nodded at you. He pushed into you, his cock head finally entering you with the aid of all the lubrication. He stopped again and you tightened around him. Your cunt throbbed. You were amazed at just how wet you could become from the anal stimulation. He pushed further until the tip was fully inside.

 

You both lay still. "Are you okay?" he asked. Your heart soared at the fact he had asked you that. You silently willed yourself not to fall in love with him.

  
  
"Yeah. Please... more." you asked.

  
  
He didn't make you beg or ask 'properly'. He simply began pushing further and further inside of you. The tightness around his cock was not one he had experienced for quite some time. Not on that kind of level. He relished in it, sinking further into you and losing himself a little. "Ohh, (Y/N)! Uh, you feel amazing. So... so tight. Mmmph."

 

You felt him pushing and throbbing in your ass. It was a little painful, truth be told. But you didn't want him to stop. You wanted to push yourself through it. You felt utterly invaded and he was only halfway inside. Then suddenly, you felt as though you needed to use the bathroom.  _NO NO NO!, such bad timing._ You hoped it was normal. You were terrified of losing control while he was inside you. You breathed heavily.  


  
You looked around to see him, to see what he looked like in that moment. His face was contorted and he was absolutely lost in his pleasure. You'd never seen him lose control like that, so such an extent.  


  
He opened his eyes and gazed down into yours as he held your hip with one hand, and stroked your hair with the other. It felt soothing and relaxing. He continued to stroke you as he began sliding the rest of his way into you. He sunk himself fully in, finally bottoming out. You couldn't believe how full you felt. It was quite an overwhelming feeling. You were starting to sweat, with the General's cock in your ass and what with the corset and everything.  
  


He lay his body down on top of yours, making you even more hot and sweaty. "Does it hurt?" he whispered to your ear.

  
  
"No I'm okay." you smiled and kissed him.

  
  
He began to move in and out of you as his tongue slid over your lips and teeth. It was very carnal as well as sexy and a little bit intimate and romantic. It was everything. You moaned beneath him as he fucked slowly in and out of you, your pussy wet and dripping. You couldn't deny the pleasure he was bringing you, even if it was a tad painful. You didn't want to tell him that however, for fear of him stopping. The slight level of pain felt  **good** and added to everything.

  
  
Soon, the slowness was starting to cause you pain, because it was almost _too_ intense.

  
  
"Faster." you told him.

  
  
"What?"

  
  
"I... I need it faster."  


  
"Are you sure?"  


  
"Yeah, I want more...it feels good. Ugh, so good!"

  
  
He followed your command and began thrusting inside you faster, pushing his cock in and out of your ass. You felt utterly wrecked as you screamed whorishly into the pillow "Uugghhhh General, FUCK, fuck me harder, yes, OH FUCK!"

  
  
He felt his balls tighten. His arm snaked around your chest, pulling you close. He bit your earlobe as he fucked hard into you over and over again.

  
  
I'm gonna come, (Y/N)."  


  
"Mmm, yes yes!"  


  
"Should I... stop? Pull out?"  


  
"What? No... come inside me, General."  


  
His face screwed up. Asking for him to come in your ass, plus calling him General was too much. He thrust his cock hard up into you, gripping you tightly as he rode your ass.

  
  
"Aaah FUCK!" he growled low in his throat before he ejaculated hard and deep inside of you. You felt his seed gushing into you. It was the strangest feeling, but you loved it.

  
  
He collapsed on you, panting and breathing heavily, his chest dripping with sweat as he groaned in your ear. "Fucking hell." he kissed your neck, his mouth finding your lips, taking you in a deep kiss.

  
  
He slowly and gently pulled out of you, before he rolled over onto his back, trembling and staring at his ceiling. His chest was glistening with sweat and heaving up and down. "(Y/N), that was…"

  
  
"Good?" you asked.  


  
"An understatement, (Y/N)."

  
  
You hoped he wasn't done with you. You were still aching with the need to come.  


  
He turned to face you. "You look so fucking sexy in this." he told you as he looked at you seriously, fingering the material of the corset.

  
  
"You're lucky I have had plenty of experience putting them on, " you told him. "they aren't exactly easy or quick to get on and do up."  


  
"I know. I knew of your prior experience."

  
  
"How?"  


  
"Your employment history is on file. I know you worked in corsetry as a side hobby before joining the First Order. I knew it wouldn't be a problem for you."

  
  
"Sly."

  
  
You lay staring at him. You still really wanted to get off. You ran your tongue over your lips. He moved forward to kiss you.

  
  
"Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

  
  
"It was... incredible. Way different from anything I could have imagined."  


  
"I want to taste you, (Y/N)."  


  
A devilish smile came to your lips. You moved onto your front again. "Like this?" you asked.

 

Without hesitation, he got into position behind you. You felt the cum seeping from your ass down your cunt and onto the bed beneath you. He moved his body down to lay between your legs, stroking at your thighs. "These stockings make your legs look so good." You enjoyed how the hold-ups looked on you and were giddy inside that he too was appreciating them He grabbed your ass cheeks, biting them playfully.  


  
He pulled your pelvis up to angle you comfortably. "Relax." he told you.

  
  
You relented into the soft silky bed sheets, which caressed your skin as his tongue found its way to your sensitive lips. He didn't tease too much. His tongue was on your clit in an instant, flicking softly at it, causing jolts of pleasure within you. You were so wet, from everything. The General didn't seem to mind that his cum was seeping out of your ass and down into your pussy as he licked at you. It seemed to spur him on, even. Flattening his tongue against you, he lapped at you hungrily.  


  
You mewled above him, thrusting against his face. His tongue moved all around you, spreading the wetness everywhere as he kissed and sucked and licked you. He moaned against your wet sex "Mmm tastes so good, (Y/N)." Suddenly he was a man possessed again as he grabbed at your hips, pulling your sloppy cunt up to meet his mouth and lips. Then he thrust his tongue deep inside you, stiffening it fucking you with it hard and fast, his thumb rubbing at your clit.

  
  
_YES, RIGHT THERE!_ you thought.

  
  
"Fuck, yeah more, **MORE,** keep going, lick me, SUCK ME, General!" he obeyed you, mouthing at you hard and fast, licking, sucking, rubbing, giving you everything you needed, everywhere. The pressure on your clit was delicious and he licked at the same sweet spot over and over until you came hard against his mouth. You writhed and thrashed on the bed, pulling the covers this way and that as you rode your orgasm. His lips wrapped around your entire sex, sucking and milking you, drinking down your juices as you fucked against his face.  


  
He moaned into you, appearing to enjoy every minute of it. He licked at your clit until you could no longer stand it and pulled away from him. You flipped over onto your back, panting as you came down, lying back, letting yourself get absorbed in the feeling of his bed sheets.  


  
"Your bed is amazing." you breathed heavily.

  
  
He lay down next to you, turning over to face you. He gently stroked your arm. "You're amazing."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT, is it turning fluffy?????
> 
> SIDE NOTE: I have never mentioned protection or birth control in this fic, pretty irresponsible of me. Do you think I should? and how do I bring it up now? Or we could just assume that they've always used birth control. Like Reader was always on the Pill or something, but what about condoms. Argh. Should have thought about that and I didn't. Sorry! :(


	21. Sharing's Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double the fun for the Reader...
> 
>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** polyamory (having more than one partner at one time, with the consent of all parties involved) ie. partner-sharing.

  
  
  
You were currently in the General's office, under his desk, on your knees. You were nestled between his legs running your hands up and down the fabric covering his legs. He didn't so much as move or flinch as he continued to work on his datapad.

 

Your hands moved upwards to his centre, delicately stroking the areas around his cock. The outline of which was clear to see through his slacks. You purposely ignored his most obvious area as you stroked around his thighs and stomach. You moved your mouth to him, kissing upwards, dragging your teeth along his thighs. A very small sigh escaped his lips. It wasn't really a loss of control, but you absolutely adored when he let go, just a little. You loved being the one to break him. Knowing he had control over such a huge fleet. An army who followed his every command. Knowing that you could make him falter, even just for a second, due to a flick of the wrist or your tongue. It drove you wild.

 

It almost became a game to see how much you could do, how much he could take before he cracked.

 

Your face pressed into his crotch, rubbing your nose gently along the edge of his cock. You could feel him getting harder. You slowly dragged the zipper of his slacks down, his hips surging forward, his legs opening. You tugged lightly at his pants, pulling them down a little. His solid erection pressed against his boxers. You slowly put your mouth on his boxers. Pressing your lips into the fabric. There was just something about the smell and the aroma. A mix of fresh washing powder, and the scent of arousal. Clean and dirty.

 

You felt his boxers moisten as he got more aroused. When you failed to move along quick enough, he started thrusting his hips towards you. You took in mouthfuls of his underwear, taking also his warm cock with it. You hummed into him. His hips bucked.

 

His hand slipped under the desk and found its way into your hair. He stroked your head for a little while, pulling you forward wanting more of your mouth on him. Not wanting to let you go, he moved his other hand under the desk and pulled his underwear down, allowing his cock to spring free. It was one of your favourite sights in the whole galaxy. Seeing his cock freed.

 

He pulled your head towards it, urgent for contact. You wanted to tease as long as possible. You could feel him getting antsy, however. Plus you were dying to get your mouth around him. You kissed along the edge of his shaft, causing him to twitch. Your lips pressed delicately along him, planting small kisses all over. You kissed along his stomach too, and his thighs before returning to where he wanted you.

 

You put your mouth under where the tip of his cock was hanging, allowing it to dip onto your lips. You kissed there too, before opening your mouth, unleashing your tongue, flicking on his sensitive head. You heard him grunt low in his throat. A wide smile spread onto your face. You **loved** this. Absolutely fucking loved this.

 

His hand was still fisted into your hair, desperately pulling you forward, wanting more. You decided not to tease him too much, plus you were hungry. Hungry for the taste of him. Your tongue flicked over his shaft and you kissed his tip once more. His cock had begun to leak, his delicious flavour dripping from him. You allowed him to press himself to your lips, smearing himself onto your mouth, before you licked your lips and tasted your man. You moaned low, as you felt his legs become rigid, and you swore he just gripped the table with his other hand. The one in your hair was pulling firmly, not enough to hurt, but enough to drive you crazy.

 

Your lips wrapped around the head, slowly and tenderly sucking on him. This time he let out a loud and clear moan. You wondered just how much work he was getting done on that datapad of his.

 

You opened wider, encouraging him to push in further, which of course he did. You took his full length into your mouth, as you sighed happily. Your mouth stuffed full of cock, you were finally where you wanted to be. On your knees, between the legs of your superior, skirt pushed open, pussy throbbing as you swallowed your General's hard cock, pre-cum leaking down your throat.

 

Lost in your own world, you almost didn't hear the door knocking. You felt the General sit up straight as he called out, "Enter." after which the doors opened and footsteps made their way into the room. You froze where you were under the table. Your mouth still around the General's cock.

 

You were grateful for the fact that the desk had a solid front side, so whatever lay beneath could not be seen.

 

"Uh…Si…Sir."

 

"Lieutenant Mitaka." General Hux still had one hand fisted into your hair. He pulled you closer as he spoke with the other man. He made sure your mouth slid up and down on his nice wet cock as he conversed with his subordinate.

 

"You're…you're needed on the bridge, Sir."

 

The General pushed your head forward, thrusting his cock into your throat, "Can't you see I'm **busy** , Lieutenant?"

 

Of course, the Lieutenant couldn't see _you_ , only that the General was working on his datapad.

 

You tried desperately not to make a sound. Not to choke.

 

"I… I know, Sir." he stuttered. You felt a little sorry for the man. "I'm sorry, Sir, but it's rather important."

 

"Very well." and then the General waved the Lieutenant out of the room. "You are dismissed, Lieutenant."

 

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." you couldn't see, but you could hear him almost tripping over his own feet to get out of the General's office. You wanted to laugh.

 

As soon as the door shut, you spluttered around the General's cock, spit flying everywhere, before pulling off. The General simply looked down at you under the desk. "Everything okay down there?" he asked, face plain as day.

 

"Uh huh." you smirked, eyes streaming with tears.

 

"You weren't thrown off by Lieutenant Mitaka's presence, were you?" he asked.

 

"Me? Gosh no."

 

"Good. So, get back to work," he ordered before pushing back into your mouth.

 

You slurped and choked before pulling off again. "I thought you were going to the bridge, Sir."

 

"I'm sure they can cope for 5 minutes without me." and then he pulled your head, roughly this time, pushing your mouth back onto him. He abandoned his datapad, before taking your head in both hands, and holding you still as he fucked your mouth. Pushing his cock in and out. He rolled his chair backwards, forcing you to crawl on your knees to follow him. He then stood up, not taking his eyes or his hands off you.

 

"Well, don't you just look exquisite, for me, down on your knees, following my every move." He shoved himself back into your mouth, stroking near your lips as you worked his cock just the way he wanted it. "Make your mouth nice and tight for me," he told you, and you complied. You wanted to do anything for him. Anything to please him. He fucked your mouth quick and hard, his face contorting, beginning to lose control. "So fucking good!" he whispered.

 

At that very moment, Kylo Ren simply walked into the General's office. No knocking. No waiting. Probably using the Force to gain entry.

 

"Well well well…" he began. "I should have guessed."

 

"Fuck off, Ren!" Hux exclaimed. You tried to pull off his cock, in an attempt to regain some kind of composure. But the General held your head in place. If anything, he began thrusting harder into you.

 

"I think I'll just stay right here actually." he said before making himself comfortable on the General's sofa, his hand finding its way underneath his robes. You couldn't help but get turned on by being watched.

 

"Do you want Commander Ren to stay and watch, (L/N)?" General Hux asked you. "I can make him leave..."

 

You shook your head side to side, with the General's cock still plunged deep within your mouth.

 

"You want me to make him leave?"

 

You shook your head.

 

"You want him to stay and watch, don't you?" You nodded.

 

There was a sparkle in the ginger's eyes. "My girl." he thumbed at your cheek, whilst you rolled your tongue all around him. The Knight had his hand wrapped around his dick and began pumping himself, watching you give head to the General. You could hear a low growl coming through the modulator.

 

The General was getting far too excited, gasping and panting as he held you, pushing roughly into your face, slamming against you, holding your head and hair back, fucking into your mouth hard, spit dribbling everywhere. He pushed you down so you sat back on your heels and angled you so that he could thrust further into you, making you deep throat him. He held himself there while he enjoyed the feel of you. You choked around him, cheeks turning red as your eyes began to water, tears running down your face, taking trails of black eye makeup with them.

 

"So fucking beautiful." the General praised. Before long, you felt his balls tightening. He slid over your tongue gently and slowly, working his way in and out of your mouth, just the way he liked, as he stared into your eyes. Your mouth opened up wide for him before he lost himself in a frenzy and removed his cock, pumping hard and fast over his shaft.

  
  
"Open!" he commanded and you obeyed. He stroked hard and fast until streams of hot cum flew from him onto your mouth as your held your tongue out. You didn't even flinch as jet after jet of warm cum fell upon you, coating your cheeks, lips and tongue. His legs shuddered as he emptied himself into your mouth, moaning hard as he did so. You sat, obediently on your knees, taking all the cum he had to give you.

 

He leant down after he stopped panting, staring you straight in the eye and said "Even more beautiful." and kissed you, not caring in the slightest that he was getting his own cum on himself. Nothing seemed to phase him as he licked his lips, getting rid of the traces of his own mess. "Hold it in your mouth a while." he told you as he stroked your face.

 

You weren't sure what was going to happen next, but you happily obeyed, holding the cum in place on your tongue.

 

Kylo Ren stood up from the sofa, walking over to you, his cock hanging out of his trousers. He removed his helmet. "My turn." His thick throbbing member looked so delicious and you couldn't deny you were desperate for a taste. You were so cock-hungry, you couldn't think about anything else. You eyed him but stayed where you were. Your attentions soon turned to your red-head. You weren't sure what the protocol was here.

 

As the General tucked himself back into place, he simply said, "Well... what are you waiting for, (L/N)? Be a good girl and suck Commander Ren off. You can't just leave him hanging there."

 

You were slightly confused, due to the nature of the General's reaction the last time you'd been with Commander Ren. But you supposed it had been a very different situation considering you'd been with Kylo Ren alone and without the General.

 

In any case, he was giving you permission and you were so desperate to taste that huge cock again. Kylo Ren walked closer to you and you sat as you were with cum still on your face. "She really does look amazing when you paint her like that, General."

 

"Indeed, Commander."

 

"I do think she would look better with  **my** cum on her face, though." you bit your lower lip.

 

"Ha! I don't think so, Ren. I doubt you could give her exactly what she needs."

 

"Oh, don't bet on it, General."

 

"You are all talk, Ren, but I bet when it comes down to it, you could never give her what I give her."

 

"We'll see about that." the Knight grabbed his cock firmly before jerking it off in your face. Oh, Lord was it huge. You couldn't deny how overwhelmed you felt having it just mere inches from your face.

 

Kylo Ren pressed his cock against you, rubbing the General's cum all around your face before he prodded your lips with the tip. You opened up showing that you still held a wad of the General's cum on your tongue. Kylo Ren looked down at you with wide eyes, pumping his cock hard for you.

 

At that point, the General had sat back down in his chair, but he showed no interest in his datapad or doing anything other than watching you getting ready to take the Knight's cock. You could tell your red-head was getting worked up again. He wasn't touching himself, but he sat back comfortably in his chair, legs slightly parted, clearly enjoying seeing you in this vulnerable position on the floor before him.

 

"Open up nicely and take Lord Ren, my sweet pet." General Hux urged you.

 

You obeyed. You always obeyed.

 

You opened your mouth and waited for the Knight's cock to make contact with your tongue, at which point you dribbled the wad of cum all over his length, creating a delicious lube for yourself. "Ohhh" Kylo Ren growled.

 

You coated his thick cock in the redhead's essence, swirling your tongue up and down Commander Ren's shaft, using your hands to spread the cum around. It was quite a load and feeling rather kinky, you decided to spread some of it onto his balls as well, using your tongue. He moaned deeply, before taking himself in hand and jerking up and down, bouncing his member on your tongue, before making you suck and lick his balls while he stroked himself.

 

With your nose pressed right up against his pubic hairs, you knew you could smell something…familiar, yet not. It took a few seconds for you to work out it was the smell of another girl's cunt. He had recently fucked someone else. It turned you on no end having your mouth around him when he'd just been inside another pussy. Now that the taste of the cum was going, after you'd began swallowing most of it down, you realised you could taste pussy as well. You breathed in the smell of his pubic hair.

 

He looked down at you. "Do you like the taste of your best friend?" he asked, his face staying neutral.

 

Your eyes widened in shock. "You love the smell, don't you?" and you really did. You were so fucking aroused, that everything was just adding to it and heightening the sensations. The smell and taste of Emily's pussy, from Kylo Ren's crotch, made you fucking wet. You dripped in your panties. You imagined what it was like to taste her cunt. You imagined she'd taste really good. You'd never been with a woman before, but the smell of pussy was turning you on like crazy. In that moment, you wanted more.

 

You took Lord Ren back into your mouth, your lips struggling to stretch around his massive girth. You sucked as hard and fast as you could. You were in ecstasy having the Commander's huge cock stuffed back into your mouth. You moaned hard around him, your lips straining.

 

The General got up from his seat and walked over to you. He leant down, his face in yours, watching your every move. "Are you enjoying yourself, pet?" he asked.

 

You nodded whilst whining around Kylo Ren. "Mmm, good, because you look so good doing what you are doing. Keep doing that." he surveyed you, watching everything you were doing before he got onto the floor and lay down with his head between your legs. Your skirt was pushed right up, almost revealing your ass. Your stockings were straining against your legs. You widened your legs as the General's head slid under your skirt.  His fingernails tore through your stockings, ripping a hole between your crotch.

 

"Ah, better." he stated. He roughly tugged your panties aside before licking a stripe up your cunt. "You are  **soaking** , (L/N)." you moaned around Kylo Ren's cock, his legs straining to hold himself up, getting lost in his pleasure as you took him. He held onto your hair, his upper body shaking and sweating, his hair falling over his face. He arched and moaned loudly, forcing himself into your mouth, fucking you to the hilt, his body pressed against your lips, the smell of Emily's cunt on your face as you sucked and licked around him.

 

Meanwhile, your ginger-haired lover had his face buried in your cunt, sucking, licking and teasing your wet lips as you began to ride his face. Everything felt so good, your body was alive. You touched your own nipples, squeezing and pinching, writhing and thrusting against your men, feeling the depths of your orgasm building and rising within you.

 

You took Lord Ren to the back of your throat and he held himself there, enjoying the feeling of your throat constricting around his swollen head.

 

"FUCK!" he shouted. "General... your pet's mouth is just..." he trailed off.

 

The General hummed low in his throat in agreement to the Knight's words, which made you groan around the cock in your throat. General Hux's fingers found their way into your tight hole as you rode him, his tongue firmly planted on your clit, licking and sucking right on your precious sweet spot. Everything went by in a blur, going in slow motion as you reached your peak. You felt it. That delicious tingling feeling deep in your core. More pressure. Just a little more. The General's tongue did  _not_ let up, going a mile a minute as he flicked and sucked on your clit, knowing **exactly** how you needed it. His hand had moved to hold your hip.

 

You pulled off from Kylo Ren's dick; "Uhh, **MORE**!" you moaned, the General's pace quickening. "FINGERS!" you screamed into his face. He was not phased in the slightest at you yelling at him. He seemed to rather enjoy it, as you noticed the hand which didn't jam three fingers inside when you demanded it, was jerking his cock up and down again. In front of you, Kylo Ren was stroking himself at a quick pace, his thick, throbbing veiny member so red and swollen. He held your face, pushing two fingers into your mouth.

 

"You ready for this?" he asked.

 

"Give me your fucking cum **NOW**!" you yelled at him. You were so pent up, you didn't have time to play games. You opened your mouth, readying your tongue. You moved a hand to help jerk him off. He let his own hand go as yours twisted nicely around him, until he let out a guttural moan and held your shoulders, stilling himself as he gushed his thick creamy cum all over your tongue and mouth. The sight of him coming and the General's skilful tongue sucking on your clit sent you over the edge and you screamed loudly, your head dipping, even as you carried on jerking Kylo Ren off. Your face contorted in pleasure as you spilled your cum over the General's lips.

 

"Oh FUCK! General, yes! Eat me, fucking **TASTE** me!" you rasped as you rubbed your pussy back and forth on his face, not just his lips, spreading your wetness all over him.

 

"Mmm" his mouth closed around you, taking your whole cunt into his mouth, sucking and licking all the wetness off you. Your hair and face were now covered in Kylo Ren's cum, most of which had shot into your mouth and you'd swallowed down, but a lot of it was sticking to your face and hair.

 

Kylo Ren collapsed on a nearby chair, trying to catch his breath.

 

General Hux pulled you down to lie on him, looking at you like you were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen in his life. "Ren, get out."

 

Kylo Ren's head lifted slightly. "You're needed on the bridge."

 

"YOU fucking deal with it. As of now, I am unavailable for the rest of the day. You can handle it." The General was speaking to Kylo Ren without tearing his eyes off you. There was so much heat between you. You bit your lip as you looked at him.

 

"You're just going to stay here with your fuck toy?"

 

The General turned his head to look at the Knight. "What did you just say?"

 

"Your plaything, your piece of meat?"

 

General Hux stood and walked towards Kylo Ren. "If you EVER talk about her that way again, Ren, I will fucking **destroy** you."

 

Kylo Ren laughed where he stood. "I'd **love** to see you try, General." before lifting his arm towards the redhead's face.

 

General Hux stopped the Force user's hand mid-way, "Don't even bother trying any of your stupid mind games on me, Ren." before pushing Kylo Ren towards the door, lifting his helmet on the way.

 

"Take your stupid little mask and your stupid little sword and get the fuck out of here!"

 

"You're simply jealous because you know she wants me more than she wants you." Kylo Ren retorted.

 

"You're pathetic. Get on that bridge, that's an order!" he shouted, shoving Ren out of the door before closing and securing it. He then walked back over to you, offering a hand to help you up. He led you over to the sofa, pulling you down with him as he made himself comfortable and pulled you to sit on top of him.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked, pushing stray strands of hair out of your face.

 

You marvelled at how ruthless he could be in one moment, yet so tender in the next.

 

"Yeah." you said before leaning down to kiss him. His kisses were hungry and full of passion still, his tongue lapping at yours playfully.

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let that prick in here." he told you.

 

He was apologising, to  _you_ , in regards to Commander Ren's behaviour? Things had really shifted. In the beginning, it seemed as though they were on the same team. Now it felt like you and the General were a team.

 

"It's fine. I guess I shouldn't have... well, you know..."

 

He stroked your hair. "I want you to have every pleasure," He carried on petting you. "but he disrespected you. I will not have that. You are **MINE** and my things are precious and important. And he needs to learn some respect."

 

Part of what he was saying didn't make sense. If you were his, why was he willing to share you? You guessed he just had a different view of relationships. Was this even a relationship? You were utterly confused, but the way he defended your honour gave you butterflies in your tummy. You kissed him deeply, tongues dancing with each other.

 

You felt like a giddy school girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so in my story, I guess Hux is slightly above Ren? Cos he ordered him to go to the bridge, and he complied without much of argument. So, yeah lets go with that. And and yeah…I know the relationship stuff and actually the ending doesn't make a lot of sense, but I wanted a scene where Hux stands up for the Reader, cos maybe deep down hes starting to care for her? Maybe?
> 
> Normal people wouldnt let their girl do that stuff with other people, or want them to. but General Hux is not exactly a normal person, is he now?!


	22. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes a vacation back to her home planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is no smut in this chapter :O But please...stay with me...it's coming! ;)
> 
> & I just invented her home planet name.

  
  
  
The end of your trip was drawing near. You were on vacation on your home planet of Cromia. You had been away from the _Finalizer_ for a couple of weeks. Once away from the confines of the ship, all the drama involving General Hux, Kylo Ren and Emily suddenly seemed unimportant.

 

Back home with your family, you relished in the joys of simply being with them and doing normal day-to-day things. Your planet was encompassed in one of the systems fiercely protected by the First Order.

 

Your father, a retired General, had great admiration and respect for the work of the First Order. He'd been a military man his whole life and had always taken care of his family, which comprised of yourself, your seven-year-old sister Amelia and your eighteen-year-old brother Leon, who was currently training in Cromia's National Military Academy, hoping to follow in your father's footsteps. He had strong hopes that your ties to the First Order would eventually help to secure him a job there as well.

 

However, you believed in hard work and paying your dues to get where you wanted. Leon regularly joked about you getting him a job on the _Finalizer._ You laughed along but you knew, deep down, you would never do such a thing as recommend your own brother for a job. It had taken you years to work up within your career, with no one to help you out. Why should your brother be given a job, simply because of who he was or who you knew?

 

Your mother didn't really care to get involved. She'd married your father young. You weren't entirely sure of their back story, but from what you suspected, your mother had come from a poor family and married your father for his wealth. They didn't ever strike you as a couple who were in love, despite having obvious respect and admiration for each other. You'd picked up on some family hearsay about your mother having been neglected by her parents as a child and running away from home in her teens. You had your doubts, but you knew you'd never even **dream** of asking your parents about it.

 

Some things were better left in the past.

 

* * *

 

  
  
You spent the last few days of your vacation catching up with Leon. The two of you had hated each other as children, fighting relentlessly through the years, bickering, stealing one another's toys, annoying each other, playing tricks on one another, constantly trying to get one up on the other. But as you'd gotten older, you'd grown a mutual respect for one another.

 

On your last day, you wandered the local village together, where you bought several souvenirs to take back to the ship with you. Things that reminded you of home.

 

"So tell me about work." Leon probed, as you browsed a jewellery stall in town. Your hands wandered mindlessly over the delicate pieces.

 

"What's there to tell?"

 

"Is it amazing? Is it like they say?"

 

"I don't know what 'they' say. And who is 'they'?" you laughed.

 

"You know, **everyone**!" he exaggerated. "It's all anyone talks about at the Academy. It's the only place people want to work. Imagine it. Working for General Hux."

 

"It's not that exciting, to be honest."

 

"There's talk of a new superweapon. Is it true? You got any info?"

 

"No. Give it a rest will ya?" you snapped. You weren't sure why, but it made you really uncomfortable to talk about. Perhaps you were scared of letting something slip.

 

"Alright, jeez, why so tense huh? You fucking the General or something'?"

 

Your face paled as you made eye contact with your brother.

 

"Oh, my…Stars, you **ARE** , aren't you? My big sis, sleeping her way up..."

 

"No! Leon, just… just shut your fucking mouth alright?!"

 

He made a face at you and exhaled. "Seriously, sis, dangerous game there."

 

"There are no games, look, get those ideas out of your head now. I don't need anything getting back to mom and dad. You dunno what it's like working there."

 

"No, and I won't at this rate if you don't ever help me out."

 

"What do you want me to do? Tell them to hire you? They don't know you, they barely know me, why should they listen to me."

 

"Alright alright, jeez, was just hoping you'd know of any openings or whatever."

 

You felt bad. You hadn't meant to take it out on your brother. But you never thought he would have guessed about the General and were terrified of anyone finding out and putting your job on the line. As it was, you already had, but you were in way too deep now and couldn't imagine putting an end to things, nor did you want to.

 

"Listen, I'm sorry for getting mad at you. It's just... you know how I feel about work stuff. I don't want anyone thinking I am trying to sleep my way to the top. I've worked damn hard, alright?"

 

You and your brother paced the markets as you chatted.

 

"I know, sis. Hard worker, always have been. Guess I'm just jealous is all."

 

"It's just boring office work, honestly. I don't see much of what goes on. I don't even work on the bridge. My colleague and I work on the sidelines, doing admin, reports, emails. You know. That sort of stuff."

 

"I wish I could get into the Stormtrooper program, y'know?"

 

You looked at each other awkwardly. Leon had always loved the idea of being a Stormtrooper. Actually being out there, fighting for the cause. But you'd both heard the rumours.

 

"They train 'em young, you know… from babies. Baby soldiers, sis…"

 

"I know, look… Leon… we don't know for sure."

 

You liked to believe you were on the right side of the war, but you'd heard the stories. Kids taken from their families to be morphed into soldiers. It didn't bear thinking about. There wasn't much you could do about it, plus what was the alternative? Fleeing to the other side? The Republic. No one knew how they trained their men.

 

 _This is just how the military works_ , you'd told yourself many times.

 

Your mind shifted to other things. "Listen," you told Leon, "you go on home, I've got a few... girly things I need to get done and then I'll be home, and we'll all have a nice family dinner before I leave tomorrow."

 

"Want me to come with you?" he asked.

 

You giggled, due to the nature of what you were about to do. "No, no I'm fine, honestly, you go on. I'll catch up later. Tell mom and dad I won't be more than an hour."

 

Leon left you and you walked to a part of town not many people went to. You found the building you were looking for. You took a deep breath before walking in.

 

"Afternoon, Ma'am." the receptionist greeted you.

 

"Hi, I've got an appointment."

 

"Sure thing ma'am, last one of the day. Please take a seat and help yourself to some water."

 

* * *

 

You bit down hard on your fist as the woman got to work. In that moment, you don't know why you thought this was a good idea, and what possessed you to go through with it. Your eyes shut tight as she got on with it. Sweat beaded on your forehead.

 

"AHH!" you cried out. Tears fell from your eyes.

 

"You alright ma'am?" the woman asked. She had lots of tattoos and her jaw never stopped moving from the gum she was chewing.

 

"Yeah, yeah I'll be okay, it's just... intense."

 

"You're all done, sweetie." She let you rest in the soft leather chair for a few minutes as she went over the aftercare routine with you. "Here's a leaflet ma'am. Got all your aftercare instructions in there. Don't lose it now, hun. Remember ya gotta take showers instead of baths for a while."

 

No problem. No baths on the _Finalizer_.

 

"And not too much soap! Read that leaflet."

 

"I will, I will." You felt yourself almost drifting into unconsciousness. Your body temperature went from cold to hot and back to cold again.You lay a while on the chair while you adjusted.

 

"Y'all gonna be okay, ma'am?"

 

You felt your body temperature returning to normal. "Yeah yeah I'm fine. I'll just get some juice or something."

 

"Good idea, ma'am. Some sugar in your blood stream will help." and with that you left the building and made your way home, stopping at a local market to buy a fruit juice.

 

You couldn't wait to get back to the ship and surprise the General.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm, just what HAS the Reader gone and done?!?!


	23. Little Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CHAPTER WARNING:** chapter features intimate/clitoral hood piercing. totally gives away the chapter but... a few people got upset with no prior warning, so..here it is.

 

Before you knew it, you were already being transported back to the _Finalizer._ You were rather excited. You were looking forward to seeing Emily and getting back into your normal routine. And of course, seeing your fiery red-head. Every time you thought about him, your heart skipped a beat and you felt like a giddy school girl.

 

"Keep it together." you told yourself. You'd found yourself missing him, and not just the sex. You doubted he had missed you much, however. And if he did, you were sure he would never tell you.

 

When you arrived back, it was late afternoon. You weren't due on shift until the following day. You headed back to your quarters. Making your way inside, it felt good to be back. You began unpacking straight away, setting your new souvenirs from home around your quarters. You then threw all your washing into the laundry hamper, stripped off, jumped in the shower and let the water soak you.

 

The hot water ran down your body in between your legs. You flinched, almost forgetting. You finished showering, dried off and put on clean clothes before finding your datapad.

 

A couple of messages from Emily, but none from the General. You tried to push down the feeling of disappointment. You really wanted to see him, but you didn't want to be needy. You finished unpacking and started making dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

A little while later, there was a knock at your door. You got up to answer it, and when you did, you had to keep yourself from smiling. You tried to remain calm but inside you were giddy.

 

General Hux.

 

"Good evening, (L/N)." he said with a straight face.

 

"Evening, Sir." you tried to contain your smile.

 

"Good trip?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, it was really... nice, thank you, Sir."

 

"Good to have you back, (L/N)." You smiled at him. "Smith does a terrible job without you." You giggled.

 

"Would you like to come in, Sir?"

 

"Thank you, (L/N)." He walked into your sitting area as you closed the door. He was facing away from you, surveying the room. You supposed he was noticing the new things you had bought.

 

You padded over towards the same area, keeping a bit of a distance. Your heart was beating fast now. This was always your favourite part of him coming to see you. The quiet moment before something happened. Usually, he turned to face you, however, this time he kept facing away. You were unsure of how to interact with him. Should you stay as you were or make your way round to the sofa? Offer him a drink?

 

"It was really nice to see my family, had a good time catching up with my brother. It's funny," you chuckled, "we used to fight so much, and now..."

 

General Hux cut you off as he spun around and grabbed you, pulling you close towards him, putting his mouth on you for a hot kiss. You gasped as you felt the warmth of his body pressing into yours. His tongue caressed the inside of your mouth and you soon relaxed into it. You had been a little tense but all of that was fading away now.

 

His hands were all over your body, stroking up and down your sides, grabbing your hips, pulling back to look at you, before biting and sucking on your lower lip, his hot mouth moving down to your neck, hands in your hair whilst biting gently, kissing, sucking, licking. Your head fell back.

 

His tongue moved down your neck and chest before he found his way into your cleavage. He groaned into your chest.

 

"It is  **really** great to have you back, (L/N)."

 

You weren't sure if he was just horny and had missed the sex, but you couldn't give a damn in that moment. You just wanted his hot mouth to keep kissing and licking you, and for his hands to keep touching you. Speaking of which, he soon took your ass into the palms of his hands, grabbing and squeezing, sending shivers all down your legs, and a tingle through your abdomen.

 

"It is **really** great to be back."

 

You liked to tell yourself that this was his way of saying he missed you, without saying it. You didn't want to say it either, for fear of him not returning your affections and you didn't want to spoil the moment.

 

He moved down your front, kissing your belly as he went. Kissing your hips, licking around your hip bone, tugging your trousers down. You let him pull your trousers down to your ankles, and press his nose into the top of your panties, breathing you in.

 

"Mmm, fuck you smell good," he told you, before looking up at you whilst he kissed along the top of your panty line. "bet you taste good too..." he said before he attempted to pull your underwear down.

 

You moved a hand to stop him. You grabbed your underwear to hold them in place.

 

You had never refused the General before. He gave you a strange look.

 

"Just... one second, Sir."

 

"Is there a problem?"

 

"No. No!"  You didn't want him getting the wrong idea - the idea that you weren't interested.

 

"It's just... I..."

 

"(L/N)?"

 

You gave a cheeky smile as you looked down at him, "I kind of... have a surprise for you."

 

He stood up, studying your face, curious as to what you had in store. You extended your hand towards him. He looked down, taking your hand and following you as you led him to your bedroom.

 

Once through the door, he kicked it closed and pulled you towards him again, with you still facing away, pressing his nose into your hair and kissing the back of your neck.

 

You sighed, "I've missed these lips." you whispered.

 

He moved one hand to your breast, cupping it tenderly whilst the other found its way to your hip, his long fingers grabbing you roughly. He mouthed at your ear, "I missed this tiny little body. Missed the way it felt in my hands." You felt yourself getting wet at his words. You could feel his erection poking you in the ass.

 

He turned you around to face him. You stood only in your socks, a small tank top and your panties. He looked you up and down, before kissing you.

 

"So, this surprise...?" he questioned.

 

You had a devilish smile. You took his hand in yours as you slowly traced it down your body, moving his fingers to where you wanted him to touch you. Your arousal grew at the notion of you leading him and guiding him.

 

Before too long, you guided one slim finger inside your panties. Gently. Slowly. You swallowed thickly as you stared into his eyes. And then he felt it.

 

His finger traced over a small metal bar. His eyes widened at the realisation. "You got **pierced**?!"

 

You bit your bottom lip, "Yeah... I kinda did... do you like it?"

 

"Fuck, (L/N), that is so kriffin' hot!" he exclaimed before he plunged his tongue into your mouth and gently rubbed over your sensitive clit, which now had a beautiful jewel attached to the hood above it.

 

"You're not mad?"

 

"Mad? How the fuck could I be mad? You... you're one in a million, I swear! Fuck!" and he kissed you hard again. You felt yourself melting in his arms. He pulled back from you, "Doesn't it hurt?" he asked.

 

"Not really. It did at first, but it's fine. Where it's pierced is just skin, like an ear piercing, so it's not painful, just a bit sensitive."

 

"(L/N), how can you show me this? I don't think you know what you are doing to me. You're a little minx, ugh I wanna take you so badly right now."

 

"Well, you still can, Sir," you began. "you would just need to treat me with care and be gentle."

 

With hunger in his eyes, he pushed you back onto your bed, pushing you down to a lying position whilst he stood. He ran his fingers down your navel to your pelvis and very slowly slid your underwear from your body, which in itself made his cock stand to attention. Not that it wasn't achingly hard already at discovering your little surprise.

 

He leant down to kiss you. His body hunched over yours as he devoured your lips. He then sunk to his knees before you, kissing your stomach and hips, before lightly ghosting his lips over your pussy. You flinched. You pushed your hands into his hair to stroke at him. You felt better and more in control with a hand in his hair. You could grip him or pull him off if need be.

 

He looked up at you, licking his lips "Can I?"

 

Your nails gently scratched at his scalp as you nodded. You leant on your elbows. You wanted to watch him. He began by placing small delicate kisses around your outer lips, the jewel from your piercing glittering under the dim lighting. You felt sensitive and slightly nervous which made you tense up. He could feel you tensing in his arms.

 

"Relax, (Y/N), I'm not going to hurt you." his guard was down. You breathed slowly, watching his every move.

 

You were already wet. At this point, normally he would point this out before jamming his fingers or tongue inside you. No, not tonight. He understood. He had to go slow.

 

He kissed at your entrance, and you **ached** for his tongue.

 

"Ohhh please, Sir."

 

"Yes, (Y/N), what do you need?"

 

"Tongue. Your tongue. Please."

 

"Good girl." he praised before he rewarded you by swiping his tongue delicately over your entrance, dragging it up slowly to your clit. "Stop me if it hurts." he told you.

 

You could see the jewel shining. You watched as his tongue made contact with your new piercing. It was a sight to behold. Your breath hitched and your eyes suddenly felt heavy as he gently flicked the end of his tongue against the piece of jewellery.

 

"Oh, oh wow" and your head fell back. He licked softly around your clit, weaving his tongue around your piercing. It felt amazing. You were in ecstasy as his tongue swiped at you, over and over, softly, gently, just how you needed it.

 

His face was between your legs, lapping at you, your thighs pressing together against his head, it felt so fucking good. He opened his mouth wider, before covering your whole cunt with it, slowly devouring you, tongue tracing circles and patterns on your sensitive parts as he gently sucked you into a state of euphoria. You felt like you were flying.

 

He panted hard as he moved his head. His lips were glistening with your wetness. "(Y/N), I don't know if it's the piercing or the fact I haven't tasted you for 3 weeks, but, my lord, you taste better than you ever did. I never want to stop eating you. Mmm, and this fucking piercing, Kriff, it's turning me on something crazy." he said as he rutted into your bed, his cock clearly needing attention.

 

You couldn't help but moan as your head pressed into the bed covers. "Your tongue feels so fucking good, Sir."

 

"You like my tongue, don't you, (Y/N)?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"And you got this filthy little piercing just for me, didn't you?"

 

"Oh, fuck, yes yes, yes I did. All for you."

 

"Just so I'd never take my tongue out of your cunt." Your wetness increased. You couldn't help it. You loved the dirty talk, and you loved when he used that word. **CUNT**. It was just so... nasty. Just the way you liked it.

 

"You want my tongue to fuck your little cunt huh?"

 

"Yes, yes, please. Fuck me with it, Sir. I need it."

 

He pushed his tongue inside your wet hole, lapping up your arousal, making sure to get it all over his lips. Kissing and licking your clit. Every now and then gently rubbing his nose or the tip of his tongue on your piercing.

 

"I wanna fuck you so badly, (Y/N)."

 

"Please, Sir, yes... please fuck me."

 

He stood up and climbed onto the bed. You moved upward to make room for both of you. You kissed him deeply, smelling and tasting yourself on him. You loved it.

 

His hard throbbing cock pressed at your entrance, not yet attempting penetration. He whispered in your ear "I'm _never_ going to get any work done, you know that right?"

 

You smirked.

 

"All I'm going to be able to think about, all day long now, is your pretty little tight pussy with that hot little piercing. Mmm fuck." he bit his lip and shut his eyes. "We may as well concede defeat to the Republic now."

 

You didn't mean to, but you laughed.

 

He pulled your top off and kissed your breasts, licking and sucking on your sensitive nipples. You stroked his beautiful cock, feeling his juices leak from the tip, spreading them around as you jerked him. You pushed your hips up towards him, desperate for his cock.

 

He pressed his body into you, kissing your neck and ears again. He had a way of making you shiver by putting his lips to the outside of your ear. "Want to fuck that pretty little pussy now (Y/N)."

 

You both panted and breathed hard, rutting against one another. You'd never had a build up like this before. You pressed your pussy against him, creating beautiful pressure on your clit. The piercing had you in an almost constant state of arousal.

 

"Yes, yes, please. Do it now."

 

"You want me to fuck you?"

 

"Yes, Sir, fuck, yes, I need your cock."

 

"Where do you need it?"

 

"In my tight little pussy, ugh!"

 

You were so wet that when the General took hold of himself and guided his swollen tip to your entrance, he all but slid inside without even trying. You both shuddered with bliss as he sunk himself deep inside you, careful not to press too hard against your piercing.

 

You could feel him holding back a little. "You can relax, Sir, just… take me normally."

 

"I don't want to hurt you."

 

"You won't. It's fine, trust me. I'll let you know if you do." and with that he relaxed into it, pressing himself a little harder against you. Still not too hard. You wrapped your legs around his ass, pulling him in closer to you, letting him fuck you nice and deeply.

 

"You feel so fucking good, (Y/N), so good wrapped around my cock."

 

"Never wanna be anywhere else, Sir."

 

"Your little jewel shining for me."

 

He pressed his finger gently to your clit, rubbing softly and slowly, before sliding a finger into your cunt, right up beside his cock. You felt so full. "Ughh, Sir, it feels so good."

 

"Yeah? I bet you could take more than one in here." he teased. You moaned and panted, pushing your chest up, as you arched your back. He held you tight, one arm wrapped around you as the other caressed your centre, his finger sliding deep inside you, his thumb delicately touching your clit.

 

"Fuck, fuck **YES** , Hux, fuck me harder!!!"

 

You'd NEVER called him Hux before. EVER. Only Sir or General.

 

You cursed yourself silently, pressing your face into his neck and biting your lip to keep from letting anything else stupid come out of your mouth. Whether he had noticed or not, he didn't let on as he fucked you harder just the way you asked for it.

 

His pelvis rutted beautifully against your clit, causing your orgasm to build. It was coming quicker than it ever had before. The piercing made your clit feel incredible even when the General wasn't pressing against it.

 

He fucked you hard and fast, causing your body to move on every thrust. You grasped the bed sheets, trying to hold yourself in place as you felt yourself cresting. Higher and higher you flew before white sparkles danced behind your eyes, as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over you, clenching and squeezing tight around the General as he moaned wantonly into your ear.

 

"Gonna come on your pretty little cunt."

 

"Oh fuck, yeah please."

 

"You ready?"

 

"Yes."

 

He pulled out, grabbing hold of his cock as he jerked it quickly over your pussy.

 

"Please, please come on my cunt. I need it."

 

His face contorted as he stroked jet after jet of hot cum onto your pussy, landing straight on your piercing, coating it. He carried on jerking as more cum shot out, spraying onto you before running down your legs onto the bed.

 

The General squeezed every last drop out, draining his cock as he kneeled over you.

 

It all felt so animalistic and primal. You moaned hard when he came onto your pussy, your eyes focused intently on the cum shooting all over you. Fascinated. When he stopped, you reached a hand down and rubbed it all into yourself, feeling how warm and wonderful it felt, before taking a handful into your mouth and humming happily as you sucked his fresh cum off your fingers.

 

"Mmm tastes so sweet!" you told him. He marvelled at you.

 

"Well... I've been eating my fruits and vegetables."

 

You laughed before getting onto your knees in front of him and sucking the rest of the cum off his cock. You moaned at how good it tasted. You couldn't imagine anything tasting better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so someone on my last chapter stated that they assumed what the Reader had got done was a tattoo since piercings allow you to have baths. I have NO experience whatsoever with 'downstairs' piercings. So I googled that shit. And one of the first things I read in the aftercare instructions was not to have baths for at least 2 weeks… so thats where I based it off. Sorry if I got it wrong. I've never had an intimate piercing.


	24. Oh, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my fic, the reader has her contraceptive implant changed yearly, as opposed to every 3 years which is the norm in our world. Just cos...

  
You woke that morning at 08:30. You relished in getting to lay in. Normally you were awake around 07:00 to get ready for work and to leave around 08:30. But that morning, you had an appointment at the medbay to get your annual contraceptive implant changed.  
  
  
Your appointment was at 09:00, so on this particular day, you weren't due to work until 10:30. Emily was covering for you.  
  
  
You leisurely got out of bed, grabbing a quick shower and making coffee and breakfast for yourself before getting dressed and leaving your quarters at 08:45. You walked the halls to medbay, checking in and waiting to be called for your appointment.  
  
  
"Miss (L/N)." a middle-aged female doctor called out. You got up and followed her through to her room. She allowed you to step through first. "Please, take a seat, miss." she told you. You didn't recognise her, perhaps she was new.  
  
  
"Hi, (Y/N), is it? I'm Doctor Kitman, pleased to meet you."  
  
  
You shook hands. "Likewise."  
  
  
You sat in the hard, uncomfortable chair, looking around the room, whilst the doctor read through your notes on her computer. She turned to look at you and smiled. "Getting your implant changed today, are we?"  
  
  
"Correct, ma'am."  
  
  
She turned away and re-read your notes before her brow wrinkled and a frown formed on her face. "Hmmm…" she said.  
  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
  
"How long ago did you receive your last implant, (Y/N)?"  
  
  
"Umm..." you tried to think. "Well, I assume it was around a year ago." you felt tense. "Why?"  
  
  
"And when were you contacted about today's appointment? When was it arranged?"  
  
  
"A couple of weeks ago… why?"  
  
  
She didn't answer you, just kept skimming through your notes.  
  
  
"Are you sexually active, miss (L/N)?"  
  
  
"Um... uh...."  
  
  
"Everything is confidential, miss."  
  
  
Your heart was in your throat, "...yes."  
  
  
"When was the last time you had intercourse?"  
  
  
"Several days ago." you felt your face turning hot, your heart beating wildly in your chest.  
  
  
"Are you in a relationship?"  
  
  
You didn't answer.  
  
  
"Do you have sex regularly, miss?"  
  
  
You looked down at your hands. "Yes."  
  
  
Doctor Kitman turned to you then, "I'm going to assume you don't bleed monthly, miss (L/N)? Due to this implant."  
  
  
"Correct ma'am."  
  
  
"So, you wouldn't have menstruated for quite some time."  
  
  
"Correct."  
  
  
There was another silence when the doctor turned back to her computer, skimming once more.  
  
  
"Doctor Kitman, what's going on? Please tell me."  
  
  
She turned back to you. "Miss (L/N)... according to your records, your last implant was inserted fourteen months ago."  
  
  
"WHAT? No, that can't be right, there must be some mistake."  
  
  
"Miss, do you use other forms of contraception? Condoms?"  
  
  
"Um... no." your face turned crimson then. You felt like you could have sunk into the chair. You felt like a child. A small stupid child.  
  
  
Then you felt angry and sat up. "Doctor, how could this have happened? Are you telling me this was supposed to be changed two months ago? How the fuck did this happen? Why wasn't my appointment set for two months ago?"  
  
  
You were raising your voice.  
  
  
"Miss, please calm down."  
  
  
"I will not calm down!" you stood up. "Are you telling me there's a chance I could be pregnant?"  
  
  
She looked gravely at you. "It is possible, miss. If you are having regular sex."  
  
  
Hot tears formed in your eyes. You began pacing the room.  
  
  
"Miss, I don't intend to shift the blame, but may I ask how you didn't realise twelve months had elapsed?"  
  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" you spat. "A lot goes on, on this ship. Days turn to weeks, months turn to years. I'm away from my family. In the midst of this fucking war!" tears streamed down your face now. "You just assume you'll be contacted. It was all on record, how the fuck did this happen, doctor? Please tell me that."  
  
  
You sat down again.  
  
  
Doctor Kitman looked apologetic. You could tell she felt guilty, even though it wasn't her fault. She was new on the ship.  
  
  
"Miss, I don't know what has happened with the records, but I intend to find out for you." She looked at you seriously then. "Right now, it would benefit you if you could try to stay calm. Stop crying. Just, relax for a minute."  
  
  
You wanted to tell her to shut up, that she didn't know what you were going through. But her voice was rather soothing, and you found your heart rate slowing a little.  
  
  
"I'm going to do a pregnancy test now, miss. If that's okay with you?"  
  
  
Your face paled. You weren't ready for this.  
  
  
She sensed your hesitation. "Miss... if you are pregnant, I can't insert this implant today. And in fact, we would need to get the old one out as soon as possible. So we will need to just grit our teeth and get on with it."  She didn't sound patronising. Her voice soothed you, like a soft pair of hands rubbing over tired skin at the end of a long day. She was trying her best to be as consoling as possible.  
  
  
Your head whirled.  
  
  
"Okay..." you answered before she ushered you over to the examination table.  
  



	25. Positive

 

  
You felt dizzy as you walked the halls of the ship back to your quarters. You couldn't think straight. You felt drunk. Everything was a blur. The doctor's words swam around your brain.

 

_"I would suggest taking the rest of the day off."_

_"Are you going to be okay, miss?"_

_"Do you need me to contact anyone?"_

 

 

You eventually found your door, entering and securing it before heading straight for your datapad. You sent a quick message to the General.

 

 

 

 

> Sir,  
>    
>  Extremely ill, can't make it in today.
> 
> Severe apologies,  
>  (L/N)
> 
>  

 

You threw the datapad down on the sofa, then headed straight for your bedroom and curled up in bed, wrapping the bed covers tightly around you. You felt numb inside. You closed your eyes and began to sob into your pillow. Once the tears started they wouldn't stop. You clutched the covers tightly, feeling as though your world was collapsing.

 

The test results had proved positive. You were pregnant with the General's baby. 6 weeks to be exact.

 

The doctor had not congratulated you. She knew this wasn't what you wanted. She had removed the implant, talked to you about your options and given you some leaflets detailing the same information.

 

You hadn't been able to absorb any of the information, however. The minute she'd said the word 'pregnant' everything had gone out of the window. All you could imagine was the General's reaction. Would he be angry, sad, happy? How would Emily react? Not to mention everyone else on the ship. Everyone would know you'd been fucking the General. You'd probably lose your job. What would your parents think?

 

It was all too much. You couldn't bare to face work, hence the quick message and straight to bed.

 

You cried yourself to sleep. Your dreams were erratic. You dreamt of pregnancy bumps. Giving birth. Your parents telling you that you were a disappointment. The General shouting and punishing you. You dreamt that you would lose your job and be sent back home, everyone around you having disowned you, leaving you completely alone with this red-haired baby that you wold resent for the rest of your life.

 

* * *

 

You woke a little while later. You rolled over and looked at the clock on your nightstand. 14:23. You got up to use the bathroom, then headed to the kitchen to get yourself some water. Your eyes were puffy, your face sore, and your mouth incredibly dry. You swallowed a pint of water before refilling the glass and making your way to the sofa in your sitting area.

 

You were scared to check your datapad but did so anyway.

 

One message from Emily and two from the General. You went straight to the General's messages.

 

 

> (L/N),  
>    
>  This is not the proper channel for calling in sick to a shift.  
>  What is your ailment?  
>    
>  Regards,  
>  General A. Hux

 

  

 

 

> (L/N),  
>    
>  Please report to my office.  
>    
>  General A. Hux

 

The second message was sent sometime late morning. Obviously, you weren't going to report to his office now. You knew he would probably come looking for you eventually.

 

You took your datapad and your water and went back to bed. You put them both on the nightstand before settling into your covers once more. You felt safe and protected in your bed.

 

Your mind began to wander. You thought about how you'd felt over the last few weeks. Not much different to normal, but you remembered missing a few meals here and there, due to nausea. You'd been sleeping a little more, going to bed a bit earlier each evening. Your activities with the General had remained as prolific as ever. There weren't many other signs. The obvious one would have been a missed period, but you didn't have them.

 

You were angry at the medbay for getting your patient notes wrong. But what could be done about it now?

 

You were just about to drop off to sleep again when you heard a noise. A noise you'd been waiting for but were dreading.

 

_RAP RAP RAP!_

 

The loud knocking at your door. You couldn't tell for sure but you were pretty certain it was the General. You didn't want to have to face him. You knew you wouldn't be able to fake it or lie. But you knew you were going to have to tell him sooner or later. You tried to ignore the knocking. But it wouldn't stop. In fact, it soon turned to loud banging.

 

You threw the covers off and went to answer the door. You opened up to find General Hux standing there, a look of utter disgust on his face.

 

"What the hell is going on, (L/N)?" He sounded incredibly angry.

 

You turned away from him and walked over to the couch. "Like I told you, I'm not well."

 

"We are getting backed up with work, (L/N), and you don't look very sick to me."

 

You sat on the couch staring straight ahead.

 

He walked over and stood in front of you, looking down at you. "You've never let us down before (L/N). You're going to tell me right now what's going on, or I shall be forced to take disciplinary measures."

 

You stared up at him, a single tear threatening, your face puffy and red. After a long pause, you finally opened your mouth.

 

"I'm pregnant."

 

The words echoed around the room. It felt as though someone else had said them. It didn't feel real. You'd never seen such a look on the General's face. The colour appeared to have drained from it.

 

His mouth hung open as he tried to process the information. He then began to sit down extremely slowly, his hands reaching out to grab your coffee table in an attempt to steady himself.

 

"You're... you're pregnant?"

 

"Yeah... so forgive me if I can't face work today, Sir."

 

"With my child?"

 

"Yes."

 

"What about the regulation implant?"

 

"They messed up something in my file. Didn't get it changed in time."

 

His face wasn't its usual icy exterior, but you couldn't quite gauge how he was feeling either. The anger had left his voice. His face was sombre. The only way you could have described it would be complete shock.

 

"Don't you have anything else to say?!" you were starting to get angry.

 

He looked at you properly for the first time. "I don't know what you want me to say, (L/N)." You could tell he felt extremely uncomfortable, from his body language.

 

"Gee, I don't know, show some emotion. Are you happy? Sad? Angry? Cos I'm sure as hell angry! Tell me to keep it, get rid of it. Just tell me something!"

 

"You are **not** getting rid of my child." you looked at you sternly.

 

You felt angry. "No offence, Sir, but it's **MY** body! And the decision is mine!"

 

"That is **MY** child in there. I do get a say in this."

 

"Well, then, SAY something useful, will you?"

 

You both looked at each other angrily, until the anger turned to sadness and you slumped into a couch cushion and began to sob your heart out. You curled your legs up on the sofa, and hugged them close to your body, needing to feel safe and protected.

 

"I can't have this baby." you mumbled into a cushion, tears staining the fabric.

 

The General stood and walked into the fresher, returning with a small packet of tissues. He offered the packet to you. He didn't touch you. He didn't know how to console you.

 

He watched you sob, before standing up and saying, "Take the rest of the week off, (L/N). You need to rest. In fact, I think you should check into medbay."

 

"I think they've done enough." you said sharply.

 

You should have felt happy that the General did not want the child terminated, but you just couldn't help feeling angry, sad, lost and lonely. Having this child was NOT something you wanted. It was going to ruin everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader really doesnt want this baby.....can you tell? :P


	26. Reconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Reader reconnects with her best friend, at last.

  
  
  
You woke from another chaotic dream, in which you were surrounded by red-headed babies, all crying and screaming at you for attention. It was all you could dream about lately. That and everyone around you disowning you.

 

Your eyes felt heavy and tired. You glanced at the nightstand clock. 04:18.  You had been waking up at crazy hours of the night, unable to sleep. Most nights were spent lying awake, despite your fatigue. Catching an hour's sleep here and there. The General had given you a leave of absence from work, so you were sleeping on and off at all hours of the day and night, simply trying to get some rest and sort your head out.

 

However, being away from work left you more time to think about your situation than you desired. You found it incredibly difficult to keep your mind from thoughts of the pregnancy. The evidence of your misconduct with your boss, growing inside of you. General Armitage Hux's baby.

 

You regularly cried yourself to sleep, only to be afflicted with the disturbing dreams, and wake soon after in a state of panic, more tears, more crying. You felt utterly alone. You hadn't spoken to Emily in days. You couldn't bear it. You knew she might come looking for you sooner or later. The General had ceased staying over with you or trying to bed you. Although, what was the point in that now, you thought. The damage was already done. In some ways, you longed for the comfort of his arms.

 

You wished that for one gosh-darn minute you could go and visit your family again. Just to get off the confines of the ship. You knew it wasn't possible, however. You'd soon have to return and face the situation anyway. In the hours lying awake, you thought long and hard about what you wanted to do. You didn't want to keep this baby, however, you were firmly against abortion. You physically couldn't imagine going through with a termination. Likewise, you could not see yourself carrying this baby to term, giving birth, and being a mother.

 

On top of everything else, you were now plagued with nausea almost 24/7 and had lost your appetite, managing a small portion of one proper meal a day. You tried to prepare other meals, but the smells made you feel sick, and you found yourself rejecting almost everything you used to like.

 

General Hux had also made you check into medbay to get the proper vitamins you would need for pregnancy, even though you had not decided what to do. He still insisted you begin taking the vitamins. In a way, it was endearing. He was already so protective of his offspring. On the other hand, you felt as though you were being pushed into caring for this baby that you did not want to keep.

 

* * *

 

One afternoon, you heard a knock at your door. When you answered, the face of Emily appeared before you. A look of concern graced her face. You felt awkward. You didn't know what to say to her.

 

"Hey." you said.

 

"Hey."

 

She looked at you with sadness but kindness in her eyes. She stood for a few moments before saying anything.

 

"Dude...  **WHERE** have you been? What's going on? Heard you took a leave of absence. Haven't been able to get hold of you. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to locate you on this damn ship sometimes."

 

"I know. I just... I have been really unwell." You pulled your cardigan closed around your body.

 

" _What's_ happened? Something's happened. You don't answer my messages. We never talk anymore. I just... I was so worried, I thought that something had happened. I just... I would never have forgiven myself if..." Emily was beginning to get worked up, you could see tears forming in her eyes.

 

"Em, shh, shh it's okay. Listen, I'm fine. You better come in." you told her.

 

She stepped through and you closed the door. She turned to you. Before you knew it, she had thrown her arms around you tightly and was all but squeezing the life out of you. Tears began to fall onto your shoulder.

 

"I'm so so sorry about everything." she cried.

 

You pulled back from her, looking at her, "Hey, hey come on, what's brought all this on? You okay, Em?"

 

"I know things have been strained between us lately. And I know it's mostly my fault and... I just... I thought something had happened to you, you know? When I couldn't get hold of you. No one has seen you for weeks. I tried to ask General Hux where you were but he told me not to concern myself and get back to work. I thought they'd gotten rid of you, (Y/N)."

 

You gave her another tight hug. "Em," you said affectionately. "Nothing's happened to me. I'm here. I'm fine."

 

"Are you sure? You said you were ill?"

 

"Well... I'm not totally fine, but I guess I'll get to that in a minute." you stopped a moment and looked her in the eye again. "It's just so good to see you." and you two hugged again. "I've missed this so much."

 

"Me too," she said. "what happened to us?"

 

"Dude, I don't know. I mean, well, I guess I kinda do know."

 

She looked at you questioningly. You walked over to the sofa and sat down. She soon followed.

 

"Do you want a drink?" you offered her.

 

"No. So what happened then?"

 

"Well... men." you said to her, giving  _her_ a knowing look.

 

She swallowed. "Men?"

 

"Yeah... I mean... I think we both know that each of us has been seeing someone, and we were just too afraid to admit it to each other?"

 

Emily had a guilty look on her face. "So... are you telling me you're seeing someone?" she asked.

 

"Well... I dunno, I guess I was... for a bit. But I don't know what's happening there anymore... what about you, missy?" you said with a wicked grin. "Don't you wanna finally tell me who your mystery man is?"

  
  
She eyed you suspiciously but gave a playful smile. "I'm getting the sneaking suspicion you already know...?"

 

"Well, I dunno if I do. I have an inkling." you stated.

 

She put her head in her hands. "Oh, Kriff, this is embarrassing."

 

"Are you gonna tell me or should I just guess?"

 

She didn't say a word, she only bit her lip.

 

"It's Kylo Ren isn't it?" you teased.

 

Her face turned bright red, and she tried to hide it in her hands even more.

 

You opened your mouth wide, giggling. "KNEW IT! Knew it. You little tramp." you said winking at her.

 

" **HOW** did you know?" she asked, peeking out from behind her hands.

 

You decided not to tell her just HOW you knew. "Listen, that's not important right now, but I need to tell you something that _is_ important."

 

"Go on."

 

"Please don't get angry with me. The thing is, I didn't know... I mean, it happened before... ugh."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Well... I sort of... well, here's the thing. Recently, a lot has changed. I've become such a different person. Doing things I'd never normally do. That is to say... I kinda... had a bit of a thing... with Commander Ren... as well." you struggled to get your sentence out.

 

Emily half smiled at you.

 

"Please don't be angry. I mean, it happened before I knew... I mean, I didn't even know you guys were together!"

 

She laughed. "Honey, we are NOT together."

 

"What?"

 

"We were just fucking. And it was only a couple times. He made it clear that's all it was and I wasn't gonna get attached. I just needed to get laid, babe."

 

"So you're not angry? I was thinking I had to break it to you that he had cheated."

 

"Haha, stars no, honey. To be honest, I sort of thought that was who you were seeing. I mean, I know I thought the General, but then you told me you weren't," your eyes darted away from her, "so I brushed THAT off and thought you had been seeing Kylo Ren. You know, you told me you'd had a few conversations with him. Stuff like that. But babe, I know he fucks around a lot on this ship."

 

"He does?"

 

"Yeah. I was gonna warn you about him if that IS who you were seeing. I guess you were just fucking as well, huh?"

 

You looked flabbergasted, "No no! That's the thing, we never had sex. There was just... other stuff. But not that."

 

"I see." she answered. Another silence occurred.

 

"So... um... who _were_ you seeing?"

  
  
You looked at the floor. You couldn't answer her. She put her hands on yours and looked you in the eye. "You can tell me, you know. I won't judge you."

 

Right at that very moment, you felt your stomach churn and heave. You put your hand over your mouth as you jumped from the sofa, running into the fresher and slamming the door, before puking loudly into the toilet.

 

You spewed your guts out, or so it felt, and flushed the toilet, before getting up and splashing your face with cold water. There was a bang at the door.

 

"Dude, are you okay?!" Emily shouted, a worried tone in her voice.

 

You came out of the fresher, your face looking peaky and pale. "I... I'm fine, I just need some water." you reassured her. You began to make your way to the kitchen.

  
  
"Sit sit sit." she insisted as she pushed you towards the couch. "I'll do it."

 

You sat back down. Emily followed seconds later with a large glass of water for you. She sat down and began rubbing your back.

 

"What have you got?" She then took her hands off you. "Actually, is it contagious?" she asked, pulling back.

 

You chuckled pathetically into your glass as you drank. "No, it's really not."

 

"What is it? Tell me."

 

You put the water down on the table and turned to her.

 

"I'm pregnant."

 

 


	27. The Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's best friend squares up to Asshole Gingerhead

  
  
Emily's face was almost as distant as the General's had been. " _ **PREGNANT**_ **?** " She was more animated, however.

 

You cowered slightly. You didn't speak. You just nodded.  
  
  
" **How** can you be pregnant? How's that possible? What about the implant? Oh my Lord, who's the father?"  
  
  
"Em, too many questions. Just... please. Right now... I just need my best friend." your face crumpled and your jaw quivered as you began to cry again. You burst into sobs as Emily held you and tried to console you. She rubbed your hair and your back, while you bawled your eyes out.  
  
  
You had done a lot of crying recently, but you hadn't quite let yourself go as much as you did in that moment. Safe in Emily's comforting arms, you sobbed and sobbed, rivers of tears running down her top. You snivelled, as she held and rocked you, shooshing you quietly.  
  
  
"It's gonna be okay, I'm here now. Shhh-shh, come on, we're gonna get through this. I won't leave you alone again. Emmy's here, babe. Never have to worry about that again. Never ever leaving you. We'll figure this out."  
  
  
Your body sagged with relief as your sobbing quietened and your tears slowly came to a stop. It felt so good to let all the grief out. She held you and stroked your hair as you cuddled into her warm body. She didn't ask questions. Not yet. She knew you just needed her to help make you feel safe again. And you would deal with everything later.  
  
  
"I don't want this baby." you told her.  
  
  
"I know, sweetie. Shhh, don't think about it now," she told you. "(Y/N), I really don't want to pry or make things worse, but..."  
  
  
"You wanna know who the father is, I know."  
  
  
"Is there a reason you don't wanna tell me?"  
  
  
You sat up, pulling away from her. "Listen, I know you said you wouldn't judge, but..."  
  
  
"Does this baby belong to whoever you were seeing?"  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"Honey, I swear I won't judge." she looked at you sympathetically. Maybe you could tell her. Maybe it would be okay.  
  
  
_RAP RAP RAP._  
  
  
You recognised the familiar knock. _Oh no._ You didn't want to answer the door, but you knew you couldn't ignore it.  
  
  
"Aren't you gonna get that?" Emily asked.  
  
  
The door knocked again. Your eyes shot to the door, and back at Emily. "Who is it, (Y/N)?" she asked you, sensing that you seemed to know who it was.  
  
  
Without wasting another second, Emily stood up and began walking toward the front door. You got up and grabbed at her arm, "NO!"  
  
  
"What the...?"  
  
  
"Please don't answer it." you half-whispered.  
  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
  
"I... I just..."  
  
  
And then, at that very moment, General Hux opened up and made his way into your quarters. You stood dumb-founded as he looked at Emily, then to you, then back to Emily.  
  
  
"Smith." he said.  
  
  
Emily stared wide-eyed in disbelief then turned to you.  
  
  
"What's he doing here?" she demanded. "Why is he barging into your quarters?"  
  
  
All three of you stood in shock for a moment that seemed to last forever.  
  
  
"No..." Emily began shaking her head. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. "It IS him." she turned to you. "Isn't it?" her face was the picture of seething anger.  
  
  
"Em, please." you begged. You knew her rage was coming.  
  
  
"You were fucking  **him** all along? And you failed to mention it. I _knew_ it was him. Why couldn't you just tell me?"  
  
  
"You didn't tell her about Commander Ren." the General quipped. Her head snapped in his direction, as she bared her teeth, eyes blazing, a vein almost popping in her forehead.  
  
  
You stood crying, whimpering. You couldn't handle any of this. You _knew_ this is how it would turn out.  
  
  
"Em, please don't be angry." you wiped your tears on your sleeve.  
  
  
"And now you're pregnant with  **his** baby?" she pointed at your superior.  
  
  
"Smith, I do not believe it is appropriate for you to get involved." General Hux stated more than calmly to her.  
  
  
You knew Emily had seen red. You feared she was about to do something which may land her in  _serious_ hot water.  
  
  
She marched straight over to the General, squaring up to him, "She is **my** friend, and look what you've done to her. You've ruined her life, all for a bit of **FUN!** I think I damn well will get involved, SIR!"  
  
  
"Smith, I advise you to step down, and lower the tone of your voice, lest I be forced to do something I may not even regret."  
  
  
You could see Emily's hands shaking. You didn't want her to get into trouble for you. You walked over and pulled her back. "Em, Em, it's okay." you pushed her towards the sofa, making her sit down. "You're really sweet to defend my honour, honey, really, but..."  
  
  
"No, he has acted like a prick!"  
  
  
"Em... please... look at me." you made her look you in the eyes. She was bubbling with rage. You stared at her, "Listen to me... I love you... but please don't lose your job over me. Over this. Hey hey, look at me," you commanded as she tried to get up again. "Emily... PLEASE. Stop. I need you. Okay? Remember you said you wouldn't leave me?"  
  
  
She appeared to calm down a little. She gritted her teeth, holding her rage in. "Yeah."  
  
  
"I need you. I am gonna need you so much through this. Please. Be my Emily? Can you do that for me?"  
  
  
She accepted what you were telling her. She wanted to kick his teeth in. But she remained calm. For you. "...Yes."  
  
  
"Thank you." you whispered, feeling truly thankful. You couldn't bear the idea of her losing her job and getting deported from the ship. You only just got your friendship back on track. You didn't wanna lose her again.  
  
  
You straightened up and turned to the General. You hadn't seen him in days. It felt so nice to see him, but your heart ached for him too. You still weren't sure where you stood with him.  
  
  
You turned to Emily, "Em, can you give us some privacy?"  
  
  
She stood, walking to you, and lowered her voice. "I don't wanna leave you alone with him."  
  
  
"Come on, we need to talk."  
  
  
"Okay," she hesitated, "you know where I am, though, yeah?"  
  
  
"Yeah." you nodded. And with that, Emily exited your quarters without looking back.  
  
  
You stood awkwardly, feeling insecure once Emily had left. You glanced up at the General. His face was neutral. Of course. You didn't know what to say to him. You assumed your relationship was over, and that now, you would be forced to have his baby, tying you to him forever, living a life of complete misery. A single tear rolled down your cheek as these thoughts went through your head.  
  
  
"You and Smith have made amends." he started.  
  
  
You glanced up. "Yeah."  
  
  
"How are you today?" you knew he was probably enquiring about your physical, rather than mental health.  
  
  
"The usual... throwing up, not eating, not sleeping."  
  
  
His brow creased. He walked over to you, looking down at you seriously. "I need you to take better care of yourself, (L/N)."  
  
  
"I am trying, Sir." you looked up into his blue eyes. How you ached for him to hold you. You resented the baby more than ever, for driving this wedge between you two. Your relationship had hardly been conventional but, it was yours. Now you simply felt alone.  
  
  
"When can I come back to work, Sir?"  
  
  
"I think it's best you stay and rest here." he told you. His face was emotionless. How you wished for one minute he would just show what he was feeling. All you took from his expressions was that he didn't care about you. Only his heir.  
  
  
"I'm going crazy, Sir. I feel like a bit of normality would help."  
  
  
"I don't need you putting yourself under any unnecessary strain."  
  
  
"It's a desk job. It's hardly strenuous. Staring at these 4 walls every day is slowly driving me insane. Do you want that?"  
  
  
He deliberated. "You may have the rest of the weekend off, and return to work on Monday."  
  
  
"Thank you, Sir." you were genuinely grateful. After a moment of looking at each other awkwardly, you said. "Aren't we gonna talk about it, Sir?"  
  
  
"I don't know what you wish to discuss, (L/N)."  
  
  
"You know I don't want to keep this... thing."  
  
  
"That  _thing_ is my child, and I very much wish you to keep it."  
  
  
"But you just don't want to keep _me_." you retorted. "I'm just a vessel to you."  
  
  
"Stop making yourself look foolish, (L/N). You know this is logical."  
  
  
Tears threatened again. _How could he be so... **clinical** about it all?_ You'd been under the impression that he had begun to care for you before this 'thing' had taken its hold inside of you. You **HATED** it. You couldn't stand it. You wished it would just disappear.  
  
  
You didn't know how to express any of what you were feeling. You just wanted him gone.  
  
  
"I think I need to rest now, Sir." you were tired of addressing him as 'Sir' - completely TIRED of it.  
  
  
"Very well." he said as he turned to leave. You hated how easily he could leave. He turned back. "Food delivery droids will come tonight. They will be bringing you the proper nutrition you need."  
  
  
You stared.  
  
  
"Make sure you eat it this time, please." it wasn't a begging or a pleading, more of an order.  
  
  
You said nothing more as the door closed behind him. Once firmly shut, your tears returned once more. You stormed to the couch, throwing yourself on it, stuffing your face into a cushion, biting down and screaming into it. You wailed as everything came out again. You began punching the cushion. You pretended it was the THING. You rained your fists down on the cushion, "Just go away, just fuck off. I wish you were **dead**!" you howled.  
  
  
Your rage intensified as you got up, and kicked the nearest object. You didn't even register what it was. A tirade of emotions overtook you, as you screamed and cried, and began throwing and punching anything that came into your sight. You picked up your glass and threw it towards the kitchen, hearing it smash and send small pieces of glass flying in all directions.  
  
  
You slumped to the floor, pulling at your hair as a means of release. Without meaning to or realising what you were doing, clumps of hair had come out in your hands. You were shaking as adrenaline pumped through your system.  
  
  
Then came a sharp stabbing pain in your lower abdomen. It was a pain like nothing you had ever felt before. You clutched at your stomach, before screaming out. The pain ripped through your stomach as you lay on the floor, feeling almost paralysed as you attempted to crawl to the bathroom. Eventually, somehow you made it there.  
  
  
You stood up, clutching onto the side of the shower cubicle. You turned on the shower, feeling weak. Your vision was beginning to go blurry. You turned around to find a towel when suddenly everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooaaaah...intense. I didn't MEAN for it to get so intense. But there you have it.
> 
> And the General is being Mr Ice King. Well done, ginge.


	28. Captivated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER WARNING:** this chapter features details of miscarriage (not graphic, but still). PLEASE skip over if such a subject may upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ****EDIT**** 7 months after initially writing this chapter, I went through a miscarriage of my own and have since edited this chapter to give a more factual encounter of what really happens. The details still aren't too grizzly, don't worry.

  
  
  
Your eyes slowly opened, a harsh light penetrating your eyelids. You blinked rapidly, your hands moving instinctively to shield your eyes. You were filled with confusion. Yet, you felt strangely calm. At peace.

 

You breathed deeply, scanning the room. It was then you realised you were in medbay.

 

"She's awake." you heard a soft voice saying. "Someone get the General."

 

"He's on the bridge at the moment."

 

"So? He said to get him the minute she wakes up. Message him on his comm link, **NOW**!"

 

You felt hazy. You drifted in and out of consciousness. You fell back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

When you woke a little while later, you could hear the beeping of machines.

 

"Hey." you heard a gentle, familiar voice speak to you.

 

You turned your head to see General Hux sitting at your bedside. He was holding your hand and gently stroking it. It was the most contact you'd had in the last few weeks. It had been  _his_ gentle voice, though it hadn't sounded much like him at all.

 

You didn't speak. You just looked. And blinked. His hand on yours, stroking you, was all you needed right then.

 

"How are you feeling?" he asked. His voice had changed so much, you thought. There was no harsh tone. His face appeared sad, yet concerned. "Are you okay?"

 

You tried to sit up, but you ached all over.

 

"No no," he started, before scooting his chair closer to your bedside. "Don't move. You are on a lot of medication. You're very fragile. Are you in pain?"

 

You tried to speak, but a croaky voice came out. "A little..." you cleared your throat. "Okay, yes, a lot." you winced when you moved again.

 

He stared at you with a sadness in his eyes.

 

"What happened?" you asked.

 

"Smith found you in your quarters, collapsed in the fresher. Brought you to medbay. You've been in for a few days."

 

"Is everything... okay?"

 

"You collapsed due to stress and exhaustion. Your blood pressure levels were through the roof."

 

You were scared to ask the next question. But you needed to know. "Is the baby okay?"

 

His face was sombre. Vacant. He squeezed your hand tightly. "I really wish I didn't have to tell you this..."

 

Your heartbeat quickened, "What? What is it?"

 

"They say you're miscarrying."

 

Your heart tore into two. Tears rolled down your cheeks. "No..." you began.

 

"When Smith found you, you were haemorrhaging rather badly. She carried you all the way here herself. Barged in, demanded you be seen. You've lost a lot of blood over the last few days. They did an ultrasound on your womb, said they couldn't see a viable pregnancy... something akin to 'a pregnancy of unknown location'. I couldn't quite take it all in. They did blood tests..."

 

You looked down, realising there was a cannula stuck in your arm. It made you wince.

 

"...they said the hormone levels in your blood are dropping, which can only indicate a miscarriage."

 

Your face contorted. "No, no..." You couldn't take it in. None of it. You hadn't wanted the baby, but you hadn't wanted **this**.

 

"They say you will bleed for another few days and eventually pass the remains."

 

 **Remains**. The word burned into your mind.

 

"Were you here when...?" 

  
  
"Smith alerted me right away. I came as soon as I could. I wasn't here for the ultrasound, and at first, they wouldn't tell me anything. I quietly told the midwife I was the father, after which she started giving me answers."

 

You assumed he had come to see to the baby. To make sure his baby was okay. Because it was all about the baby. You didn't say much. You just wept to yourself. He carried on holding your hand, however, and you let him.

 

"There must be something they can do?!" you fretted hopelessly.

 

A sadness swept over his face. "Unfortunately, they said there is nothing that could have been done to start or stop this... and... that you will just have to ride it out."

 

"So I just have to wait for this dead thing to come out of me?"

 

He stared at you in shock.

  
  
You sucked a breath in, trying to hold back any more tears. "You must be heartbroken..." you said, in a cold tone.

 

He edged closer, holding your hand even more tightly. You were facing away. He brought his other hand up to your face, gently cupping your jaw, pulling your face slowly round to look at him.

 

"(Y/N)... I thought I'd lost you." he said.

 

You studied his features. "Me?"

 

"Yes, you." He thumb stroked gently at your cheek. Your heart fluttered.

  
  
"What about the baby?"

 

"Please do not misunderstand me," he whispered. The room seemed to have gone very quiet, not that it had been noisy before, but suddenly, it felt as though there were nothing except the two of you. "I am saddened for the loss of the child. I've wanted for many years to be a father. And, truth be told, I was delighted when you announced your pregnancy to me..."

 

You could barely believe your ears.

 

"...but you were never happy about this child's conception. You delivered the news to me as bad news. How do you think that made me feel? You were so... despondent about it. You made is so very clear you did not want it. Like you could never want a child that came from me."

 

You felt guilty. You had **NEVER** seen the General show his feelings in this way. You sometimes wondered if he even had any. You were dumbfounded. All you could do was stare as he carried on talking.

 

"I know what we had was not... conventional. However, you are the most..." he closed his eyes, putting his head back as if trying to hold something back from you. He regained control, and looked at you once more, "...the most wonderful woman I have ever met."

 

"Me?" You stared in shock.

 

"Come on... you must know how I feel about you."

 

"How can I when you've never told me."

 

"Because that is not what I do, and you should know that by now. That is not how I was raised." he took a break, swallowing hard. "I know it is not an ordinary way to behave. I do know that. I know I am cold, and emotionless most of the time. But that does not mean I am not feeling it. I just know very well how not to show it. I have worked in the military from such a young age. It has just become second nature to me now."

 

"I... I had no idea," you said. "I'm sorry."

 

"There is no need for apologies, (Y/N)."

 

"It wasn't that I never wanted  **your** child." he looked at you. "It's just... I wasn't ready for  _any_ child, Sir."

 

"I know that now."

 

"I was freaking out. I was scared. There's a damn war going on. Not the best atmosphere to bring a child into."

 

"I understand, (Y/N)."

 

"And I didn't know how you felt about me... I thought you only cared about the child and had forgotten about me."

 

"How could I ever forget you, (Y/N)?" he said with a tiny smile. "Do you even  **know** what you do to me? How crazy you drive me? How much I think about you almost all day, every single day? How I want you there when I get back from work. Not just in my bed. But just... to have you there. I've been a lonely, lonely man for many years. I never made time for relationships and no woman would ever get close to me."

 

You managed a weak smile. Your eyes filled with tears again. Happy tears this time.

 

"You are so different from any woman I have ever met. So beautiful. So captivating. On top of everything, you are such a deviant, so... pliant. So willing. So eager to fulfil my every fantasy. You are the first woman to stick around after learning of my... behaviours. You never seemed put off. You always seemed to want more. It drove me crazy, made me want you like nothing I'd ever wanted before. Not even power."

 

You smiled as tears fell down your face. Your smile faded, "But everything stopped... when you found out I was pregnant."

 

"I assumed you wanted nothing more to do with me, seeing as you didn't want my offspring inside of you."

 

"So far from the truth, Sir. I wanted you so badly. I missed you. All I wanted was your arms around me. To support me. To tell me everything would be okay, and we would get through it together."

 

"For that, I apologise, (Y/N). I SHOULD have been there for you."

 

He stroked your cheek again. He didn't cry but you could feel his grief

 

"I'm so sorry about..." both of you knew you were referring to the baby. Only, it was too difficult to say the words. Tears fell again. You sobbed quietly. "...I didn't want it to be this way."

  
  
"It was not your fault. Truth be told, I am harbouring an incredible amount of guilt for the stress and strain I put you under. I know I am partly to blame."  
  
  
True that his actions and behaviours had caused some of the stress you had gone through, but you didn't blame him. You didn't want to blame him. You were just so incredibly grateful that he had been able to show some emotion for once.  
  
  
"It wasn't anyone's fault. Early miscarriages are so very common, not many people realise it. Nothing caused this. Sometimes pregnancies just simply don't thrive."

 

He stroked your face with the backs of his fingers. Your eyes half closing as his touch ghosted over you. "I do not know what I would have done if I had lost you, (Y/N). I want you back so badly."

 

You opened your eyes properly and stared into his face.

 

"If you'll have me?" he begged playfully.

 

You reached a hand out to touch his hair. "As if I could want anything else." you smiled meekly.

 

He leant forward to embrace you and took you in a soft kiss. There was no tongue. He pressed his lips lightly to yours before kissing your nose and then your forehead. He then put his hand on the back of your head, stroking you softly, delicately.

 

"I am sorry, I do not want to leave you. But Ren is probably having a tantrum and destroying my ship. They want to keep you in for just a couple more days for observations before you are discharged. I believe someone will be coming by to speak with you about some counselling as well. Which I think you should accept."

 

You nodded your head, solemnly. You knew you had to grieve for the lost child properly.

 

The General stood, getting ready to leave. "We  **will** get through this, (L/N). I'm here now." He stroked your hair, tucking it behind your ear before leaning down to give you a soft kiss. "And you have Smith back too."

 

You smiled, "Did she really carry me here?"

 

"Oh yes..." he replied, "...she loves you, you know."

 

"I know. She's a good friend."

 

"Hold on to her. You need someone like her by your side." He kissed your hand and said "I'll be back in a little while, pet." before turning to leave.

 

You smiled, as the General walked out of the room. You closed your eyes and turned over, allowing yourself to drift off again. You quickly fell into a proper deep sleep. Your body sagged with relief as you slept solidly for the first time in weeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is quite a heavy chapter, and it is worlds away from what this story started out as (sexy porno fic), but I felt the intense need for the Reader to go through some kind of loss, for personal reasons. I hate to be the bad guy, but I did intend for her to lose this baby when I first started writing it. It was partly a way for me to deal with a loss of my own, IRL, (not a baby), so…yeah.
> 
> I felt horrible and mean writing most of these scenes, but…I just felt that this is what the story needed, you know? I know its a tough issue and not everyone will be happy about it, but it appears I cannot please everyone, and I need to write what is right for my characters. Hope you guys can appreciate/respect that.
> 
> This was a very serious couple of chapters and I am hoping to get back to the fun stuff soon. I just wanted to interject with a bit of proper plot for a while, so sorry for lack of sex etc. but those types of chapters will be making another appearance very soon. :)
> 
> And just because they lost this child, it doesn't mean that they can't/won't have another in the future…know what I'm saying? :) He's opened up about his feelings now…maybe they can begin to have a proper relationship. Still filled with plenty of sexy times, but for the Reader to know where she stands with him, to have mutual trust and respect for one another.
> 
> Hope you all continue to read and enjoy, and I am sorry if I have severely upset anyone. This was not my intention. xxx


	29. **not a chapter**

 

Hey guys, this is just a very quick update, to let you know whats going on. I haven't abandoned this story, AT ALL. its my little baby <3 and I love it, and I love writing it, and appreciate all of your guys' support, and lovely comments and messages, MORE than you will ever know.

 

It just such a crazy time right now, as its my lovely fiance's 30th birthday next week. Got some big things going on, and we are going to Spain as well. Ontop of all of that, him and I are getting married in exactly 5 weeks!!! So the days are just filled with wedding planning, and stuff like that. No time to write atm, but I'm sure i'll get some time soonish - I wont keep you waiting as long as 5 weeks, I promise !

 

Hope you're all okay, I miss interacting with you guys this includes catching up/keeping up with some of your fics. I haven't forgotten about you guys; Juulna for example. I'm just so crazy right now, trying to get everything ready for the wedding.

 

GUYS I am going to be a MRS!!!!! so excited!!!!!! :D

 

& hopefully soon after...... a Star Wars baby <3 oh yes! Take care lovelies xxxxx <3


	30. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been several months since the miscarriage. Reader and the General are trying to move on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lovely bit of filth just to ease you all back in ;) forgive me if its really graphic, but I haven't written filth for this for ages. Poor General and Reader are STARVING for it ;)
> 
>  **CHAPTER WARNING:** features snowballing.
> 
> had a lovely time in Spain. was WAY too hot though, for me. Wrote this on the flight home...

  
  
It had been several months since you and General Hux had gone through the heartbreak of losing your unborn baby. His reaction to the loss had restored your faith in him and brought you two closer together in your relationship, of which was now semi-public knowledge. That is to say that Emily was in the know as well as Kylo Ren of course. You and the General were still keen to keep things quiet from your colleagues on board the  _Finalizer_ in order to uphold the General's reputation, as well as to not make things difficult for yourself at work.

 

You also chose to keep your relationship and the miscarriage from your parents, at least for the mean time. Perhaps one day you would tell them you were seeing someone, maybe even bring the General home and introduce him to your family. You knew your father would probably approve wholeheartedly, having once been a General himself and being a huge supporter of the First Order and its work. He would think you couldn't have made a better choice for a partner. That General Hux was exactly the type of man you should marry. Your father knew the General would make sure you were taken care of for life. And what an honour it would be to bear the children of such a powerful man.

 

Not that marriage and settling were on either of your minds, presently. You were still enjoying an immensely colourful sex life. Just happy to be with each other, in a more established relationship. Not to mention recovering from and putting the miscarriage behind you.

 

* * *

 

Your evenings were split between spending time with Emily and the General. Ever since you'd lost the baby, your friendship with Emily had gone from strength to strength.  You'd spent so long hiding your relationship with the General, you couldn’t imagine her being okay with it. At first, she had been angry and disgusted. But after General Hux stepped up and confessed his feelings for you and his baby, Emily came to accept him, knowing he made you happy. Which, at the end of the day, was all you both wanted for each other. The two of you had repaired your friendship and were closer than ever. It was nice to have your best friend back, especially on such a lonely existence as living and working on the _Finalizer_.

 

Emily was not currently seeing anyone. She'd had a fling with Kylo Ren. But it turned out Kylo Ren had many flings with many different people within the First Order. In fact, he had gained a bit of a reputation as a giant man-whore within the Order. It was slightly off-putting. However, you still found him attractive, and still fantasised about fucking him, even though you were starting to feel something more real for the General. The General knew of your attraction to the Knight, and despite the rivalry between the two men, it didn't seem to bother him. You suspected that it turned him on, or got him off somehow. There was still the odd occasion where you would find yourself in a situation that involved yourself, the General and Kylo Ren. You'd still never fucked him, but had done plenty of filthy things with him. The General only ever seemed okay with that when he was present. You did not dare to play behind his back, nor did you have any desire to act as such. 

 

* * *

 

  
The days and weeks blended into each other. Most days you would wake up in the General's bed, or vice versa. He rose for work, getting ready for his day usually around 0500 hours, He would give you a quick kiss before leaving you to go back to sleep, rising just a few hours later to go to your own job. Some mornings his kisses were a little more sensual and would linger a little while longer. His lips and tongue would caress along your neck.

 

"Mmm" you murmured one morning, in your hazy state. "That's nice... but you'll be late."

 

"Don't care. I'm in charge. Who's going to tell me off?" You giggled. In charge. Your man in charge, oh it sounded so good.

 

"Plus you're worth it." He said, kissing along your jaw, nibbling at your skin, while his fingers stroked your thigh and moved up your night-dress.

 

You gasped. Even after all this time, his touch still sent tingles up and down your body and made your breathing hitch.

 

You kissed him back. Nibbling on his ears, your fingers threading through his hair. His beautiful soft ginger locks, which by now he had learned you had a fetish for, especially when his hair was dishevelled from sleep or sex. He knew you liked it when he allowed his facial hair to grow a little too. He knew it got you going. Unkempt hair and a little bit of fuzz on his face. Unfortunately, due to regulations, he could never have his hair or beard like that at work. He also preferred to be clean-shaven and gel-slicked to keep his pristine reputation in place. Appearance was everything to him, and you respected that.

 

However, every few months, the General would take his allotted leave from work, which he coincided with your vacation time allowing the pair of you to slip away and spend some time alone on whichever planet served as an ideal vacation spot. During such times, he barely styled his hair or shaved. Mostly because he knew you liked it that way, but in part, because he couldn't be bothered nor felt it necessary, especially whilst on vacation.

 

* * *

 

  
"When will our next vacation be?" You breathed into his ear as he kissed your neck. It was something you both looked forward to.

 

"Unknown at this time." He answered. You pouted.

 

He pulled back to look at you. It was still one of his favourite things, just to gaze at you. You liked it very much too. You couldn't get over how fascinated he seemed to be with you.

 

His eyes trailed up and down your body, slowly pushing your nightdress up. You blinked and bit your lip as he revealed the tops of your thighs and lacy underwear, which he soon pressed a finger against.

 

It wasn't long before you became damp at his touch.

 

"Wet already?" You knew he wasn't really asking.

 

"Spread your legs for me." he ordered.

 

Despite being in a more established relationship, you still relished in being told what to do in the bedroom. Both of you enjoyed exploring new things and testing boundaries, but there were some things you always came back to. You loved being ordered around, and he knew it. He was more than happy to oblige you.

  
  
You opened your legs to his fingers, which he slid beneath your panties, spreading over your bare lips, teasing your clit with his thumb. He slipped two fingers inside you as you began to moan. You shut your eyes, enjoying the feel of him.

 

"Look at me." He stated sternly, forcing your eyes to snap open.

 

He moved to sit between your legs.

 

"Tell me how much you love my fingers."

 

You shook your head. It was one of the many games you played.

 

" **Tell** me..." He stared right into your eyes with a straight face, "...or is this not enough?"

 

You shook your head.

 

"No? Does my little slut need more?" You nodded.

 

He stuffed a third finger deep into you as you gasped.

 

"How does that feel, my pet?"

 

"More." You said in a low whimper.

 

He cupped his ear with his other hand, "Pardon? Is that how you address a General, young lady?"

 

"Please General, I need more."

 

"Why?" He asked.

 

"Because... because..."

 

"Come on now, little one, use your words." he told you as he pushed his fingers hard into you, pressing against your G-spot while teasing your sensitive clit.

 

Your stomach and leg muscles strained, trying to hold yourself in place as his fingers abused your pussy. Your juices leaked out, soaking his fingers, making them slide in and out of you.

 

"Because I'm an insatiable slut, Sir." you whined.

 

"Good girl." He praised as he pushed a fourth finger into you. Your wetness dripped onto the bed covers below. You wailed and moaned like a whore under his touch. You were in awe that he still had such an effect on you.

 

"Is that enough for you now, huh?"

 

You shook your head.

 

"What else do you want?"

 

He loved the sound of you begging for his cock.

 

"Need you, Sir."

 

"(L/N), you will need to be more specific. Or should I just finish getting ready for work?" He threatened, slipping his fingers out of you.

 

"No no, Sir, please."

 

"Please, what?"

 

"Please give me your cock."

 

You could already feel his erection pressing hard against you.

 

"Beg." He ordered as he shoved his dripping wet fingers into your mouth.

 

"Suck and beg."

 

"Please, Sir." You spluttered, as you took his wet digits into your mouth, sucking the taste of your pussy off them as you begged.

 

"You'll have to do better than that."

 

He pulled his fingers out. You had to suck back a small trail of spit.

 

"Please, Sir, please give me your hard cock, I'm so fucking hot for you and I need it. I need your big throbbing cock inside me, fucking me for all I'm worth. Fuck me hard until I'm raw, Sir. Please?"

 

He looked at you with wide eyes as he bit his lip and undid his slacks, not bothering to remove them or his underwear, simply pulling his swollen cock free, jerking himself off, getting ready to take you.

 

He paused to slide your panties from you, down to your ankles and off, before throwing them to the floor.

 

"Fucking little whore, aren't you?"

 

"Yes, Sir." you stated as he pressed his swollen cock head to your entrance.

 

"Are you a whore for just anyone?" He asked as he panted heavily, pushing his dick slowly into you, your tight wet lips folding around him, enveloping him. His eyes rolled back into his head at the feel of you.

 

"No, Sir." You stated as you lay flat beneath him, while he began to ride you.

 

"For who, then?"

 

"For you. Only you."

 

"Mmm, that's my good girl. My good slut. Just for me. This cunt, all for me. All mine."

 

You loved how possessive he got. He gripped onto your shoulders, riding you hard, slamming himself in and out of you.

 

"Good girl, take me, take my fucking cock." You moaned and wailed, your legs spread wide, allowing the General to fuck you raw like you wanted.

 

He looked into your eyes, his cheeks flushed red, eyes wild with desire, "Tell me where you want it."

 

"On my face, Sir. Please."

 

"You want me to finish on your pretty face?"

 

"Mmm, fuck yes."

 

He grabbed your mouth, "Watch your fucking language."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Now tell me again what you want."

 

"I want you to come on my pretty face, please General."

 

As if he could deny you, even if he wanted to. He pulled out, grabbing hold of himself, moving up your body, jerking his cock over your face, throwing his head back and moaning loudly as he pumped himself until he came all over your waiting, eager face, spurting hot cum onto your lips and cheeks, with some of the cum landing in your hair. You groaned at how turned on you felt, immediately taking his member into your mouth to clean him off, licking your lips before using your fingers to scoop cum into your mouth. His cock twitched as he helped you, wiping his warm sticky release from your face to his fingers and into your mouth.

 

He looked positively love-struck as he stared into your eyes while you sucked his fingers dry. He couldn't resist - he plunged his tongue into your mouth for a sloppy kiss, licking and tasting his own cum, relishing in it. He opened his mouth and showed it to you before getting ready to snowball you. It was something you both never tired of.

 

His lips formed into an 'O' shape as you opened your mouth up before he slowly dribbled the spit and cum mixture onto your open waiting tongue.

 

It was so fucking hot. You loved the taste, and the act itself. You moaned as you swirled the cum around in your mouth.

 

He stared at you. "Now swallow," and you did, "don't waste any." he said caressing your face. You licked and swallowed every last remaining drop.

 

"Such a good girl." He praised, kissing you deeply before he got up, and re-dressed. He was fucking filthy in bed, but he had his tender moments. "My special girl." He said before kissing you again and lingering for a small cuddle. He was showing his softer side more and more these days. But only to you. In public, he was still the stern, cold, ruthless General. And you wouldn't have it any other way.

 

"Sir, I'm still horny."

 

"Aw, pretty baby still horny, is she?"

 

You nodded, with pouty lips and pleading eyes. "I need to come."

 

"Tell me."

 

"I need you to make me come."

 

"How, little one?"

 

"Tongue and fingers."

 

He raised his eyebrows at you.

 

"Please, General."

 

He  **never** got bored of you calling him by his title.  He grabbed your legs and pulled them up to rest against his body. He held them tightly together, causing your swollen lips to protrude from between your legs. He drove three fingers into your mouth, "Make them wet." he commanded as he fucked your mouth with the digits. He loved seeing you suck. On anything. Your clit throbbed at your treatment. There was absolutely no need for him to wet his fingers, seeing as your pussy was leaking all over the bed. Regardless, he carried on fucking your mouth, before pulling his fingers free and pushing them into your needy cunt.

 

You moaned and whined at how delicious his fingers felt. He fucked you fast and hard before slowly pulling out of you, dragging trails of wetness with him. It was so filthy. He moved his fingers to his mouth and stuffed them in, licking and sucking as he stared into your eyes.

 

"Mmm" he groaned while shutting his eyes and enjoying the taste of you. He moved his head down, and like a man possessed began sucking and eating you out like his life depended on it. Your lips were so wet, he loved every part of it. He moaned loudly as his mouth closed over your cunt and he licked through your folds, sopping up all your juice. He buried his nose in you, purposely getting his whole face wet with you. You pushed against his face, his mouth pressing deliciously onto your clit as he began fingering you, stuffing three then four fingers inside, making you moan and wail.

 

"Who's my good little whore?"

 

"Me, Sir. I'm your fucking whore, give it to me, please. Please." he complied, thrusting almost his entire hand inside of you, practically using you as a puppet while his tongue abused your clit. You could take no more, as you felt the pressure building. You grabbed onto his hair, pulling hard, which edged him on. He moaned into your cunt loudly, licking you and sucking on your wet folds.  You felt the motions of his hand as he jerked himself off, getting excited again. You pulled hard on his hair, pushing his face into you.

 

"Fuck yes,  **YES**! Eat my fucking cunt! Uggghh!" you groaned as his tongue moved quickly on you. You came hard against his face, ramming your pussy against him, spreading your wetness everywhere, dragging his face around by the hair making him lick and suck every part of you. The scene was too much for him as he jerked and came when you did, shooting all over your thighs and onto the bed. You held him against you as your pussy throbbed and you came down from your orgasm. When you did, you pulled him up to you, taking him in a deep kiss.

 

You kissed for ages before staring at one another.

 

"You are so fucking perfect." he told you before he eventually slipped out of bed and had to get ready once more for work.

 

"Come to me tonight." he told you as he buttoned up his shirt, after cleaning himself off. You nestled back under the covers.

 

"To yours?"

 

"No. The bridge."

 

"The bridge?!" You'd never been there before. "Won't there be others there?"

 

"At 2200 hours, there will just be a couple of us still working. Get rested after your shift and then come to me. I want to show you something..."

 

Excitement rose in your chest. "Yes, Sir!" you'd always wanted to see the bridge but had never had the courage to ask.  It was where all the action happened. And what exactly did he want to show you?

 

"See you tonight, my angel." he tucked you into the covers, sliding your hair behind your ear before bending down to kiss you once more. He left your quarters as you drifted off back to sleep with a smile on your face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...just something to whet your whistle ;)
> 
> PS: thanks to all you lot for leaving such lovely wonderful comments on my non-chapter, with congrats to me and my future husband. we are excited and can't wait to get married! <3 thanks for understanding as well. I won't abandon this fic, I swear :) love to you all, and thanks again xxx


	31. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes to visit her man on the bridge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for waiting so patiently for me. A week ago (last Saturday), I finally married my gorgeous prince, after months of craziness, stress and preparations. It was worth every second. Such a beautiful wedding if I do say so myself. Best day of my life. So much love from family and friends all around us. 
> 
> Currently in The Algarve in Portugal for our honeymoon. Drafted this lil chapter on the flight/in the hotel. Hope you enjoy...
> 
>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** contains potential genocide, arousal by genocide, village destruction, death of potential innocents. **Please** heed warnings!

 

You made your way down the halls, nervously looking around as you entered territory you'd never been before. You knew exactly where the bridge was but you'd never so much as stepped foot near it. You'd always known it was off-limits. Even after you'd started dating the General, you'd never asked to see it, despite your curiosity.

 

But now, your heart pounded and your palms began sweating as you made your way. You half expected to walk into chaos, troopers and officers rallying around in panic. However, as you approached you noticed all was calm and quiet.

 

You walked into the vast open space, which was almost empty and so quiet you could hear a pin drop. You stopped and stood nervously, expecting at any moment that someone would come along and tell you that you shouldn't be here, this was a restricted area and to move along. However, no-one came.

 

You looked around taking in the sight of tie fighters, the view of the stars and space, and a small group of four stormtroopers marching round a corner in the distance.

 

You were lost in your own thoughts when you felt a tap on the shoulder. You jumped slightly before turning to spot the mop of red hair. You smiled, leaning in to embrace the General, before he took a small step backwards, and stated coldly, "Not here."

 

Your smile fell and you immediately withdrew, holding back. You understood. It was quiet, people were off shift but he still had to uphold appearances at all times. He couldn't risk being seen kissing an employee.

 

"Follow me, (L/N)." He turned on his heel.

 

You obeyed, marching behind him, his hands firmly grasped behind his back. You bit your lip staring at the back of him, sneaking not too subtle glances at his ass. He was without his greatcoat but had his uniform jacket on, all buttoned up. He was also wearing his uniform cap, which made you once again bite your lip. Often when he came by your station or if he was working in his office, he was without the cap and jacket. Seeing him like this put a fire in your belly.

 

He led you to an upstairs area which overlooked the rest of the bridge. He marched through a set of doors after punching a code into the wall panel. You followed, and the doors closed behind.

 

You noticed a figure made of chrome standing nearby. You stood motionless as the General made his way into a comfy looking leather seat, near to where the chrome figure stood. You knew it to be Captain Phasma, leader of the stormtroopers. Both authority figures stared out the window before them, which overlooked the rest of the bridge.

 

"Captain, allow me to introduce (L/N)." The General spoke as he spun his chair around. "She works in admin over on sector 9." Captain Phasma turned with him, staring through her metal helmet at you. As with Master Ren, you weren't entirely sure if she could see you properly through the helmet. _Why did everyone have their faces covered all the time?_

 

"(L/N), a pleasure." She spoke as she tipped her head towards you.

 

"Pleasure's all mine, ma'am, I've heard so much about you."

 

"Can she be trusted?" She asked openly toward the General.

 

"Would I have allowed her in, if not, Captain?"

 

Your eyes darted around awkwardly as they spun around once again.

 

"So as I was saying," the Captain began, "word has it that the Resistance have moved their base to this village in Corellia. We have eyes on the planet, and have targeted the village in question."

 

"Then we shall send a fleet in the next day or two." General Hux spoke.

 

"Very good, General."

 

The chrome figure then turned, tipped her head towards you again before leaving the room. "(L/N)."

 

You felt you should say more to her but weren't sure what to say and didn't want to overstep, so you simply remained quiet.

 

A few quiet moments passed after she had gone. The General was still facing forward, out towards the lower level of the bridge. You remained. Slowly he turned to look at you. His face remained sombre. You couldn't control the fire you had for him. Simply his presence and the way he looked at you was enough.

 

He bit his lip. "Come here." He told you.

 

You moved to him obediently, standing in front of him. He pressed his head close to your body, moving his hands to your thighs, slowly beginning to stroke the back of your legs whilst pressing his lips against you. You tipped your head back, moaning quietly as he mouthed through your shirt. He pulled the fabric up, his hot mouth kissing your skin. You felt his tongue dart out and trail up your stomach.

 

You shuddered as your hands found their way onto his shoulders. You desperately wanted to pull on his hair. He pushed your shirt all the way up. "Take it off." He ordered as he sat back in his chair, watching you. You complied, pulling your top off and throwing it to the ground.

 

He stared at you with a hunger in his eyes. His mouth was parted, his tongue darting out to lick his own lips.

 

You now stood wearing a medium length skirt and tight black stockings. You'd chosen to put on one of your more fancy bras which had a clasp at the front. The General's breath hitched when he spotted it. He reached out to pull you towards him, his hands snaking around you.

 

His mouth resumed its previous activities, pressing his lips hotly against your skin. A thousand fireworks set off inside you, your body trembling with his kisses, eyes rolling to the back of your head.

 

You moaned softly.

 

"You like that, huh?"

 

"Fuck, yes!" You exclaimed.

 

His hands snaked up your thighs to your ass, touching and groping you there. He stroked over your cheeks softly before slapping his hand hard against one. You gasped in surprise.

 

"What have I told you about your language?" He stated sternly.

 

"My apologies, Sir."

 

He pulled you even closer, causing your legs to spread where you stood. He stroked your ass softly where he had smacked you.

 

"That's better." He slotted his legs between yours, gently cupping your ass before moving his hand up to your back. His nails scraped gently at your skin, causing gooseflesh to break out. You groaned with your head tilted back.

 

He smirked against your skin as his tongue trailed up your body, the effects of which went straight to your core. You couldn't help yourself; you began rutting your hips forward.

 

"Eager aren't we (L/N)?"

 

His fingers soon moved round to the front of you and wasted no time fiddling with the clasp at the front of your bra. It didn't take him long at all, in fact, he had the damn thing undone in seconds. You stared down at him, watching him push your bra off, letting your breasts hang freely.

 

Everything felt so erotic, you could feel your wetness pooling. Your eyes remained on him as his tongue traced the delicate curve of your breast, soon making its way to your nipple. You let out a soft sigh. He never once broke eye contact with you and it made your heart flutter in your chest. You blinked as you bit your lip staring down at him. You watched his tongue expertly take your hardened nipple into his mouth.

 

Goosebumps formed on your arms, breasts and stomach while he gently caressed your nipple with his tongue. Sucking on it oh so delicately.

 

"Mmmph" you moaned. His fingers trailed all around your body. Soon he had one hand moving down to push your skirt up.

 

Without taking his mouth off you, you stood there rigid as his long slim fingers travelled up your thigh, under your skirt and begun slipping your stockings down. Ever so slowly rolling them down your legs, moving at a snail's pace to draw everything out, making you wanton and eager for more.

 

He pushed your stockings down before sliding his hand back up and under your skirt, gently tracing the pad of his thumb on your skin, his hand moving towards your panties, gently sliding across the front of them, feeling the soaked fabric and knowing JUST how excited you were.

 

"Oh, Sir!

 

You stood with your hands still on his shoulders, panting and moaning, which caused his right hand to move up and cover your mouth, which you found highly erotic in itself.

 

"Quiet, princess. You don't want anyone to hear you now, do you?"

 

He pressed his fingers firmly against your clit through your wet panties, rubbing gently, causing your legs to tremble.

 

You moaned into the palm of his hand. He pushed the fabric covering you to the side and ran his fingers up and down the length of your wet slit.

 

" **DO**  you?" He tormented as he stroked you firmly.

 

You shook your head, whining into his hand.

 

"Then... behave."

 

You nodded.

 

"Good girl."

 

It was all part of your game. You loved him reprimanding you. He possibly loved it even more. And you adored getting called his good girl. His princess.

 

He swiped the pad of his thumb over your clit whilst his other fingers slowly pushed inside of you. Inside your plush warm heat.

 

"Mm, like fucking velvet." He exclaimed, eyes closing, getting lost in you.

 

Your grip on his shoulders tightened as he finger fucked you.

 

"You're so fucking wet, (L/N)" He slid his long digits in and out of you. When he pulled out of you, you looked down to see his fingers glistening with your wetness.

 

Before long, he undid his pants, pulling his cock out, which was already rock hard for you. Your excitement grew. You looked down at him.

 

"Oh, stars!" You gasped as you caught sight of it. You swore it looked bigger than normal. More engorged, more swollen. You didn't mean to but you licked your lips at the sight.

 

He looked up at you, eyes dark, pupils blown wide.

 

"Get on your knees."

 

You obeyed, sinking to the floor. Before you did, he pushed his fingers so deep into you one last time. He removed them, making you gasp before you took your position in front of him.

 

You then watched as he rubbed your wetness all over the head of his cock, lubricating it. "Come and taste yourself."

 

You wasted no time, shuffling forward. He held his throbbing cock in his hand, offering it to you. You did not hesitate, opening up your mouth, ready to take him. You closed your lips around his swollen glistening head, taking your time to suck him slowly.

 

He groaned hard as he threw his head back, letting it hit against the leather of the chair he was sitting in.

 

" **F** **UCK**!" He moaned. You knew him telling you off previously was only for the game, considering he was shouting pretty loudly himself at that moment.

 

"Fuck yes, your beautiful mouth... wrapped around my cock. You look so fucking good like this... on your knees for me. My beautiful cock-sucking princess."

 

His words made you wetter.

 

"Mmm, " you whined around him, the vibrations of which caused him to gasp.

 

He looked at you, stroking your cheek as you slid your mouth up and down his length, hollowing your cheeks.

 

"Yes, suck your General's cock. You like that?"

 

"Mmhmm." You replied with his member still deep in your mouth, resting on your tongue as you sucked him off.

 

"Fuck! You take me so well. Do you like how your cunt tastes on me?"

 

You nodded.

 

He grabbed at your face. "Answer me properly."

 

You pulled off wetly, spit trailing off. "Yes, Sir." You answered.

 

He still held your face. "Good girl." He said before gripping his hand into your locks and pushing your head back down onto him.

 

You moaned as you wrapped your lips around his cock again. Whining desperately as your pussy began throbbing. It was desperate for attention. He felt so thick and hard in your mouth. You absolutely adored how it felt to have his thick length pushing into your mouth, to the back of your throat.

 

He grabbed your head with both hands and held you still as he stood up, pushing you back onto your heels, hands gripped onto your hair as he fucked your mouth hard and without care.

 

"Keep that pretty little mouth still." He told you as he slid his cock in and out of your swollen lips. "That's it. That's my precious fucking angel. Good girl. My good little cock slut, mmm, fucking take me."

 

He snapped his hips forward, thrusting deep and hard into your wet mouth. His swollen cock head pressed to the back of your throat, and you tried your best to take him. His ginger pubic hair pressed against your lips and there was the faint aroma of sex there. You swallowed him down but choked around him, and soon had to pull off.

 

He groaned with glee at the sounds you made as you choked and spluttered on his cock.

 

"Good fucking girl. You don't know how pretty you are when you choke on me... mmm perfect little slut."

 

Your heart was beating a mile a minute. Black eyeliner trailed down your face where your eyes watered.

 

He grabbed hold of your face, "So fucking pretty like this for me."

 

"Am I doing a good job, Sir?" You asked innocently as you fluttered your lashes.

 

He bit his lip. "Oh, so fucking good, pet. No-one can suck cock like you."

 

You smiled as he praised you.

 

"Get up." He ordered. You obeyed, letting him pull you to standing. He pulled you by your hands as he walked backwards, his cock still hanging free from his slacks. You followed him, stockings trailing at your ankles, which you soon stepped out of and kicked away.

 

"I want to show you something." He told you.

 

He led you over to a large control panel area with all kinds buttons and switches.

 

"This is where we attack from." He told you. "When we aren't on the base. It's temporary. Things will be different when Starkiller is complete."

 

You'd never really thought about what happened in battle. You worked behind the scenes, on the sidelines.

 

"I wish we were on Starkiller right at this moment. It's going to be glorious when it's completed."

 

You noticed how hard he still was. You found it slightly strange that he would choose that moment to talk about the superweapon. He was obviously extremely proud of it. His life's work, you'd heard.

 

You remained silent.

 

"We achieve great things here."

 

You found yourself becoming interested.

 

"What sort of things?" You asked intrigued.

 

"How much do you know of the superweapon?" He asked.

 

"Not a lot." You told him.

 

"It is the first of its kind. You know of the Death Star. This will be so much more than that. The Death Star had too many flaws. It was weak. Starkiller..." his eyes sparkled, "... she will define perfection. She will take out whole planets if and when we need her to. At the moment we can only attack villages at most."

 

You noticed that while he talked, his hand was caressing you up and down, his fingers holding your hip in a bruising grip. He was clearly aroused talking about his weapon.

 

"Sounds amazing, Sir." You told him. He turned to look at you. He had a smug look on his face and clearly thrived on your approval.

 

"You're amazing. The First Order wouldn't be where they are without you."

 

You saw his cock twitch out the corner of your eye. He was positively DRUNK with power.

 

You leant against a flat section of the control board and pulled him close to you. You kissed up the length of his neck, enjoying how his body responded to your mouth. You felt him shiver at your touch. You kissed his neck and jawline before plunging your tongue into his mouth and sucking on his lower lip. You made your way to his ear, whilst running your hands up the front of his body, undoing his buttons as you went.

 

With your mouth hovering at his ear, you whispered, "Nothing gets accomplished without you, Sir."

 

He pressed close to you, pushing you against the control board, his hips rutting forcefully into you. You felt his hardness press against you, his pre-cum smearing against your skirt.

 

"We have our sights on this village in Corellia." He spoke into your neck as his left hand flicked a switch, all the while thrusting hard against you, not once taking his attention away from you.

 

"Tell me more, Sir." You begged as his right hand grazed your thigh, grabbing you roughly every so often. You knew scratches and bruises were beginning to form. You didn't care.

 

"We believe the Resistance have moved their base here."

 

"What are you going to do, Sir?"

 

He pulled back from you, casting his gaze on the screen above. You looked with him and saw a red circle around an area of a map.

 

"We need to be cautious. We shall send a fleet tomorrow." He seemed antsy. His eyes looked crazed. Filled with something you didn't recognise. It was almost akin to lust. But different. Power-hungry.

 

He turned to you, looking deep into your eyes. "Scum. They're all scum!" He sneered. "I want..."

 

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, his cock harder than ever against you.

 

You pressed close to his face, bumping noses. "What? Tell me." You probed.

 

He opened his eyes, staring deep into yours once again.

 

"They _need_  to be destroyed."

 

Your breathing deepened. You weren't sure why but you were more turned on than ever. Horny as hell listening to him talk this way.

 

"I want to destroy them **NOW**. I do not wish to wait."

 

"You should find out if that is indeed where they're based."

 

"It could be so easy, though." His hand hovered over a large red button on the control board.

 

You gazed down. His hand was shaking. His breathing came in rapid succession. His arousal was fueled by the prospect of destruction.

 

"Sir... you shouldn't."

 

"I am the **GENERAL**..." he reminded you between kisses, "I should do...", "...whatever I see fit to do...", "...I have that power."

 

Both of you were gasping and breathing heavily. He bit at your already swollen lips whilst he pushed your skirt up, harshly thrusting his fingers deep into your cunt while you moaned loudly. He bit at your neck, sucking a deep bruise there whilst plunging three fingers painfully into you.

 

Painful but oh so good. He thumbed at your clit at the same time, pleasure pooling deep in your belly.

 

He pulled his fingers out, jamming them hard into your mouth. "Taste yourself. So fucking sweet."

 

"Oh fuck, mmm!" you moaned around his fingers, sucking every last drop of your essence off before he kissed you sloppily, tonguing you deeply.

 

"Mm, the only thing better than tasting your cunt is tasting it from your mouth."

 

Your legs shuddered at his words.

 

Before you were aware of what was happening, he had pushed you face first into the control panel, before roughly pushing your skirt up and pulling your panties down. He pushed your ass into the air, grasping firmly at your cheeks, squeezing and smacking them before spreading you wide and running his tongue all the way up your wet cunt and over your sensitive asshole.

 

He slid his tongue up and down your pussy, spreading your wetness to your asshole before pushing his tongue inside and spreading it around.

 

Your throat ached as you moaned loudly, while he tongued your sensitive rim. It made you so wet, you felt it drip down your thighs. You found yourself moving up and down, inadvertently riding his face, smearing your wetness all over him.

 

"Ohh fuck! Yes! Sir, it's so good, I need more!"

 

You gasped and groaned hard as your face was pressed into the control board. You noticed how close that large red button was. You stared at it with panic in your heart when suddenly the General's hand came slamming down next to your face.

 

You jumped, heart racing in your chest.

 

His face appeared next to you as he leant over you, gently and delicately stroking your back with his slender fingers. He kissed your lips softly before drawing back and jamming his fingers deep into your cunt once more. He knew you loved being treated roughly. He slipped his fingers out and once again pushed them into your mouth.

 

You sucked for all you were worth.

 

"I think you're ready to take me now."

 

You felt him jerking off behind you, spreading you as he prepped you to take him. He spat into the palm of his hand and lubed up his cock before he bent his head and drooled into your already slick hole. You knew it to be totally unnecessary considering how wet you were, but it was the act itself which sent you into a frenzy.

 

He pressed his swollen head against your entrance before slowly beginning to push inside of you. Your legs went rigid as you attempted to hold yourself in place.

 

You whined, "Oh fuck! Sir, it's so big and thick, I don't think I can take it."

 

You'd recently been doing pelvic floor exercises, which you'd read were mainly for women who'd given birth, but were also for anyone wanting to tighten themselves up. You'd decided to give it a try, in an attempt to make your already amazing sex life even better. You hoped they'd worked and it would be a nice surprise for the General.

 

"You can take it, (L/N). You always take me so well."

 

As he pushed the tip of his cock inside of you, you listened intently as you enjoyed the noises he made from how amazing you clearly felt stretched around him.

 

"Oh.. FUCK!" He exclaimed. You grinned from his response.

 

"(L/N), you are so fucking tight..." You looked back to see the image of him grasping your hips whilst his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

 

"..Ugghhhh, uhhh oh **FUCK**! How are you so tight?" He exclaimed. "You feel so good around my cock. I mean... ahh...fuck! You _always_  feel good, but...you feel _extra_ good. Ugghhhh!"

 

You were filled with glee at his response. You couldn't stop smiling as he pushed further into you, slow thrusts beginning to quicken. He held onto your ass cheeks, moaning, gasping and spreading you wide, getting a perfect few of your asshole as he fucked you hard.

 

"You look so fucking good!"

 

You turned to stare at him over your shoulder, biting your lip and fluttering your eyelashes at him as you pushed back onto him, riding his cock so well. He leant down kissing your neck, shoulders and back, nibbling at your skin before sinking his teeth into you, causing you to gasp and arch your back.

 

Clearly amped up, the General moved a hand into your hair, wrapping it around his fist, continuing his abuse on your pussy, as he pulled hard on your hair. The pain it caused at your scalp served only to heighten your arousal as you groaned loudly, your nipples hardening whilst you were treated so roughly.

 

The General manoeuvred you, pushing your body down again, your face now right next to that red button.

 

He pressed on something near to you, which changed the screen to a zoomed out image of a planet.

 

"That's Corellia." He informed you, breath ragged.

 

"Uh huh." You responded.

 

He pressed another button which went back to the previous image. You noticed his hand circling and hovering over the one which would fire. His breath was ragged.

 

He had to slow himself to a stop. He leant over you again, pressing himself against your back.

 

"I wanna do it so bad." His voice was low in volume and dripping of sex.

 

"Would it get you off, Sir?"

 

"Destroying scum while buried deep in your cunt?" He took a moment, closing his eyes again. "I'm so fucking close just thinking about it."

 

He began moving inside you again. The feeling was delicious, as his cock slid slowly in and out of you. Long slow thrusts soon quickened to hard and fast pounding, as he grabbed your hair again, pulling hard on it, making you pulse and moan and writhe beneath him.

 

"Scream my fucking name, you little whore!"

 

"General!"

 

He pulled tighter.

 

"Hux, General Hux!!!" You screamed as he pumped you so hard, you began to see stars.

 

"Who owns you?"

 

"You do, Sir!"

 

"Does your little cunt belong to me?"

 

"Yes, General! All yours!"

 

You felt your orgasm building quickly. You closed your eyes as his pace quickened even more, to a level you didn't realise it could go to.

 

He leant over you again and practically **mounted** you where he stood. He flicked a switch to your left, too quick for you to see. When you turned you could hear something powering up.

 

"Fucking Resistance scum!" he breathed into your neck. You felt he was unstoppable now.

 

"Sir!" You exclaimed.

 

"I will fucking ruin them all. Destroy them one by one. Filthy treacherous SCUM!" He panted, whilst fucking you hard into the control board, your body pressing against it, aching. Desperate for release.

 

Before you knew what was happening, his hand had slammed down, before the screen flickered to another image. You looked up to see a small section of the planet light up orange in an explosion. An explosion which he had caused. He had opened fire on the village in question.

 

Your heart raced as you looked back at him. His eyes were transfixed, that blood-thirsty expression adorning his face.

 

He thrust hard into you, once, twice, a third time before groaning into the back of your head as he gripped your hair, releasing his hot load inside of you, coating your inner walls before biting down into the flesh of your neck.

 

Your body responded as you reached your peak, grunting as you moved up and down on him. Watching him come apart was too much for you and a blinding orgasm wracked your body causing you to writhe and thrash as you rode his cock to release.

 

"That's it, ride my fucking cock baby. You're so beautiful like this. Take me deep, come all over my cock, my angel," He groaned as you both rode out your highs together.

 

He pulled out of you, his cum dripping down onto the floor beneath you. You pulled your skirt back into place and eventually found your top. You located your stockings but threw them out, as you had an endless supply.

 

The General buttoned up his shirt before finding you again and pulling you into a cuddling position on the leather chair.

 

You didn't say much. He kissed you.

 

"Are you okay?" He queried. You nodded.

 

You thought about the village and a terrible feeling washed over you. You felt immense guilt for feeling so aroused by the evening's activities. For being so turned on by the General's power, by the destruction. By all of it.

 

He regarded you, stroking your hair, tucking a few strands behind your ear.

 

"We would have destroyed them regardless, (L/N)." he said, sensing your concern.

 

"I know."

 

"They are not good people."

 

"I know that too."

 

"You are part of the First Order, (L/N)."

 

You nodded.

 

"That means your priority lies with the Order. We don't have space for Resistance sympathisers."

 

You most certainly were not that!

 

"Trust me, Sir. That is NOT the case at all." You'd grown up knowing the treachery of the Resistance.

 

"Sir, I will forever remain loyal to you and the Order."

 

He tilted his head whilst looking at you. His expression appeared to soften.

 

"I guess I've just never done anything like that before, and it shocked me..." You trailed off, eyes darting around.

 

He stared at you sensing you had more to say.

 

"...It shocked me how much I enjoyed it."

 

He gazed at you with hungry eyes, licking his lips before kissing you again.

 

"Power can bring an immense amount of pleasure..."

 

You looked up at him.

 

"...if you let it."

 

A strange and hazy feeling washed over you. He kissed you deeply, pulling you close to his body as you lost yourself in one another, feeling the smooth leather of the chair caress your sensitive skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry :P


	32. **not a chapter**

Sorry for how long its taking me to get another chapter out, guys. I'm seriously suffering so badly with writer's block atm. And reading other stories which are AMAZINGLY written is making me feel shitty about my own writing, (not fishing for compliments, but struggling).

 

I wanna write something new and fresh for you guys, not the same old, same old. I drafted a couple different versions of a new chapter, and scrapped them all. UGH! Just don't know where to begin. Maybe inspiration will hit me soon.

 

I *am* trying guys. just bare with me a lil longer please.

 

Thank you! <3


	33. Midnight Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General stops by for a midnight visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys here's the update. I'm struggling with actual 'plot' atm, so I've done what I feel comfortable with and lose myself in smut.
> 
>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** intimate piercing, anal play, _slight_ dom/sub undertones.
> 
> (based loosely on an experience my husband and I had the other night) ;)

  
  
  
You lay back, squirming on top of your bed covers, feeling his body pressed right up against yours. His trousers had long been abandoned, his pale slim body rutting against you in shallow movements, his aching cock pressing into your thigh. His work shirt still on but unbuttoned, as your hands roamed the expanse of his body, allowing your fingers to explore him. Stroking gently over his stomach, his hips, moving around to his back. You lay, huddled up close to your red-headed lover, enjoying the feeling of soft gentle kisses being peppered over your neck and ears, every now and then feeling your earlobe being sucked delicately into the General's mouth as he sighed hotly into your ear.

 

* * *

 

It had just gone midnight, and General Hux had come straight to your quarters after his shift to spend the night.

  
  
You'd sat waiting patiently on the couch, with two glasses of fancy wine ready and waiting when you heard the knock at your door. You got up to answer it, knowing for sure it would be him. As soon as you'd opened the door, you met the gaze of his sparkling icy blue eyes, your breath being taken away. His blazer was undone, revealing today a  _black_ shirt. He **always** wore a white shirt, but today it was black. You shuddered; eyes drooping, looking at him. He looked so fucking hot just standing there. You could never get over the sight of him just standing at your door and _waiting._

 

"General." you addressed him, your voice soft but full of lust.

 

"(L/N)."

 

"You're... you're wearing black today."

 

He looked down at his shirt, seemingly unaware. "Oh, this," he began "yes, new regulation work shirts. The Order wants everything black. Go figure." he rolled his eyes slightly.

 

"I _—_ I think it looks good, Sir." you breathed hotly.

 

"Oh?" he questioned, becoming perfectly aware of the effect this was having on you.

 

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

 

You shook your head as if bringing yourself back into the room. "Oh um, yes of course, sorry, Sir. Please... come in." You moved aside, allowing him to step inside your quarters. He moved forward as you made to shut the door.

 

"I opened up a bottle of that nice wine from..." you were facing away, closing the door when you felt hands grab onto you and push you towards the wall, still facing away. You gasped as he pushed you gently, yet firmly, your face pressing up hotly against the cold contrast of the wall.

 

You gasped and moaned as you felt his fingers grip and gently pull your hair to the side of your head, revealing the bare skin of your neck. You closed your eyes and revelled in the sensation of... everything. His left hand was gripped into your hair, right hand tugging down the shoulder of your dress before his mouth found its way to you kissing gently, lips caressing your skin. You moaned hotly as your body was crushed further into the wall. A slight feeling of discomfort took hold but you felt you could forgo all of that just to have this moment.

 

He took a deep breath in, with his nose in your hair. "Mm, fucking missed you." he purred.

 

You shivered as you felt his teeth scraping along your delicate bare skin. The flame inside your body ignited at just having him this close to you. He gently sucked along your neck. Sucking and kissing, his tongue darting out to lick at you. He kissed along the nape of your neck and up behind your ears, gently coaxing soft little mewls from you. You writhed beneath him, feeling his cock, hard behind you, nudging into your ass.

 

You turned your head slowly to look at him, seeing that feral hunger in his eyes, face expressionless, lost in you. He kissed you hard on the mouth, sucking on your lower lip, biting, small nips of pain. You didn't care. You loved this. He soon pushed your head back to the wall, as he continued working his mouth over your skin. He sucked a small hickey on your neck, pulling another gasp from you.

 

"Sir!" you cried.

 

You felt the thickness of his erection sliding down your body, as you realised he was dropping to his knees behind you. You tried to turn around for another look.

 

"Face the wall." he commanded.

 

You obeyed, turning your head back.

 

"Put both hands on the wall and hold them there." the words tumbled from his mouth effortlessly. You did as you were told. Always ready and willing to behave for him.

 

Having dropped to the floor, General Hux began touching your ass and kissing you. Kissing your ass cheeks as he groped at your back. You groaned as you stayed pressed against the wall.

 

"Spread your legs for me," he told you. You shuffled your feet apart. There was a pause before you felt the hem of your skirt being lifted up and pushed over your rear end. He bunched up the material from your dress, holding it at the bottom of your back, revealing your little white panties. He released a small "hmph" sound at the sight of your underwear before moving forward and pressing his mouth to the cotton, moaning into the warmth of your body as he breathed in your scent from between your legs.

 

"Mmm, fuck." he groaned against your panties. You couldn't help yourself, you began thrusting your hips up and down against his face. And apparently, he fucking loved it, because you felt him groan harder against you, as you heard the sounds of his belt buckle coming undone and pants being removed.

 

You stayed still, calmly holding yourself against the wall. General Hux put both his hands on your hips and ass, however, gripping them hard, fingernails digging into your skin. It felt **amazing**! He slowly slid your panties down your legs, gently tapping at your ankle to lift your foot to allow him to discard your underwear. You complied. Of course. Once they were out of sight, his attention turned back to you. Your dress had fallen back over your ass cheeks, but he soon pushed it back up again, holding it there with one hand while the other went back to holding onto your hip.

 

His thumb stroked over your ass cheek and soon he said to you "Push your ass out for me."

 

You took a few steps backwards, allowing him more access to your rear. With your dress draped over your almost horizontal back, he was able to let go of the material and use both hands on you. He spread your ass cheeks wide, getting a good look at you, before slowly moving his mouth towards you. You trembled as you felt his hot breath, almost  _right_ where you wanted it.

 

He stopped.

 

You whined, "Please, Sir." you gasped in a small, quiet moan.

  
  
"I beg your pardon?"

 

"Please..."

 

"Please what, pet?" he asked, teasing the absolute fucking shit out of you.

 

"Please put your mouth on me."

 

He waited... and waited... and waited, while you grew antsier before beginning to tremble above him. He was the one on the floor behind you, yet you were the one who was so completely at his mercy.

 

You felt him withdraw from behind you, dropping his hands. _NO NO NO!_ You wanted to cry. But, you bit your lip and waited patiently. Before you had a chance to think, he was on you again and you felt the brutal assault of his wet tongue pressing hard against your asshole. Licking all around your rim, making you almost scream out in ecstasy.  He held your cheeks open with his thumbs, closing his hot mouth around your hole. Your pussy dripped at the sensations of his tongue.

 

"Hold yourself open for me."

 

You put your hands on your cheeks, spreading them wide open for him as you peeked around to see him tugging off his underwear, so he could grip a hand on his hard cock, stroking himself as he returned his mouth to you. You _groaned_ as you turned back to the wall. He circled his tongue around you once more before drawing back and spitting on your hole, causing it to flutter for him. His hand jerked faster around himself.

 

"So fucking beautiful. Gorgeous little hole, all wet for me."

 

"All for you." you mewled as you rested your head against the wall. You couldn't believe how fucking turned on you were. Your pussy was dripping at just how **DIRTY** this all was, and how much you fucking loved it.

 

He licked and sucked you for a good 20 minutes, making you _whine_ , getting you as needy as he wanted you to be.

 

"Do you like how my tongue feels in your ass, (L/N)?"

 

"Oh, fuck, yes! Yes, Sir! You're so fucking good to me."

 

"That's my good girl." he praised between mouthfuls, whilst stroking your back. He pulled back once more, eyeing you up and staring at you fucking ADORINGLY. "You're so fucking _beautiful._ " he praised you. You moaned pathetically, thrusting shallowly and uncontrollably for him. You sometimes hated just how vulnerable you got with him. But he just seemed to bring it out on you and you could do nothing but respond when it came to him.

 

Turn around."

 

You turned to face him, while he was still on his knees in front of you. You remained against the wall, with him staring up at you, pulling your hips forward towards him. He never once broke eye contact. Your shoulder blades remained firmly planted against the wall of your quarters.

 

The General pushed your dress back up, to reveal your needy cunt. You'd taken the time earlier in the evening to wash, groom and trim yourself, getting everything all nice and neat and tidy for the General. Your efforts did not go unnoticed. The General's eyes practically **glazed** over when he caught sight of you, trimmed... bald.

 

He looked up at you, staring at you from under his gorgeous eyelashes. "You do this for me?" he asked.

  
  
You bit your lower lip and nodded your head whilst looking at him, eyes FULL of lust. "Yes, Sir... only the best for you."

 

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as he shuffled in closer on his knees. He could not bear to wait. His hot breath was on you again, his soft lips kissing against your aching sex. Your heart fluttered and heat flooded through you at the feel of his lips on you.

 

Shortly after the miscarriage, you'd taken to removing your intimate piercing. Somehow it just hadn't seemed right or appropriate at that time anymore. However, since time had moved on, you'd decided to reinstate it in its rightful place. Your shining little jewel was back, which seemed to drive the ginger man between your legs crazy.

 

He slowly licked a delicate stripe up the front of your pussy, pulling soft moans from your lips. He kissed and licked all up and down your wet slit, before _gently_ taking your piercing into his mouth and sucking on it beautifully, causing the air to be punched from your lungs. He, in turn, moved his mouth to your hard little bud, which was  **begging** for attention.

 

He placed a small and gentle kiss on it while he stroked you idly with one finger, grazing the wetness of your lips, before looking up at you. Your face said it all. Your eyes were closed, face contorted, mouth parted, hips thrusting. He could see your nipples pebbling through your dress.

 

"You're so fucking horny for me, aren't you, baby girl?"

 

Tears almost threatened as you let out a whimper and nodded weakly. You sounded like a wounded baby animal. "Mm, PLEASE!" you whined.

 

"Tell me what you need." he stated calmly.

 

"Your tongue."

 

"Where, pet?"

 

"On my clit. On my hard little clit, Sir."

 

"Beg." he said simply.

 

You felt like you were going to **explode** at any moment. You thrust pathetically towards his mouth, trying to get some friction.

 

"Please, Sir."

 

"Come on, honey, I know you can do better than that." he teased as he kissed the inside of your thigh, completely IGNORING your pussy.

 

"Please, Sir,  **please**! I need your tongue on my cunt. Please suck my clit, and eat me? Eat me so fucking good like you always do, the way no-one else ever could... please?" that last please came out in a whisper. A needy, filthy whisper.

 

His lustful gaze followed yours before he dropped the tone of his voice one octave. "So. Fucking. Good for me. My precious angel." he praised before his tongue got to work, spilling saliva onto your cunt and  _devouring_ you, taking your entire sex into his hot mouth.

 

"Oooohhh, yes, fuck yes!" you moaned. His tongue licked up the centre of you, spreading your wetness everywhere, coating his face. His tongue pressed against your swollen little nub, giving it exactly what it needed. You threw your head to the side, eyes closed, hands pushing into his hair, gripping tight, as you scraped your fingernails against his scalp. The pain seemed to drive him on as he moaned into your cunt while sucking on your clit, wetness **covering** his mouth and your thighs.

 

You looked down to see his eyes shut, one hand on his dick, stroking himself quickly, twisting his hand around himself, his thumb catching beads of pre-cum and spreading them all around the head of his cock. You frowned in a good way, out of pure arousal, and bit your lip into your mouth moaning a quick "mm" at the sight of him. He was clearly so lost in you and that drove you _crazy_.

 

You were so horny that you were barely able to think straight, instead only able to focus on what felt good. You allowed him to continue his ministrations as you absent-mindedly slipped two fingers into your mouth, sucking on them, before you slowly reached around behind yourself and teased your own asshole. It felt good. You'd never much experimented with anal play, aside from that one time with the General, but now, you were feeling so fucking LOST, you needed it.

 

You circled your rim with one wet finger, before pushing the tip inside. You loved how tight the squeeze was around your finger and instantly felt yourself getting wetter if that was even possible. The General snapped his eyes open, never once taking his attention from you. You loved staring into his eyes. You saw his tongue moving up and down on you, spit gathering _everywhere._ It was so fucking erotic to look at.

 

You felt the finger behind losing moisture. You removed them, dripping saliva onto two fingers before moving them back to where you needed them. You weren't able to get two fingers inside, but circling yourself with both then beginning to slide one inside felt like heaven. Before long, you'd slipped your finger all the way to the first knuckle and were mewling as the General continued to eat you like this. The pressure of his tongue on your clit at the same time as your finger pushed inside your asshole was simply divine.

 

You eventually stopped due to the uncomfortable angle.

 

General Hux, as if able to read you like a book, stopped and looked up at you. "Bedroom?" he asked.

 

You nodded quickly before watching him get to his feet and take your hand, leading you through. You loved the build-up of everything. So you wouldn't just run into the bedroom and dive onto the bed. You'd wait patiently at the foot of the bed, whilst he closed the door, and come up behind you to slip his hands around your waist and kiss your neck, your ears, biting on your lobes.

 

He stood, running his hands all over you, cupping your chest, feeling just how hard your nipples were. He took a nipple between his fingers before moaning into your ear "You fucking like that, pet?"

 

"Yes, Sir" you whispered.

 

"You like how I touch your body?"

 

"Ugh" you groaned. "no-one's EVER touched me like you, Sir!"

 

"Good," he stated before biting gently at your neck, then kissing over where he'd bitten. He never bit down hard enough to leave marks. Not on your neck anyway. "And no-one else ever will," he growled possessively.

 

His words sent shivers up your spine.

 

He turned you around to face him before he slowly pushed you back and onto your bed.

 

"Undress." he ordered.

 

Without looking away, you lifted your dress over your head and tossed it aside. You were without a bra, so were now completely naked before him.

 

"Mmm," he moaned, pleased, eyeing up your body. "Perfect."

 

He'd already lost his trousers and was now unbuttoning his shirt. You swallowed hard at just how sexy he looked doing that. When the buttons were undone, he gently began palming his cock again, which was still fully erect. In the dim light, you could see how his cock head glistened with pre-cum and you were HUNGRY to get your mouth on it.

 

Your eyes trailed up his body, and your mouth went dry before asking "Can I suck your cock, please?"

 

He fucking **groaned** where he stood, as his hand moved faster on himself. He inched closer to you, without giving you an answer. Without NEEDING to give you an answer as the tip of his cock pressed to your lips, pushing past and into your mouth. Slowly. So slowly. He enjoyed the feel of your warm, wet mouth closing around him.

 

His head dipped back and his eyes squeezed shut tight before a small gasp escaped him. His cock felt so hard in your mouth, you moaned around him as you took him to the back of your throat. You loved how full your mouth was with him in it. You felt his fingers thread into your hair and hold your head firmly as he began to slowly push his dick in and out of your mouth, with fervour. You gladly accepted.

 

You couldn't help but finger yourself while he pushed in and out of your mouth, his dick throbbing, rubbing on the sides of your mouth, as you hollowed your cheeks around him and made obscene wet noises as you sucked his cock. The noises were enough to drive him to insanity. He groaned hard as he looked down as you, expertly working his shaft, watching it disappear into your mouth and re-appear, sliding in and out, covered in spit, so wet and shiny and glistening. He daren't have blinked, lest he missed a moment of it.

 

He felt himself getting close which made him stop you and withdraw from your mouth. A long trail of saliva clung from your mouth to the end of his cock before you sucked it back into your mouth. You looked up at him with a pretend sad face. "Aww."

 

"Don't worry, you can have some more later." he promised. Your eyes **gleamed**.

 

"Lie back." he said.

 

You shuffled up the length of the bed before he joined you, climbing on top of you and hovering over you, staring down into your eyes hungrily, quickly devouring your mouth in a hot kiss, sucking and biting on your lip while your hands trailed all over his body, feeling his warm skin beneath your fingertips.

 

He began working his way down your body, kissing your neck and collarbone, before licking and sucking on your breasts, flicking his tongue around your nipples, causing you to arch off the bed.

 

He kissed all the way down your stomach, paying attention to your belly button and hip bones, before gripping your hip and ass with one hand. Next, he moved his mouth back down to your needy little cunt, which still _ached_ for him.

 

"Hmmph", you mewled quietly, "please eat me again." you begged.

 

He didn't bother wasting time teasing you, as he clearly wanted you too much. Although for his own amusement, he added: "Since you beg so nicely for me".

 

He pushed your legs open before dipping his tongue into you, the tip working its way up and down your wet slit. You couldn't believe how wet you were. His face was **covered** , every time he stopped for a breath.

 

"So fucking wet, (L/N)." he felt the need to point out. "never eaten a cunt like yours before. A cunt so willing and wanting and needy." he said between mouthfuls. He slurped on you, scooping up your wetness onto his tongue. "You taste so good. So fucking sweet for me, mmm."

 

His words were driving you crazy. You whined beneath him, thrusting against his face. You began thrusting faster. He stroked your ass cheeks whilst eating you, which you were hoping meant it was going to lead to something else. Oh, you were hopeful. You wanted it. You needed it. He began spreading your cheeks. _OH FUCK YES, THIS IS IT. PLEASE!_

 

Whilst his tongue never once stopped its good work on your cunt, he gingerly began pushing one finger inside your asshole. O _H FUCK, YES YOU NEEDED THIS._ "Ugghhhh" you whined out.

 

The squeeze was a little dry, so he removed his finger, spitting obscenely onto it before moving it back down and begun pushing it back inside of you. You had no idea how a finger in your ass could make your pussy so wet, but... it did.

 

He slowly worked the finger inside whilst his tongue moved faster and faster on your clit. You felt your orgasm beginning to build. You were whining out noises you'd never heard yourself make before. Part of you was embarrassed, but the noises seemed to spur him on even more, so at that point, you couldn't even give a damn. You began riding up and down on his finger, pushing yourself onto his face. He never once removed his tongue from your pussy. Licking and slurping all over you, moaning into you, getting more turned on by the second.

 

You felt a rhythmic movement below as you realised he was jerking his cock pretty damn hard whilst buried deep in your intimate areas. The idea that this was getting him off so much and making him touch himself just added to everything for you.

Before you had time to register, you felt something sliding into your cunt. You hadn't realised how needy you were to be filled up before two fingers were thrust into you. There you lay, howling uncontrollably with two of the General's fingers in your cunt, a finger up your ass and his tongue flicking your clit. The sensations were too much yet not enough at the same time.

 

 _THIS IS WHAT IT MUST FEEL LIKE TO GET DOUBLE PENETRATED_ , you thought. And you were **VERY KEEN** to experience that in full glory one day. An image of Kylo Ren flashed through your mind, before disappearing again.

 

There was no doubt that your orgasm was only seconds away. You thrust shamelessly as your back arched into the air, wanting more and more of the General's...  **everything**. You gripped his hair, pulling his head towards you as all the sensations melded together, creating such a delicious feeling that you knew you needed to replicate again and again and again...

 

You kept letting go of his hair, then grabbing it again. At one point, you swore he spluttered a bit and had to come up for air due to the fact you were practically suffocating him in your cunt. You didn't care. You let him catch a breath before pushing him back to where he belonged.

 

"Ohh fuck, yes. Fuck! Oh, stars!" you heard yourself muttering. Nonsense spilling from your mouth over and over and over.

 

And then it hit you full force, like a speeding train, a white light blinded you and you swore you went deaf for a minute or two as your orgasm hit you so powerfully, you felt it in 3 different places. You were absolutely terrified of him stopping any _one_ of his ministrations and for your orgasm to be ruined. There was always that tiny fear that your partner would stop what they were doing as soon as your orgasm hit when in fact you needed their tongue, their fingers more than ever.

 

You gripped his head again before soon letting go, grabbing for the headboard, pushing your hands against it, back arching as you screamed into the night air, moaning like a prostitute. You knew you sounded ridiculous but you couldn't have cared a damn in that moment and you _knew_ the General was getting hot from seeing and hearing you come apart in such a way. Totally losing it for him. It was his drug.

 

He kept his mouth on you as long as you needed, letting you ride out your high, which seemed to go on forever until eventually you'd had enough and began gently pushing his head away. You were still coming down and throbbing around his fingers. He slipped them out of you when he was sure you'd had enough before you pulled him up for a kiss. A very wet kiss. You could smell and taste yourself all over him and it was intoxicating.

 

You felt a little guilty. "Sorry." you peeked up at him.

 

He looked confused. "For what, pet?"

 

"Using you like that."

 

He shot you a ridiculous look before muttering, "Yes, I feel so used... you're awful, how could you?" his voice dripping of sarcasm, a glint in his eye. He came closer to you, kissing you again before saying softly "Angel, I would eat your cunt until the end of time if I could. I would fucking **DROWN** in you if you wanted me to."

 

You bit your lip before ghosting your tongue over it and losing yourself in another deep kiss.

 

He got up and scuttled off to the fresher to clean up. You lay back down, panting as he returned after only a moment or two. You were still coming down. Your cheeks felt hot as he soon re-joined you on the bed. He pulled you towards him and kissed you firmly.  
  


* * *

 

So there you lay, with a now fully hard, aching, desperate General on your hands, having gotten you off so well. He was rutting into your hips as you stroked over his body, needing only a few minutes to re-generate before turning to look into his icy blues and muttering "Your turn", gently biting his earlobes, sucking on them, breathing hotly into his ear and crawling on top of him.

  
  
  
_(to be continued...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!


	34. Two Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General & the Reader have a real HOT, sexy and intimate experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNINGS:** snowballing/cum sharing.

 

 

You weren't sure what the time was, and frankly, you didn't care. Time had stood still for both of you. Because all there was, was the two of you. You knew he'd be getting up in the early hours to get ready for work. And you felt like you'd already been at it for a few hours. But at that moment, you simply felt, _work be damned_. And you were sure he felt the same.

 

You lay on top of your lover, kissing him deeply, sucking his lips into your mouth hungrily. All the while his hands raked over your rear end, carving delicious marks into your skin. You grunted out a pained sound.

 

He stopped. "Did I hurt you?"

 

"Yeah, but in a good way." You smirked, quickly taking his mouth into yours again, sucking on his filthy tongue. He knew what you meant, how good the pain could feel.

 

"You remember where my tongue was, don't you?" he asked.

 

You hadn't forgotten. "Oh yes," you replied with a devilish smirk.

 

"Filthy girl." he kissed you again. His hands were now on your hips. You loved that feeling. How carnal and _right_ it felt. You felt his cock pressing into your leg, so close to your pussy. You'd come already, but were quickly getting worked up again. The feel of him against you made you moan into his mouth.

 

You stopped kissing him to look down and see a thin trail of pre-cum oozing from his opening, slicking up your leg and stomach.

 

He looked at you innocently (which he had never done before) and said: "Oops, I made a mess."

 

You humphed and bit your lip. "Yes you did!" your eyes wild with desire. You felt brave. "Maybe you should... clean it up?" you suggested.

 

"Perhaps I should." You were quickly getting used to this side of your General. More obedient and willing to play in this way. He hesitated, however. Waiting for your command, you suspected.

 

"Go on then, filthy boy... clean up your mess."

 

He sat up and pushed you over onto your back, before he snaked down your body, his tongue beginning in the middle of your breasts, slowly licking all the way down your hot skin, tracing lines and patterns around your stomach before he reached the wet marks he had smeared on you. He looked right up into your eyes as he dragged his tongue over the small wet pools which had gathered on your skin.

 

Goosebumps began to form, your nipples pebbling as you appreciated the work of his tongue. "Ohhhhh!" you groaned out.

 

He sucked his pre-cum into his mouth. He was no stranger to tasting himself. He moved up your body, kissing as he went before slipping his tongue into your mouth and mixing with your saliva, before settling beside you again.

 

The General rutted hard against your hip, while you stroked him. You lay naked next to him. A few months ago, you would have felt too vulnerable and bare, in every sense. These days, you couldn't have felt more comfortable. Sometimes you only felt comfortable when you were lying naked with him.

 

His hands tenderly stroked your stomach, tracing the outline of your ribs. You shuddered at the feel. "You have such a perfect body, you know that?" he told you.

 

You blushed, pushing your face into his neck, giggling like a teenager.

 

He tipped your chin up, delicately holding your face to look at you. "Don't be shy, little one... you're such a treat to look at. You should be proud of your body."

 

You weren't overly self-conscious about your body, but you still got shy and nervous about it sometimes, hence your response. You blushed whilst smiling up at him. "Haven't got a patch on you, Sir." You knew his body wasn't to everyone's tastes. He was pale, skinny and ginger, yet you found him handsome in his own way and incredibly hot at times. The fact he ran his own army was such a turn-on.

 

He moved a hand down to take hold of himself, beginning to stroke his cock, his hand bumping against your thigh. His other hand stroked along your ribs, leading up to trace circles around your nipple before he slid one finger gently over it, coaxing it out even more. You suddenly felt flushed and excited.

 

"Ohh" he groaned, "you just get me so fucking excited (Y/N)" _FIRST NAME!_ , "I just can't help myself around you. Every time we are together, all I want to do is defile you in all kinds of ways. Just wanna kiss and lick and suck and fuck you until the end of fucking time. Even when I've come, you get me so fucking hard again, I need you... more, more..."

 

Your heart rate increased at his admission. You knew you drove each other crazy, but for him to actually be muttering those words, it sent pleasure shooting straight through your core, which you soon felt in your pussy. You could feel yourself pulsing for him.

 

"I feel the same way, Sir."

 

"Call me 'baby'"

 

You looked at him questioningly.

 

"I love you calling me Sir and General, don't get me wrong," his eyes widened to look at you. His pupils were large and dark, his arousal evident. "but I'd love it just as much if you called me 'baby', you know... something that's just ours. Other people call me 'Sir'. I want something that's just for us."

 

You heart leapt. "It's not too soppy for you?" you asked feeling embarrassed for some reason.

 

"No." he answered you seriously. "It'd get my dick real wet if you called me your baby," he told you.

 

Now _your_ eyes widened. "Yes, baby," you replied as you kissed him deeply. Your tongue traced the inside of his mouth, delicately exploring it.

 

He took your hand and guided it to his dick, hard and flush and ready for you. "Stroke me good, baby girl." You needn't have been told twice, as you quickly began jerking him off, where indeed his cock had started leaking for you. You rubbed your thumb over his slit, spreading his slick around to coat his dick perfectly for you. It felt so good, wrapped around him.

 

As if in tune with your thoughts, he moaned into your neck and sighed, "your hand feels so fucking good, wrapped around me. You make me so fucking happy." It was hot and carnal as well as a little bit romantic. You moaned and whined against him as you jerked him hard at an even pace, while you hungrily kissed at one another. All tongue and lips and teeth, as well as biting and a little bit of hair pulling.

 

As if he couldn't wait anymore, he suddenly pushed you fully flat down and climbed on top of you. He barely spoke. The air was thick was arousal. You couldn't help it, you stared into his eyes as he stared back into yours. His eyes were large pools, inviting you inside. To look inside him, into his soul. _Look at me_. You couldn't even blink as you dived into those large pools, totally giving yourself over to him.

 

He gently parted your legs, slotting himself between them as he pulled the covers around you both, making you feel secure. You hummed out a contented noise before feeling the nudge of his cock pushing forward. You adjusted your legs, creating the perfect nook for him.

 

His face hovered over yours as he slowly came closer to you, taking hold of himself, guiding himself into you, never breaking eye contact, not even when his soft lips pressed against yours. You didn't want to look away, but you couldn't help fluttering your lashes. He took things slowly. So slowly.

 

_Look at me._

 

He nudged against your entrance, pushing in. Slowly. Slipping easily inside your welcoming warm, wet heat, at the very same exact moment that he closed his mouth around yours, taking you in a deep, soft, overwhelming kiss, pressing his body beautifully and firmly to your own. Slotting together perfectly, as if you were two puzzle pieces, finally fitting together for the first time.

 

His breathing faltered but he never once looked away. "So wet, darlin'" he whispered. It wasn't said in a filthy or sexy way, simply factual.

 

"Mmm," was all you could reply. "baby." you murmured, seconds before he began sliding out slowly until just his tip was inside you.

 

The penetration was beautiful. You didn't know how else to describe it. All of your senses were heightened. You felt everything and nothing, and then everything again. He didn't thrust his tongue into your mouth, nor his cock inside your body. He did everything at a snail's pace and you were totally at his mercy.

 

You were so used to taking it roughly from him, and being pliant and willing and whatever else he needed or wanted you to be. What you were not used to was _this_. Being slow and careful. Soft and gentle. Lying back, allowing him to love you with his body. _Love_. This felt like love. _Making love_.

 

"Sweet girl." he praised as he stroked your hair, staring deep into your eyes, slowly sliding in and out of you. Each slide taking a good 10 seconds. On the way out, and back the way in. _Slow. So slow._

 

Your heart was swelling up at the tender way he looked at you, the way he softly kissed your lips as you hummed into each other, nothing else at all mattering. There was nothing and no-one. Only the two of you. Sliding gently and slowly inside of you, pushing himself further in, needing more and more of you. He kissed and sucked on your neck like he was **starving** for you.

 

"Need you. Need more." he breathed. He sucked firmly on your pale neck, a blank canvas which he was beginning to mark up. You knew he couldn't leave marks. **He** knew he couldn't leave marks. But in the back of your minds, somewhere, you knew it would be easier for you to get away with having those sorts of marks than for him. Plus in that moment, everything felt too good for either of you to care or worry about it right then.

 

The pain he caused by sucking on your skin was a pleasure you'd never felt before. The way his bites seemed to sink into your blood stream sent pulsing pleasure waves all through your body, jolting to your fingertips, your nipples, your toes... your clit.

 

"Ohh, ohhh," you moaned as he devoured you. "So fucking good" you moaned, all breathy.

 

He pushed inside of you a little quicker now. Still not _fast_ but quick enough to warrant more erotic noises escaping your lips. "Uh, uh, uh" you moaned upon every shallow thrust.

 

You looked into his eyes again, "your cock feels so good." you told him as he made love to you gently. You swore you felt a tear forming in the corner or your eye. _DON'T CRY!_

 

"You feel so good around me" his face was sweating, despite not exerting himself significantly in that moment. His eyes looked serious. Not in control. If someone were to ask him what The First Order was in that moment, he wouldn't have had a clue. There was no First Order. There was no war. It was only you.

 

You gently pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his heart go a mile a minute. "Baby, your heartbeat."

 

"I know, sweet girl," he said before kissing you and beginning to pump just a little bit faster into you. "that's what you do to me."

 

You were in awe. You wanted to smile, and kiss him and tell him you _loved_ him. **FUCK!** _No... where did that come from? No, keep quiet. Just keep your mouth closed_. You told yourself.

 

He nuzzled in close to you, pressing his forehead against yours, which out of pretty much **everything** you two had ever done, _that_ had to be THE most intimate of them all.

 

You stared into his eyes, took a breath, as though about to speak, then cut yourself off before you could, biting your lip to keep your feelings locked inside. Feelings you weren't even sure were right or true. Feelings you had to stop and address before you did anything stupid.

 

He pulled back to look at you, big, soft full lips pressing close to yours, kissing you gently before pulling back again, staring at your whole face, eyes darting around to take in every single detail of your face.

 

"I know..." he whispered. "...shhh..." then you lost yourself in another long kiss as he gently rode you, pace quickening, fucking you harder into the mattress. The endorphins of everything were too much, and out of nowhere, you felt your walls clamping, your pussy spasming around him. You suddenly grabbed his hips, pulling them into you, pressing your centre into his belly, getting the friction you needed from him, rubbing perfectly against your clit.

 

You came with a shout, your cunt throbbing tightly, clenching around the General's cock, as you threw your head back, whining out, breasts pushed forward, pulling his head down towards them, encouraging him to lick and suck on your nipples as you came hard.

 

The squeeze was too good for him, and before you had finished your own orgasm, you felt him moaning loudly in that tell-tale tone of his, your breast still in his mouth. "Mmm, mmm!" his mouth sucked around your breast and nipple as you felt the ends of your orgasm, your pussy squeezing around his swollen dick, which spurted hot streams of cum inside you, your cunt milking him, clenching and pulling his orgasm from him.

 

His mouth let go of your nipple so he could scream into the air, "FUCK!" he shouted as he continued to release hot white ribbons inside of you. It felt so good, having him gush into you like that.

 

"Pull out a little baby," you told him. "come on me."

 

You were surprised he was able to follow your request, his face still screwed up in ecstasy as he pulled himself from you, jerking himself so that he could keep coming onto you. A few more jets shot out onto the lower part of your belly, dripping down to the top of your mound and your eager waiting pussy, coating your outer lips, while the rest of his cum slowly began to slide out of you.

 

It felt fucking amazing when his cum began to drip from you. So filthy, yet so right. He sat on his knees in between your legs, gently pumping the last of his cum from himself. You quickly sat up and slid his cock into your mouth, swirling your tongue around to catch any remainder cum. You didn't want to waste a drop.

 

"So fucking good, baby girl." he told you as he petted your cheek, the tip if his dick still in your mouth, your lips sucking gently around him, pulling off, pulling back his foreskin to collect any hidden cum with your tongue. You licked around his wet head and he gasped as you did do.

 

"Lie down." he told you as he soon went down on you, catching his cum which was flowing out of you, onto his tongue. It felt so good to be licked out.

 

"Come up here, baby," you told him, and he knew what you wanted. You did what you both loved best as you lay back, opening up your mouth, waiting until the moment he hovered over you, opening his mouth and dribbling his own hot cum into your open, waiting mouth. It couldn't get any more erotic than that. You were both totally spent but it still turned you on like crazy.

 

"Let me see." he asked.

 

You opened your mouth, showing him the wad of his cum on your tongue. He growled as he leaned down to kiss you sloppily, getting spit and cum everywhere, making a mess which neither of you cared about, all while sliding his fingers into you, using both of your cum as lube, stretching you as he slid three fingers inside before taking them out and bringing them up to your face.

 

You stopped kissing and opened up ready to take his fingers into your mouth. He bit his lip again as he watched you, devouring the cum from his finger tips, as you allowed a lewd moan to escape your lips. "Mm, any more?" you asked.

 

He stuffed his finger back inside you, so completely in awe of you, before scooping some more cum into your mouth. "Swallow it, baby girl," he told you.

 

You gulped it down, but you desperately needed more. "I need more," you informed him.

 

He chuckled before kissing you. "You're a bit of a cum guzzler aren't you, darlin'?"

 

You didn't even feel embarrassed. You shrugged, not sure what else to say. "You're like a drug to me," you told him "always need more."

 

"Know the feeling" he looked you up and down adoringly before he kissed your lips, sweetly. "Give me twenty minutes and I'm sure I'll be good to go again."

 

There was a sparkle in your eye as you suspected both of you would be ridiculously tired tomorrow and would need A LOT of coffee in the morning.

 

"Good." you told him, before grabbing and kissing him once more, which you could just never seem to stop doing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well, OMG, what the FUCK?! Where did all this FLUFF come from??? Someone rip open a teddy bear, or what ????? Tooth-rotting fluff!!


	35. Office Frolics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader goes to visit with the General in his office, on a particularly quiet day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** not many. gloved fingers, desk sex, name-calling (whore etc. within their 'game')

 

 

General Hux groaned above you, his hips jutting forward every now and then. You loved that you could make him feel this way. Your knees ached from the cold hard floor beneath you. You were in his office, underneath his desk, currently on your knees, legs spread wide, sucking his cock while he worked. Or tried to work. It was one of your favourite activities.

 

He groaned and grumbled whilst thumbing at his datapad. Probably having long-forgotten what work he needed to get done.

 

You made obscene wet sucking sounds as you gripped his lower abdomen. "Do you like when I suck your cock, Sir?" you mouth around him (he still enjoyed being called Sir in this type of environment; heightening his arousal).

 

He pulled you off his dick, his wet cock hanging in the open air. "You know I do." his eyes were unblinking. He shoved your mouth right back onto his member, forcing you to continue.

 

"Nothing feels right unless I have my dick buried in your throat." He pulled your mouth over his dick, up and down, moving your lips just how he needed them. "Look at me," he told you, your eyes moving up to gaze at him while you sucked him off happily. You knew the ship could be attacked right now, and you'd both die happy from the pleasure you were giving and receiving.

 

Nothing made you happier than to please your General. Nothing.

 

You sucked long and slow up and down on him, pushing his cock in and out, tracing his wet head all around your mouth. You pouted as you painted your lips with his slick.

 

"You look so good with my dick in your mouth, baby."

 

"I know," you told him. He bit his lip at your confidence and fluttered his gorgeous eyelashes at you. "Get back to work, Sir." you teased.

 

He gulped whilst continuing to stare at you. "Well, officer, how CAN I, hmm? You're making it rather difficult."

 

You pulled off, retreating slightly. "Oh well, maybe I should just stop then." you suggested.

 

"Don't you fucking dare!" he barked quickly, before shoving your mouth right back onto his cock again.

 

He groaned, his head tipping back, as you sucked long and slow once more around him. "Ohh fuck, baby, that's it. Keep doing that." he told you. You obeyed.

 

You knew you were wet in your panties and you just couldn't resist a feel. Whilst hollowing your cheeks and swallowing around your General, you tentatively slid a hand into your knickers, immediately feeling your wetness. You weren't even that horny when you'd come to see him. It was a quiet day around the ship. You actually had the day off and the General was not required on the bridge. You'd dropped in randomly to say hi, when soon one kiss led to another and then, well...

 

Now his cock was jammed down your throat, your pussy almost leaking on the floor and your hand inside your panties, giving you some much-needed relief.

 

The more you sucked back and forth on your man, the more you wanted to touch yourself. You slid your forefinger over your clit, gently rubbing circles on yourself, spreading the wetness. You dipped two fingers teasingly inside yourself and moaned around the General's cock, the vibration of the hum sending shock waves up through his body.

 

He put a hand on your head, holding you steady where he needed you, gripping fingers tightly into your tresses, pulling you onto his cock, then holding your head steady again while he fucked your mouth, just a little bit. He was still sat in his chair.

 

Suddenly, he stood. "Get up."

 

You rose to your feet, not sure what to expect. One of the things you loved so much about spending time with the General was that, sometimes, you never knew what was coming. But you always knew it would be exciting and pleasurable. You loved the not knowing.

 

"Get on the desk." he commanded. You did as you were told, propping yourself on the edge of his desk. He approached you, leaning in for a sloppy kiss. It was carnal. "Turn around."

 

You flipped around so you were on your hands and knees on top of his desk. You were excited and scared. Imagining somebody, _anybody_ walking in. But that was half the fun. The excitement. The risk of getting caught.

 

You'd put on a dress that day. The General came up close behind you and pushed your dress up so reveal your pert rear-end. You wore pink lace panties, which clearly set his heart racing.

 

He slid his fingers up your wet slit, where the material of your underwear pressed up against you. "Uhh," you moaned as he teased your slit. You were so sensitive. You lay the top half of your body down against the desk, laying with your behind in the air.

 

The General continued to tease you at a slow pace, making you whimper and whine before him. "You're beautiful. Keep moaning for me, sweetheart."

 

He pushed the delicate lace aside, revealing your wet swollen cunt to him. You mewled.

 

"Oh, babe, you look delicious. So juicy, mmm, I need to taste..." he proclaimed before gently putting his mouth on you. With his fingers holding the underwear aside, he began dragging his tongue over your wet slit and folds. Gently sliding the tip of his tongue between those folds, your wetness dripped practically everywhere.

 

You began to shake.

 

"You're so wet for me, aren't you?"

 

"Mmmph," you whined. "For you. Please... mmm..."

 

You were struggling with words.

 

"I want to eat you darling... so bad." You felt like you could explode. How had he gotten you  **so** worked up?

 

"Please!" you begged.

 

"I want you to watch me." he told you. "Turn back around."

 

You flipped over, laying on your back, the General in front of you, looking down at you. He looked so powerful. You felt so at his mercy.

 

"Can I wear your hat?" you asked, out of nowhere.

 

He responded by taking his hat off and placing it on your head. "Suits you."

 

He then slid your panties off, pulling them up and over your legs before tossing them aside. He put his hands on your knees to part your legs, pulling one leg up onto his shoulder. He kissed your leg, all the way up to your thigh, before sitting down in his chair and kissing all around the tops of your thighs and your mound.

 

He couldn't really bear to drag it out any longer. Neither could you, but before he continued, you quickly asked: "Um... do you think it'd be okay if you put your gloves on, Sir?"

 

"Oh? I didn't know you liked the gloves...?" he questioned.

 

"Yeah, I... um, I kinda do. They get me a little bit hot, Sir."

 

"Huh... learning something new every day, pet."

 

He fumbled in his desk drawer, fishing out his shiny leather gloves which he slowly slid on, before returning his attentions to you. He grazed his now leather-clad hands up and down your legs, using his strong arms to grip and hold you down where he wanted you, before putting his mouth back on you. He opened his mouth to take your whole pussy in, gently kissing and sucking on you.

 

Your approval came through in the high-pitched sounds you were making as he stared up at you, keeping your gaze whilst slowly and gently licking your aching bud with the tip of his tongue. Gently flicking at you, creating trails of spit and juices, making you needy. Making you drip. His tongue reaching out to catch the wetness, alternating between kissing and nibbling on your clit and swollen lips and mouthing and sucking on your wet cunt.

 

You pushed your pelvis up and down, your beautiful little hips thrusting for him. "Your cunt looks so beautiful like this." he told you.

 

"Push your fingers inside me, General." you asked wantonly.

 

"You wanna feel the leather?" he asked.

 

You looked up at him from underneath the peak of his hat. He bit his lip, thinking how fucking good you looked wearing his hat. You gulped and nodded.

 

He put his mouth back on you, gently kissing your swollen nub, as he pushed two leather-clad fingers inside of you. "Ohh" you moaned. Your pussy began squeezing and tightening around his fingers. The leather felt so good inside of you.

 

"Should I fuck you nice and slow with my fingers, (L/N)?"

 

"Yes please, Sir." you answered and he proceeded to do just that. You lay on your back, on his desk, moaning like a wanton whore as his fingers _slowly_ slid in and out of you. Every time he re-entered you, his fingers would slide just a little bit deeper.

 

General Hux took note of how excited you were becoming. "Officer, you're getting your mess all over me."

 

You looked at him, all red-faced and flush. "I do apologise, Sir".

 

He looked at you sternly. He fucked you hard and slow, jamming his fingers inside you and gently scraping at your G-spot, making your eyes roll to the back of your head. "F _—_ FUCK, Sir!  How am I supposed to not make a mess when you do **_that_**!?"

 

He pulled his fingers from you, holding them up for you between your legs to see. A creamy mess all over his pristine leather gloves. You bit your lip. "Oh dear, Sir..." you began.

 

"Oh dear, indeed. You've messed my favourite pair of gloves." He gripped at your knees as he stood up, bringing his gloved hand to your mouth. "So now you better clean them up, young lady."

 

"Yes, Sir." you replied obediently before he pushed his wet leather fingers into your mouth. You could taste the tang of your arousal. Your head spun as you licked and sucked down the creamy fluid which had coated the General's fingers. "Mmm, ohh fuck." you whined.

 

"Good girl." The General came up to kiss you after he finished undoing his slacks and letting them fall free to the ground. He climbed onto the desk and took himself in hand, gently jerking himself whilst spreading you open. He spat into the palm of his hand before stroking his shaft again. He then guided himself to your wet slit and pushed himself inside right before clambering fully on top of you.

 

He came up to kiss you again, as one hand held onto your hip, the other resting on the desk beside your head as he started fucking you hard and fast. He was all tongues, kissing you sloppily, which made his dick swell up inside of you. He loved getting carnal with you. He soon sat up on his knees in front of you, still fucking you, holding bruisingly onto your hips, one hand pressing down on your stomach as you continued to lay on your back, his fingers moving up to tease your nipple.

 

You moaned as he fucked into you hard, making your cunt stretch around him, the desk beginning to move with every thrust, the table legs _scraping_ along. Every time he groaned while shutting his eyes, it made your cunt squeeze tightly around him.

 

He slowed down every once in a while, taking his cock in hand, pulling gently from you, watching himself slip out, only for him to bite his lip in fascination as he slowly pushed back inside of you, watching you struggle and stretch around his swollen cock-head, your cunt tight as it followed the rhythms and movement of his cock. He would slow down, almost to a stop, drool onto your clit, rubbing the saliva around in circles, driving you mad, beginning to fuck you slowly again, so slowly, then pumping so hard into you, your head nearly got pushed off the other side of the desk.

 

You screamed and whined as he took you. His hat eventually fell from your head and landed with a soft bump on the floor below.

 

"Such a good girl. Such a good fucking girl, taking it on my desk, mmm, aren't you?"

 

"Yes, Sir!"

 

"Taking my cock like a common slut, on my fucking work desk. Whore! Imagine someone walked in... Ren... or Emily, or Lieutenant Mitaka... so innocent, I bet he's never seen a cunt in his life before, let alone seen one getting slammed like this."

 

You struggled to breathe beneath him. Little screams were in your throat, just waiting to burst out.

 

"Bet you'd love it, pet. Bet you'd love any one of them to see you getting rattled like this for me."

 

"Yes, oh stars, yes! Sir, ohh!"

 

He put his head in the nook where your shoulder met your neck and began sucking on the skin there, before whispering in your ear. "Would you like an audience, my dear?"

 

The thought turned you on no end. "Mmm... fuck, yes, Sir, I think I _would_ like that!"

 

"I can arrange it if you'd like, pet?"

 

You groaned as you thrust your hips up to meet him.

 

"Yes yes oh please, yes."

 

"Who, baby?"

 

"Ren. Commander Ren." your voice was strained as you approached your orgasm.

 

"Ren huh?" You hoped you hadn't sparked any jealousy.

 

"Look but not touch, Sir!" you managed between grunts. "We could... make him watch... not let him play."

 

A devilish smirk spread across the General's face. "Ohhh, pet, why didn't I think of that? Fuck, that's so sexy. You'd want the Commander to watch while I take care of you?"

 

"It'd make me come so hard, Sir!"

 

"Because you know he'd get off on it, right?"

 

You moaned and nodded.

 

"I want... I want... you could fuck my mouth and come on my face while he watches."

 

You felt the General's cock throb inside of you. He clearly liked that idea. "Fuck, (Y/N), I need that!"

 

"You do?"

 

"Yes. I would love for Ren to see what he can't have."

 

He pumped hard into you, his hips thrusting against your clit, the sensations and visuals all too much for you as you screamed hard, clenching around the General's dick as your orgasm hit you. You held tightly into his neck and shoulders. nails digging in as you gripped him tightly. You kissed him as you came down from your orgasm, your cunt still pulsing strongly.

 

"Call him in, Sir..."

 

The General continued to fuck you at a quick pace before his face became red, his expressions un-controlled. Your head was now hanging off the edge of the desk.

 

"Show him how you'd do it, Sir. How you'd come on my face."

 

He pumped into you a few more times, before swiftly sliding out and getting off of you, clambering off the desk, rounding it to get to where your face was. You were so damn turned on from your position and the view of your partner's glistening member. You lay on your back, chest raised, nipples hard as you arched. You pushed your head further back, making it drop off the side, opening your mouth, creating the perfect position for the General's cock to slide right in.

 

He held your head tight as he fucked your mouth, unabashed, hard, lips wrapped around him, taking it. Your mouth taking the fucking it deserved. Your lips were wet and shiny. Swollen, puffy and red from his efforts.

 

He pulled out, jerking himself quickly with one hand as the other held onto your head and hair. Your mouth lay open, tongue hanging out, waiting for your reward. All it took was several more pumps before he stilled and hot cum flew from his slit, onto your face and lips. He jerked his shaft slowly pumping more cum onto your tongue. You licked your lips, spreading the cum around, taking it into your mouth and swallowing some down, before opening up to take more.

 

You pushed your lips together as he finally finished, wiping the last of his mess on them, and then all around your mouth and the rest of your face. You licked the underside of his dick, stroking every vein with the tip of your tongue until he became too sensitive and withdrew away from you.

 

He stared down at your cum-covered face, spreading the mess with his still leather-clad thumbs, pushing the cum around before sliding leather fingers into your mouth to feed it to you. You happily guzzled it down, the taste of his gloves making you feel excited again.

 

"Fucking gorgeous with my cum on your face, (Y/N)."

 

"Thank you, Sir." you smiled before licking around your mouth at the rest of the cum.

 

You stared at one another.

 

"So..." he began. "Would you like me to call Kylo Ren in now, or...?"

 

"Yes please!" you said excitedly.

 

You sat up, pulling your dress back into place while the General re-dressed and straightened up himself out. He sat down at his desk and opened up his drawer, where he picked out a tissue, wiped down his leather gloves before taking them off and folding them neatly into the drawer. He then removed a little comb and mirror, tidying up his hair as you scrambled around to look for your underwear.

 

You then heard the General speaking to the bridge.

 

"Hello, Captain" ... "Yes, Ma'am" ... "Please, can you inform Commander Ren that his presence is required in my office?" ... "Thank you, Captain".

 

He then clicked off from his commlink and turned to you. "He'll be here soon." the General smiled at you, before pulling you in for another kiss. He began stroking his hand up the backs of your thighs, stroking the outline of your panties before he pulled you to sitting on his lap and kissing you some more.

 

You bit your lip as you felt the General's cock coming to life again. "Already, baby?" you asked before kissing and biting _his_ lip.

 

"Always." he replied before devouring your mouth again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh.. whats gonna happen now? Will Kylo Ren actually show? Will he go along with their game? hmmm....!


	36. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren responds to be being summoned to the General's office...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** power play, control, goading Kylo Ren, treating him like a toy. lightsaber insertion (into the Reader, not Ren). Voyeurism. Hux watching. Coming into Ren's helmet. Making him eat it.

 

You were parallel to General Hux, strewn across him as you lay together on the couch in his office. He lay partly on his back, partly on his side, with your back pressed up against his chest and stomach. He had one arm around you, stroking you gently while he breathed in the scent of your hair. You listened to his heartbeat.

 

You adored your quiet moments together. Your eyes were shut.

 

"Do you think he will come?" you asked.

 

"I think so, yes."

 

"Won't he be able to sense all this in the Force or whatever?"

 

"Probably. But the man is a slut, (Y/N). A deviant. Perhaps even more than we are."

 

You smirked.

 

A moment later, there was a knock at the door. The General rose from the couch, marching toward his desk. You hated the loss of contact. Suddenly the air around you felt cold. You sat up.

 

The General activated the door lock, allowing it to open. "Enter." he called out.

 

Dark robes swished straight through into the office. Kylo Ren's masked form stood anxiously in wait.

 

"General Hux." he greeted. The General sat down at his desk. It was then that the pig-snout turned to you, noticing you were in the room. "Officer (L/N)."

 

"Commander Ren." you replied. You were not as nervous in his presence as you once used to be. You felt more confident these days, especially that you had settled a little more into your relationship with the General.

 

Kylo Ren turned to face General Hux once more. "You wished to see me."

 

"Yes... yes." the General answered distractedly.

 

Kylo Ren's mask moved to look at you and then back to General Hux, "I see you've had a productive afternoon, General."

 

General Hux smirked and pretended to thumb at his datapad.

 

"How are things on the bridge?" the General enquired.

 

"Running perfectly without you," Ren goaded Hux.

 

Hux rolled his eyes.

 

"I see that you are still spending time with your... play thing." the knight added.

 

General Hux was not intimidated in the least by Kylo Ren. "I have warned you about showing respect, Commander."

 

Kylo Ren stifled out a small laugh. "Yes... yes of course."

 

"Officer (L/N) and I are still seeing each other, yes, if that is what you mean, Ren."

 

"She must be one heck of an amazing fuck," Ren began.

 

You remained silent, rage beginning to build up inside of you. Rather than attack or throw Kylo Ren out, you and Hux both used your anger as fuel. Something you had learned from your dear General.

 

General Hux rose to his feet, catching your eye momentarily before looking back to Kylo Ren. You stood from the couch coming up behind the Knight. Before long, Kylo Ren was sandwiched between the two of you. Hux stared straight into Ren's mask.

 

"As a matter of fact..." you began "...yes. Yes, I am." you informed him. The knight turned his head towards you.

 

"Not that you'll ever get to know." you smiled sweetly.

 

You walked closer to the knight, almost pressing yourself into his back. Your firm breasts pushed against him. You were already beginning to get aroused as your nipples hardened from being so close to him. Despite the fact he disrespected you, and there was a continuous alpha male battle between him and the General, you couldn't help but feel aroused in his presence.

 

You were still wildly attracted to him and were in anticipation for what you and Hux had discussed prior to Kylo Ren's visit. Plus you could never quite get over your initial encounters with the two powerful men, in the beginning, the memories of which still burned deep in your mind. You had always secretly hoped you would end up in a threesome with the two, fantasising about being just a piece of meat for them to fuck and use for their own pleasure.

 

You knew Commander Ren enjoyed the idea also. That's why he wouldn't just walk away. Why he couldn't walk away. Why he was weak for the idea that he may one day get to fuck the General's "play thing". You knew that's why he stuck around.

 

Both of you could sense a shift in Kylo Ren's behaviour. He was beginning to get restless where he stood. He was quickly becoming turned on by your presence. You could tell.

 

Hux stared straight at Ren but giggled somewhat. "You find my girlfriend attractive, don't you, Ren?"

 

 _GIRLFRIEND? Did he really just call you his **girlfriend**? _ It was the first time he had ever labelled you as such. It was kind of an exciting moment. Not one which you could address right then, but, stars...  _girlfriend?_

 

"We both know she is an attractive woman, General."

 

The General looked smug as he stared directly into the knight's mask.

 

"Why don't you turn around, and take that silly mask off and tell me yourself, Commander?" you spoke near to his ear.

 

He turned to face you, as the General took a step back. You looked over to your _boyfriend_ , noticing a somewhat proud look on his face. Force, he looked **hot** standing there looking at you like that. With _pride_.

 

You were unsure as to what the Force-user's next move would be. Who was to say he would go along with your little game.

 

"And why would I do that, (L/N)?"

 

"We both know you want to," you spoke confidently. "we both know you're going to."

 

Was he about to make you look stupid? You felt a bit foolish, assuming he would go along with things, ready for him, perhaps, to walk out the door, when suddenly you heard a click. That's when you noticed his hands at the side of his head, pressing the release for his helmet.  He removed it swiftly, holding it in his hands while he shot a smouldering look your way.

 

You tried hard to hide your excitement, to try and maintain an air of control over the situation. You glanced at the General, and he gave you a little nod. Seconds later, he pulled out his office chair, sitting down and getting comfortable while he watched you.

 

You took a deep breath, taking in Kylo Ren's stunning bold features. Plush lips, lustrous thick hair, piercing eyes. You knew he could probably sense and _feel_ your arousal in the Force.

 

"Why don't you have a seat, Commander?" you gestured over to the couch.

 

Kylo Ren glanced at the couch, before walking towards the table next to it, and placing his helmet there. He then stood with his back facing the couch, peering at you, cocking his head to the side. Trying to figure you out.

 

You swiftly moved towards him, gently pushing him to sitting. "Sit Commander" you purred. You stared down at Kylo Ren as he took in everything about you. You watched his eyes roaming your body, eyeing your tight bodycon dress.

 

He relaxed into the couch a little. His knees were together. You moved to stand in front of him, opening your legs and placing them on the sides of his thighs. He gulped as he looked up at you.

 

"See that wasn't so hard was it? It's so much better when you listen and do as you're told, Commander Ren."

 

He was your superior, but you could tell he loved every moment of you ordering him around. You suspected he enjoyed being spoken to in such a demeaning manner.

 

"Since when did you get so cocky?" he asked.

 

Your smirk was back, your head turning as you eyed your partner in crime, biting your lip. "Been on this ship too long, perhaps." you replied as you turned back to the knight. Your dress was very revealing and showed off **a lot** of flesh. You noticed how Kylo Ren struggled to keep his eyes off your pale creamy thighs. You knew your legs were one of your best features, and you stood tall and proud above your superior.

 

He swallowed and licked his lips, his mouth going dry at the sight of you and the position you held above him. You noticed a twitching from beneath the Commander's robes. You knew he was probably hard as a rock under there. The thought sent a frenzy through you.

 

You bent down bringing you face to face with the knight, your cleavage popping right before his very eyes. Another feature he struggled not to look at. You moved your face slowly towards his. Deep down inside, you were trembling with fear, that he could overthrow you at _any_ point. You knew Hux had much more power than Commander Ren however, and you felt safe and secure with your partner mere inches away. Ready to protect you. Should he need to.

 

As you came closer to Kylo Ren, he moved his hands to touch you. You stopped in your movement.

 

"Nuh-uh" you shook your head "no touching."

 

"What about the other times?"

 

"Ren," Hux spoke up, "there will be no touching of Office (L/N), without express permission. These are our rules. If you don't like them, you don't have to stay..." Hux gestured towards the door. You both stared at Kylo Ren, waiting to see what he would do next.  _Was he about to get up and leave?_

 

"It used to be you and me, General... making rules..."

 

"Things have changed, Ren."

 

"What makes you think I would want to play your game?"

 

"Hmm. The fact that you are still sitting in that chair. You could have walked. The fact she got your dick hard the minute she came near you and put you in your place, Ren. You enjoy it too much to walk."

 

You could tell Commander Ren was **livid** at the General's smugness. That Ren knew he was right. And he hated himself for that, yet something inside of him still would not allow him to leave the situation.

 

Kylo Ren huffed a pretend laugh. "Well, General, your priorities have _certainly_ changed somewhat in the last year. I still remember it like it was yesterday. Telling me about this hot little piece of skirt who you suddenly noticed around the ship. How you just couldn't wait to get her in here, and defile her on your desk."

 

Your eyes snapped up to the General; a look of discomfort and hurt in your eyes. Hux looked shocked and guilty.

 

A sneer spread across Kylo Ren's lips at the same time that you and the General began laughing at each other. Your face then turned back to Kylo Ren, your lip curling up into a cruel smile. "Are you trying to embarrass the General, Commander?" The sneer dropped off his face. "That is not very professional, Sir!" you told him as your lips began ghosting over his neck and ears. "Plus he has defiled me so many times and in so many ways, I can barely remember a time when he wasn't balls-deep inside of me, Sir."

 

Kylo Ren scowled as he realised Hux was still laughing.

 

He was losing. And he knew it. You and the General were a team now. It was no longer about humiliating _you_ , now you and him were as one. It was the two of you against all others. You kind of liked that.

 

"So, how is this gonna go then?" the knight asked.

 

You put your hands on your thighs, slowly pulling the material of your dress up, revealing more of your legs. Kylo's eyes flickered as his body shuddered.

 

"You may look. Only look. And follow orders." You took one of Kylo's hands in yours, spreading his fingers out before bringing his hand up to your mouth, and slowly kissing two of his fingertips. You licked your lips erotically before flicking your tongue on the ends of his fingers, emulating what you would do to his dick. You noticed him twitching beneath his robes.

 

You gently and slowly slid the entirety of his two fingers into your mouth, wrapping your lips firmly round them, whilst letting out small mewls as you sucked on him. His erection was now blatantly obvious.

 

"Mmm" you moaned, wet sucking noises escaping you all the while coating his fingers in your saliva. You slipped his fingers out of your mouth, sucking down your spit as you watched Kylo gaze at you intently, his hand falling back down beside him. You enjoyed the thrill of the power you held over him. It made for an interesting change of events.

 

You backed up a little, before slowly slipping your panties down your legs, allowing them to fall to your ankles and kicking them away. You moved back towards the knight. His robes were tented as his hard-on strained beneath the fabric, his face flushed.

 

You pulled your dress up, revealing your hairless pussy, the sight of which made Kylo Ren inhale a sharp intake of breath.

 

You remained composed.

 

Over from the other side of the room, you heard the sound of a belt buckle as the General undid his trousers, pulling out his cock, jerking himself off slowly as he watched you. You felt like a goddess, the two men watching you in awe.

 

You slowly dragged your fingers over your slit, dipping a few inside yourself every now and then, coating your fingers in your wetness, before bringing them up to just under Kylo Ren's nose, allowing him to smell your arousal. A few times he tried to have a taste. He would open his mouth and attempt to lick you. Not before you pulled your fingers away before reminding him; "Uh-uh, naughty boy."

 

You instead wiped your arousal on your own lips, licking and sucking on your fingers and lips, getting excited. You could hear the grunts coming from your partner as he jerked off quicker at the sight of you. You would look over to General Hux, smirk and look back to Kylo Ren.

 

"May I have your lightsaber hilt, Commander?" you asked very sweetly and politely to Kylo.

 

He looked down at the hilt and hesitated before he clearly remembered what he had once done to you with it, before slowly unclipping it from his belt and handing it over to you.

 

"Please be careful." he warned.

 

You took it in your hands, handling it carefully as you traced your fingers over it. You brought it up to your mouth as your tongue darted out, slowly licking over the metal ridges of the weapon.

 

You then began pressing the weapon against your body. You moaned and mewled in pleasure, gyrating your hips before bringing the weapon down to gently rub it on your pussy lips. He stared in awe as you ground yourself against it. He watched you turn the dangerous part of the saber away from yourself, before slowly beginning to rub your pussy lips over it, getting it nice and wet before sliding it into yourself.

 

His eyes looked worried, but he carried on watching you with morbid fascination.

 

His breath was raspy as he asked: "Please can I touch myself?"

 

Your head spun, you were drunk with power. He was actually asking **permission** to put hands on himself.

 

"Uuuh" you moaned as you ground yourself onto the end of the lightsaber hilt. "Sure." you told him.

 

Kylo Ren fumbled quickly, pushing the material out of the way, to undo his trousers, slipping them down and freeing his cock, using one hand to steady himself on the couch, while he other gripped himself in relief. His eyes rolled in pleasure at finally being able to handle himself.

 

"Stroke yourself for me Commander," you murmured as you fucked your cunt with the end of Kylo Ren's lightsaber hilt. Your hand moved quickly, as you stood before the knight, abusing yourself with a weapon he had constructed for himself when he was merely sixteen years old.

 

"Ooohh, fuck, Sir, your weapon feels so good inside of me."

 

"You don't struggle like you once did, Miss." he grunted out. A scarlet hue coloured Kylo's cheeks as he fumbled pathetically beneath his robes, jerking himself at a decent speed while he watched you. Carefully, with the saber still inside of you, you climbed onto Kylo Ren's lap, straddling him as you leant back, abusing your cunt with such enthusiasm. He looked down at the beautiful sight before him, seeing your swollen red pussy, taking his saber so well.

 

"Amazing," he breathed.

 

"She is, isn't she?" Hux piped up, jerking his own leaking cock to full pleasure. Kylo Ren had almost forgotten Hux was in the room.

 

You moaned wantonly as you thrust your hips, legs wide open, cunt stretched and wrapped around Kylo's weapon, his eyes almost popping from his head. Jerking faster, with more intensity.

 

Just then, you stopped to look up, passion overtaking you as you moved to crawl up the length of Kylo Ren's body, as he sat helplessly on the General's couch. He stopped touching himself while he watched what you were doing.

 

You reached his face and looked into his eyes. "I want you to suck on the hilt while I fuck myself on it, Commander."

 

Before he had time to think, you had climbed up to the back of the sofa, pushing Kylo Ren's head back to where you needed it, before lowering yourself (and his saber) onto his face, pushing the weapon into his open mouth.

 

"Be a good boy, Sir and hold it there while I take care of myself."

 

He did as he was told.

 

General Hux cursed, standing up and losing his trousers completely as he walked a little closer to you both, stroking himself at the sight before his eyes.

 

You made sure everything was secure and safe before you began fucking yourself up and down hard on the weapon's hilt, giving Master Ren a perfect view of your cunt and ass as you slammed down on his face. You were getting close. You could feel the rhythm of Kylo Ren jacking off harder and faster with every passing second.

 

He moaned pathetically with the weapon carefully gripped in his mouth as he followed your orders to suck on it whilst you rode it up and down. He barely blinked as he watched your pussy follow the shape of the hilt, sliding in and out of you, your thighs bouncing up and down on the back of the General's couch. You were squeezed so tight around the saber, and fucking yourself so intently that your slick began dripping out of you, sliding down the weapon and onto Kylo's lips.

 

Your eyes screwed shut as you bucked your hips one final time and came hard all over the saber and Kylo's face.

 

He tried to mouth obscenities but struggled due to his mouth being rather occupied. You began slowing down as your cum dripped down onto Kylo Ren's face. His tongue darted out to catch your cum before it could slide down his chin and away. He swallowed you down, enjoying how you tasted.

 

When you were satisfied and finished with him, you climbed off, removing his saber from yourself. You brought it up to his face, making him smell and taste.

 

"Lick it." you commanded. He jerked himself hard and fast at your tone, whilst tonguing the object and staring at you, silently praying he was doing a good enough job.

 

His tongue retreated as you placed the saber hilt on the table next to the couch, beside his helmet.

 

"Such a good boy." you half whispered to him, pulling the fabric of your dress down, slipping your underwear back on and sorting yourself out.

 

"Isn't he General?" you taunted. You looked up to your partner, who was standing closer to you both now, still touching his pulsing hard-on at the same time Ren did. Ren could not take his hands from himself but refused to look in the direction of Hux.

 

"He certainly is." Hux was so worked up from what he had just witnessed. You knew he needed to come, and you knew that Kylo needed to come.

 

You moved closer to Ren who still jerked himself shamelessly. He tried not to meet your eye.

 

You pulled back his robes, seeing him pump his impressive size. "Mmm, I forgot what a nice cock you had, Sir."

 

He appeared to grimace. "Please..." he began in a whisper.

 

You bent down to bring your face closer to his. "I'm sorry, Lord Ren, what was that?"

 

"Please." he begged again.

 

"Please, what, Sir?"

 

"I... I need to come. Please let me come."

 

You marvelled at how easily Kylo Ren had submitted and played right into your hands.

 

You stood up tall and looked at General Hux. "Do you think he deserves to come, General?" you asked, with a crooked brow.

 

"Maybe." Hux answered. He was beginning to have a hard time concentrating due to the fact _he_ needed to come so badly.

 

You leant to pick up Kylo Ren's helmet from the side table, holding and turning it in your hands. Kylo looked up at you when he realised you'd picked up that part of his attire.

 

"You can come," you began "inside your helmet."

 

Kylo's eyes widened as you kept a straight face. He looked horrified. Knowing what an important part of his ensemble his mask was to him, and you were asking him to defile it in such a way.

 

He was at the point of desperation, however, and he knew a few more strokes and he wouldn't be able to hold back. You knew as well. "Come on, Sir," you dropped the tone of your voice an octave, keeping it sweet-sounding. "You can do this," you encouraged, "think about how good it's going to feel."

 

You dropped to your knees, Kylo's eyes widening at your position before him. Frustrated knowing he wasn't going to be getting to do anything further with you. No blowjob, no touching. He knew he had to finish himself off.

 

He sat up, stroking his cock before closing his eyes, jerking once, twice, a third time before he stilled and groaned as he shot jets of hot cum into his own helmet, which you held in place for him.

 

Your eyes sparkled at the control you had over this man.

 

"Gooood, Kylo, such a good boy." you had **never** addressed him by his first name. It appeared to go unnoticed, however, as the knight was in far too deep. He did, however, groan at the praise you bestowed upon him.

 

His body spasmed as the last of his cum flew from his cock to the inside of his mask before he slumped back against the couch, fully spent, red-faced and panting. You then looked at your lover, crooking your finger in a 'come-hither' motion to the General until he was stood before you.

 

You were still on your knees, as you placed the cum-splattered helmet on the ground beside you. Kylo Ren was too blissed-out to move, so all he could do was watch as you crawled between your General's legs, looking up at him all doe-eyed, positioning yourself under his cock. You kissed up his thighs before taking his member in your hand and kissing and licking every beautiful vein.

 

You moaned beautifully as you slid the General's aching cock into your warm open mouth, making Kylo Ren watch as you gave a glorious blowjob to your _boyfriend_. Making the knight so utterly jealous for something he knew he could not have. You showed Kylo Ren just how much you **loved** sucking the General off. How much you loved having his dick in your mouth.

 

You slid your lips perfectly over the length of the red-haired man, never breaking eye contact, lips wrapped perfectly around him as he thumbed at your cheek. Spit covered the General's cock, making it wet and glistening every time it slid from your mouth. You pulled off, sitting back on your legs as you jerked him off, hard and fast, just how he needed.

 

He couldn't help letting himself go as his eyes fell shut, his fingers stroked into your hair and your pace quickened. In a heartbeat, you picked up the knight's helmet, and held it out before your General, like a bowl.

 

General Hux took over jerking himself off again, taking himself in hand and stroking quickly, aiming into Kylo's helmet, as he knew you wanted.

 

His hair fell out of place, lip curling up into a snarl as he lost control, contorting and practically wailing as he came into the Commander's helmet, spurting his cum in jets inside the mask.

 

"No, NO, what the f—" Kylo Ren sat up.

 

"Shh!" you order as he leant back. You had your hand on the General's side, holding him as he finished spending himself into his rival's precious helmet. You stroked his side until he finished his orgasm.

 

Then he stood back, getting himself back together while you brought the helmet up to Commander Ren's face. Before he had time to think, you had pressed the helmet against his lips, "Open up." tipping his head back making him drink.

 

And so, there sat Lord Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, totally submitting to you, drinking down a mixture of his and his greatest rival's cum, from his own helmet. Nothing more than a cum-bucket. Just because you told him to do it.

 

There was a gleam in General Hux's eyes. "Told you he was a deviant."

 

"Mmm, good boy, wasn't that good? Did you enjoy that? Drinking your own cum? Drinking our General's cum?"

 

The knight probably _was_ that much of a deviant that he did enjoy it, made apparent by the fact he continued to make no efforts to stop anything which was going on.

 

The General told Ren that he could clean up in his private office bathroom and then leave. The knight grabbed his things, robes swishing through the office, locking himself in the bathroom.

 

The General pulled you over to the couch, sitting you down, and holding you while he kissed you. "Wow, you did amazing today."

 

You beamed with pride.

 

"I learned from the best." you told him as you kissed again.

 

"I have no idea what made Ren behave so well for you, but, damn, you really had him."

 

You giggled.

 

"You had him right there." The General gazed into your eyes, holding you, pulling you closer to kiss you. He then sat back and pulled you into his chest. "So so good baby." It was clear to you then that Hux was so overwhelmed by your ability to exhibit control. You knew how important control was to him. It was as though you had performed his favourite magic trick.

 

He looked at you doe-eyed before falling into a deep kiss with you. As you did so, you both heard Kylo Ren exit the bathroom and breeze out of the office door, without so much as a glance in your direction.

 

You lay back on the couch with your lover, getting cosy and cuddling up to his chest to listen to his heartbeat again.

 

"So... um... girlfriend?" you smiled, looking up at him.

 

Bizarrely, Hux suddenly went all shy. This was not a common trait you ever saw in him. He began to blush. "Oh... yeah." he seemed slightly out of his depth. "I mean... is that okay, or...?"

 

You were overcome with emotion, feeling all sweet and romantic. Loving how cute your _boyfriend_ was being, which was ironic considering what had just gone on in his office. You laughed at the absurdity of it all. Of the very peculiar, unconventional nature of your relationship.

 

"More than okay. I just kinda wish **he** hadn't been here the first time you said it."

 

"I know, baby, sorry about that. It just didn't feel right to call you anything else." was the last thing he said before you two fell into another deep kiss, losing yourself in one another once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why would Ren put up with that? Because he has issues *shrugs*
> 
> ALSO - girlfriend?? BOYFRIEND???? Whaaaa! :O


	37. Cora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General opens up a little to the Reader about his past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this chapter is kinda fluffy. I had something else in mind to write about, but then...this happened. Its tooth-rotting fluff by the way. I just kinda needed them to have this?
> 
>  **WARNINGS FOR:** mention of previous murder of an innocent.

 

It was quiet. Dark. It was always dark. You lay wide awake in your bed, thinking about nothing much in particular. You tossed and turned a little. You tried not to disturb General Hux, who was asleep next to you. You listened to the even exhale of his breathing. When you thought about everything you had been through together, a small smile crept onto your face. How had you made it this far?

 

You felt fuzzy inside. Only a few days ago he had referred to you as his girlfriend. It cemented your relationship. You didn't know why you needed a label, but once you were given one, everything just felt right.

 

He turned over in his sleep, his arm searching for you until he found you, pulling you in closer until he let out a satisfied hum. You felt so in love in those moments. When things were quiet and peaceful. When it was nothing but the two of you. When he held you. There was a vulnerability to him when he slept. 100% genuine, open and honest. Despite the lack of talking. But his body spoke to you. The way he pulled you close, the way he slotted you against him, where you seemed to fit so perfectly.

 

The way he couldn't seem to settle or stop fidgeting until he had you as close as he wanted you. The way his nose would press into your hair. The gentle satisfied hum that would follow. Every now and then, his lips would find your neck or ears and caress you. He was affectionate even in his sleep. Maybe even more so.

 

Sometimes you couldn't sleep because you couldn't bear to miss those moments.

 

You turned over to look at your boyfriend. So perfect as you lay together in bed. You liked that he always seemed to prefer to stay over with you. Even if he worked late and had an early start, which was most days. You knew he disliked being alone. He was cold, but he wasn't. He was ruthless, and yet... he wasn't. You knew he had a part to play, being a leader of an army. And so it was necessary for him to behave in certain ways. The fact he changed when he was alone with you. Gentle. Soft. That was what mattered to you.

 

You lay face to face with him, staring at his beautiful face up close. Pale, dotted with a few ginger freckles. You stroked his hair as he slept soundly. The way his soft orange locks felt in your fingers. It was everything. He was tucked up tight, but you knew that beneath, he lay only in his black boxers, the rest of him naked under your covers.

 

You stroked the side of his head, before holding his face, thumbing at his cheek and kissing him softly on the lips. He kissed you back.

 

He stirred. "It's quite distracting with you doing that." he murmured.

 

"Sorry... didn't mean to wake you." you whispered.

 

His eyes remained shut. "It's okay, I quite like it. It's just hard to get any sleep."

 

"Sorry," you kissed his nose "go back to sleep."

 

"I don't know if I can now."

 

You felt guilty for having woken him up, but in a way, you were equally glad.

 

"What time is it?" he asked.

 

"Don't know."

 

"How long you been awake?"

 

"Don't know," you snickered. "just... enjoying the view."

 

He didn't answer. One of his hands slipped around your waist and pulled you closer. You lay in nothing but a pair of panties. His hands stroked at your hips, sending pleasure waves through you. Next, one hand found the small of your back. He held you there, his fingertips stroking ever so gently.

 

"Mmm, feels so good babe." you told him as you closed your eyes.

 

His mouth moved to find yours and press against you, kissing you softly. It was intimate and sensual. His hand pulled at your hips, bringing you closer to his. You felt the beginnings of an erection pressing into your thigh.

 

"I'm tired..." you told him.

 

"I wasn't after anything," he replied. "just like being close to you, and this is sort of the effect you have on me."

 

You smiled.

 

"I don't want you feeling... unsatisfied."

 

"Pet, I'm exhausted from this evening," he told you. "couldn't possibly go again."

 

You snickered again, casting your mind back to just a few hours previously where you'd ridden the General to orgasm inside of you, before he ate you out making you come at least three times, having a thirty-minute rest before he took you from behind, finishing all over your back and behind. After which, you retrieved chocolate brownies which you had baked, from the fridge which you ate in bed together while you came down from your highs. Talking and laughing and cuddling before falling asleep.

 

"Same. Worth it, though." you replied.

 

"So worth it." his eyes remained shut. "I just like how your body feels against mine."

 

A warmth spread through you. You loved how he felt against you. How you felt in his arms. He was slim but bigger than you, big enough to hold and protect you. Plus he was strong. Stronger than he appeared.

 

"I really like how it feels when you hold me." you knew you were being mushy, but it just seemed to come easy in those moments. And for the most part, he didn't seem to mind.

 

You wondered if what you had was love. You weren't sure. You still had to figure your feelings out. You wondered if he loved you. If he'd ever loved anyone. It wasn't a conversation you'd ever had. He wasn't forthcoming with information like that and you had never felt brave enough to ask.

 

You decided to try a different approach, however.

 

"So, um..." you began.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Have you ever... like... had a girlfriend before?"

 

He opened one eye and peered up at you, almost offended.

 

"I don't mean to sound rude and I don't want to pry, but... I just... I dunno, I just wondered. We've never discussed that before and I know you weren't a virgin and all..."

 

He chuckled.

 

"What?" you asked.

 

"Is this really the time?"

 

You turned over to look at the clock. 2:47am. _Hmm, it really wasn't the time,_ you reasoned, as he would be getting up for work in just over an hour.

 

You decided not to probe. You settled yourself back into his arms, listening to his breathing, feeling his chest move up and down.

 

"There was this girl..."

 

You opened your eyes a little but noticed he still had his closed.

 

"...her name was Cora."

 

You listened intently.

 

"I guess I fell for her pretty badly. She was my first love. My first girlfriend. My only girlfriend."

 

"What happened?" you asked. He had an air of sadness about him. You held him gently, stroking his skin.

 

"She came from a poor family. My father... he uh... he didn't like her. Said she wasn't good enough for a Hux. Said I couldn't see her. Said her family were peasants. He didn't like that. I didn't care, to be honest. I just liked her... for her. We saw each other a little bit in secret. We fell for one another."

 

The tone of his voice had dropped.

 

You shuffled closer to him, kissing his lips tenderly. "What happened?"

 

"My father... he..."

 

"He found out?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah, he found out. He was embarrassed. We weren't to be associated with the likes of her... Said she reminded him of my whore mother..."

 

You stroked his hair. "I never knew her. She was a kitchen wench, apparently..." He kept stopping. You didn't want to push it.

 

"...I didn't used to be like this, you know," He looked up at you; his eyes were glassy. "so cold and cut off."

 

"Shh baby,"

 

"I used to be different. I used to be open and... unguarded... I loved freely with Cora. We were innocent together. We gave ourselves to one another. Father found out. Told her she was a harlot. Said she was worth nothing more than to be used as a wench or a whore."

 

"You shouldn't have cared what your father thought, you know. You didn't have to stop seeing her. You're your own person."

 

Hux opened his eyes fully and stared into yours. "I didn't stop seeing her... I didn't have a choice... (Y/N)... he..." he faltered, "he had her killed."

 

Shock burst through you at his words. You were sure you heard him wrong. "What?! No...!"

 

"After he found out about us, he warned me I would regret my actions. Regret not listening to him. I thought, what could he do? I never thought he had it in him. I told him he was being unfair and to give her a chance. He said peasants didn't deserve chances... He never did the deed himself, oh no. But he made sure I was there to watch as she was murdered in cold blood at the hands of a stranger. Blaster to the head. One cold clean simple shot. While father held me still, forcing me to look on."

 

Tears streamed from your eyes as you listened to his heart-wrenching story. "Baby, I'm so sorry... I... I never meant for any of this to come up." you cried.

 

"No, it's... it's okay, I'm fine. It was horrible, yes, but... I got over it. I guess that was the moment I started to grow a thick skin. That's when I began hardening myself to everything. I threw myself into the military. Turned my mind off, focused only on the end goal. To Rule. Everything was easy after that."

 

You kissed his temple, his soft cheeks.

 

"I guess that's why things haven't been straight forward or easy for us. You're the first woman who has ever stuck around beyond the first fuck or two. I never wanted them to stay around anyway. I learned to use women only for sex, never getting feelings involved. I never wanted to ever care about anyone again, lest they be taken from me."

 

He took hold of your hand and gazed into your eyes; "I never planned to care for you. I'm deeply ashamed to admit I was going to use you for a good few fucks, then transfer you, and get rid of you. But... you captivated me. You kind of... struck me. I don't know. You were different." he kissed your hand.

 

The way he held you seemed urgent.

 

"I'm not going anywhere." you told him, trying to comfort him.

 

A range of emotions swam through you; heartache for the General, and what he'd seen and gone through. Anger towards Brendol Hux. Sadness for the poor girl whose life was lost unnecessarily, compassion for her family. A warmth towards your lover, for how close you'd grown, how he'd let you into his life, into his heart. He may not have been able to say he loved you, but he clearly cared for you beyond sex.

 

Confirming your thoughts, the General looked up at you with the most vulnerable look in his eyes you'd ever seen. "I don't ever want to lose you."

 

You felt at peace. You smiled and kissed him. "You won't."

 

"I..." he began. He struggled, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I..."

 

"Shhh," you replied before kissing him deeply and climbing on top of him. You weren't sure what he was about to say, but you could tell he was struggling with it. Rather than using words, you decided to simply let your body do the talking.

 

You reached down to tug at his underwear, stroking past his semi-hard cock. You slid off his boxers before pressing yourself firmly against him.

 

"Thought neither of us was in the mood?" he asked.

 

"I don't want to fuck, I just wanna make love to you," you informed him, as you pressed yourself into him, feeling his cock thicken and harden for you. There was nothing frenzied about it. Just being close to him, and wanting to comfort him got you both going.

 

His fingers played with the edge of your panties before he slipped them from you, casting them aside. He slid a finger across your opening, feeling how wet you were. He took hold of his cock, dipping just the tip inside, getting nice and wet before he lay back and held you close as you slid down on top of him, allowing him to engulf you. Warm, and tight and full. You moaned at how full you felt.

 

Your face pressed into his neck, where you kissed him gently as you began to ride him slowly. He groaned in a way which was different to normal. He didn't make a move to grope you at all. He simply held you by the hips, and either kissed your neck or your mouth or stared into your eyes as he made love to you, thrusting softly and gently inside you. Getting you wetter than you sometimes got from the hard and rough sessions.

 

It was slow to begin, but the pace soon quickened. You both couldn't help it - you simply got each other going too much. It began as lovemaking but soon turned carnal. You licked and sucked at his chest while he moved your hips up and down on him, gently slamming his cock up into you. You leant down and whispered in his ear "Take me from behind."

 

Without needing much persuading, he quickly flipped you so that you were lying face down beneath him. He stroked his cock, pressing it against your ass. He kneeled behind you, leaning down coming close to your face. He licked at your mouth before pushing his cock into your ass cheeks and asking "Is that what you want honey?"

 

"Yes, please yes."

 

Things had quickly heated up.

 

He spread your legs and got a good look at your cunt. "Perfect hole." He spat on his fingers, stroking them up and down your entrance, before sliding them inside.

 

"Uhhh" you moaned.

 

He held you open as he stroked his cock, getting ready to re-enter you.

 

"Wait," you said, "it feels better when you do it like this..." You pushed your legs together, squeezing yourself tight for him. When he pushed his cock into you, the stretch was unbelievable, and you both let out incredible moans as he pressed himself into your tightness. You enjoyed the slight pain of the stretch as he had to push his way inside of you.

 

He pressed into your back, laying down on top of you, holding you close while beginning to pound you deeply. One hand wrapped around your neck while the other teased and pinched at your nipples, causing you to buck and arch beneath him.

 

A series of moans escaped you as he fucked hard into you.

 

"Never gonna let you go." he whispered, lost in his own frenzy.

 

"Never." you echoed. You pushed your ass back to meet his thrusts. It felt so fucking delicious and beautiful, despite the fact you had both come several times just a few hours before, this felt different.

 

"Need to see you." he said before pulling out and motioning for you to lie on your back. Then he gently got back on top of you and re-entered you, pulling you close and holding you tight, staring into your eyes as he made love to you again.

 

He shut his eyes, sliding in and out of you. Holding you tightly, he kissed gently at your forehead, your cheeks, your lips, your ears, stroking your hair before telling you "Come with me." and you came together in one of the longest and most intense orgasms you'd both ever had. You closed your eyes and swore you saw fireworks.

 

He kissed you deeply and muttered; "You're the first one since Cora..."

 

He still had trouble articulating his feelings, but you knew he was trying, and he'd communicated to you in the only ways he knew how, that you were the first woman he cared about deeply since Cora. It meant everything to you, and a single tear escaped your eye before he gently wiped it away with his thumb, kissing you again before pulling out slowly.

 

He got up and went to the fresher to get a washcloth, which he brought back and began cleaning you up with. You smiled, thinking what a sweet gesture it was. He threw the rag into your wash basket after he was done and settled back down with you, laying his head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat.

 

"Thank you," you said.

 

He looked at you.

 

"for being so open."

 

He smiled shyly and kissed you deeply before wrapping you back up in the duvet, allowing a gentle slumber to take you both, once again.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh..what the FLUFF is this??!?!


	38. Meet The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes Hux home to meet her parents!
> 
> No chapter warnings required.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit more fluff. there WILL be porn again soon, I just need a bit of fluff for them at the moment :)

 

You stood before your dresser, trying to decide between the red and the blue bikini. General Hux had organised some vacation time for you both and you were in the middle of packing for your trip. You were quite excited, truth be told. You hadn’t had a vacation together in quite some time, and you were rather looking forward to getting away.

 

You beamed to yourself when you thought about where you would be going.

 

Your suitcase lay open on your bed, as you tossed in socks, underwear, various dresses, tops and skirts. And now you were stood holding your swimwear, trying to decide between the two.

 

“Fuck it,” you thought aloud, throwing both in. You weren't even sure if there would be an opportunity to even go swimming and it wasn’t as though they took up much room. You turned to your suitcase and tried to organise the mess of clothes, rolling and folding, attempting to make everything fit.

 

You zipped up the suitcase and wheeled it into the fresher behind you before propping it on top of the closed toilet lid. You opened it up, before grabbing your shampoo, body wash, various other toiletries, hairbrush, makeup and other accessories and packed them all away. Lastly, you folded a couple of towels on top before zipping the case up again.

 

Once you were satisfied, you set the case aside and began preparing dinner. The General was working late that night as usual, and thus you had invited Emily over for dinner and a girly night before you were due to go away the next day.

 

You were rather looking forward to spending some time with your best friend before you went away. It felt like so long since the two of you had done so. You selected a nice bottle of wine, which you put on ice as you prepared dinner for the two of you. Nothing fancy. Meat stew, steamed vegetables and potatoes.

 

* * *

 

At 1900 hours sharp, there was a rap at the door.

 

“Who is it?” you called.

 

“It’s me, Em, dufus, let me in!”

 

“It’s open!” you replied.

 

She made her way inside. You gave the stew a quick stir before turning to face her. “Heeeeeey!” you exclaimed with a smile on your face, quickly running to embrace one another. You kissed each other on the cheek.

 

“How you doin’ girl?” she asked.

 

“Good, good!” you told her, scraping your hair out of your face, before returning to mind the dinner.

 

“Feels like forever.” She pouted.

 

Things had been quiet on the ship, thus you and Emily hadn’t worked together a whole lot recently. Most days, there was just one of you.

 

“How're things with you?” you asked her as you began to dish up.

 

“Yeah really good. Well, you know, same old, same old.” She paused “So... vacation tomorrow huh?”

 

“Yeah!” you beamed. “I’m pretty excited!”

 

“I’ll bet! I mean, meeting the family and all... eeeeeshk!”

 

That was the thing – you and the General weren’t just taking any old trip. You were headed back to your home planet of Cromia, where you were intending to introduce the General to your family. You were nervous but excited. You hadn’t even told your parents you were dating anyone. But things had gotten quite serious between the two of you recently, that you felt it was about time.

 

General Hux had some reservations. You found it cute. It wasn’t like him to be nervous or scared of what _anyone_ thought.

 

“Do you think they’ll like me?” he had asked, nervously.

 

You’d grinned from ear to ear as you kissed him reassuringly on the lips. “It’s going to be fine, trust me. Father’s a retired General with so much respect for the Order. He’ll probably keep pouring you double whiskies all night whilst he bores you with tales of days passed.”

 

“Sounds fine to me.” He’d smiled, kissing you back.

 

“And Leon’s a big fan. Apparently, you’re quite a legend over at the Academy. Last time I went home; he couldn’t stop asking about you.”

 

“Oh yeah? And what did you tell him about me?” he’d asked whilst dragging his fingers up your back and sides, practically clawing at your body.

 

“Oh, you know... that you weren’t such a big deal, nothing to get excited about.” You’d winked at him before he’d tickled you into submission which quickly turned into a make-out session on the ground, which no doubt had led to a raunchy escapade, right there on the floor.

 

You blushed at the memory.

 

You were surprised he had agreed to the trip, to be honest. You thought he would have refused and made you go somewhere else, just the two of you. Somewhere you could be alone.

 

But the General was surprising you every day, and mostly in good ways.

 

* * *

 

 Emily kicked off her shoes, before coming over to the kitchen. “Anything I can do?” she asked.

 

“Get that wine poured, will you, girl?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” She obliged as you retrieved two plates, dishing up equal amounts of stew for you both.

 

She pulled out one of the bar stools, getting herself comfy, before chugging back almost half a glass of wine and refilling her glass.

 

“Steady on!” you chuckled, as you set out cutlery and napkins.

 

“I’ve needed this,” she gulped down another mouthful “haven’t had a drink in ages.”

 

You settled into your seat, before raising your glass to her, “Cheers!”

 

“Cheers!” she replied, clinking your glass and looking you in the eye.

 

You ate and drank together before retiring to the sofa and cracking open another bottle of wine, drinking, laughing, giggling, telling stories and catching up on everything. It was just like old times and you loved it. You’d truly missed your girl.

 

You started to feel particularly drunk.

 

“I better head to bed soon,” you slurred, “early rise.”

 

“I’ll bet you have.” she winked at you.

 

“NOT like that...” you thought for a moment “...hmm, maybe like that.” and you giggled like a pair of childish school girls.

 

“Is he good?” Emily asked you, her eyes looking drunk and tired.

 

“What?” you blushed.

 

“You KNOW... in the sack.”

 

You beamed, glancing up at the ceiling before looking back at her with a mischievous smile you simply couldn’t wipe from your face.

 

“Em... he’s the fucking best. I mean, good Lord, he knows what he’s doing.” you bit your lower lip.

 

“Wow... sounds like someone’s smitten.” She teased.

 

You smiled but didn’t answer.

 

“Huh, and to think I always thought he was such an asshole. If I’m honest, I still don’t really get it. I don’t see what you see.”

 

“He’s... he’s different with me.” You told her. “Plus... you were there when... everything happened with the... well, the baby and all.”

 

“Yeah, but he was an asshole to you at that time, if you remember.”

 

“Things were complicated, Em. I told you how he more than made up for it,” you placed your wine glass on the table, “we weren’t ready to be parents back then anyhow.”

 

She looked at you seriously. “And what about now?”

 

“We are NOT going down that road. Not anytime soon. There’s a war going on.”

 

“He sees a future with you, though.”

 

You felt nervous talking about that kind of thing. “How... how do you know?”

 

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you, (Y/N).”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, I know you know him better than anyone, but... he’s so smitten with you. You can, like, totally see it. I’ve watched him when he comes by our desk. When he thinks I ain’t looking. He thinks he’s being so subtle. The way he watches you. It’s kind of adorable really.”

 

Your face blushed crimson at her words.

 

“Adorable and sickening.” She smiled.

 

“Aww, come on.”

 

As if she didn’t hear you speak, she carried on “I mean... why does he even come by our desk? Like... half the time, he doesn’t even want anything. Like he’s literally just there to look at you.”

 

“Really?” you chuckled.

 

“Really... I guess you’re the smitten kitten too.”

 

“Heh,” you chuckled. “He’s a really great guy, Em. He...”

 

She put her hand up as if to quieten you. “Please, spare me the mushy stuff. I get it, and I am so totally happy for you.” She smiled at you.

 

“Thanks.” You grinned.

 

You chatted just a little longer before she left and you retired for the night.

 

* * *

 

The following morning, you and the General prepared for your journey. He had organised a private ship, as well as a pilot for said ship since neither of you could fly.

 

It was still early hours; not many people were around or had started work yet. You had arranged to meet General Hux in the hangar. As you arrived you spotted him waiting, with his back to you. You took the opportunity to check out his rear. _If not, why not?_  you chuckled to yourself.

 

“General.” You addressed him as you approached.

 

He turned to face you, “(L/N).”

 

There was no-one else close enough to hear you, but he remained ever the professional. You knew better than to embrace too much around the ship if there was a chance you could be seen. You observed your proximities.

 

You cast your eyes behind him to your intended ship for the journey. “That for us?” you asked.

 

“Indeed. Would you like to board now?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“Go on.” He nodded towards the ship. It was nothing big or fancy.

 

“Uh, who’s going to...”

 

You were about to ask about who would pilot when a young trainee bounded along. “Sir General Hux. Ready for duty.” He enthused.

 

“At ease, Jaren.” Hux ordered.

 

General Hux proceeded to introduce you to Officer Jaren, filling you in on the fact he was a trainee pilot within the First Order.

 

“Jaren will accompany us on our mission, (L/N),” Hux spoke aloud of the white lie, knowing he had not disclosed much information to the young pilot. “He needs the flying practice as part of his training. He will escort us to Cromia, before returning back to the _Finalizer_.”

 

“Of course, General.” you enjoyed yourself immensely, playing along with the game. Pretending you were on some important mission with the General. Knowing the young officer could not and would not learn of the true nature of the trip.

 

You took your things on board and settled comfortably, your nose soon stuck in a holobook whilst General Hux sat up front with the young pilot. You didn’t pay a whole lot of attention to what the men were doing, but you could see that the young pilot was very good. Flying was certainly in his blood.

 

Eventually, you drifted off whilst reading and later awoke as the ship prepared to land. It wasn’t a long journey.

 

After reaching the landing point, you and your lover disembarked from the ship, leaving the young man behind. General Hux thanked Officer Jaren before the ship set off back to the _Finalizer_. You smiled and breathed in the amazing cool fresh air of your planet. Oh, how you’d missed the natural, lush backdrops, clean air and sunshine.

 

General Hux waited until the other man was out of sight before he turned to you, wrapping his arms tightly around you, giving you long sweet kisses on your neck.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for hours.” He breathed into your neck, kissing the skin there and your ears, causing goosebumps to form.

 

He stayed with his arms wrapped around you as he cuddled you from behind, holding you just for a moment as you both stared at the view.

 

“It’s breath-taking.” He told you.

 

You smiled staring at the view, "Have you been here before?”

 

“Only once. Very briefly. I am happy that the Order oversees protecting such a beautiful planet, providing a safe place for your family.”

 

Without looking at him you kissed his jaw and cheek. “Thank you, babe.”

 

“I like knowing you always have a safe place to come back to.” He told you.

 

“We better get going.” You informed him, as you grabbed your suitcases and began making your way to your parents’ house. Your nerves were beginning to build. You didn’t know why you were nervous; you knew they were going to approve of him. It was still such a nerve-wracking experience. There would be questions. You knew Leon would probably not leave the poor man alone.

 

You held hands as you walked.

 

“(Y/N), am I correct in thinking you haven’t told them about us?” General Hux asked you.

 

“Correct.”

 

“Should you maybe have done so before we arrived?”

 

“It’s going to be fine,” you reassured him as you walked together. “It wasn’t the type of thing I wanted to do over email or holovid. I’d much rather tell them in person.”

 

“I do not wish to cause any hostilities.” He stated, ever so professionally.

 

You stopped and put your hands on his face. “There won’t BE any, trust me. I know them. They’re going to love you. I told you this.” You kissed him.

 

You began walking away dragging your suitcase. “You might wanna ditch the uniform, though!” you called out.

 

General Hux looked down at his uniform, fiercely proud of what he wore. “I will not!” he shouted after you, before following on behind you, dragging his luggage.

 

You had tried to convince him to wear something normal, especially for the arrival. “You aren’t on duty now” you’d told him, but he’d refused to listen.

 

“It is smart and professional and it shall give a good first impression.” He’d told you.

 

You loved that he wanted to impress your family.

 

* * *

 

Before long, you had arrived at your parents’ house. You stood together at the door. Hux squeezed your hand and you squeezed back. You knocked loudly on the door. “It’ll be fine,” You whispered. “you’ll see.”

 

The door flew open, and there stood your ever-loving mother. She had the biggest look of surprise on her face.

 

“Sweetie!” she cried out, grabbing you and pulling you in for a hug. She squeezed you tightly. “You’re home, oh praise the stars! It’s been so long... DAVID! ...I can’t believe you’re here. Why didn’t you call? DAVID! (Y/N) is home! Get down here!”

 

Your mother hugged you again. “Oh, sweetie! It’s so good to see you!” She had not even noticed General Hux standing next to you.

 

Your father, David, came down the stairs upon your mother’s call. “Honey, what is it? You know I need my quiet time in the afternoon. What’s with all the yell... SWEETPEA!” your father’s eye lit up when he saw you. He wrapped his arm around your waist and hugged you tightly before his eyes met with those of General Hux.

 

He backed away from you and almost immediately stood to attention upon spotting the General. His eyes were as wide as saucers, as he looked at him, then to you, then back to the General and then to you once more.

 

“Well, well, who is this sharp-dressed young man, you’ve brought with you dear?” your mother grinned. You smiled as you looked over at your boyfriend, who stood tall on your parents’ doorstep.

 

Your father swallowed hard before extending his hand. “General, wow... it’s... I... it is such an honour. Pleasure to meet you. This is... wow!” he gibbered.

 

You tried to hide your smirk. Your father was a little star-struck.

 

“What? General? (Y/N)? David, you know this young man?”

 

“Daddy, can we come in?” you asked.

 

Your parents both stepped out of the way. “Come in, come in, sweet things,” your mother fussed as she immediately began removing your coat, “let me hang this up for you.” before she ushered you into the main sitting area of the house.

 

“Tea?” your mother called out.

 

“Mama, we can do tea later. Sit down. Will you? Please? I’d like to introduce you to someone...” you smiled.

 

“Yes, yes... introduce us to your friend, dear.”

 

Your mother seemed totally oblivious to the fact that you had brought the leader of the First Order home to meet her. Your father knew exactly who he was.

 

“Ellen...” your father addressed your mother.

 

“What?” she looked around in confusion.

 

You, your father and even the General began to titter.

 

“Mama, please may I introduce... General Hux...” you looked to your mother’s eyes, hoping she would be clued in by now, “the General of the First Order, mama.”

 

As if the penny suddenly dropped, her eyes widened, before she stood and practically bowed down in his presence. “General... I... please, forgive me. What a pleasure and an honour.”

 

You knew your partner would behave graciously. He stood up. “Please, Mrs (L/N), no forgiveness necessary.” He took your mother’s hand and kissed the back of it, as a gentleman would. “The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for having me in your beautiful home.”

 

“Sorry, I don’t follow politics, dear.” Your mother told the General. You wanted to laugh. “I don’t know much about what goes on. That’s why I didn’t recognise you, pet.”

 

You winced at the word ‘pet’ seeing as the General liked to call you the nickname before, after and sometimes **during** sex.

 

“No apologies necessary, ma’am.”

 

“We thank you for your service, General.” Your father spoke up, still clearly awe-struck from meeting him. “The General looks after us, dear. Our home is protected by him and the First Order,” Your father informed your mother, “from the awful Republic.”

 

“Oh, I know that, honey. I just didn’t know what the young man looked like, is all.” She spoke about the General as if he couldn’t hear her. She lowered her voice slightly, “And what a fine young man he is too! A General. **THE** General!” Your parents snickered quietly to each other.

 

“I know!” your father whispered.

 

Your parents were as pleased as punch; intensely proud of the catch their daughter had brought home. You cleared your throat, reminding your parents they had company.

 

Your mother stood and began making tea. She spoke loud enough for everyone to still hear her. “So, darling, how long have you... known your friend... the General?”

 

Your dad put his head in his hands. “Ellen... he is her boss,” he turned to you “isn’t he?” you nodded. He called back to his wife, “I’m sure they’ve known each other since she went to work on the ship.”

 

“Oh, honey, I know... but, come on...” she returned with a tray of tea and biscuits for everyone. “...I think we all know, it is more than just friendship going on, am I right dear?”

 

“Mom.” You winced, pinching the bridge of your nose. She always was one for saying it how it is.

 

“Ellen!”

 

“Why else would she bring him home, dear?”

 

Your mother held out a plate of cookies to General Hux and smiled sweetly at him.

 

You poured out some tea for you and your boyfriend. “Mom, dad... yes, General Hux... and I... are in a relationship.”

 

Far from being ashamed or embarrassed, or thinking it was a bad idea to get involved with your boss, your parents had faces like little kids on their birthday. Your mother clapped her hands together “Ohh! I knew it. Wonderful, dear.” She got up to kiss you on the cheek. “And dare I say, you two make a wonderful couple.”

 

Your father grunted in approval. He was probably far more excited about meeting the General than your mother, but he did as men do and remained composed, keeping his feelings hidden.

 

* * *

 

The four of you sat on the couch for the afternoon, your parents getting to know your boyfriend, asking him questions, telling him stories about you as a child. You sunk into the couch cushions, leaning on the General, as you held hands, stroking your thumb against his hand absent-mindedly.

 

Just as everything felt comfortable and easy, suddenly you heard the front door opening and the hallway being bombarded with high-pitched screaming noises. Squabbling. “Oh no,” you muttered. You knew it to be Leon and Amelia. You looked at the time. 1600 hours. Leon would have picked up your little sister from school after he was done with his day at the Academy.

 

You knew this was coming, but you still hadn’t quite prepared for it.

 

Into the sitting room walked your siblings.

 

“And I told YOU to shut up!” your brother, at the tender age of nineteen still acted like a little kid, squabbling with your eight-year-old sister.

 

“MOM!! Leon hit me!!!” your sister screeched.

 

“AHEM!” your mother stood up, towering over your little sister, and meeting your brother face-to-face. “We have company.” Your mother smiled sweetly before waving her hand towards you and General Hux.

 

“Surprise!” you waved.

 

You wished you’d had a camera right there and then because Leon’s face was a picture.

 

Suddenly the house was quiet. He eyed the General.

 

“NO! FREAKIN’! WAY!”

 

Your head dropped onto the back of the couch. It was going to be a long night...

 

_(to be continued...)_   
  



	39. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader & Hux sit down to a nice family dinner and they, of course, totally behave themselves...
> 
>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** performing secret sex acts in front of unaware family members. SLIGHT daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided that Cromia is a very Earth-like planet. When we think back to the older SW movies, Luke’s old home on Tattooine. Sandy. Dry. Everything made of stone, like a frickin' Flinstones house. This isn’t like that. I’ve decided her planet will be more like proper houses, etc. Also makes it a lot easier to write about, as I can reference ‘Earth’ things as I have a hard time picturing how actual life would be on a typical SW-universe style planet, in terms of what I want to convey :)
> 
> credit to [PushToShove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PushToShove/pseuds/PushToShove) for the popsicle idea, thanks girl ;D

 

General Hux stood up and extended his hand to your brother. “You must be Leon.”

 

Leon just stood with his mouth open. “I...” he was even more awestruck than your father. “It... I...”

 

You cleared your throat loudly, catching your brother’s eye. He snapped back to reality, thrusting his hand into that of the General’s.

 

“Oh, my word! Stars! General Hux! What a freakin’ honour it is to meet you! I never ever thought in a million years I would get to meet you. Wow!” he continued to shake the General’s hand. Looking as though his hand may fall off at any moment, Hux withdrew it, before giving it a shake and a rub.

 

“Pleasure, Leon. I have heard much about you.”

 

Leon looked as though his whole world had just been turned upside down. “From my big sister?!” he stared wide eyed at you. His face broke into a grin. “Awesome!”

 

You’d informed the General of how immature your brother could be, but that he was a good kid deep down. You hadn’t hidden how much of a fan he was.

 

“I just can’t believe that... General Hux... of the freakin’ First Order is in  **my** house! Oh, my days!” he started pacing around.

 

Your little sister piped up, “Who is the man, sis?” she tugged on your clothing. You almost forgot about the youngest member of the family. You smiled wide as you bent down and lifted her into your arms. You were incredibly fond of your baby sister, and sometimes missed her most of all when you were away working.

 

“My sweet little angel,  **how** have you been?” you rubbed noses with her. “How’s school huh? Are the kids being nice? Remember what I taught you? If anyone is ever mean to you...?”

 

“Kick them and run away!”

 

“That’s my girl!” you held her on your hip, kissing her head.

 

Your mother winced, “(Y/N)!” she told you off.

 

“What? She’s gotta learn to look after herself.”

 

General Hux smiled at the way you held your sister; admiring how good you were with her.

 

Amelia put her head on your shoulder and stared at the strange ginger-haired man in her house. You noticed her unease. She sometimes had a little discomfort around new people.

 

You motioned with your forefinger for the General to come over. Amelia set her head in the nook of your neck, her arms fastened securely around your neck as you held her.

 

General Hux smiled at the small child. “Hello, little one.” He spoke softly.

 

“Mil, I’d like you to meet someone. He’s a good friend of mine. His name is... well, his name is General Hux... General, this is my little cherub, Amelia.”

 

Her face remained blank as she huddled into you. She’d been sucking on her thumb. She dropped her hand from her mouth, “General...” she spoke slowly. “That’s a funny name.”

 

Everyone in the room giggled.

 

You held your face close to hers, “Well, it’s not his first name. But he is a very important man. He is a ‘General’ which is his job title. So, that’s why we call him General Hux.” You winked at your partner. He seemed somewhat nervous. You supposed he hadn’t much experience with small children.

 

The youngster paused before quietly asking, “Can I call him Hux?”

 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” you encouraged her.

 

She pushed her face into your neck.

 

“Aw, sweetie.” You kissed her hair and held onto her back. “He’s not scary, look...” the little girl looked up.

 

“You can call me Hux or Mr Hux if you like... whatever you feel okay with.” He tried his best to speak tenderly to the youngling.

 

She began smiling, “Mr Hux! Hehehehee! That’s funny!” she giggled, before reaching her hand out and touching his face.

 

He furrowed his brow, but remained still, allowing the child to poke and prod at him. She was soon touching his hair. “He has orange hair.” Amelia said.

 

You chuckled, “Yes darling, he does.”

 

“Like the sun!” she beamed. “You have orange hair, Mr Hux. I’ve never seen orange hair before.”

 

He smiled at her innocence. You could tell he was somewhat captivated by her. “There are no red-headed children at your school?”

 

She thought for a moment. “There is a girl with red hair... but no-one with orange hair.” He smiled.

 

“Can I go play now?” she asked, bored of introductions already.

 

“Of course you can.” You told her. She jumped out of your arms and ran away giggling.

 

Hux straightened up and looked at you. “Well that was scary!” he whispered. “I never thought I would feel self-conscious in front of an eight-year-old.”

 

“You did great! You’re good with her.” You told him, giving him a small peck on the lips. Your parents and brother had drifted off around the house. Leon was probably getting on with homework while your mother began preparing dinner.

 

* * *

 

A little while later, everyone was sat around the dinner table as your mother served up. Leon was unable to stay quiet, his excitement bubbling over. Between mouthfuls, he fired off questions to General Hux about the First Order and what it was like to work on the _Finalizer_.

 

The General was gracious and patient and answered all his questions. In return, he asked Leon about his time at the Academy and about his foreseeable future plans. Leon was in his element, gushing about his desires to work for the First Order.

 

Your father began recalling tales of his time in the military. General Hux looked genuinely interested, which made you happy. You chatted to your little sister, asking her about school; what her favourite subjects were and making sure she was keeping up with her homework. You wanted her to do well, and you knew she would. She was a sweet child, kind and caring.

 

You couldn’t stop your eyes from drifting over to your boyfriend every now and then. You didn’t know what it was, but just having him there, in your childhood home, interacting with your family, it gave you warm and fuzzy feelings. You were sure your family were totally impressed and it made you feel intensely proud to be with him. You blushed a little when you thought back to how you two had first begun in your relationship.

 

Thinking back to some of the memories started to get you a little bit hot. You tried to remain composed, but you found it rather difficult. You sidled over to Hux, beginning to stroke his arm. He was in the middle of conversing with your father, who was mumbling away, reeling off his stories, not even really looking at the General.

 

Leon was busy on his datapad, probably messaging his friends, bragging about the fact the General was at  **his** house. Your mother was tending to your little sister.

 

You picked up your fork and stabbed a baby carrot with it. You stared at Hux as you slowly slid the vegetable into your mouth, sucking on the end. You were playing a risky game, but somehow everyone’s attentions were otherwise preoccupied.

 

His focus had been solely on your father, but now, your lover was peeking out the corner of his eye at you, trying hard to pay attention, but struggling to keep from getting distracted by the sight of your mouth and the fact that your lips were wrapped seductively around the end of a carrot, sucking it playfully.

 

All he could imagine was how your mouth would feel wrapped around his dick. His cock began to twitch in his pants.

 

Your eyes sparkled as you smirked at him. You both got off on the danger aspect of things. You pursed your lips over the end of the carrot, tracing your tongue over the tip. You looked around to make sure nobody was paying much attention, before forming your lips into an ‘O’ shape and fellating the carrot right there at the damn dinner table.

 

General Hux shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying in vain to hide his growing erection. In moving his legs, he smacked his knee on the underside of the table. “Oww!” he yelped.

 

“Oh sweetie, are you okay?” you feigned your concern. The others looked up.

 

“Yes, thank you, just fine.” He scowled at you but you knew deep down he wasn’t really mad, as you’d be easing his aching cock by riding him in a matter of a few hours. You knew it, and he knew it.

 

Your hand slid underneath the table and stroked his knee, before dragging your fingers up his thigh. The look on his face was priceless. You knew he wouldn’t dare make a scene. Not in front of the family. He pursed his lips. You felt the tension in his body. You wanted to wind him up as tightly as possible so that when you unravelled him later, the pleasure would be that much sweeter.

 

You were unsure as to what the sleeping arrangements would be. You felt a little rude having just brought a man home, expecting to stay in your old room, without first discussing sleeping arrangements with your parents. Similarly, your parents respected the fact you were an adult and weren’t _too_ uptight about such matters.

 

You just knew it was a case of how quiet you and your lover could be.

 

Your hand snaked across the obvious bulge in General Hux’s pants. His breath hitched as you slowly and quietly dragged down his zipper. You felt his cock pulsing and throbbing and you had barely even touched him. You unbuttoned his boxers slowly, whilst smiling and chatting idly with your family, portraying the image of a perfectly well-behaved daughter bringing her boyfriend home for the first time.

 

He gulped and swallowed hard. You smirked at the thought that you would be doing the exact same thing later.

 

You pulled his hardened cock out through the gap in his boxers. This was one of the riskiest things you had ever done. In front of your parents at least. You felt naughty and turned on. Your nipples were hardening beneath your shirt.

 

His cock felt warm and wonderful, throbbing in your hand. Such a perfect fit. You began to stroke him ever so slightly. Slowly. “Mmmm” the General emitted a low hum. Your mother looked up. Hux quickly put his eyes on your father and nodded, as if in interest to what your father was saying.

 

Your mother soon turned back to your sister.

 

You could hear the General’s breathing getting heavier. His eyes kept on closing every now and then, only for a second or two, so he could enjoy the feel of your hand on his dick. He was so hard from what you were doing and at the thought of playing such a risky game at the dinner table.

 

You shifted your chair just a little bit closer, leaning your head on his shoulder, now looking in the direction of your father, pretending also to listen to his stories.

 

It had proved to be a rather hot afternoon, and you had changed into a skirt shortly after your arrival. Your thighs were now pressed up against your lover’s. He felt you spreading your knees, before you threaded your fingers into his, pulling his hand close towards you, guiding him to where you needed him.

 

You moved his hand to touch your panties. He jolted. You took your hand off his dick, and moved the fabric of your underwear, pulling them aside to reveal your warm cunt. He felt the heat coming from you and you knew it was arousing him to no end.

 

You wanted to laugh so much about the fact the General’s cock was hanging out of his slacks, while you held your panties aside so he could finger you.

 

You knew he could not resist. He slid one finger inside you, feeling the warmth of your insides. His hand rubbed against the chair as he touched you, and it wasn’t long before he was slipping a second finger inside. It felt so good. You hadn’t had sex for a couple of days and were both pretty much gagging for it. You were so horny you could not help yourself.

 

Everything was pretty well hidden under the tablecloth, it was just a case of hoping no one would get up anytime soon, or ask you or Hux to do anything. Everyone seemed quite chilled in their own little bubbles. Your father’s babbling was beginning to cease.

 

You opened your legs a little wider before tapping your lover on the arm to make him look at you. With one hand, you held up three fingers. Knowing exactly what you wanted he slid a third finger into your warm flesh. You felt like heaven around his fingers. He began thrusting in and out of you, enjoying himself immensely. He was as hard as a rock, you knew, but you daren’t have touched him because you knew you would want to start jerking him off and that you wouldn’t be able to stop once you started.

 

You leant in close and softly kissed his ear. “You enjoying yourself?” you whispered. It was quiet enough that nobody else picked up on it.

 

“You know that you are going to pay for this, don’t you?”

 

“Yep!” you snickered.

 

“Good. Because, my dear, I am **not** letting you off lightly.”

 

“Good.” You breathed into his ear. You could see and feel the heat on his cheeks. A small pink hue which filled you with all sorts of feelings you could not articulate.

 

Without warning, you stood up, slinking your skirt back into place, in one fluid motion, so fast that no-one seemed to clock onto anything. Noticing everyone had pretty much finished eating, you began clearing the table. As you gathered up the dishes, you smiled widely whilst announcing; “Dessert?”

 

“Yeeeeah!” Leon and Amelia shouted in unison.

 

The General’s eyes were glued to you, as he watched your every movement. You smirked at him. _If looks could kill_ , you thought, before poking your tongue out and winking at him.

 

You picked up your mother’s plate. “Thank you, dear.” She said.

 

“Coffee, daddy?” you chirped, as you waltzed past him, kissing his cheek.

 

“Oh, yes please, sweetpea.”

 

“Ma?”

 

“No thank you, darling.”

 

General Hux couldn’t stop staring at you, his mind flooding with pure filthy thoughts in that moment. He silently berated you as you went around the table, pretending what a good girl you were. Perfect daughter. Thinking about how all he wanted to do was bend you over and teach you a lesson. To pull down your panties, revealing your bare ass, to gently stroke it before spanking you red raw. Spreading your cheeks and fucking you into submission.

 

Punishing you for being such a naughty girl, for your completely inappropriate behaviour at the dinner table. Daddy’s perfect little princess. He would certainly show you whose princess you were and who your fucking daddy was. His thoughts were getting him so hot, he could barely breathe.

 

You dumped the plates into the sink before filling the coffee maker.

 

“Coffee, babe?” you asked the General.

 

“Uh... yes please.”

 

 You made your way over to the freezer and removed individual cartons of ice-cream and ice pops.

 

“Who wants ice-cream?” you shouted.

 

“Yes please, dear.” Your mother and father replied. “Meeeee!” screeched Amelia.

 

“What do you say, honey?” your father reminded her.

 

“Pleeeease!”

 

“Leon, ice pop?”

 

“Yeah please, sis.”

 

“Babe?” you eyed the General.

 

“Just coffee, thank you.” He was still staring at you intently, probably deciding on how best to punish you later.

 

You returned with a tray of coffees and desserts. You’d taken an ice pop for yourself. You still felt hot from the afternoon, not to mention your under-the-table activities.

 

“Okay, darling, homework then bath.” Your mother announced to Amelia after they’d both finished their ice-cream.

 

“Awwww, but mom! I wanna stay with the grown-ups!”

 

“Come on, upstairs, now. You can come back down after bath time and have a hot chocolate before bed.”

 

Your sister got up and dragged her feet. “Okaaaaaaay.” She threw her head back, acting like she was so hard done by. You giggled.

 

“I’ll come tuck you in later, babe.” You told her.

 

She grinned “Can Mr Hux come too?”

 

“Sure.” You replied, and off she skipped upstairs.

 

This time you sat next to your brother, across from Hux, so you could look directly at him. Leon was still staring into his datapad, while your mom and dad had lost themselves in a newspaper each.

 

You unwrapped your ice pop, slowly peeling off the packaging, while your eyes darted up to your lover. He stared back at you with a frosty gaze as he sipped his coffee.

 

You couldn’t help yourself. You slowly slid the ice pop into your mouth. Of course, it was phallic-shaped. How very handy. You pushed it deep into your mouth, wrapping your lips around it, and sucking ever so gently, swirling your tongue around, licking the popsicle up and down.

 

You watched the colour drain from the General’s face as he gripped hard onto the dining table. You knew he was probably getting hard again from watching you. You fluttered your eyelashes as you pushed the popsicle in and out of your mouth, sucking it, letting the juice drip down your chin. You caught a drop on your finger, which you pushed into your mouth, sucking off the sticky fluid.

 

General Hux gulped down hard as he looked at you. You knew you were in for it later.

 

You finished your ice pop and stood up. “Uh... I’m just going to clean up and take the trash out, okay mom?”

 

“Hmm, sure thing sweetie.” She was absorbed in her paper. She looked up as you made to leave. “Thank you for helping out. You’re such a good girl.” She motioned for you to lean down to her and then she kissed your cheek.

 

 _Such a good fucking girl, indeed_ , the General mused.

 

“Uh, General... would you like to... help me?”

 

He fixed his glare on you, both of you knowing full well there was no way he could possibly stand at that moment, without everyone seeing the tent in his pants from his massive hard-on.

 

He cleared his throat. “I'll just finish this coffee and I will assist.”

 

“Okay.” You smiled sweetly.

 

You made your way through to the kitchen area. It was an open plan house, but the kitchen was enough distance away from the dining area, that no-one could really see anything.

 

You began filling the sink with soapy water. As you did so, you emptied out the trash and put it next to the back door. You tested the temperature of the water, turned the faucet off and dried your hands.

 

Without making a sound, General Hux suddenly appeared behind you, putting his arms around you. He pressed himself into your back. You could feel he still had an erection.

 

He nuzzled his nose into your hair before he growled in your ear. “Outside. Now.”

 


	40. Teaching A Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux teaches Reader a lesson for her behaviour at the dinner table...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of PWP before I get back into the plot.
> 
>  **WARNINGS FOR:** spanking, punishment, daddy kink, man eating his own cum.
> 
> ENJOY!

 

Your heart leapt into your throat, and your breathing deepened. You quickly obeyed Hux’s orders, lifting the garbage bag and opening the door. He pushed you outside, closing the back door behind him.

 

You threw the bag down before watching as he unbuckled his belt. He had a fierce and hungry look in this eyes.

 

“Do you see what you do to me?” he growled. He quickly undid his slacks and dropped them and his boxers to his ankles.

 

You licked your lips as your eyes dipped down to his rigid cock, your heart pounding.

 

“Turn around.” He commanded.

 

You were wet with excitement at how stern he was being. You knew you had riled him up something awful at dinner. You knew this was coming. You expected it. You _deserved_ it. You wanted it.

 

You turned around and were quickly pushed against the wall of the house.

 

“Bend over.”

 

You backed up a little, giving yourself room to bend over. There wasn’t anything to hold into. You merely propped yourself up against the wall.

 

General Hux pushed up against you, pressing his achingly hard cock in between your legs, where he rubbed it against your thighs. He pushed up your skirt and pulled down your panties. Before dropping them to your ankles, he rubbed his throbbing cock on the soft fabric of your underwear, letting pre-cum drip onto them, getting them moist.

 

You whined softly so no-one would hear. He took himself in hand, beginning to jerk himself. He stopped to spit into his palm before twisting his hand around his erection. He groaned at the feel of it. He began rubbing the end of his cock into your wetness. You moaned into the back of your hands which were pressed up against the wall.

 

You bit at your skin.

 

He felt around for the right spot, before quickly and roughly thrusting his cock hard into you. You moaned out before your lover leant down and fisted a hand in your hair, yanking your head back and causing you to gasp.

 

“You’d better be quiet, or everyone will hear. Do you want that? Do you want to get caught, hmm?” his voice had a roughness to it. You whined and shook your head.

 

“Good girl. Now behave for once and take what I’m going to give you.” He stilled, waiting for an answer.

 

“Yes, Sir.” You whispered.

 

Being unable to wait any longer, he began thrusting hard into you, making no effort to be soft or gentle. He pushed his cock into your cunt, humming and moaning at the feel of you.

 

“You’re so wet, mmm, feels so good. I hope you know this is just for starters. I am **so** not done with you tonight yet.”

 

“Unnnfff!” huffing and grunting were the only sounds you were capable of making at that moment. You knew someone would come looking for you soon if you didn’t hurry up.

 

He held onto your hips, nails digging in as he fucked you roughly. You looked around at him. His eyes were fixed on you. His mouth was tense, lips pursed, eyes unblinking. He was a sight for sore eyes, indeed. Your sensitive nipples pressed against your shirt, causing beautiful friction.

 

He gasped quickly as he thrust in and out of you, “Gonna make me come.”

 

You bit your lip at as you stared at him, “Fuck, yes, Sir, teach me a lesson. I’ve been such a bad girl.”

 

“Really bad!”

 

“Show me how to behave, Sir. I need it. Show me what happens to naughty girls who misbehave in front of the family.”

 

He threw his head back, unable to think straight from the dirty talk and how your cunt felt squeezing around him. He was about to lose his mind.

 

He pressed a hand to your naked buttock, and rubbed gently, before smacking hard against the skin. You jumped, moving forward. He gripped onto you tight, so you couldn’t move. His hand came down again.

 

_SMACK!_

 

“Mmmpphh” you shuddered as he fucked you whilst spanking you.

 

“Dirty fucking princess.”

 

“Spank me, daddy, teach me a lesson. Show your girl how naughty she’s been.”

 

“You were really misbehaved in there, precious.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’m gonna fuck you until I come now.”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“You ready to take my cum?

 

“Mmmm, yes please, Sir.”

 

True to his word, he picked up the pace, and thrust even harder into you, holding onto your hips so he could hold you right where he wanted you while he fucked you.

 

“Makes me feel so good, Sir.”

 

“Mmm, fuck!” he cursed as he rammed into you, breath coming up rough and harsh as he neared the end.

 

“Perfect little fuck doll. Fucking love your cunt. Such a perfect fuck.” He was in ecstasy, slamming into you, making obscene slapping sounds against your ass, your cheeks turning a gorgeous shade of red.

 

He pressed his body against yours, holding and squeezing your breasts as his orgasm took over. His vision whited and he bit down on the crook of your neck, shoulder and back, his wet lips sucking hotly on your skin, as he stilled and shot jets of hot semen inside of you.

 

His mouth stayed firmly locked on you as he screamed silently into your neck, biting and sucking down on your skin as he came. He squeezed your nipples in his fingertips as he shot into you. You were completely at his mercy.

 

As his orgasm subsided, the grip of his teeth on your skin eased up. He looked at his handiwork before licking and kissing the skin there. The sight of it almost turned him on again.

 

Despite the pain, it turned you on no end as well. You hadn’t come but you knew you would get yours later. Which was just as well because you, too, were pretty wound up, still. But you knew you had to get back inside before anyone became suspicious.

 

While he was still inside of you, you turned your head to meet his lips, giving him a deep kiss. You loved the feel of his cock still inside of you afterwards, though you could feel his cum beginning to seep out. You knew it would gush down your thighs once he pulled out. The thought alone made you even hornier.

 

He stroked your hair and then the love bite. “Hmm, that looks really good on you.”

 

“Kinky fuck.” You winked at him. You kissed him again. Luckily, your shirt easily hid the mark.

 

He slowly pulled his softening cock out of you. As you expected, his cum began dripping out of you. It felt so erotic. He couldn’t help himself. He got down on his knees, and put his mouth on your cunt, drinking down his own cum. You moaned softly at the feel of his mouth on you.

 

He gently licked up the backs of your thighs, making sure you were all cleaned up before he helped you pull your panties up. You both sorted yourselves into place, before standing up, looking at each other and giggling, before heading back into the house.

 


	41. Bedtime (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader & Hux prepare to spend their first night in her parent's house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is kinda fluffy and domestic? How does the fluff keep creeping in? I had porn all planned out, but then this happened...?!
> 
> Sexy times on the next chapter...

 

After sorting yourselves out and heading back inside the house, you began getting on with the dishes. The General took a seat nearby and just watched you. You didn’t know, but he was admiring how domestic you were. How willing you were to help your family. He stared at you with awe, absorbing the love and family feels which were fully present in the household. For you, it was probably the most natural thing in the galaxy. For him, he was witnessing something amazing.

 

In a way, he envied you. You’d clearly had a stable and loving upbringing. Something he could only ever have dreamt of. He’d never known his mother. His father, Brendol Hux had impregnated a kitchen worker, getting rid of her soon after the baby had been born, which he had decided to keep for himself and raise in his shadow.

 

But, Hux didn’t want to think about his family life or his upbringing at that moment. He was simply enjoying being with you and your family.

 

You hummed a quiet tune while you washed dishes with your bare hands, placing each of them in turn on the drying rack.

 

Hux came up behind you, slipping his arms around your waist and nuzzling into your neck.

 

“Ooh, you scared me, babe.” You told him, as his lips caressed your neck. You grinned and turned to kiss him.

 

He moved to stand beside you, before taking your hands in his. You smiled at him as he looked deep into your eyes. Hux was overcome with emotion for you at that moment.  He truly could not get over what an amazing person you were.

 

You noticed how serious he looked, and your smile faded. “You okay?” you asked.

 

He wasn’t smiling. He had a sad sort of expression on his face. He looked like he was about to say something important. Something life-changing.

 

You looked. You waited.

 

“I...” he began.

 

You stared deeply into his eyes, suddenly seeing a world of pain and sorrow. Of regret. Of wanting and needing to love and to be loved.

 

“I...” he repeated. You waited patiently. “...you shouldn’t use your bare hands. You’ll damage the skin.” He said before gently lifting and kissing your delicate hands.

 

“You should use the gloves.” He absent-mindedly reached for and handed you the yellow washing-up gloves. You didn’t take your eyes off him. You knew that wasn’t what he had wanted to say but was clearly struggling with whatever it was.

 

You swore his eyes became glassy. He quickly looked away. “Excuse me.” He said before walking out of the kitchen, making his way upstairs.

 

You had finished anyway, and so drained the sink and wiped it down before following after him.

 

“Everything okay pumpkin?” your mother called out.

 

“Yes, mama, not to worry. Just gonna get ready for bed.”

 

You watched him grab his suitcase and flee up the stairs, heading towards the family bathroom.

 

“Honey, wait...” you called out. He stopped in his tracks.

 

“What was that all about back there? What’s going on?”

 

He wanted to remain strong, calm and composed. He was faltering badly. He gripped onto his suitcase, staring ahead, not making any eye contact.

 

“Nothing... I... I am just weary I guess.”

 

You understood when to give him his space. You stroked his back whilst talking to him. “Listen, why don’t you go freshen up for bed? Use the bathroom, get changed. I’m going to go tuck Amelia in. Why don’t you come and join us, hmm? It’ll be fun. You can help me do the voices for her storybook.”

 

He was trying hard to keep his eyes off you. Perhaps if he looked at you too much or for too long, he would crumble. The dam would break. Maybe what the General needed more than anything else was to let go for a while. However, he had spent many years building up walls, shutting people out. It would take a lot to get those walls to come down now.

 

He wanted more than anything to look at you, but he was simply too scared in that moment. Knowing he may break down, or cry. And in front of your family? At your home? No... that was something he could not allow himself to do. He took a deep breath while still staring straight ahead.

 

“I’ll be in Amelia’s room okay?” you told him. You leant up and kissed his cheek. He didn’t return the gesture. He was cold and unyielding at times, but something inside of you never made you want to leave or give up. Sometimes the colder he acted, the more you wanted to stay and prove to him that he was deserving of love.

 

He entered the family bathroom and shut the door. You found your way to your sister’s room and knocked lightly.

 

“Come in!” Amelia called.

 

She was busy playing with her toys on the floor. She looked up at you. She had a chocolate moustache. You broke into a huge smile. “You had your hot chocolate then?”

 

“Yup! And did all my homework!”

 

“Good girl.” You smiled at her.

 

She wore cute little pink pyjamas with flowers on them. She flashed you a toothy grin. “Where’s Mr Hux?” she asked excitedly.

 

“He’s just washing up sweetpea.”

 

“Is he gonna come read me a bedtime story?” she hopped excitedly on the spot.

 

“I’m sure he will hun. Why don’t we tidy up these toys and get into bed huh?”

 

“Okay.” You and Amelia tidied away her playthings, and you checked her backpack, making sure her completed homework was in there.

 

“Got your gym kit?”

 

“We don’t do gym on a Wednesday. Only Tuesdays and Thursdays.” She told you.

 

“Okay. Got everything else packed you need?”

 

“Uh-huh. Mama makes my lunch in the morning and packs it for me.”

 

“Good.” You smiled at her, reaching your arms out. “Come here you.” You called to the little girl. She dove into your arms and you hugged her tightly. You kissed the top of her head.

 

“Miss you so much (Y/N).” the youngster told you.

 

Your heart ached. “I know honey. Miss you too. But you know my job is important.”

 

“Can’t you come back and work at home?” she had a sad expression.

 

You stroked her hair, tucking a stray strand behind her ear. “Babygirl, I wish I could. You know there isn’t much work here.”

 

“I know.” She said solemnly.

 

Just then there was a gentle rap at the door.

 

“Who is it?” you called.

 

A mop of ginger hair poked through the doorway. “Just me. Is it safe to come in, or is it girls only?” Hux was already making his way into the room.

 

You looked over to see your boyfriend wearing a long sleeved black and grey sweater as well as black pyjama bottoms. You couldn’t help but think how adorable he looked. You’d only ever seen him in uniform, or naked. On the ship, he slept either just in underwear or naked when he was with you.

 

Your heart leapt at the domesticity of it. You grinned at him.

 

“Mr Hux!!!” Amelia shouted excitedly.

 

“Okay pumpkin, settle down. It's bedtime. It's quiet time, remember?” you told her.

 

“Oh yeah, sorry... shhh.” She put a finger to her lips.

 

You motioned for Hux to join you on the bed. You patted a space beside you and he sat down.

 

“Mr Hux, will you read me a story?”

 

“What’s the magic word, baby?” you reminded her.

 

“Pleeeease.”

 

You looked at him. He’d clearly taken his time to re-compose himself and appeared to be back to his old self. He smiled at you, before turning his attentions to the youngling. “What would you like to hear?”

 

Amelia’s bookshelf was situated next to her bed, bursting with all her favourite childhood books. She deliberated only for a few seconds before handing the chosen book to the General and exclaiming, “This one, this one!”

 

It never ceased to amaze you how much energy the young girl had, even after being hyperactive all day long.

 

Hux strangely and comfortably fell into his expected role. You sat back against the wall, cradling your sister as you both listened intently to the General tell the story with keen enthusiasm, using little voices and hand gestures where appropriate.

 

You gazed lovingly at him as he read. You didn’t even feel the need to join in or guide him. He did a fine job all on his own. You glowed with pride. He casually lowered the tone of his voice as he neared the end of the book. You realised your baby sister had fallen asleep when her breathing changed.

 

You took a peak, seeing she was out like a light.

 

“Shh shh,” you whispered to Hux who was still reading. “She’s asleep.” He carefully put the book down as you tucked the youngling in, careful not to wake her. You stroked her hair, and switched off her bedside lamp, before taking Hux’s hand and quietly exiting the room.

 

He stopped to kiss you in the hallway. He ran his hands through your hair as he did so. “You’re such a natural with her.” He told you.

 

“I could say the same for you.” You embraced hungrily, kissing his mouth, his cheeks, your lips moving up his jaw. You nibbled on his skin.

 

He tossed his head back and shut his eyes, “Fuck, that feels so good, you are going to get me going again.”

 

“That’s the idea.” You giggled.

 

“Whoa, whoa, hang on...” he stopped you, pushing you away slightly.

 

“I don’t want to hang on.” You smirked as you moved your lips to his neck.

 

He struggled to keep you off him. “I want this as much as you, but... your parents... your family. We have taken enough risks already. Should we at least deal with the sleeping arrangements?”

 

“I don’t exactly want to have that conversation with my parents! I was kind of thinking we would just slip into my room.”

 

“Without saying goodnight?”

 

His suitcase was still outside the bathroom. You gestured towards it. “Take that, and go in there...” you pointed to your old room, "...and I’ll go take care of the parents.”

 

The General looked rather unsure of you. But he obliged you and headed to your room. You made your way downstairs, where your mom and dad were still reading their newspapers, this time chilling out on the sofa.

 

“Mam, dad... Hux and I are... turning in for the night... okay?”

 

They both lowered their papers and looked at you before looking at each other.

 

“Where is he sleeping, dear?” your mother enquired.

 

“Well... I was thinking, he would stay in my room, you know... on account of the fact we have been together for quite a while, and we work on the same ship and all...”

 

You were essentially telling them that you could fuck him anytime you wanted to at work and that you basically did and there was nothing they could do about it. But you wanted to remain as polite and respectable as possible. They were your parents and this was _their_ home.

 

They said nothing to you, glancing at one another, before whispering to each other.

 

“No funny business, sweetpea.” Your father warned, although not sounding too genuine. Almost as if your mother had made him say it. You were unsure how much your father cared about such matters. You felt all he wanted in life was to relax with his paper and a whisky.

 

“No funny business.” You repeated. Your mother had shoved her nose back into her newspaper.

 

“Just... remember you have younger siblings, okay?”

 

“Of course, daddy.” You went over and kissed his cheek. Ever the good girl. You then kissed your mother before turning on your heel. “Night!” you called out before running up the stairs.

 

After you were gone, Ellen said “You don’t genuinely think she’s going to behave, do you? She’s got a boy in her room. Are we doing the right thing?”

 

Your father responded, “He is a man, dear, and she is a woman. A grown woman. I think you forget that sometimes, Elle.”

 

“But...”

 

“Ellen... leave them be. They’re clearly in love. He seems totally smitten with her. I’m sure they’ll be quiet if and when they need to be.”

 

Your mother winced. “I can’t believe you, David. That’s our little girl up there.”

 

“He’s a decent man, dear. He’s going to take care of her. Besides, they work together and basically **live** together on that ship. Just... leave them.”

 

Your mother begrudgingly pushed her nose back into her paper.

 

You flew upstairs and into your bedroom before shutting the door, turning around to eye up your man. You were still  _hungry_...

 

_(to be continued...)_


	42. Bedtime (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally gets Hux into bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long and FILTHY smut-tastic chapter! ENJOY!
> 
>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** anal, light spanking, sub/dom undertones, punishment play, use of a dildo, double penetration with a sex toy

 

You shut the door and turned the lock. Never had you been quite **so** grateful for that lock on your bedroom door. Your heart began beating faster. You smirked to yourself before turning around to face your bed, in your old bedroom, where your boyfriend, Sir General Hux of the First Order, was perched on the edge.

 

He stared right at you. Finally, you were alone.

 

“Hey you.” You said.

 

“Hey you.” His lips twitched. “All okay with... your parents?”

 

“Yup. Told you I’d sort it.”

 

He glanced around your room, looking at all your old pictures on the wall, the various ornaments and mementoes from childhood.

 

“Cute room.” He said.

 

“Thanks.” You never took your eyes off him. You approached him in a predatory fashion.

 

His eyes were on you again. As you walked towards him, you unbuttoned your blouse top, allowing it to fall open, revealing your lacy bra. He couldn’t help but gawp. His breath hitched.

 

You allowed the article to drop to the floor as you walked slowly towards him. As you approached, you removed your panties which you slid off your legs and threw to the floor. He kept gulping as he watched you.

 

You reached his legs, which you slotted yourself between. You stood in just the little skirt and your bra. Without speaking you began removing his pyjama top, revealing his slim but toned chest. You cast the top away and began running your fingers up his torso and through those orange chest hairs you loved so much.

 

His eyes closed at your touch. He let out a small moan.

 

He stopped to look at you. “Is this a good idea?” he asked.

 

“Yep!” you answered instantly, not giving it another thought. “I’ve done my big sister duties. I’ve played the good little daughter role... now I want to play with you.”

 

You took his hands and placed them on your thighs, moving them up to feel your bare ass.

 

“Ohh” he moaned.

 

You noticed his cock twitching in his pants.

 

You put your hands on either side of his face, cupping his head, your thumbs stroking him before you leant down to kiss him, biting playfully at his mouth. You slid your tongue over his lips, before pushing it into his mouth, kissing him hungrily.

 

“My favourite bedtime snack” you teased, kissing his cheek and along his jaw, before reaching his ears. You allowed the tip of your tongue to trace the contours of his ear, before kissing it and whispering “I want to wrap my lips around your cock.” as seductively as possible.

 

He nearly choked on his breath. All he could do was stare up at you. Funny how he was meant to be the one punishing you that night, yet there you were, completely dominating the situation.

 

You stared at him with a serious look as you pushed him back onto the bed, encouraging him to lie down. His head hit the blue and white floral covers as he lay down.

 

You climbed onto the bed and hovered over him, kissing him everywhere. His mouth. His neck. His chest. You could not keep your tongue in your mouth. You traced it along his collarbones. His hands found their way to your body, stroking you anywhere he could. Your sides, your back, your ass.

 

You moved slowly down his body, kissing all the way down his chest and stomach, sliding your tongue across his hot skin.

 

“Oh, fuck!” he moaned.

 

“Shhh, we have to stay quiet.” You informed him, as you looked up at him. He didn’t see you looking at him; he was too lost in his own ecstasy.

 

You kissed around his belly button, licking along his skin, tracing patterns with your tongue, before licking and sucking on his skinny hips. You slid to the floor between his legs, gently tugging down his pyjama bottoms, to reveal only his hipbones, upon which you placed many kisses.

 

You moved your mouth along the waistband of his trousers. You breathed in his scents; a mixture of arousal and washing powder. His trousers were now tented by his erection. His bulge prominent. You adored seeing him like that. You gently kissed around his cock, avoiding it for the moment. You kissed his legs. You softly brushed your face against his hard-on. Gently. Only enough to tease.

 

He let out needy whiny whimpers as his hands found their way into your hair. His breathing was laboured. He was losing it.

 

You teased him relentlessly, kissing around his bulge. You couldn’t make him wait much longer. You tugged down his trousers, to find he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

 

“Ohh, filthy boy.” You discarded his pyjama bottoms, keeping your attentions on his cock. It stood so tall and stiff. You couldn’t help but think how beautiful it looked. The way it stood to attention. You wanted so much just to hike up your skirt, climb on top of him and sink yourself down on him. You knew how good it would feel. Him filling you. How satisfying it would be.

 

But you weren’t going to do that. You wanted so badly to get your mouth on him. You kissed his thighs, moving your face into his pubic hair, feeling it soft on your face and nose. You inhaled. One hand was on his thigh, the other still gripping onto his hip, tracing little circles on his hipbones. His cock twitched like crazy as you kissed near and around it.

 

“Fuuuuck, you are killing me!” he cried out as he moved his head to look at you.

 

“Patience, baby.” Your eyes flickered to him.

 

The head of his cock was bulging, throbbing and almost purple in colour. You could tell how needy and desperate he was. If the wetness between your legs was anything to go by, you were feeling pretty much the same.

 

You were desperate to devour him, but you wanted to drag things out as much as possible, to make the pleasure even sweeter.

 

Finally, you moved your lips to his cock, and gently, delicately, kissed the tip.

 

“Uhhh” he cried, shuddering.

 

“Shhhh” you reminded him.

 

“Fuck, sorry...” he whispered. He couldn’t help himself. Your lips felt so good on his cock. He thought he would explode any minute. And wouldn’t that be a fine scene? How fucking good it would feel and how amazing you would look if he lost it at that moment, spurting hot cum all over your face, covering you. All it would take was a few strokes. That’s how mad you drove him.

 

But he remained in control. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

 

You kissed the tip again before a bead of pre-cum appeared. The head of his cock was all shiny with his essence. The pre-cum began rolling down his shaft, which you caught on the end of your tongue.

 

“Mmm,” you moaned, “tastes good.”

 

You wrapped your mouth around the end and began sucking softly.

 

“Ohhh, STARS!” he grabbed a pillow, covering his face so he could moan into it.

 

You moved your hand to grip the base of him, which you gently began to stroke and rub as you slowly closed your lips around the end of his cock, taking him further into your mouth. You slid your mouth down his shaft as you twisted your grip and stroked him where your mouth could not reach.

 

He half sat up to look at you now. Such a beautiful sight, he could not look away.

 

“Fuck, pet, that is... wow... Fuck!”

 

You expertly sucked on his cock, saliva gathering, getting his dick nice and sloppy and wet. You slid your mouth up and down his shaft while your eyes darted up to look at him.

 

He half blinked, and bit his lower lip, stroking your hair. “You are so fucking beautiful... especially when you do that.”

 

You smiled as you licked and sucked up and down on it, slowly sliding his cock in and out of your mouth, staring up at him every now and then and making little whining noises. Every few seconds, you took him further and further in, using your hand to guide him, sucking him into the back of your throat as far as you could take him. When you had him where you wanted him, you sucked rhythmically, allowing your throat to contract around his cock-head.

 

His hands gripped tighter, beginning to pull on your hair a little. You enjoyed the feel of if, the pain on your scalp making your cunt throb. The way you sucked him off got you going so badly, you were sure you could come just from sucking him and rubbing your clit.

 

You were not going to do that, however.

 

You slurped on his cock a little more, stroking up and down the shaft. Every now and then he would push your head down, thrusting his cock into your throat as he did. You gagged around him, spluttering while your head was held down. You could go for about ten seconds before nearly choking and needing to come up for air. You would always look at him and giggle, while tears caused from choking rolled down your cheeks.

 

“Come here” he sat up and pulled you up for a kiss. You climbed into his lap, wrapping your legs around his waist. Your bare sex almost touching his dick. He felt the heat from you. He tongued you erotically whilst stroking your body, pulling your skirt up, revealing your nakedness beneath.

 

He looked down, “Mmm, gorgeous.” He complimented. He pulled you closer to him, gently rubbing you on him, his dick sliding up against the flesh of your centre. He couldn’t help but think how good you looked with your bare cunt pressed right up against his hard, aching cock.

 

He held you close, gazing into your eyes, his hands stroking your hips while he held you. Your movements slowed and the air became thick with tension as things quickly heated up between you. He moved his lips close to yours, gently brushing over them as his hands fumbled with the clasp of your bra. You closed your eyes when you kissed but always opened them in between as you couldn’t bear to miss a moment of him.

 

Your bra came undone and he slid it from you, throwing it to the floor. He gazed down at your supple breasts, gently kissing your neck and chest. You threw your head back as his lips caressed your skin, his hands stroking your back, his nails gently scraping at you before he lowered his head to kiss your breasts before sucking a hardened nipple into his mouth.

 

He kissed and licked around the sensitive bud, causing gooseflesh to appear, before moving his attentions to the other breast.

 

All the while, you thrust and gyrated your hips into his, feeling the hardness of his cock pressing to the outside of your cunt.

 

“I want you inside me,” your words drifted around his head, making him feel drunk with lust. He let out a breathy moan as he slowly pushed your skirt up to the middle of your torso, allowing him full access to your pussy.

 

He moved his slim digits down your warm body, scraping those nails down, causing you to writhe under him. Soon, his fingertips found their way to your warm wet entrance. He turned his hand so his palm was facing upward as he slowly slid two fingers inside of you. Not far, only half an inch. Just to feel and tease.

 

“Mmm,” you hummed.

 

He gently stroked your clit with his thumb as his forefinger and middle finger pressed inside of you. You arched your back and ground yourself into his lap.

 

“Fuck, so good!” you moaned.

 

“Yes, baby, take it.” He moved to kiss you as he withdrew his fingers, pushing them in between both his and your lips. He licked his fingers, encouraging you to do the same as you stared into each other’s eyes. “Taste yourself.” He welcomed you.

 

You didn’t blink as your tongue darted out and tasted the tang of your arousal, which turned you on even more, making you moan as you sucked around the end of his fingertips, and kissed him as he did the same. He removed his hand, allowing you to kiss some more.

 

“You taste so sweet.” He told you.

 

You emitted tiny breathy moans. “Uhh”

 

“Do you want to sit on my cock, darling?” he asked. He could tell how needy you were getting.

 

“Mm, yes please, Sir.”

 

He gently lifted your hips and held his cock with one hand, guiding it to your entrance. You helped move and position yourself over him, before slowly and gently lowering yourself, letting your cunt stretch around his cock-head and you pushed down on him, allowing his thickness to fill you.

 

A small whine escaped your throat as you buried your face into his neck, losing yourself in his smell, kissing him there while he held your hips and pushed you all the way onto his cock. You bit at his neck, mewling like a kitten as he penetrated you.

 

His eyes rolled into his head.

 

“Oh FUCK, pet, that’s it. Let yourself go, all the way down, that’s it.” He thrust up inside you as you slid down around him. There was a small amount of pain which caused you to try and hold back a little. Your hands pressed to his thighs as if pushing him away slightly, not letting yourself go for fear of hurting yourself.

 

The General was far too aroused for such things and moved your hands to pull you down fully on top of him, however, he seemed mindful of going slow as he seated himself fully inside of you.

 

You stayed still and held each other as you kissed, allowing yourself to get used to the position. He felt so good buried deep in your cunt. You began to throb around him. You both looked down at the amazing scene, seeing his cock fully disappear into you. Your hairless cunt wrapped around his shaft.

 

He pressed his nose into your hair, smelling you before his mouth found your ear. “Ride me, darling.” He told you. You huffed out a gasp as he carried on kissing you, whilst his fingertips played with your nipples.

 

You began to move, your hips thrusting back and forth on him as he held you. You felt as though you could fall back at any moment and gripped onto him tightly.

 

“It’s okay, (Y/N), let go... I’ve got you.” He reassured.

 

You allowed yourself to relax into the position, as you placed your hands on his shoulders. You slid back and forth over his cock, moving back so far as to have it almost all the way out, and then slide yourself back onto him, pushing his cock all the way, deep inside you.

 

You lost track of time as you made love to him in this position, kissing and biting his neck, ears, pulling his hair, scratching his back as you slammed your body up and down on him.

 

He leant back onto the bed half way, his arms splayed out behind him, holding himself up as he watched your beautiful body slide up and down on him. He had never seen a more gorgeous sight, he thought.

 

You pushed him down fully on the bed as you lay on top of him, riding his dick and staring into his eyes, gripping his hair. “Want you to take me from behind.” You informed him.

 

He smiled, before gently flipping you over onto your front and pulling your skirt away, leaving you naked beneath him. He leant down and kissed your back, your shoulders, your spine. He spread your legs as he kneeled behind you.

 

He pushed your hair away from your ear, nibbling on your earlobe. “I want to take you anally, sweetheart.” He told you.

 

You froze. You weren’t opposed to it, but you hadn’t thought about that in a long time.

 

“Ooof,” you looked around at him, “can we go normally for a while and then try?” you asked.

 

“Of course.” He agreed. He moved down your body and kissed at your ass cheeks, before spreading you wide. “Mmm, honey... what a sight.” He was certainly enjoying the view. He moved his tongue to your asshole, pressing the tip there, licking, and sucking on you while you moaned wantonly below him.

 

You could not deny just how **good** that felt. He pushed your ass up into the air as he moved his tongue down to your pussy lips, which were wet and waiting. He spread them with his fingers.

 

“Fuck, babygirl, you are like candy,” He closed his mouth around your wet cunt, sucking and slurping on you, swallowing down your juices, “so sweet, my angel.” He praised as he licked your soaking wet pussy.

 

By now you were almost crying into your pillow at how good his tongue felt. “Please.” You begged.

 

“What do you want?” he got up onto his knees behind you.

 

“Your cock.”

 

“Ask nicely.”

 

“Please, Sir, can I have your cock?” you begged as your head twisted around to look at him, your hair still pressed to the pillow. Ass still in the air. Legs hurting as you held yourself up.

 

He was jerking himself off at the sight of you. Your arousal grew as you watched him. It got you going so much to see him touching himself, knowing where he really wanted to put it, but not before making you cry and beg for it.

 

“Nicer,” he warned as he delivered a firm spank to your ass cheek.

 

You yelped.

 

“Please, Sir. I really really need your cock inside me. Please put it in.”

 

“And why should I?” he asked you with a straight face, as he carried on stroking himself. “You were pretty badly behaved tonight, princess, you know that.”

 

“I know, Sir. Please... punish me with it?” you asked innocently.

 

“Fuck,” he began jerking faster.

 

“You can be rough, Sir. I deserve it.”

 

Even faster.

 

“Show me what happens to bad girls. Teach me how to behave. I need it.”

 

He could not resist any longer. He sidled up to your wanton cunt, and pressed the cock head to your opening, pushing in just slightly. He closed his eyes and moaned. It felt too good. He held himself still, throbbing inside of you. Scared to move for fear he might come from the feeling.

 

He allowed himself a few seconds to adjust.

 

“Ohhh!” you moaned.

 

He slowly began to slide the rest of his cock into you. You were face down, ass up, legs spread wide, the penetration deep due to the angle. It caused both of you to shudder. You mewled and whined, trying not to make too much noise.

 

He held onto your hips while you bit into the back of your hand, trying to keep yourself quiet.

 

He looked down at you.

 

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked.

 

You nodded.

 

He thrust hard into you, and you gasped against your hand.

 

“And this?” he asked.

 

You nodded again.

 

“And this?” he asked every time he fucked into you, going harder and deeper each time. In between thrusts, he would simply hold his cock inside of you, feeling your juice mixing with his pre-cum and beginning to drip out of you, coating his cock. You were desperate for another taste.

 

He had to close his eyes and steady himself at the image of you taking his thick cock into your mouth again.

 

He began moving faster, thrusting his hips, fucking hard into you and asking “Is that what you need? Are you a filthy slut? A greedy whore? You need to be punished, don’t you?” asking you all manner of questions which could be answered with the nod of a head.

 

He began to slap you lightly with each thrust, his smacks beginning to get harder and harder.

 

“What do you say?” he asked you in a quiet voice.

 

You look at him with confusion.

 

He had a hungry and feral look in his eyes. He smacked your ass until it was red raw and stinging. The feeling of which sent jolts of pleasure to your pussy.

 

“I said... What do you say?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He awarded you with one more spank.

 

“Thank you so much, Sir!” you moaned into the pillow.

 

“Turn over.” He ordered. You flipped onto your back and he lay down on top of you. “I want **this**...” he said as he caressed and held your ass cheeks. He was careful not to touch you where he had smacked you.

 

You bit your lip.

 

“May I?” he asked.

 

You nodded. You were so pent up, you were ready for it.

 

“I want it like this. With you on your back. I want to look at you.” He told you.

 

Excitement buzzed through you.

 

He stroked his cock, spreading your legs, soon finding your clit and circling it. He then moved his fingers down to your opening, slipping three inside of you, where you were practically dripping from him fucking you. He fingered you until he was properly coated, before removing his fingers and pressing one to your asshole.

 

It felt nice. You smiled and closed your eyes. He circled your rim, spreading your wetness all around, making you nice and wet before pushing a finger inside. The squeeze was so good, he could only imagine how you were going to feel around his cock.

 

“Fuck, you are so tight.”

 

You tried to relax as he pushed his finger all the way inside. You began to open up a little more for him, allowing for a second finger to enter you. He pushed deep inside of you, sliding his fingers in and slowly pulling them out before pushing them back in. He found a gentle rhythm which your body responded to. Your asshole relaxed even more now, stretching around his fingers. He began to scissor his fingers, opening you up.

 

You still had a bit of tension in your body as he fingered your rim. You felt like you were wound tightly as he pleasured you. After a few moments, he pulled his fingers from you. You suddenly felt so empty and wanted more.

 

“Let’s get into bed...” he suggested. You both made your way under the covers and snuggled up under the duvet. He climbed on top of you, holding you in place, and kissing you. You couldn’t get enough of him.

 

You knew what was coming next.

 

He began stroking himself as he lay between your legs, pressing himself to your body, nudging your leg out of the way with his. He stroked his cock to your entrance, allowing your wetness to coat the tip before he moved it down to press against your asshole.

 

“Relax... I've got you.” He whispered as he kissed you. He held himself in hand, stroking and pressing his cock to your rim. You held onto him tight, arms around his neck as he slowly pushed the tip inside of you.

 

It hurt. It really hurt this time. You were sure it hadn’t hurt that much the first time.

 

“Ahhh!” you cried out.

 

Without making any sudden movements, he asked “Are you okay?” he pulled back to look at you.

 

You winced. He only had the tip in and already you were in pain.

 

“Yeah I’m fine... it... it hurts a bit.”

 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked. He stroked your face and your hair. Everything was so intimate you wanted to keep going.

 

“No.” you pulled him forward and sank into a deep kiss, slipping your tongue into his mouth, exploring the inside of it, stroking along his tongue. You tried to focus more on the kissing.

 

“Should I keep going?” he asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

He very slowly began pushing the rest of the way inside you. His cock stretched your asshole. He watched your body heave and struggle to accommodate him. The feeling left his ego rather inflated. The feeling of his cock pushing into you made your pussy so wet, you were dripping onto your bed sheets.

 

“Sweet fucking lord, you are **WET**!” he marvelled.

 

“Please fuck me.” you said.

 

“I... I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“It hurts going too slow. I think speeding up might help.”

 

“Oh, wow... okay.” He seemed rather surprised and a bit unsure.

 

“Just... not too hard, 'kay?”

 

He stared down at you. He wanted nothing more than to take care of you. He didn’t want to hurt you. “Promise.” He kissed the tip of your nose.

 

He began a gentle pace, soon picking up to a medium speed. The pain was subsiding and you tried to relax into it more. You even began meeting some of his thrusts by moving your hips.

 

“Fuck!” he would cry out, tipping his head back.

 

“You okay?” you asked.

 

“Fucking... AMAZING! You have no idea how tight you are, how good it feels.”

 

“Feels good for me too... touch me.” You told him as you moved his hand down to your clit. “Here.”

 

He rubbed you in circles as he pumped in and out of your asshole. The two sensations together caused your vision to almost white.

 

You winced and moaned and almost cried, for how good it felt.

 

“Am I hurting you?” he asked.

 

“No... not at all. Keep going. Feels so... fucking... good!”

 

He obeyed you, speeding up until he was slamming in and out of your ass, his hips moving at lightning speed, rubbing your clit.

 

He was getting close.

 

“I’m going to...”

 

“Now?”

 

“Soon, honey.”

 

“Reach over into that drawer,” you told him as you pointed to your nightstand. His arms were longer and he could reach better. “I left something for myself the last time I was here.”

 

He searched the drawer, not taking his attentions away from you. “What am I looking for?”

 

“You’ll know when you find it. Reach to the back. I had to hide it.”

 

His eyes popped wide open after a minute, a look of surprise on his face followed quickly by a cheeky grin as he pulled out the mystery item from your drawer.

 

You giggled as he held up a pink vibrating cock.

 

“You had this last time?”

 

“Yeah, I sort of... missed you too much when I was away. Bought that for myself. Hid it here.”

 

“That’s my fucking girl.” He leant down to kiss you hungrily, a spike in his arousal at the discovery.

 

He found the ‘on’ button and switched it on, feeling a light buzzing sensation. There were two other buttons with plus and minus signs on them. He tested them out. It appeared the little toy had five speeds. He started off with speed two, pressing the toy against your clit.

 

“Ohhh” you moaned “that’s good, mmm yeah!”

 

He had accidentally stopped moving inside of you.

 

“Keep fucking me.” You asked

 

“Oh... yeah.” He replied, soon beginning to move inside of you again. The feeling of him fucking your ass along with the sweet gentle buzzing of your toy had you building up in no time.

 

He slid the dildo down your cunt, slipping and sliding across your wetness. He looked down. “Fucking... STARS! I swear you have never been this wet, my pet.”

 

Your cheeks flushed from excitement. “Put it in.” you asked.

 

“Yes, miss.” He obliged as he slid the toy inside your sopping cunt, which ate it up so easily due to how wet you were. It disappeared inside you almost instantly.

 

“Now... fuck me... hard!”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied. He began picking up the pace within you again as he thrust the toy into you, the vibrations massaging you beautifully.

 

You were coming undone. The pleasure was too much. He rammed the toy in and out of you watching you fall apart beneath his touch. It was his favourite scene.

 

“Do you want to come, angel?”

 

You were huffing and panting, completely **gone**. “Yes! Oh fuck yes, please!” you begged.

 

“Come then, sweetie.” He rammed the dildo deep inside of you and held it there, letting it press against your clit as he carried on making love to your asshole.

 

Your body heaved, chest heaving, whilst the General fucked both of your holes so well. You quickly climbed to the top of the mountain. Almost there. You reached the top and allowed yourself to fall from the precipice.

 

You stilled as your orgasm hit you in more places within you than you’d ever thought possible. The General closed his mouth over yours in a kiss to stop you screaming out. You sunk into it, your body thrusting of its own accord, trying in vain to milk every last ounce of pleasure it could.

 

A single tear fell from one of your eyes as Hux’s tongue massaged yours, his body slowing. He pulled back to look at you. He pulled the toy out of you, discarding it.

 

“Angel... that was... incredible. You are so fucking beautiful.” He kissed you tenderly, looking into your eyes as he stroked your hair and wiped away your tear with his thumb.

 

“I’m so close honey,” he informed you, “the way you squeezed around me...” then let out a sound in place of any words he could ever use to describe the feeling of your asshole contracting around his cock.

 

“I want to come in your ass.”

 

“Please.”

 

He began thrusting again. Once you’d recovered from your orgasm, you were able to focus on him. “That’s is, babe, fuck me hard. As hard as you want.”

 

He sped up, slamming his body against yours, making slapping sounds on your skin.

 

“How does my ass feel?”

 

“So good around me, so fucking tight. I could do this forever.” He told you.

 

“Give me your cum, sweetie.”

 

He had built up quickly and was panting into your ear. “I want to paint your insides.” He bit your earlobe.

 

You moved your hips, thrusting onto his cock. As you did so, you watched his face change, his expression contorting as his pleasure began to hit him.

 

His hair was a sodden mess, sweat dripping from his forehead as he gave himself 100% to you.

 

“Uhh,” he stilled as thick hot jets of cum spurted into your ass. It was a strange sensation but felt amazing. You could feel the cum shooting a lot easier than if it was in your pussy. It felt so dirty, so naughty. He bit down on your neck as he spilled his load inside of you.

 

He held you tight, squeezing your body, fingernails digging in. You lay beneath him, allowing your body to take him all in, taking all he had to offer. He poured the entirety of his emotions into you, holding you, loving you, adoring you, worshipping you.

 

He moaned into your neck, kissing you, all lips and teeth and tongue. His cock pumped the last of his semen into you, as he held you tight, his grip on you subsiding as he came down.

 

You looked up at him as he slipped out of you, a trail of cum following. Between the two of you, you had made a proper mess of the bed sheets. You giggled.

 

He slid off you, laughing with you. “Um... yeah, we should clean that up before anyone...”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got spare sheets in the cupboard, I’ll sort it in the morning.”

 

You had an en-suite to your bedroom.

 

“Wait here.” Hux told you. He got up and went through to the bathroom, returning within a few minutes with a washcloth. He began cleaning you up. You looked at him adoringly. You loved those moments, they were so intimate. You just couldn’t help but think how sweet it was that he wanted to help clean you up when he could have just left you.

 

“Should we put a towel down or something, on the bed?” he asked.

 

“Nah, we will just have to snuggle up on this side.” You pulled him down into a cuddle, kissing him and giggling.

 

He lay on top of you, holding you as he stared at you. He moved a hand to your face and stroked it before pointing at it and counting, “One... two... three.”

 

“What are you doing?” you asked.

 

“Just counting your cute freckles.” He smiled at you. The way he looked at you was unlike anything you’d seen before.

 

“Shut up!” you scolded, hitting him playfully. You weren’t embarrassed, just slightly self-conscious about them.

 

“I like them! They’re cute.”

 

You grinned, studying his gorgeous face. “You okay?” you asked.

 

“Perfect.” He grinned before kissing you softly. “Just... perfect.”

 

A shudder spread across your whole body. You felt so in love in that moment. You were desperate to tell him. You feared ruining the moment, however. You wanted him to tell you too. You were sure he felt the same, but you would never ask him. You knew things had to be done right, in a certain way. You knew you would wait for him.

 

“You should call me by my name.” he posed.

 

You looked at him seriously. “You asked me never to address you like that though."

 

“I know. I know what I said, but... things are different now, aren’t they?”

 

“I guess they are.”

 

“I hate ‘Armitage’ though,” he told you. “stupid name.”

 

“It is not stupid. I like it.” You kissed his nose, stroking his back.

 

“Maybe Armi will do... not all the time, though.”

 

“Okay.” You smiled and pulled his head down onto your chest. “Armi.”

 

Your heart raced a mile a minute at how you were moving forward. You’d been in some kind of relationship for around two years, and you were only now at the point where he felt okay with you calling him by his name.

 

It certainly wasn’t conventional. But you wouldn’t have swapped it for anything.

 

He fell asleep with his head on your chest, listening to the beat of your heart. You lay stroking his hair, falling deeper in love with this strange and complicated man. Your thoughts relaxed you as you drifted off to dreamland.

 


	43. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader comes to an ENORMOUS realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** female fingering a male. female rimming a male. anal play. cum play. cum feeding, cum eating. etc. etc.

 

 

You woke to the gentle sounds of birds chirping and a stream of sunlight coming through a gap in the curtain. It was a very welcome change to the cold, black abyss of space. Everything looking the same, whether it be 0700 hours or 2100 hours. You had missed the change of seasons, being able to watch the world grow and evolve.

 

You glanced over at the bedside clock – 07:03 – _still early_. You figured no-one would be up and about yet. Your brother and sister wouldn’t be getting ready for school and academy until around 8.

 

Your eyes felt heavy, as did your legs, thanks to the previous night's excursions. You stretched your arms out, yawning and blinking as you rolled over onto your side, the sight of the General's back coming into view. You scooted closer to him, nestling into the bed covers, slipping an arm around his waist as you nuzzled into the mess of his hair. You couldn't help but breathe him in.

 

A low hum left the General's body. "Morning." he greeted you, eyes still shut.

 

"Morning." you kissed the back of his neck. You did so as slowly as you could, savouring the smell and taste of him as you dragged your lips across his skin. He shuddered, goosebumps forming on his neck.

 

He gripped your hand tightly, pulling you even closer to him, encouraging you to keep going. "Uughh," he visibly shivered, moving your hand under his t-shirt to stroke at his belly. Your tongue darted out, teasing his neck with it as your fingers skimmed along his belly, enjoying the soft feeling of the hairs there. Your arm brushed along the bulge in his bottoms.

 

"Already?" you asked.

 

"It _is_ morning." he replied.

 

"HA!" you giggled before he turned his head slightly to kiss you. You noticed his beard had begun to grow in, an image you found extremely sexy on him. Not a sight you got to see too often, as he preferred to keep clean-shaven when on duty. During vacation time, he always let it grow. You suspected he did it mostly for you. He also chose not to gel his hair back, whilst off duty. You found you were unable to keep your hands off him when he looked as he did.

 

As you kissed him and rubbed your face on his stubble, you slid your finger along the edge of his pyjama bottoms, where the elastic rested against his belly, clinging to his hip bones. You stroked his skin, unable to help yourself. He was just too delicious.

 

He backed his ass up into you, getting even closer. He loved having you close. It turned him on to feel you pressed right up against him. You wore tiny bed shorts and a tank top. You wrapped one leg around his. He moved a hand to stroke your thigh, enjoying the feel of your skin. Your hand moved down from stroking his belly to brush against his erection.

 

"Mmmm," he moaned.

 

He somehow seemed to be as hard as a rock in the mornings.

 

You rubbed only for a moment or two, before sliding your hand beneath his waistband, your hand encountering the delicious feeling of his hardness, right beneath his pyjamas since he wasn't wearing any underwear.

 

He groaned into the pillow, enjoying immensely the feeling of your hand wrapped around him.

 

"Fuck baby!" he cursed. "Feels so good when you do that."

 

You thumbed at his wet slit as you began jerking him slowly, revelling in how his dick felt; hard in your grasp, as you held him. He moved his hips forward, thrusting into your hand. You ceased your movements, just holding still, allowing him to push his cock in and out of your hand. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

 

"Your cock feels so good."

 

"Mmm." He enjoyed the praise, a small smile on his lips appearing as he mashed his face into the pillow below him. You sat up a little to gain control of things. Your hand moved faster as you stroked him, moving your lips along the contour of his ear.

 

"So fucking sexy for me, all roughed up like this." you purred in his ear while your other hand stroked along his stubble before your tongue found its way there, kissing the jagged hairs. He bared his neck to you, inviting you to nibble at him, which you did. Mouthing along his flesh, nipping at his jaw before taking his mouth in a hot kiss. All the while your hand went to work, stroking and jerking his cock, making him hard and horny and wanting nothing more than your hand and possibly your mouth around him.

 

"I don't know how you always manage to make me feel so good, darling."

 

"It's just cos I love..." you bit your tongue, "...love being here with you so much. You make me want to do these things to you. How can I not touch you when you're so hard like this for me?"

 

You cursed yourself inwardly for your choice of words. You were still hesitant about your feelings, even to yourself, but you felt nothing but admiration and pride for the man in your bed. You were almost 100% certain you had fallen in love with him. You wished that being able to tell him could be such an easy thing.

 

You gripped harder around him, stroking him up and down, your face pressed to him when he suddenly turned to lie on his back. He said nothing as he looked at you, his eyes hopeful. You were sure you knew what he wanted. He slid his pyjama bottoms off, pushing them to the bottom of the bed with his feet.

 

You moved atop him, your tongue teasing at his mouth, tracing over his lips, causing him to moan. He began pushing your body downwards, by your shoulders. "Make good use of that tongue, sweetheart."

 

"Hmm... so that's what you want, is it?" even though you knew full well he wanted an early-morning blowjob.

 

You moved up to kiss his cheeks, dragging your lips across his skin to his ear. "You want to feel my mouth?"

 

"Mmm, yes please." he held your body, gripping you tightly, getting more excited by the minute. He closed his eyes and moved his head to the side as you kissed him, with his hands gripping firmly on your hips, trying in vain to move you down.

 

"Do you want to slide right into my mouth?"

 

He shuddered, words failing him.

 

"Slide your cock in, and hold it there, throbbing on my tongue, as I behave and take what I'm given?"

 

His hips were thrusting up towards you, attempting to get ANY sort of friction. He was so hard and leaking from the tip. You slowly moved down his body, kissing as you went, admiring the view. He never took his eyes from you. Afraid to miss even a second of you. You stopped in your movements to remove your tank top. You pulled it up and over your head, allowing your breasts free, tossing the piece of clothing aside.

 

You were drunk on the way he looked at you, the way his eyes darted to your breasts, the way he bit his lip as he took in the image of you before him.

 

"You're so beautiful." he complimented.

 

"Even first thing in the morning?"

 

"Especially then."

 

You bowed your body, your face meeting his stomach, kissing him around his belly button. His hands returned to your shoulders, beginning to push you down further. A hand trapped itself in your hair, wrapping around your locks.

 

"Someone's eager." you teased. You licked your lips, before biting down on them, gazing erotically at your lover.

 

He was beginning to tremble beneath you. "Need your mouth." he uttered.

 

You slowly slid your breasts over his aching cock, causing it to twitch before you dragged your nose across his length. You looked up to see piercing blue eyes peering at you. He found it extremely difficult to keep his control when you looked at him in that manner especially with his solid dick throbbing just centimetres from you.

 

You decided to cease torturing him and released your tongue onto his hot skin, licking a long stripe up his length. His breathing faltered at the touch of your tongue. You could physically feel his cock throbbing, badly needing your attentions. You focused on kissing the head. Softly pressing your lips against it, seeing it twitch some more, a bead of pre-cum oozing down the side of his shaft.

 

You licked up the small droplet, moaning in appreciation before swallowing down his thick head, wasting no more time, wrapping your wet, swollen lips around his length. He let out a loud cry at finally having your lips and tongue on him. He was hard and wanton, only able to get relief from the wet warmth of your mouth.

 

"Fuck, yes!" he cried. "Suck me.” His head rolled back, losing himself in a frenzy.

 

You obeyed him like the good girl you were and got to work sucking on his manhood, taking as much of him into your mouth as you could. Your pussy was getting wet at how his cock felt in your mouth. You adored sucking him off and getting horny from it.

 

You slid your mouth over and down onto his cock, taking him all in, to the back of your throat, barely needing to use your hands. You were able to deepthroat him pretty well. When you had him right where you wanted him, his thick cock head hitting the back of your mouth, you held him there and looked up at him, meeting his gaze, blinking sweetly at him as his length was jammed into your throat.

 

You moaned as you struggled only a little. He loved the sound of your muffled voice as you choked on him.

 

He saw your eyes beginning to water. He moved a hand to your face, gently stroking your cheek, his thumb catching and wiping away a single tear which fell from your face. A tear which had been caused by you choking on him.

 

"Such a good girl, baby, I'm so proud of you. You take me so well. Keep sucking me, that's a good fucking girl. So fucking good for me. I'm going to reward you so well, baby girl."

 

You stayed where you were, eyes meeting his, gazing at him, blinking and trying to look sweet and innocent for him, because you knew it drove him mad with lust.

 

"You look so perfect when you choke on me. You take my dick so fucking well, sweetheart. If I could have you permanently with my cock rammed down your throat, I would baby. You are a fucking work of art." he praised you as he stroked your hair.

 

You loved the feel of his fingers gliding through your hair.

 

You slowly retreated from his dick, sliding it out of your mouth, not all the way. Just enough so he could see how wet and sloppy you had made him before you swallowed him down once more.

 

You sucked and slurped on him, sliding him in and out of your mouth, leaving trails off spit whenever you pulled off. You moved your hand up to jerk him off when your mouth needed a rest. He looked at you with adoration, stroking your hair as you worked his dick.

 

“I want to come on your face, sweetheart.” His words sent jolts through you. “You look so pretty when I cover you.”

 

You blushed a little. “My my, you’ve got a filthy mouth.” You stroked him looking up at him, your tongue grazing along his balls.

 

“You love it.” He sat up. “Lie down.”

 

You obeyed, moving to the bed to lie on your back, swapping places with Hux as he looked down at you. “I want to taste you before I finish on you.” He informed you.

 

You smirked, biting your lip as you made to open your legs.

 

Hux put his hands on your knees, stopping their movements. “Turn over.”

 

Your eyes gleamed as you realised he wanted to eat you from behind. You turned over, settling down comfortably on your front.

 

“Ass up.” He commanded, his hands gripping firmly into the flesh of your buttocks, guiding your rear up. Your body moved with it, as you went on all fours in front of him.

 

Hux draped his body across yours, gripping hold of your hair tightly, pulling it, causing your head to dip back. He tongued at your ear. “Face DOWN. Ass UP.”

 

Your heart skipped several beats as he took control.

 

You pressed your face firmly into the pillow, pushing your ass up as requested. Hux withdrew a little to watch you, jerking himself while pulling down your bed shorts. Gradually, he tugged down the fabric covering your ass, revealing your plump cheeks. You throbbed as he kissed at your lower back, moving his mouth to your rear.

 

He slid the shorts the rest of the way down, unveiling your swollen pink cunt.

 

You felt his hand jerking faster as he panted and moaned at the sight of you. He tore the shorts away from you, placing his free hand on one cheek, opening you up.

 

Your cunt was wet and slippery, ready and waiting for him.

 

He wasted no time. He was _famished_. He hungrily began lapping at you, slipping his tongue into your wetness, sucking on your lips, groaning on your cunt as he ate you so well. He was in ecstasy, your wetness spreading around his lips and mouth.

 

You whined at the pleasure he was giving you, bucking your hips, thrusting yourself into his face. You gripped the bed covers, knuckles turning white, as you panted and groaned at the feel of his tongue licking and sucking on you. His mouth had an extraordinary way of gripping hold of your folds, sucking and biting you, without causing any pain, sending jolts of pleasure up your spine and through your core.

 

You knew he was getting more turned on, due to the speed of his strokes.

 

He pulled back. “Tastes so fucking good! I **love** how wet you get. Lie down now.”

 

You moved to lay on your back. You watched in amazement at him stroking his dick. You loved how hard and big it looked. You swore it looked bigger than normal. Maybe it was just from all the teasing.

 

“You drive me crazy (Y/N).” He was a man possessed as he began fingering you. He slid one finger all the way inside you easily. It wasn’t long before he put a second one in, curling his fingers, pressing his hand against you, rubbing nicely on your clit with his thumb, before sliding a third finger inside.

 

He enjoyed watching how your face contorted as your cunt stretched around his fingers.

 

“You take me, sweetheart. You take me so good.”

 

Your cheeks burned with want, as you splayed your body out on the bed, tits heaving, your breath short as you panted and gasped, looking at him.

 

“Do you want to ride my face?” you posed.

 

“Oh fuck!” his eyes widened as if such an idea never occurred to him.

 

“Ride me 'til you can’t hold on.”

 

He slid his fingers out of you, his hand soaking wet from fingering you, moving them up to your mouth.

 

“Taste.”

 

You hungrily took his fingers into your mouth, eyes closing as you sucked your essence from him, enjoying every last drop. “Mmm.” You moaned around his digits.

 

He marvelled at you, his mouth dry as he watched you.

 

“Do you like how you taste, (Y/N)?”

 

“Mmhm,” you replied, “now let me taste you.”

 

He crawled up your body, before pushing his red swollen cock into your mouth, sitting comfortably on your chest. You loved feeling used in this way, whining as he slid his wet dick in and out, watching it disappear between your lips, before he drew back, pulled out and slammed his cock back into your well-fucked mouth.

 

He took great pleasure in fucking your mouth, using you, sliding in and out, making your eyes water, your hair sweaty, smacking his balls on you as he rode your face. He looked right into your eyes, asking “Can you rim me?” he bit his lip, hopeful, needy.

 

There wasn’t anything you wouldn’t do for him at this point. You nodded, your lips stretched wide open, taking his perfect dick. He slid from your mouth and turned around, pushing his ass into your face. Meanwhile, he moved his mouth back onto your cunt, gently taking your clit between his teeth, teasing it, flicking it with the end of his tongue.

 

You swallowed hard and braced yourself, using your hands to separate his cheeks. You weren’t opposed to such an act, you were just inexperienced and worried about doing it right. His cock leaked from the tip all over your chest and you couldn’t but stop to think how erotic that was.

 

His dick was now nestled between your breasts. You made a mental note to give him a tit-wank later.

 

You took a deep breath before opening your mouth and pressing your tongue against his puckered hole. You were intrigued by how it looked, and how it twitched when your tongue came into contact with it.

 

“Ooohhhhh.” He moaned. “More!”

 

You pressed the tip of your tongue to his entrance, licking it gently, coaxing him open.

 

The sounds which came from him amped up your arousal. You felt his cock harden on your chest as you teased his rim. You found that once you had started, you were thoroughly enjoying yourself, and had no desire to stop.

 

You found yourself getting wetter the more you licked at him. You spat obscenely onto his hole before massaging it in with your tongue. Slowly, he started opening up for you.

 

“Ahh fuck yes, finger me!"

 

Now that he was nice and wet, you pulled back and slowly circled around his entrance with your forefinger. You worried about hurting him but he seemed to know what he wanted... You gently pressed your finger to his hole, and he moaned as he opened, taking you in easily.

 

You couldn’t believe how tight he felt. Now you knew why he loved your ass so much. You’d fingered your own pussy before, obviously, but this was on a whole other level. How closed and tight he was, it made your cunt ache.

 

You pushed the rest of your finger into his asshole. He groaned loudly, his cock weeping, making a large pool of mess on your chest. He ground himself against you as you pleasured his asshole.

 

“Lick me, darling.” He requested.

 

You slid the tip of your tongue around his hole, all the while still fingering him.

 

“Fuck, oh fuck! Yes, that’s it.”

 

You pulled your finger out, enjoying how he gaped a little. You quickly slid your tongue into his asshole, pushing it further in, not minding one bit about the taste – in fact, you rather enjoyed it. You moaned around his hole, which sent jolts of pleasure through him, he was **lost** in you.

 

He moaned into your cunt as he tried his best to eat you out, striving to pay enough attention to you, but struggling hard with how good everything felt.

 

He moved around to lie on top of you again as he came up for a kiss.

 

You hesitated.

 

“You know where my mouth has been, right?” you asked.

 

“Uh-huh... I don’t care.” He replied. “I want everything. I want all of it. You. Me. Us.” He closed his mouth around yours in a deep, dirty, filthy, kiss with plenty of tongue.

 

He was certainly bold.

 

“I want to fuck your mouth again. But, this time... I want you to finger me until I come.”

 

You kissed him. “Yes, Sir.”

 

He moved to sit on your chest, taking hold of his cock and stroking it in front of your face, pressing the sloppy end to your lips. “Open your mouth.” You obeyed. “Tongue out, sweetheart.”

 

You released your tongue, letting him bounce his cock on it before thrusting his entire length into your mouth. You struggled and choked on him. He could not get enough of you.

 

He took your hand in his, moving it up to his mouth before licking on the end of your forefinger, spitting on it, making it nice and wet before he then guided said finger to his anus as he spread his cheeks, positioning your hand just how he needed it, before he sunk down onto your finger.

 

He was speechless – his head dropping back, eyes rolling into his head, mouth gaping wide open but no sound escaping. Then some low whimpers as your finger slid all the way into his ass. His cock leaked into your mouth, his salty pre-cum dripping down your tongue, into your throat.

 

You moaned as you drank him down. You started to move your finger, gliding it in and out of his ass, rubbing and stroking him inside.

 

Sometimes Hux had both his hands in his hair, moaning and gripping at his own scalp, other times he pushed forward, holding onto the headboard as he pumped in and out of your mouth, delighting in everything he was taking from and giving you.

 

Every now and then, a hand on your face, stroking the bulge in your cheek with his thumb, or a fist in your hair, gripping, pulling your head forward onto his cock.

 

You never once stopped. Sometimes you felt as though you were choking, struggling to breathe. Your eyes filling with tears. Still, you never stopped. You were no quitter, add to the fact you enjoyed the breathless feelings, the tears, the total utter relinquishment of control to the man who you still loved dominating you, despite the fact you were now equals in your relationship.

 

It still took you back to the days when he would simply call you into his office, behave obscenely, inappropriately. Fingering your mouth or having you suck his cock until he spilled on your face.

 

You had to laugh really. If anyone else would ever dare to try such a thing, they would soon be leaving the room on a stretcher to medbay, clutching their private parts. Be it past or present, whether you were seeing the General or not, if another man had dared to try and speak to you in such a way, to abuse his power, to attempt to control you, you would have him reported and fired. You’d make sure of it. Certainly, if anyone would try such a thing at present, it was unquestionable that the General would barely bat an eyelid as he had the petty low-life executed, no doubt taking great exhilaration as he committed the act himself.

 

The thought sent chills down your spine and waves of pleasure to your cunt which ached for attention from your General.

 

You admitted to yourself that the way you two had begun was not conventional. Definitely against the rules. Highly inappropriate. Something you could have lost your job over. But once that initial crush began, it clearly could not be ignored. You may have eventually learned to live with it, allowing nothing to come to fruition. However, once the General showed an interest in you... that was it. You knew there was no going back. He had been the forbidden fruit that you **needed** to get a taste of.

 

And taste you did.

 

His pace increased, riding your mouth shamelessly as you fingered him. His eyes glanced down at you, his face totally debauched, despite the fact you were the one being used. You adored the pink glow on his cheeks, the way his hair hung in his face. He looked so beautiful and _wrecked_.

 

You stared a moment longer with reverence at the way the sunlight streamed into the room, projecting a glow through his hair, illuminating the brilliance and warmth of it. You knew it was because of him you’d grown an obsession with red hair and in that moment, you swore you’d never seen anything more beautiful in your life.

 

“I’m going to come.” He warned. You were relieved as your wrist was beginning to cramp up. You withdrew your finger from him, setting your hand at your side, as he slid his cock from your mouth, taking hold of himself, stroking at a quick pace as he held himself over your lips. You opened your mouth, letting your tongue bob out.

 

“Feed me... please?” you asked nicely.

 

He gripped your shoulder with his free hand, pumping himself, stilling before he came in thick ropes all over your face, splashing warm cum on your mouth, dripping down your lips and onto your tongue. The act made you so hot, you moved a finger down to rub yourself. It didn’t take much before you were coming with him, working yourself through your pleasure, stuffing two fingers into yourself, rubbing your palm against your clit.

 

You moaned as more and more sperm splattered your face, hitting you in several places; eyes, nose and hair before the General sat back on his haunches to spray the last of his cum onto your chest and stomach. You closed your eyes, revelling in it, licking your lips, swallowing down what you could, while looking up at him, his spent cock still hard and weeping the last of his cum.

 

He half-closed his eyes, looking so in love with the sight of you. He couldn’t help himself; he dropped down to lay in between your legs, resting on your belly as he slowly smeared the cum into your breasts, scooping up what had landed on your stomach, bringing his hand to your mouth.

 

You stared into his eyes, opening up and sucking on his finger, swallowing down his mess. You didn’t even blink as pools of cum were being fed to you. You genuinely loved it that much.

 

“Good girl.” He whispered.

 

He kissed at your stomach, sucking a pearl of his cum out of your belly button, before kissing and licking the rest of your body, gentle pecks on your hip bones, his hands caressing your thighs. He moved down to lap at you, despite you being totally spent. It was more for his own enjoyment. He slipped his tongue into you, careful not to make contact with your sensitive clit.

 

“Mmm.” He hummed as he licked you out, enjoying the taste of your essence. Although you were done, it still felt nice, and it wasn’t long before your arousal began to grow again.

 

You giggled as you squeezed your thighs around his head. “Babyyy.” You pleaded.

 

He glanced up at you with a cheeky smile. “But... you taste too good; how can I stop now?” he bit playfully as your skin as you attempted to push him from you. Eventually, he fell onto his back, gazing at the sun with his hands tucked behind his head, heaving a contented sigh.

 

You got up to clean yourself off, entering the en-suite and turning on the shower.

 

“We should clean up and make an appearance for breakfast. I don’t want my parents coming to look for us, thinking all we do is stay in bed and fuck.” You called through, over the sound of the running water.

 

“That **is** all we do!” he replied.

 

* * *

_(later that day...)_

 

After a pleasant family breakfast involving plenty of coffee due to how much you and Hux had tired each other out, you decided to take him into the village and show him around. The kids had gone off to school while your parents busied themselves with home projects and gardening.

 

You held hands as you strolled through the village, pointing out different places of interest, reliving the memories involved and describing to Hux how they held some significance for you. He had chosen once again to wear his First Order uniform, which you felt was totally unnecessary, but he insisted. As you walked, some people recognised the great General Hux, stopping to thank him for his service, thank him for protecting them, others simply bowed before him, while a lot of people gawked, staring and pointing.

 

You felt a little like royalty. You gazed at your boyfriend, knowing you would always be safe with him. You felt proud to walk beside him. Proud to hold his hand and have people know you were his and he was yours.

 

You passed a statue in the middle of town and giggled as you explained to Hux that was where you had your first kiss with a boy when you were just shy of seventeen years old.

 

He enjoyed your stories, allowing you to chatter on, noticing the glow in your cheeks as you shared parts of your life with him that perhaps you had not shared with another before? He was unsure.

 

You found yourselves at a marketplace, with plenty of stalls selling an abundance of delights, from expensive clothing and jewellery to various local delicacies – fruits, meats, bread, sweet pastries. Everything smelled wonderful. You hadn’t been to the marketplace whilst at home for some time.

 

Your interest piqued at a small jewellery stand which seemed to be situated a little away from the others. You headed on over to the stall which was laid out beautifully with a black velvet cloth draped over some tables, adorned with rings, pendants and earrings.

 

The General watched as your eyes gleamed, gazing over the beautiful jewels. One particular piece seemed to stand out amongst all the others. A simple, orange semi-precious stone set in a beautiful twisted white-gold pendant.

 

Your jaw dropped. It was one of the most beautiful things you’d ever seen, and the shading was almost an exact match to that of the General’s hair colour.

 

“What is it?” he asked.

 

You felt silly in that moment, getting overly-sentimental about something such as a simple pendant. You couldn’t help but think of your General when you saw it. The same shade of orange, almost a dull ginger colour. You knew that if you had this piece of jewellery around your neck, you’d always be close to your lover.

 

You shook your head. It was stupid. “Oh, nothing.” You plastered on a fake smile, eyes nearly glassy.

 

Hux looked at you seriously in that moment, taking your face in his hands as he brought his face close to you. “My dear, what is it? Tell me.”

 

“It’s just... that stone,” you pointed to it, “it’s... it’s so beautiful and it’s just... it’s you!”

 

“Me?” he asked in a confused tone.

 

“The colour... its... well, I guess you’ve noticed I have developed a rather strong liking to ginger things lately. The minute I saw it, it reminded me of you.”

 

“Do you want it?” he asked.

 

You looked at the price tag.

 

“Oh... erm, no... I mean, I can’t afford it, so... it doesn’t matter. I was just admiring it.”

 

Hux looked up at the stall owner, without skipping a beat and said: “I’ll take that one please.”

 

You gasped. “No, no! He’s kidding. Please, no...”

 

“I’m not kidding. Wrap it up for me, please.”

 

“Baby, no...” you felt incredibly guilty. You couldn’t afford the pendant, but you hadn’t intended to fish around for him to purchase it for you.

 

You were still protesting as Hux handed over his money, the stall owner boxing up the pendant and passing it over to Hux.

 

“Thank you.” He addressed the woman before pulling you away.

 

“Stop! Take that back!” you cried.

 

He pulled you to sit down on a bench. “Sit down, will you?” he motioned to the seat. You hesitated.

 

“Sit.” He insisted.

 

You obeyed, sitting down next to him, facing him. His fingers moved, not slowly but carefully, unwrapping the bag, revealing a gorgeous blue leather case, lined with the same colour velvet. He opened the box gently, removing the exquisite artefact.

 

“Sweetie, I...” you began.

 

“Shh!” he held a finger up to your lips. He looked into your eyes, “Money means nothing to me.” He said blankly. You knew he wasn’t lying. You knew power and status were important to him, but you believed he had no interest in financial gain. He had money, yes, but he never seemed to place value on it.

 

This fact eased your conscience slightly.

 

He delicately unclipped the chain, holding the pendant open. “Turn around.” He commanded. You knew it would easier to stop fighting him on it. You turned.

 

“Hair.” He barked.

 

You gripped your hair with both hands, pushing it up and away from your neck.

 

He gently slid the pendant around your neck before carefully fastening the clip. His hands lingered a moment or two longer, stroking at your skin. You shuddered under his touch.

 

You let your hair down and turned to face him once more. He had a small smile on his lips, glancing at the precious stone and then to you.

 

“You shouldn’t have, you know.”

 

“I wanted to. Besides, you deserve to be draped in the finest of jewels. The finest of everything.” He pulled you close, planting a soft and gentle kiss on your lips. A far cry from the usual type of contact you had.

 

“Do you like it?” he asked, untangling a few stray hairs from the chain, fixing it into place and stroking your hair before finally resting his palm on your cheek, the pad of his thumb caressing you there.

 

“I love it.” You beamed, hot tears stinging your eyes, but which you refused to let go. “Thank you so much.” You held the precious stone, feeling the way it rested perfectly in your hand and in the dip of your throat.

 

“One day, I will give you more.” He told you.

 

“I don’t need more.” You answered.

 

“I **want** to give you more... to give you everything.”

 

You knew. You knew then and there. You were totally, 100% in love with Armitage Hux. You loved him. And you were sure that not much would ever change that.

 

“Truly beautiful.” He gazed into your eyes, and not at the pendant.

 

The world carried on, people going about their day, the hustle and bustle of the market buzzing around as you both sunk into a deep kiss, his hands stroking through your hair, holding you close.

 

Soft. Gentle. His.

 


	44. A Date, An Apology & A Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader & Hux enjoy a proper 'date', have an important conversation as well as stumble across 'someone' they most definitely never thought they'd meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** public sex! drunken sex! public drunken sexual activity in an alleyway!!! Oh my!

 

You clutched your beautiful new pendant in your hands, unable to stop admiring it. Incredibly grateful for how sweet Hux had been to buy it for you. You took his hand and began walking. "We ought to get back. Mama will be cooking dinner."

 

"Oh." Hux stopped in his tracks.

 

You turned to look at him, "What?"

 

"Well... I was sort of thinking. I'd really like to take you out on a date. A proper date."

 

Every single day, this man surprised you more and more.

 

You smiled. "A date huh?"

 

"Yes. I was thinking, a proper restaurant and everything. No First Order frozen meal. No parents. Just us."

 

"Wow!" you beamed, "You are something else, Armitage Hux."

 

* * *

  _(3 hours later...)_

 

You tumbled out of the restaurant's doors, unable to contain your laughter. At that very moment, you could not remember for the life of you what was so damn funny. The wine had  _definitely_ been flowing at dinner, and upon Hux's encouragement, you drank up!

 

"Are you trying to get me drunk, mister, Sir?" you'd slurred over dinner.

 

"I dunno, is it working?" he giggled. The General had also drunk a fair amount but it appeared to be hitting you harder.

 

The two of you had enjoyed a delicious meal in a fine Corellian restaurant, which had been finished off with a decadent slice of chocolate cake that you'd shared. You had been one of those disgustingly sweet couples, spoon-feeding each other, cooing and gazing romantically at one another. Sickening.

 

Hux had enjoyed watching the way your mouth closed around your spoon during dessert. He'd bitten his lip watching you, becoming increasingly captivated by your mouth and tongue, particularly when the chocolate had smudged onto your lip and he'd moved to wipe it off with his finger, only for you to take said finger into your mouth, sucking on it as other diners looked on perplexed.

 

You couldn't have given a damn.

 

After exiting the restaurant, you found yourselves down a side street, pressed up against the hard concrete of a wall, kissing passionately, his hands running  _everywhere_ on you. He pushed you back against the wall, as his fingers snaked under your dress, fingernails raking up your thigh causing you to groan loudly. Your hips rutted forward as he held you, embracing and kissing you in a frenzy.

 

He pulled back from you, looking  _wrecked_ , a look you thoroughly adored on him. You gazed at him with drunk eyes before tugging him back towards you by his tie. Your mouth was on him again. Biting his lips, sucking on the lower one, quickly finding his tongue, your fingernails scraping up his back before he nudged your head to the side, his lips on your neck, nipping at your skin as his fingers grazed the edge of your panties.

 

You both stopped a moment, drinking in the sight of one another. Your breathing was ragged. You stood in the empty alleyway, dress hiked up to your stomach, wanting to feel his fingers inside you. You felt needy, thrusting your hips shamelessly.

 

"Uhhhh" you groaned. The General purposely held back to tease you a little.

 

You crushed his lips with yours, before pressing your face into his neck. "Please, please..."

 

He breathed heavily into your ear, biting the edge before kissing it. He wasn't in the mood to even make you beg as he wanted you too badly. He pulled back the waistband of your underwear, slipping his fingers beneath the fabric, hovering at your entrance for only a second before he thrust two fingers inside you.

 

You wailed as he pushed deeper into you.

 

"Shh," he quietened, "someone will hear." he warned.

 

Your mouth was dry, panting heavily at how his fingers worked you. "I need more!" you demanded.

 

He slid a third finger inside you. You impaled yourself on his digits, fucking yourself shamelessly. Moaning and gasping as he took you.

 

"Your noises are such a fucking turn-on (Y/N)."

 

You moved your hand to drag down his zipper. You made quick work of unbuttoning his boxers, letting his cock free. He groaned as the air hit it. You quickly wrapped your hand around him and began pumping him mercilessly as he slid a fourth finger into you.

 

You felt full now, stuffed with his fingers. Just the way you liked it. His thumb slid across your clit, rubbing it in circles as he plunged into you.

 

He steadily fingered you until your cunt squeezed him, coating his fingers in your essence as you came hard around him. You pushed your face into his neck to muffle your screams as you jerked his cock hard and fast.

 

As soon as you'd recovered from your orgasm, you quickly got down on your knees, looking up at him.

 

He stopped to bite his lip. His heart missed a beat. "So fucking sexy."

 

"Come on my face?" you asked.

 

He began to stroke himself off when you took over, looking up at him lovingly. "Let me."

 

You used both hands to grip him at the base of his dick. His arms dropped to his sides as he watched you expertly work his cock. You knew  _just_ how to press his buttons. You used both hands to jerk him off, quickly causing him to drip pre-cum before you. The tip of his cock leaked as you stroked his shaft. His head dropped back when you took him into your mouth, sucking him down.

 

You made a show of hollowing your cheeks, making obscene sloppy noises and using plenty of hand action for him. You slid your mouth back and forth over his shaft, getting him nice and wet with spit, the pace of your stroking increasing by the second.

 

"Can't... hold on." he warned.

 

You kept stroking, his face peering into the sky as he pulled your hair away from your face, scrunching it at the back of your head and holding it there as his body twitched before hot streams of cum painted your face.

 

Rope after rope of his release shot on to you. You remained still and in place, accepting it all, pursing your lips, feeling excited by how he was covering you. You watched him lose control, his fingers gripping hard into your hair, the last drop of cum escaping which you happily took into your mouth, helping to clean up his cock.

 

When he came down, he slipped out of your mouth and tucked himself away. He looked down at you, his hand on your jaw, biting his lip. "My my, what a sight you are. Good girl."

 

You licked the cum off your lips and smiled before he helped you off your knees. You reached into your handbag, retrieving a tissue to wipe the rest of the cum from your face before discarding it.

 

He held you and kissed you and you both giggled at the fact cum was drying into your hair.

 

* * *

 

You wandered the streets of the town, attempting to make your way back home. Both of you a little worse for wear, stumbling and giggling as you attempted to hold each other up.

 

You arrived at your parents' front door.

 

"Shhhhhhhhh" you whispered (loudly) to Hux.

 

He turned to you. You noticed him swaying.

 

"STOP SWAYING!" you 'whispered' again.

 

"You are the... the swaying one," Hux responded.

 

You both looked at each other very seriously, then burst into fits of laughter. It was apparent you were both rather drunk. You tried hard to keep it together. "Listen... you... sexy man," you tugged on his tie, pulling him closer to you. Your eyes and thoughts got distracted, "mmm, you look so good in this," you yanked on his tie, "bet you look even better out of it. Or tied up with it!"

 

He hummed and leant in to kiss you hungrily.

 

You pulled away. "No, no, listen... right... this is my parent's HOUSE!" you pointed to the building.

 

"Uh huh," Hux replied, almost looking bewildered. "I know, we've been staying here for two days!"

 

"Yes. So... this is their house, and we need to respect their rules. And we need to be quiet. And sober." You huffed out a laugh. "So... so just act **normal** when we go in there okay?!"

 

"You're the one who is all over the place (Y/N)."

 

You straightened up. "No, no I'm fine, see?"

 

You wobbled.

 

You both took deep breaths before entering the house.

 

You weren't sure why but you just didn't want your parents to see you acting drunk and silly. You couldn't help it, though. Dinner was so nice and the drinks were just flowing. You felt silly but you'd had so much fun just having a nice dinner out with your boyfriend. A proper date. It wasn't exactly something you could do whenever you pleased when the two of you were back at work.

 

You entered the main area of the house. It was just your parents who were still up. The kids were in bed. Your mother was doing a bit of sewing whilst your father clutched his faithful glass of whisky and read his newspaper.

 

"Ah, there you are! Where have you been?" your mother asked. Far from being accusing, she simply seemed curious.

 

"We went out for a nice dinner mama. You know... proper date and all." you winked at her.

 

"Oooh, very nice." She carried on with her sewing.

 

Your father looked up from his paper. "General, would you care to join me in a whisky?"

 

Hux looked at you and smiled. You gave him a small nod.

 

"It would be my pleasure, Sir."

 

"Please call me David."

 

Hux made his way to the sofa, getting comfortable as your father poured out a large measure of whisky for him. You saw the General's eyes widen as he took a deep breath. You knew he hadn't wanted to refuse your father - it was such a nice gesture, a way for them to chat and bond, a way for your dad to get to know your other half. But you knew Hux was feeling particularly drunk and was struggling to keep it together.

 

"I'm going to bed." you announced, feeling too drunk to stay awake any longer. Hux gave you a pleading look.  _Save me,_ it said. You felt for him, but you also chuckled a little.

 

 _'Sucka!'_ you mouthed to him, before giving him a wink. It wasn't that Hux didn't want to chat with your father, you knew that. It was simply that Hux was at his limit. You came over to where the men sat. You bent down to kiss your father's cheek. "Night night, daddy."

 

"Night sweetpea."

 

You kissed your mother goodnight, then you leant down to give your boyfriend a kiss goodnight. "You gonna be okay?" you whispered.

 

He smiled. "Yeah. You go, I'll be up in a bit."

 

You prayed to the Gods that your father wouldn't do any of the "What are your intentions with my daughter?" stuff with Hux. You were sure he wouldn't as he seemed to hold Hux in a higher regard than most people and had great respect for him. You were certain your dad wouldn't try to challenge the man.

 

You were pleased with the fact your parents hadn't seemed to notice your drunken state. You just about held it together before getting up to your room, stripping off and passing out under the bed covers.

 

* * *

  _(the next morning...)_

   

 

 

You lay cuddled up to Hux with your arm draped over him. He lay on his back. Your eyes were closed as he stroked your arm. You felt so contented. Your head pounded slightly from the alcohol the previous evening.

 

"Ugh!" He groaned.

 

"You okay?" you asked, giggling slightly. "How was your whisky?"

 

"(Y/N), if you could please stop shouting that would be great."

 

You peeped up at him, watching him pinch the bridge of his nose. You smirked. 

 

"Wow, you never struck me as a man who could not hold his liquor."

 

"Oh... I can hold my liquor, just not two bottles of wine with you and then 4 double whiskys with your father.”

 

“Four?” you mused, “wow, you must have had a lot to talk about.”

 

“Well, a bit. Your mother retired shortly after you and your father and I stayed up most of the night, talking about anything and everything. He is...” he deliberated, “a really great guy actually.”

 

You smiled, “Daddy’s the best. I’m glad you two got along. Sorry I left you, I just couldn’t... I was way too drunk.”

 

“Yes, I was aware.” He smiled.

 

“Shame we didn’t get to have drunken sex.” You remarked.

 

Well, there was the alleyway.”

 

“Ohh, yes the alleyway! Ha! I didn’t forget, but that literally only just came back to me.”

 

After a short silence, Hux piped up, "(Y/N)."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I want to say something."

 

You kept your eyes closed, "Yeah?"

 

"Well, I guess what I want to say is... well... what I want to say is that... I owe you an apology."

 

You raised your head to meet his eye. 

 

His gaze dipped down to meet yours.

 

"An apology? For what?"

 

"For the past."

 

"The past?"

 

"Yes."

 

You adjusted your position so you could see him better.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"The way I treated you. In the beginning."

 

You cast your mind back but said nothing.

 

"It was completely disrespectful. The way I interacted with you. I was dominating and pushy. And I treated you like a bit of a whore. I... I guess I have no excuses. I was a cold and bitter man, fed up and bored as well as extremely sexually frustrated at the time. I didn't just choose you at random, though, (Y/N). I want you to know that. I started noticing you. You caught my eye. I don't know why I had never realised how beautiful and sexy you were before then. I want you to know, that if I could do things over, I would do things totally differently. Treat you as a gentleman should. Court you. Ask you out on a date. I know life isn't conventional on the ship but... well I would have found a way."

 

A tiny smile came to your lips.

 

"Armi, you're so cute. You have no need to apologise about the past. Yes, perhaps the way we started was a little unorthodox, but... don't forget, I wanted it that way, babe. I enjoyed you treating me that way. Which doesn't say much about my self-esteem, I know, but I was a different person back then. I found it hot, found YOU hot. I thought all this was ever going to be was sex. At the time, I never wanted anything more from you. Well, not in the beginning anyway. As time went on, though, of course, I began to grow attached."

 

He looked uneasy.

 

"It still troubles me... The thought of anyone treating you in that manner now makes my blood boil. The fact that I treated you as such... it unsettles me greatly. The way I let Ren in on things. Let him have his way. I feel so protective of you now, I couldn't ever..."

  

"Shh, it's okay." You silenced him with a kiss. You felt his apology to be an extremely romantic gesture but you knew how much things had changed since you began.

 

"Look. I'm not mad. I'm not resentful. We're both adults, aren't we? I had a crush on you, and a bit on Lord Ren as well. I wasn't looking for a relationship. To be honest, all I wanted from both of you was to fuck me. And fuck me good. I wanted to break the rules, rebel a little. I don't want you to think differently about me due to that fact. I'm not like that now babe, and you KNOW that."

 

He smiled down at you, before his gaze turned serious, "I too have grown extremely attached to you, (Y/N)."

 

You smiled up at him. It wasn't a declaration of love, but... your heart still skipped a beat as your skin warmed. You felt tingly all over. You couldn't help staring at him with rose-tinted glasses on.

 

"I am happy I never fucked Commander Ren. I am with you, and so totally committed to just you. The beginning was FUN, don't get me wrong, but I'd rather have what we have now. And we still have fun don't we?"

 

"Never had more fun with anyone, (Y/N). You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

 

Your heart swelled. 

 

"In fact, I don't really think I've ever had 'fun' to be honest. Life's always been so serious."

 

You looked at him with regret; compassion. "Childhood though?"

 

He closed his eyes with a pained expression.

 

"I've never really told you much about my childhood. You know it wasn't all peaches and cream, though. I mean, I had Brendol Hux for a father. Mother was a wench, she got sent away after my birth. After that, it was just father and I. And, well, he isn't really all about the 'fun'. I sincerely hope you'll never have to meet him."

 

"I would like to meet him at some point, though."

 

"I really wouldn't wish that on you." He gripped you tightly. "The main thing is, I've got you. And I'll always protect you, come hell or high water. You know that right?"

 

Your nose crinkled as you grinned widely, your smile practically reaching your eyes. "I do now."

 

You embraced in a passionate, sensual kiss, caressing his tongue with yours. His hands ran across your stomach, stroking your hips, searching for your hand. Once he found it, his fingertips gently brushed yours, stroking them before your palms were touching, pressing against each other. It was one of the most intimate moments you'd had.

 

A few hours later, you were in the kitchen making some hangover brunch for yourself and Hux. Your father was upstairs, your mother had gone into town and your siblings were at school.

 

You served up the food for Hux and yourself and you sat eating quietly at the dinner table. You’d also made a point to fill up the coffee pot. No matter what, coffee always seemed to make things better. You had two cups while he finished on three.

 

After you ate, you suggested a walk to the park. Hux agreed. The fresh air would do you both good. You got dressed and got your coats on as you headed out to the local park. The walk was pleasant and you relished in being back with nature.

 

You stopped, taking a huge breath in and closing your eyes, smiling wide before opening them again.

 

Hux looked at you, a little forlorn. “You miss it here don’t you?”

 

You turned to him, “Of course I do. I hate missing Amelia growing up. I miss seeing the seasons. I miss... I miss normal things like going to a restaurant or just hanging out with my friends.”

 

“You have Emily.” 

 

“I know,” you smiled, “I do miss home, but... work is work. And it’s my job and I am committed. I am happy and proud to work for the First Order.”

 

“That pleases me, (Y/N)...” you noticed the sad expression on his face, “however, I wish things could be easier. I wish there was a way we could make a life... somewhere. Snoke would never...” 

_OH MY LORD, OH MY LORD, he’s talking about the future._   Was he talking about settling down somewhere with you? The idea sent your heart racing.

 

You didn’t have much time to think about what your boyfriend had just said when you heard a strange noise. You frowned as you looked up and around. 

 

You heard it again. A mewling noise.

 

You looked down at your feet to see a small ginger cat weaving in and out of your legs. It looked up at you, opening its mouth in a small meow.

 

“Awww, precious baby!” you bent down to pet the cat. “Look, oh stars, look!” you motioned to Hux. You looked up at him to see him holding back, staying as he was.

 

“Hm, yes... lovely.”

 

You straightened up. “What’s wrong, don’t you like cats?” you asked.

 

He looked at the feline. “I don’t see the need for pets.”

 

You bent down again, stroking the cat’s head. “Awww but look, how cute is this? There’s no way you can say it’s not gorgeous.” The cat purred and raised its head at you, its face, you swore almost in a smile.

 

“The animal is aesthetically pleasing, I will admit.”

  

“It’s sooooooooooooo cute!” you squeaked as you picked it up. 

 

“(Y/N), put that animal down. It could have any number of diseases.” Hux said monotonously.

 

You cradled the cat like a baby in your arms as you attempted to take a quick peek at its private parts.

 

“It’s a girl!” you announced.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked you.

 

“Well, the lack of testicles is a dead giveaway.”

 

He seemed completely unimpressed. In fact, he began to sneer.

 

You checked the cat over, noticing she was slightly underweight and without a collar. “She doesn’t have a collar.” You looked up at Hux with eyes of despair. “She’s so skinny. Oh my stars, I think she’s homeless.”

 

He began to look around uncomfortably.

 

“She has survived this long without aid, I am sure she will be fine, (Y/N).”

 

Your eyes widened. “We can’t leave her!” you exclaimed. “There’s no way we are leaving her here.”

 

He stared at you, “You’re not seriously suggesting...”

 

You broke into a grin, “Can we keep her???” You got excited.

 

“No! Absolutely no way, not happening!” Hux declared as he began to walk along the path nearby. “Put that cat down and let’s go.”

 

Clutching the cat, you followed him. The cat had gotten comfortable in your arms and had no desire to move. You propped her up to hold her better.

 

“Aww babe, please! Look at her, she’s all alone, no-one to look after her, she could die here.”

 

He stopped and turned to you. “Can’t your family adopt her?”

 

“Unfortunately they can’t. I did think of that, but Mama has severe allergies, and would never allow it.”

 

“What makes this cat _our_ responsibility?” he asked.

 

“I just... I can’t walk on by and leave her here, knowing that she doesn’t have a home and may not survive. Please, can we keep her?”

 

“On the confines of the ship?”

 

“I’ll take care of her myself. She can become... domestic. Plenty of cuddles, warm places to sleep. We’ll stock up on cat food and treats before we leave. It’ll be paradise for her. One big vacation!” 

 

“Aboard the _Finalizer_?"

 

“Sure! Why not?!" 

 

“...I still don’t see the need for a pet.”

 

“Awww come on, she’s adorable. And you know what? I think she likes you!”

 

Hux tentatively moved his hand to stroke behind the cat’s ears. She retreated her head, swatting away Hux’s hand with her paw.

 

You tried to stifle your laughter. “What do you know? She’s so hostile! Just like you, babe! And she has your ginger hair! You two are gonna get along just fine... give it time!”

 

You gasped, moving your mouth into an ‘O’ shape, looking at Hux, “We need to name her! Ooooh, I have the perfect name in mind... Millicent!”

 

“Millicent?” he repeated, sounding unimpressed.

 

“Yeah! To tell you the truth, I always liked that name for a pet, I always kept it in mind when I was a kid. In case I ever got the chance to get one. Mam and Dad would never let me have a pet. And now I’m finally going to have one!”

 

You could not contain your excitement.

 

You held the cat as you walked through the park, cuddling and talking to her as if she knew exactly what you were saying.

 

“It’s going to be so great, you’ll see. You’ll like Hux... he’s not so bad. Just a little frosty until you get to know him. Much like I imagine you are, Millicent. Yes, that’s your name! My little baby. My little Millicent. Awww, are those your little toes, hmm? These sweet little paws, I could just eat them all up, num num num.”

 

You cooed and fussed over the cat as Hux walked behind you, eyes rolling into the back of his head at what he’d let himself in for.

 

 


	45. **not a chapter**

Hey guys, just a quick update, haven't abandoned this. Just been working on a new little side project that I am excited about, so I *WILL* come back to this and I have ideas for the next few chapters, just... I'm so into the other thing right now, so, please bear with :)

 

thanks for sticking with me! <3

xx


	46. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader & Hux get into an argument...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda become a thing that _italics_ are her inner dialogue or whatever. Her mind or her conscience talking her. Or just talking to herself?

 

You hurried back to your parents' house with Hux in tow. He couldn't seem to keep up with you. Deep down he knew you'd made up your mind about keeping the cat. Despite this, Hux wondered if there was a way he could try to convince you otherwise. He did NOT like animals and was not keen to have one aboard the ship.

 

"(Y/N), wait!" he protested before you reached home. He caught up to you and put a hand on your shoulder. You turned to look at him, clutching onto Millicent. "Listen, we have to talk about this, you can't just go rescuing cats left and right."

 

"But it isn't left and right. I've never done this before." you stuck your tongue out, playfully.

 

Hux did not look amused. In fact, his expression darkened. "I'm serious, (Y/N). Enough is enough. I won't allow it," he suddenly seemed so tall as he gazed down at you, "It is MY ship, don't forget that." You shrunk back, staring at him in disbelief.

 

Your demeanour changed, "I can't believe you!" you raised your voice.

 

"Do not raise your voice at me, (L/N)." - _A LAST NAME? Was he **SERIOUS**??_

 

You scowled at him, holding Millicent protectively as if he would attempt to take her from you. "I thought this was settled." you sighed.

 

"No. It wasn't. You just decided."

 

"I thought you were okay with it? You know, I said I'd look after her and all. You don't even have to do anything."

 

"Trust me, I won't be." he remained composed. You sulked.

 

Anger bubbled up inside you. Your skin prickled. Suddenly you felt the urge to punch him right in his stupid face.

 

 _How could he be so cruel and heartless?_ you wondered. But then you remembered who you were dealing with. There was still a side to Hux you didn't know a great deal about. On the one hand, you felt you loved him, but on the other, you had to remind yourself that he still gave orders to destroy villages and cities of the enemy. What kind of person did that?

 

You couldn't  _really_ be angry with him about that, seeing as you knew exactly what type of person he was before you ever became his lover. The kind of person who ordered masses to be killed. And you had fallen for him. So what type of person did that make you? Should you stop loving him? Leave him? Leave the ship? Flee your planet, your system? Where would you go?

 

Questions you had no answers to swirled around in your mind. It was at times like this, you hated every aspect of the war and why you cared  **nothing** for which side was "right".

 

You simply wanted to live your life as best you could. To do what was right for  _you_.

 

It was too much to think about and you felt as though a dam of tears were about to burst at any moment. You felt vulnerable and didn't want Hux to see you. But you really had nowhere to go.

 

"I think I need to be by myself for a while." you spoke softly.

 

You had been focusing on Millicent, stroking her plush ginger fur. You couldn't bare to look Hux in the eye. You hadn't wanted to argue, but you felt completely in the right and were not prepared to apologise to make things better. His attitude bothered you and you just needed some time away from him to think clearly.

 

Without another word, he turned, swishing his greatcoat as he walked swiftly away from you. Part of you felt betrayed and hurt that he  **could** just walk away so easily. Why didn't he say anything or fight back, or tell you not to be silly?

 

You couldn't believe you were watching him walk away.  _Where is he going?_ you wondered. But he had done what you had essentially asked him to and was giving you some breathing space.

 

You felt your tears rising up and you finished the short walk in the other direction to your parents' house. All the while clutching Millicent, holding her close to your for comfort. "Oh Millie, he makes me so mad sometimes."

 

You reached your parents' house and rushed inside, closing the door. You made your way through to the living area and gently placed the cat down. She was very inquisitive, beginning to explore the premises immediately. You had to think of something quickly, in regards to your mother's allergies. You caught sight of the back door and remembered that the back area of the house was fenced off with high walls, so Millie would be unlikely to escape.

 

You made your way to the door, clicking your tongue at the cat; a noise which seemed to make her ears prick. You made a hand gesture and she soon followed. You opened the back door and let her out. In the meantime, you opened up the refrigerator to see what there was to eat for the cat. You found some leftover meat from a previous meal, which you heated through on a pan, soon after placing it on a plate and putting it outside for her along with some water. She meowed as you put the plate down and ate quickly, purring incessantly.

 

You petted her whilst she ate and carried on doing so after she had finished. She very quickly bonded to you, associating you as her caregiver, moving her head up for scratches and tickles long after the food was gone. You sat on the step at the back door, with Millicent curling up into your lap, purring loudly as you bestowed affection upon her. You put your arms around the cat and began to cry, thinking about Hux and the stupid fight.

 

The cat stood up whenever your crying got worse, bumping your head. It made you feel slightly better, knowing that she could sense your pain and was attempting to ease it. You stopped to think how amazing animals, specifically cats, were. When your crying eased a little, the cat curled back up on your lap and closed its eyes, still purring. Eventually, she fell asleep on you. You wished you could take her inside and go lay down on your bed for a cuddle and a nap. Lord knows you'd have felt better after a sleep. Your mind was too clouded in that moment.

 

You knew you'd have to get back to the  _Finalizer_ in a day or two as your vacation would then come to an end. But also for the fact, you didn't want Millicent to have to sleep outside too much longer, despite the fact you knew she would be used to it. But you didn't want her to be used to it.

 

When there was complete quiet, you allowed your mind to go to a place you had been keeping it from. The baby. You hadn't thought about the loss in some time. But it was rather hard to ignore the events of the past when you allowed yourself to acknowledge that the day after next would be one year since you lost the child. You hadn't connected the two events - finding the cat and the loss of the General's baby. But perhaps there was a connection. Perhaps this cat was a way for you to fill the void or even distract yourself from what could have been?

 

 _You never wanted the child_ , you reminded yourself. But that still didn't make the pain of the loss any easier to bear. You were reminded of how Hux had acted and treated you. You  **knew** he had explained himself and that things were better, but still... the memories hurt like a bitch.

 

You sat on the step thinking long and hard about your relationship with Hux. Everything had seemed so perfect, but now... you despaired. Maybe everything wasn't perfect. Maybe he wasn't the one. Not because of the damn fight about the cat, but... all the other things you tried not to think about on a daily basis. Who he was, what he stood for, the work him and Kylo Ren carried out in the name of the Order. You couldn't stop thinking about how you'd never felt that way about anyone before and in all honesty, the idea of being without him made you feel sick.

 

Maybe it would be best, for everyone and for Millicent if you just gave her up. If you found a rescue centre of sorts on your planet before you went back home. Maybe you were being stupid and reckless. Selfish. Wanting to keep her. Wanting something to care for and love. Your motherly instincts were kicking in. Hang on -  _motherly instincts? Since **when** did you have those?_

 

You knew you were being selfish. You told yourself you wanted to rescue the cat for the cat's sake, but you knew perfectly well that perhaps life on a Star Destroyer wasn't exactly the place for a cat. You stroked Millie's soft fur and she purred soft and low at your touch. You'd already gotten attached to one another and now you were going to have to give her away. It didn't bear thinking about.

 

 _Why did you have to go and name her?_  You scolded yourself.

 

* * *

  _(a few hours later...)_

 

Later in the evening, when everyone was home, you told your parents of the cat, informing them that you would take her to a rescue centre first thing in the morning.

 

"Um... where is the General, dear?" your mother asked when she had found you alone at home.

 

"Oh... he uh, he just went for a walk." you tried.

 

"By himself?"

 

You tried to hold back tears. "Mmhmm" you struggled.

 

"Did you have a fight, dear?"

 

"N—no." you stammered. Your lip trembled.

 

"Do you want to talk about it, hun?"

 

"No. I'm just gonna go up to my room for a while. Mom, can you just... can you check out on Millie every once in a while? Just make sure she's okay?"

 

Your mother gave you a tender smile. She felt guilty for her allergies being the reason the cat couldn't come into the house. She should scold you for bringing her home, for getting so attached so quickly, but how could she? It was the thing she loved most about you - your ability to have compassion for all life forms and beings. To be so loving and so caring to everyone and everything around you. Amelia was her little baby, but you would always be her first baby. The love of her life. Her firstborn.

 

"Of course."

 

You went to your room and laid down on your bed, feeling tired of crying and just tired in general. Your eyes slowly closed and you drifted off.

 

Some time later, you felt some movement. A body slipping closely next to yours in the bed. It was dark now, you were bleary-eyed. Hux. You felt vulnerable as you woke, but still on the defence.

 

You felt resentful towards Hux that you had decided to give up the cat. Yes, it was your decision but it some ways, you felt he'd forced you to come to that decision. You still had no desire to speak to him. He knew nothing of your internal struggle or what kind of an afternoon you'd had.

 

He rolled on top of you, essentially trapping you. You could faintly make out his features as your eyes adjusted to the darkness.

 

"You okay?" he asked softly.

 

"What do you care?" you snapped.

 

His body was relaxed. He didn't seem angry or sad or pent up or controlling or bossy or any of those things. He kissed you tenderly. You wanted to push him away and tell him to get off you, but you couldn't help sinking into it. You were addicted to the way he made you feel.

 

You remained silent.

 

"You thought I forgot didn't you?" he asked.

 

"Forgot what?"

 

"The anniversary." Your heart opened up and began to pour. You tried to hold back, but you couldn't. Tears slid down your cheeks. You whimpered into his neck. You gripped onto him tightly, hugging him close.

 

Hux kissed you again as you began to cry softly.

 

"He would have been a few months old now." you sobbed.

 

"I know." he couldn't stop kissing you. You'd never found out the sex of the baby, but you'd always imagined it had been Hux's son you'd carried. An heir to greatness. You cried into Hux for a short while as he cradled you, rocking you lightly, shooshing you as he comforted you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes, posted in a hurry. will check later.


	47. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Hux talk through some stuff, then get sexy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** kissing feet, kissing/licking toes (they're clean, we presume!), light choking, light breath play (very light can't stress that enough! - it's really just a mention)

 

Hux held you close, kissing your cheeks as you sobbed into his neck. You held onto him so tightly. Almost desperately. Desperate for him to make the pain go away.

 

“The future is vast, (Y/N). Everything will be alright, you’ll see.”

 

You pushed your fingers into his hair, gripping at the short strands, focusing on how soft his hair felt under your touch.

 

"I think of him often, you know..." Hux confessed.

 

“You think he would have been a boy too?”

 

“Every man wants a son.” He had the tiniest smile as if pondering the possibility.

 

You didn’t know what else to say but were content enough just to hold each other and work through your emotions together.

 

"I apologise for my behaviour today, (Y/N). I didn’t mean to upset you. And I apologise for using your last name. I know we aren’t on duty and that was disrespectful.”

 

The way you held each other, both of you were resting your faces in the crook of one another’s necks, voices low in each other’s ears. Not quite a whisper. You couldn’t see one another’s faces, but you didn’t need to.

 

“Thank you, I appreciate that. That really hurt.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel as though you were beneath me.”

 

You kissed the shell of his ear.

 

“I realised how selfish I had been when I was alone.”

 

“Where did you go?”

 

Whilst talking and cuddling, just being close, having your bodies pressed to each other, your hips began to grind against him. It wasn’t conscious and it wasn’t even obvious. In fact, you hadn’t even realised what you were doing. Every few seconds, your hips would thrust up into him.

 

“I don’t know, just walked around, back through the park where we found Millicent and then just wandered the streets for a while.”

 

"I really thought you'd forgotten... the anniversary. I didn't want to bring it up."

 

"How could I have forgotten, (Y/N)? That was the night we lost him and the night I thought I would lose you forever. My life changed that night."

 

You squeezed him tightly, breath raspy, sniffling every few seconds in the aftermath of your crying. You wrapped your legs around his body, feeling his erection hard against you.

 

“I thought everything was ruined, you know.” You told him.

 

“Today?”

 

“Yeah. I thought long and hard about everything. I thought maybe things had changed.”

 

“With us?”

 

“Uh-huh. I don’t know. Things just felt... weird. They didn’t feel like ‘us’.”

 

“I know.” He kissed softly at your ear, lips caressing down the expanse of your neck. His hips reciprocated your movements, grinding into you.

 

“I’m going to take Mill... the cat to a rescue centre tomorrow.”

 

Hux pulled back to look at you. He frowned. “Hmm... no, nope.” He shook his head.

 

“Huh?” your face puzzled.

 

“That can’t happen.” He looked serious. You were confused. “Since, you know... I already decided that she... Millicent... is coming home with us.”

 

Your face lit up. “Ohh! Seriously?”

 

Hux returned your smile, “Seriously.”

 

You felt a pang of guilt. “But... what about all the things you mentioned?”

 

“I know perhaps having a cat on board the ship isn’t the _best_ idea, but...” he began, “...it isn't the worst either. And I'm sure nothing could be as bad as having Ren on board."

 

You giggled. Hux wiped away a tear which had begun to roll down your cheek. “And I want you to be happy.” He kissed you softly.

 

“I am.” You gazed at him.

 

Without another word, Hux delved his tongue into your mouth, pushing it in deeply. It was sensual without feeling crude. He gently slid a hand down your side, stroking your body, tugging your bed shorts down. He got them to your knees when you shrugged your legs out of them, kicking them aside.

 

You parted your legs. Hux looked down at you laying in just your panties and bit his lip. “Mmm.”

 

You smirked up at him, your eyes twinkling. The way his blue piercing blue eyes stared at you drove you crazy.

 

You wondered how you could feel so turned on just cuddling closely with him, and especially after having a cry over the baby. It was the need to be close to him. To have him hold you, care for you, be inside you, love you.

 

To know that he too felt the pain and understood yours. To **not** want to leave him or the ship or the system. To want him even **more** than you ever had. To feel the greatest intense need to tell him you loved him and have him say it back.

 

He traced a finger along the top of your underwear, causing your hips to tilt upward. He gazed at you so tenderly. You could feel his emotions radiating. Neither of you was Force sensitive, but it wasn’t about that. To be so close to one another and to just _feel_ one another.

 

He gently pulled your panties down, your legs moving up, the article sliding up and off your thighs. His eyes were immediately drawn to your pussy and then to the rest of your body. Your hair was splayed out on the pillow. A sight he thoroughly adored; you looking vulnerable and ready for him.

 

He moved his hand to press a finger to your wet lips, coating his finger and spreading the wetness around, dipping the finger into you as you whimpered. With his other hand, he unclipped your bra, pushing it away from you. Your nipples hardened as soon as they felt the cool air.

 

He cupped a breast, squeezing it lightly, licking the tip of his thumb before smoothing it over your sensitive nipple. He pushed another two fingers into you, feeling you pulse and clench around him.

 

He’d already removed his trousers, leaving him in just his boxers. You saw and felt his hardness, prominent through his underwear. He held your gaze as his fingers explored your body. Feeling a throb of arousal at the way he pinched your nipple while pushing three thick fingers deeper into you.

 

You moved your hand to grasp at his hardness, pulling a small moan from his lips. You rubbed gently at the tip of his cock, which pressed into his boxers, a patch of wetness forming there. “Uhh.” He moaned.

 

You adored his moans.

 

“Want you baby.” You spoke in a hushed tone. He leant down to kiss you as he fingered you, sliding further into you. He felt around for the spongy wall of your G-spot, while you stroked his cock at a nice pace.

 

He pulled his fingers out of you and moved your hand to pull his boxers down, his cock springing free. You broke the kiss, eyes darting down for a peek. You’d seen it many many times, but you still marvelled each time as though it were the first time.

 

You studied the way his foreskin was pulled back, the way the head of it swelled, wanting and needing your attentions. It looked so beautiful. From the tip leaked a small droplet of pre-cum. _So delicious!_

 

You moved to put your mouth on him, sucking gently at the head, taking the pre-cum onto your tongue. He shuddered, gasping. “Ohh you’re so good at that.” A hand in your hair, tugging gently.

 

He was sat on his haunches. You stroked the length of his shaft while sucking on the sensitive head. You felt him getting harder in your mouth.

 

“Lie back,” he told you. You pulled off from his cock, laying back down on the bed. “move down a bit.” You slid your body underneath him until your mouth was directly below his cock.

 

“Sit on me.” You invited.

 

He leant his weight on your chest, legs resting at the side of you before he slowly slid his hardness all the way into your mouth. His hands gripped onto the headboard.

 

You moaned around him, he tasted fucking **delicious**. You sucked him deep into your mouth, the angle allowing you to take him most of the way down your throat. You stared up at him. He put a hand on your face, cupping your jaw as you began to suck him, your mouth forming into an ‘O’ shape as he slid himself in and out.

 

“Ohh, f—fuuuck!” he groaned, “Feels SO fucking good.” He closed his eyes and bit his lip, face wincing as if he was about to cry from the intense level of pleasure. He pushed his pelvis into you, ramming his cock down your throat, making you choke and splutter around him.

 

Hux could watch his dick sliding in and out of your mouth for _hours_ if he could. He pulled out, watching your saliva spill out and slide down his balls. You stuck your tongue out and happily licked it up. You took his balls into your mouth and sucked gently as you began jerking him.

 

After a few minutes of him groaning with his head back, he slid down your body, laying on top of you, coming face to face with you. He couldn’t wait a moment longer; he pushed his cock into you, sliding in quickly and easily. You still felt tight around him as he penetrated you. A low stabbing feeling soon gave way to utter pleasure.

 

You sighed together as he sunk into you. You kissed his cheeks, moving to his mouth, pecking at him before swiping your tongue across his lips and devouring him in hungry kisses. You pushed your tongue into his mouth, kissing deeply and seductively as he began to fuck you slowly.

 

He made love to you for a few minutes, rutting into you, the flat of his pelvis crashing against your clit, helping to build your orgasm. You throbbed as he fucked you, your wetness quickly pooling around his shaft.

 

You put your hands on his head and pulled him down, kissing him deeply every few seconds as you fucked.

 

As things heated up, he lifted your hips, holding onto your ass, lifting your cheeks up as he sat up on his knees, holding you at an angle and fucking you senseless. He moved your legs up onto his shoulders, giving him easier access to you. His pace increased as he slammed his cock in and out of your wet cunt.

 

Hux got so lost in you, he began kissing your legs and feet. You never realised before just how sensitive your feet were or how _good_ it felt to have them kissed and caressed. Every time Hux’s mouth made contact with your delicate feet, a throb of arousal shot up your body, straight to your cunt.

 

Your feet were so ticklish, you wanted to pull them away. Simultaneously, the pleasure was so intense, you couldn’t bear for him to stop. You weren’t sure how, but every time he kissed your feet, you felt so on edge and so close to orgasm.

 

He knew from your sounds how much pleasure he was giving you and he looked down at you, smirking, proud as punch at discovering your newest erogenous zone. Hux decided to test the waters and gently laved his tongue around one of your dainty little toes.

 

“FUCK!” you moaned, utterly amazed at how good his tongue felt on you. You whined as he kissed your feet, fucking you hard and passionately, your pussy dripping, his dick lost in paradise, both of you immersed in a utopia of pleasure.

 

You grabbed a pillow stuffing it over your face to stifle your moaning. _How was he able to stay so quiet?_ You pondered as you struggled to keep your voice down.

 

You peeked over at the digital clock, seeing that it was 18:43 hours. You knew everyone would be gathered downstairs for dinner and in fact, the kids could be _anywhere_ in the house, wandering the halls. You knew no-one would come into your room without knocking, so you weren’t afraid of getting caught, but knew you had to keep quiet lest anyone heard anything as well as to avoid the disapproving looks your parents may give you later.

 

You **had** to be able to go downstairs soon and conceivably present yourselves as if you’d done nothing more than have a cuddle and a chat.

 

The General slammed in and out of you, his face turning pink – your favourite!

 

He put your legs down, “turn over,” he breathed. You obeyed, moving onto your stomach.

 

His hands were all over you, touching the parts of your body he adored the most. He pulled your ass up a little, spreading your cheeks revealing your wet, swollen centre. He jerked himself a few times before pushing back inside you, and collapsing on top of you, holding you close as he fucked you deeply.

 

You moaned into your pillow, clawing and biting it at the same time. He put an arm around your chest and held you close, a hand making its way to your neck. You groaned loudly, signalling how much you enjoyed that. “Mm, choke me a little, Sir.” You reverted back to titles purely to heighten his arousal. You felt his cock stiffen inside you. He slid in and out of you slowly now as the grip on your throat tightened.

 

He moved his lips to your ear, “love fucking your perfect cunt,” he kissed your ear, you whined into the pillow, “you’re so tight around me, **still** so fucking tight for me, even after taking me over and over and over, hhmmmmmph! You take my cock so well, don’t you angel?”

 

“Mmhmm” you moaned for him.

 

His teeth grazed the edge of your ear before scraping them along your neck and shoulder. He held you still, fingers pressed around your windpipe, bringing you closer to the edge. “Does that feel good?”

 

“Yes, oh fucking, YES, choke me!”

 

Hux was careful in his actions, clutching at your throat as he fucked you hard. “Come on my cock, come for me sweetie.”

 

You didn’t know how his words could affect you so much and without missing a beat, your walls squeezed around him as you came hard, your wetness dripping down his shaft as you wailed into the pillow, teeth biting into the material. His hand felt so good wrapped around your throat as you came. Your vision whited as you drifted into another plane of consciousness.

 

Hux gently loosened his grip on you, fucking you through your orgasm, chasing his own, before he let go and shot inside of you, almost simultaneous to you, groaning and gripping your hair in a predatory fashion, holding onto you tightly, his arm around your chest, pumping the last of his cum inside you, grunting low in your ear.

 

You lifted your ass and pelvis to meet his thrusts, continuing to fuck yourself back onto his cock. As your orgasm subsided, you quickly felt another building, particularly with the feeling of his hot seed gushing into you as your walls milked him. This along with his growling in your ear had you on the edge ridiculously quickly.

 

Before he had finished coming, your second orgasm had already hit you. You slid your hand beneath yourself to rub at your engorged clit and you again. “Fuck me! Fuck me harder!”

 

Despite almost being finished, Hux obeyed, showing you no mercy, ramming his cock in and out of you. It felt so good to have him slam hard against you. As hard as you needed him. You were a string of sobbing and incoherency as your orgasm ravaged you.

 

You held each other for what seemed like hours as you came down together, Hux breathing hard into your ear and neck. You were both absolutely drenched in sweat when you finished. After some time, he slowly pulled out of you, a huge puddle of cum dripping onto your bed sheets.

 

Neither of you felt the urge or the need to be crude. Playing with cum after sex seemed to be a favourite for both of you, but given the circumstances and running emotions, you both chose to forego it, simply rolling into each other’s arms and cuddling naked.

 

He played with your hair as he held you, staring down at you. “You really are so fucking beautiful, (Y/N). I hope you know that.”

 

You could do nothing but grin at him. You pressed into his chest, his soft ginger hairs tickling the side of your face.

 

He was tender, a finger tracing around your face, along your eyebrows, down your nose. Minutes of comfortable silence passed before you cleared your throat.

 

“Armi...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I... I love you.”

 


	48. Hand On Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring the hardships of loving a complex person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Massive** thank you to anyone who reads or has read this story, commented, subscribed,left kudos etc. Celebrating the fact this fic has received 47.5k views, and just hit 1000 kudos and 100 bookmarks! :)
> 
> So happy - thank you again, everyone.
> 
> No chapter warnings required for this one.

 

You gazed up at your lover as he held you. You had pulled the covers around you both and were cocooned in the soft blankets. Your heart began beating faster. In the midst of a post-sex high, you had confessed your love for your boss – General Armitage Hux of the First Order.

 

You were absolutely certain of your feelings which had accumulated for around two years. You’d started your relationship as just sex, but slowly you’d begun to develop feelings for him. You’d been through a lot together in those two years, having gotten pregnant and suffering a miscarriage whilst living and working on The _Finalizer_ , being away from your home and your family.

 

You were on a quick vacation back to your home planet and were currently lying in bed after having made up from an argument you’d had about a cat you’d rescued and decided to take back to The _Finalizer_ with you.

 

You were terrified. Absolutely petrified. You hadn’t actually **meant** to tell him of your feelings _just yet_. It had just sort of slipped out. You couldn’t help it. The way he looked at you, made love to you, held you. How he’d grieved with you for your lost child. The way he spoke of the future sometimes. Everything just felt wonderful and **right**.

 

You thought perhaps it was too soon. Not for an ordinary sort of person, but for a complex being such as the General. A man whose life was, or had been, dedicated to the military and the First Order. A man who’d probably done nothing but study and work his whole life. The sole bastard child of Commandant Brendol Hux. A man who’d been forced to watch by his father as his lover was murdered in cold blood for simply being the wrong class of person.

 

A man who, you only **just** realised, going by what he’d told you previously of his relationship with his father, had probably never been told he was loved. Perhaps by Cora but not via family. You weren’t sure but you suspected Brendol Hux was probably not the loving fatherly type.

 

Maybe it had been too soon, but the weight of it had begun to bear just a little too heavily on your shoulders. Regardless, you couldn’t take it back now. It was out there. Sometimes you were **positive** he felt the same way, due to actions and behaviours. But you knew the type of person he was.

 

Fear consumed you, worrying you had scared him. Your mouth went dry, heart racing. In one moment of madness, you could have potentially ruined the relationship you were sure you had just fixed.

 

You were unsure of how time was passing. It didn’t seem to exist in that moment. A minute could have been an hour or several. Like waiting for a pot to boil.

 

You hadn’t wanted to stare at Hux after you told him. You didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable or even make him feel as though he had to say it back, so you had averted your eyes.

 

In a perfect world, yes, you would die happy right there and then if he told you. But you were realistic and were prepared to be met with silence or awkwardness. You hoped at the very least you hadn’t ruined things between you. After more silence, you began to wonder if you’d made a terrible mistake. Worrying he would hate you for putting him in this position. A position of having to address feelings.

 

You were still cocooned in the covers. Maker knows how much time had passed. You were getting a little antsy so you slowly raised your head to look at him. Terrified of what kind of expression you’d be met with.

 

You met his stare with great hesitancy. Eyes devoid of emotion. Desolate, almost. He seemed... empty. Sad. Shocked.

 

At last, he broke the silence, “You... love me?”

 

You felt accused. Guilty. For having confessed such a thing, “...Yes.” You were uneasy. Anxious.

 

“I... I don’t want this to change anything,” You offered, trying to let him know there was no pressure on his part, “I mean... you don’t have to say it back. It just... it just felt right, on my part, to tell you that.”

 

He appeared to be in a state of shock. He pulled back a little, suddenly feeling so constricted by the covers. He put a hand over his face, covering his eyes, rubbing at his forehead as though a great headache were forming.

 

He lay on his back, eyes looking up. You didn’t want to smother or stifle him or be too expectant, so you pulled away from him, but stayed fairly close. You huddled into his side pressing your face to the side of his arm and chest.

 

More silence.

 

You couldn’t bear the silence, but you knew he was processing the information in his head. As you lay next to him, you kept your hands to yourself. Along with not suffocating him emotionally, you didn’t want to crowd him, touch him too much or make yourself too emotionally needy.

 

Hesitantly, he reached for your hand, pulling it across his belly as he began to stroke your arm. His touch was incredible. Your heart soared. You felt as though everything would be okay, then. His touch was like a drug to you. You wanted to tell him that you expected nothing, so long as you could stay this way forever, you’d be happy. You looked up at him again and he gazed at you with a little more affection. Tenderness.

 

“I...” he began, "...I guess I don’t know what to say. This is all very new for me."

 

You raised your head, eyes peering up, “It’s new for me too.”

 

“No... I mean, this is **brand** new for me.”

 

“Well... me too. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” You confessed some more.

 

He hesitated with another brief silence, taking a careful moment before speaking, “(Y/N)... no-one, and I mean **no-one** has ever told me that before. Ever.”

 

As you suspected. “Cora?” you asked.

 

“No.” he answered firmly. “I mean, I think we loved each other, but we never said it.”

 

“And I guess... your...”

 

“My father? Yeah, father doesn’t do ‘love’. All that matters to him is the Hux name. And power. And he made that perfectly clear as far back as I can remember.”

 

Your heart sank. You couldn’t help but imagine Hux as a small boy, having no-one in the world bestow affection on him, care for him, love him, hug him, tell him he was special. With no mother, he’d probably been cared for by nannies, with Brendol only present as a backseat dad, wanting nothing at all from Hux apart from an heir to his name. It infuriated you.

 

You looked at each other awkwardly.

 

“I... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...” your face contorted, tears pricking your eyes.

 

“Angel!” he exclaimed, putting a hand on your face. “Do not apologise! I never want you to apologise for your feelings. You know I care for you...?” he searched your face until you nodded slowly. You _did_ know.

 

He leant forward to kiss you, “You are the first person to ever tell me this. And I’m **glad** that you did. It’s just...” a longer silence filled the room. You waited patiently. “...no-one ever taught me how to love. No-one ever told me they did. I grew up without it, so in a sense, I have never missed it because I didn’t know what it was. I see you surrounded by love, here with your family, and I feel numb inside because I never had that.”

 

You frowned in despair.

 

He lifted your chin. “It’s okay. Don’t feel bad for me, my pet. You can’t feel sad about something you never had or had no idea about. I mean, yes maybe with Cora. But even so, perhaps it was infatuation. Love? I don’t know.”

 

“Should I not have told you?”

 

“No, I mean yes. I am glad that you did. It’s just... it’s very difficult for me to process. First off, love is such a grey area for me, since I haven't ever... and no-one else has ever... showed me how. Secondly, I could never imagine why an amazing woman such as yourself would ever or could ever love a man like me. Or why you would even want to.

 

You looked away. “Can’t help who you fall in love with.”

 

Hux sensed your despondency. Instead of making you look up at him, he slid his body further down the bed until his face was level with yours. You couldn’t not meet his eyes. You breathed in, inhaling ‘his’ scent, a smell which made you feel safe, secure and happy.

 

The agony you felt inside at the mere **notion** that one day you would not wake up like this caused a large tear to roll down your cheek. You didn’t cry, you didn’t sniffle. Just one single teardrop.

 

“Hey, hey now, come on.” He soothed, his thumb wiping away the tear before a tender kiss was placed on your cheek, your lips, your other cheek, your nose before returning to your lips.

 

You wanted him to hold you forever.

 

“Look at me.” You did. “You deserve to hear it.” He kissed you deeply again. “And I want to tell you. And one day, darling... I **will**. I just have a lot of stuff going on. In here...” He took your hand and placed it on his heart, “...and in here.” Pointing to his head.

 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t. Okay?” you stared woefully. “I want to give you everything."

 

“I feel it when we make love.” You spoke up as if pulling yourself from a deep thought. “You don’t just fuck me, you make love to me.”

 

He nodded, not knowing how to respond.

 

“So, maybe you don’t have the words, but... I do feel you.” It was your turn to stroke his face and hair. “Just... take your time. I don’t want you to feel you have to say anything you aren’t ready for.”

 

You kissed for a long moment.

 

“And... all that stuff in here,” you placed your hand back on his heart, “We’ll work through it together. I mean, I’ll be here. By your side. Always. Not going anywhere... if you aren’t?”

 

“Nope. Nowhere.” He pulled you close and held you tightly as he calmly breathed in the smell of your hair, kissing behind your ear, holding you tight against his body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I apologise for all the FLUFF!


	49. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux squares up to your cheeky, smart-mouth brother, before going soft & fluffy again...

 

Some time had passed before you made the decision to finally get up out of bed. You knew the family would be expecting you for dinner and you didn’t want your parents to start wondering where you were or to have anyone come looking for you.

 

You looked at the clock. 19:30. You made the first move to get out of bed. You felt Hux’s eyes on you. You turned to flash him a cheeky smile as you walked naked. You loved how comfortable you were with each other in that respect.

 

You went through to your en-suite and turned on the shower. You closed the bathroom door over and climbed in, letting the hot water cascade over you; it felt so good on your skin. Refreshing. A few moments passed before you felt a draught. You turned to see the door had opened and Hux making his way into the bathroom to join you.

 

“Oh, I see.” You smirked at him. You **still** couldn’t help checking out his body, your eyes drifting south. You turned away, giving him a view of yourself from behind as you reached for the shampoo.

 

Within seconds, you felt his hands on you. You smiled to yourself.

 

“Excuse me, Sir. I do believe you are invading my shower!” you exclaimed.

 

“My apologies, ma’am.” He feigned. His hands caressed your back and sides before sliding down to grip your rear. You massaged shampoo into your hair and sighed at his touch.

 

You turned around to face him, allowing the flowing water to rinse through your hair while you stared at your beautiful ginger man. You took some shampoo and pushed it into his hair before massaging it through. He closed his eyes and leaned into your touch, humming a low pleased sound.

 

You leaned forward, stood on tiptoes and kissed him softly, feeling sensual under the hot water, your hands exploring one another. You’d never done this before and started to get images in your head of him bending you over in the shower. The thought sent jolts of pleasure through you.

 

He stopped kissing you to soap up a sponge and began washing you, concentrating on your breasts a great deal. His eyes were transfixed.

 

“I think they’re clean, sweetie.”

 

“Just making sure.” He smiled cheekily.

 

You looked down to see his hard-on had returned.

 

“Really? Again?” you pointed down with your eyes.

 

He looked sheepish but grinned at you. “Can’t help it with you. Just love touching your body, and the way you feel… mmm… and just… the water and everything.”

 

“We’re expected at dinner.” You informed him.

 

His mouth was downturned into a sad face and he feigned a big sniffle as though he were crying at being denied.

 

“Honey…” you began.

 

“Messing around. I couldn’t go again anyway, not just now. You tire me out.”

 

“Same.” You replied in a yawn.

 

You finished up your shower, got dried and dressed and quickly changed the bed covers, throwing the soiled ones into the wash. You made a mental note to wash them yourself later.

 

You made your way downstairs to join the family, holding hands and looking sickeningly in love with each other. Hux couldn’t stop staring at you and smiling. He brought your hand up for a kiss before you entered the main room of the house.

 

“There’s the lovebirds!” Leon announced as you walked in. As you passed him, you ruffled up his hair.

 

“Don’t forget,” you reminded him, “I’m not too old to kick your ass!” before smiling sweetly at him.

 

“Love to see you try.” He retorted.

 

You made your way to the dining table, as your mother served up. You sat with Hux on one side and your mother on the other. On the other side of Hux was your father, who immediately began talking his ear off.

 

Your mother sat down as she finished serving the potatoes. As she placed the dish down, she leaned over to you, “You two made up now?” she asked quietly.

 

“Yeah.” You smiled at her. She looked at you, seeing how your eyes sparkled.

 

“Good. Hate to see my baby unhappy.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about a thing, ma. How’s Millie?”

 

“Millie? Oh, the cat! Yes, yes, she’s fine. I got the kids to take care of her, they’ve been out there playing with her all afternoon. Amelia’s now asking for a pet.” She looked at you in mock irritation.

 

“Oh… oops, sorry ma.” You flashed her your sweetest smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll all be out of your hair in a day or two.”

 

She extended her hand to yours, “You know you’re welcome for as long as you want. Always. Anytime.”

 

“I know, ma, thank you.” You squeezed her hand. You counted your blessings every time you were with your family, knowing how much you cherished each other. Truly grateful for what you’d grown up with.

 

Deep in your heart of hearts, you hoped to one day to share this kind of love with Hux, to show him just **how** loved he was, for him to let himself fall hopelessly with you. You knew he was fighting his internal demons, but you were sure that **one day** , he’d let himself go and open up. You weren’t willing to give up on him just yet.

 

* * *

 

A short time after dinner, you volunteered to wash up. You noticed Leon playing on his datapad while you went around the table, gathering dishes.

 

“Right, mister,” you announced to your brother, “put that down and come help me out.”

 

Amelia had already drifted over to her play area and began playing with her toys. Your father had picked up his newspaper. In your peripheral vision, you noticed Hux and your father glance at each other and then to you.

 

“Ugh, I don’t wanna!” he moaned.

 

“Get your ass in the kitchen now!” you ordered. Hux beamed at you, adoring the bossy and domineering side of you. Your parents did nothing to interfere. Your father stuck his nose back into his paper.

 

Leon sighed loudly and dragged his feet to the kitchen, the pair of you tackling the washing up together.

 

“This is lame, why do I have to…”

 

“Because!” you interrupted, “Mom and dad probably do enough for you. You’re a grown man now, it’s high time you started looking after yourself and helping around the house.”

 

“Since when did you get so bossy?”

 

“Since… well, since…”

 

“Looks like the General’s been rubbing off on you, it seems… in more ways than one.”

 

You threw the cutlery you’d been holding into the sink, turning to Leon. “That’s enough.”

 

“Bet you’ve been fucking him all along, from way before, like I said. I KNEW it. How come you didn’t tell me? Is that how you got the job?”

 

You hadn’t heard anyone else enter the kitchen before footsteps were quickly making their way over to the sink.

 

“Apologise to your sister, this instant.” Boomed a stern voice.

 

You and Leon both turned around to see Hux towering over the pair of you. Leon shrunk back, looking like a lost and scared little puppy. His mouth dried up at the sight of the General, his cheeks flushing red.

 

Hux took his place next to you, joining you as a united entity.

 

“I…” Leon began.

 

“Don’t you **ever** speak to your sister that way again, you hear?”

 

Leon nodded quickly with wide staring eyes.

 

“Speak up, boy.” Hux demanded.

 

“Y-yes, Sir!”

 

“Apologise.”

 

Leon turned to you. He had a pleading sort of look in his eyes, perhaps hoping you would ‘save’ him from the General. You just stared and waited.

 

“S-sorry, sis.”

 

“Apology accepted.” You answered.

 

“And stand up straight.” Hux barked.

 

Leon stood to attention.

 

“I don’t ever want to hear such language or disrespect coming out of your mouth again, do you hear?” Hux didn’t falter as he addressed Leon. You stared right at your brother, knowing full well he needed to hear these words.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“If you ever want to be considered for a job on MY ship or within the Order, you will damn well learn to grow up pretty fast, young man. Learn some manners. Learn to treat others around you with respect. I already have one giant cry baby aboard my ship which I can do NOTHING about. I damn well will not be having another one. You want a job in the military? Then grow up and start being a **MAN**. You hear?”

 

“Yes, General.”

 

“Your sister has worked damn hard to get where she is. The fact we are now in a relationship has nothing to do with that. And it has nothing to do with you. Understand?”

 

“I understand, General.”

 

“Good. Now, you are going to finish those dishes and clean up the kitchen while your sister who is on vacation can take a bit of a break from cleaning up after your sorry ass.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Hux took the dish towel from you, handing it to Leon as he took you by the hand. “Come on, we will go and check on Millicent.”

 

Only a small part of you felt bad for your brother in that moment. It was true, he had been disrespectful to you and a little lazy around the house, from what you’d seen.

 

You followed Hux outside, leaving your brother to finish up in the kitchen, closing the back door behind you.

 

Once outside, Hux let out a huge breath and chuckled a little. “Maker, that was fun!"

 

Your mouth widened in shock as you smiled at Hux, “You… you’re not even angry?”

 

“Nope.” He answered. “I mean, yes, his rude attitude irritated me slightly, but…”

 

“But you don’t even have any real anger?” You marvelled at how he seemed to be able to switch ‘it’ on and off.

 

“I said what needed to be said. I actually feel pretty calm right now. The fact I appeared angry just added to the effect. I just needed him to understand he was being disrespectful.”

 

There was a small silence between you.

 

“Sorry if that was out of line?” he frowned in concern.

 

“No, no!” you were amused. “I think he absolutely needed a stern telling off. I’m not happy with the way he lets ma and dad run around after him. Well, mostly ma. And well, the way he spoke to me…”

 

“I could hear him from the other room. I didn’t want Amelia or your parents to hear how he was speaking to you. I don’t want _anyone_ speaking to you that way, regardless of whether they are family or not.”

 

Your heart fluttered at how protective he was over you. It made you love him even more. You moved forward and kissed him deeply, twining your fingers through his. In that moment, mid-kiss, you heard a small chirrup and stopped to look down and see Millicent at your feet.

 

“Hmm competition for attention.” you stroked the cat’s fuzzy head. She purred, leaning into your touch and brushing her head on you.

 

“I now have two needy females in my life, huh?” Hux joked.

 

“ **I’ve** got two needy gingers, more like.” You winked at him.

 

“Ha, you love it.”

 

“I do.” You couldn’t help but stare at him. He leaned down to kiss you as the stars twinkled in the sky. He still made your heart skip a beat. You suddenly felt as though everything was perfect now. You desperately wanted to hold onto this moment.

 

* * *

 

You hated leaving Millicent outside, but your father had suggested she could sleep in the garden shed. You didn’t know why you hadn’t thought about it. You and Hux set about making her a warm bed out of a box and an old blanket. It wasn’t winter at least, which you were thankful for. A couple days, you told yourself, and you’d be able to take her home. You knew that tomorrow, you’d have to go get her checked at the veterinarian.

 

The rest of the evening was pleasant as you sat chatting with your mother. Your father had retired early and Leon was getting stuck into his homework after only being told **once** from your mother. You had to smile to yourself.

 

When yourself and Hux had re-entered the main area of the house, little Amelia bounded over to Hux. “Mr Hux, will you come and play with me?” she looked up at him. He glanced over to you.

 

“Uh, sweetie, I’m sure Mr Hux doesn’t want…”

 

“No, no, it’s okay. I… I want to.” He smiled at you. Your heart soared even more. He was making such an effort.

 

Amelia was pleased, “Yipeee!” she grabbed his hand, “Okay, this way, come sit down here with me.” She pulled him onto the ground where all her toys were.

 

“So… what’s going on here, then?” he asked her. She babbled away, telling him about her toys and showing him her favourite games.

 

Your mother brought in a tea try and biscuits and settled down next to you. You got lost in conversation with her, all the while keeping a close eye on the General. He’d never interacted alone with a child, you suspected and knew he probably felt way out of his depth. You were on standby in case he needed you to interject. For the time being, he seemed to be doing alright.

 

When your mother was sure it was safe to talk, she lowered her voice and leaned in close to you. “He’s really good with her.” She smiled sweetly.

 

“I know.” You beamed, not able to fully take your eyes off him.

 

“Does he have brothers or sisters?” she asked.

 

“No. Only child.”

 

“Oh. I see.”

 

“I’m really glad you brought him home to meet us, dear.”

 

“Me too, ma. And…sorry I never really mentioned before we were seeing one another.  It’s kind of…delicate, you know? He’s my boss. People on the _Finalizer_ don’t even know. I mean, a few people, but…”

 

“I understand, dear.”

 

“You’re not mad, then?”

 

“Have I seemed at all mad, to you, darling?”

 

You tittered, “Well… no.”

 

“I would never have advised starting a relationship with your… _boss_ , but what’s done is done, and you two seem to make each other really happy.”

 

You took a sip of tea, glowing with pride.

 

“Is it love, dear?”

 

“What?”

 

“You love him?”

 

You blushed. “I do, ma.”

 

“And he loves you?”

 

“I…I think so. We don’t talk about it too often. His childhood was difficult. Things aren’t too easy for him.”

 

Your mother nodded, drinking her tea.

 

“Men need a bit of time with these things, especially if they have those kinds of issues. Just be there for him.”

 

“I will, ma.”

 

“He certainly has a knack for keeping Leon in line.” Your mother nearly spat out her tea as she giggled.

 

“Oh, you heard all that?”

 

“Um, I’m old but I’m not deaf, sweetheart.”

 

“You don’t think he was out of line?”

 

“Not at all. I suppose Leon does need to grow up. Maybe the military would be good for him.”

 

“Why aren’t you on his ass more, ma? Stop letting him get away with being lazy.”

 

“I know honey, I don’t want to be a push over, but I’ve only got two babies left, and I guess I always think, well there will be time for those things one day.”

 

“He’s 19 though, ma. I was doing a hell of a lot more at his age. Younger, in fact.”

 

“I know.” Your mother seemed to drift into her own little world.

 

Upon hearing a strange noise, you looked around properly at Hux and Amelia. You couldn’t help but stare in wonderment. The fierce General Hux of the First Order was on his hands and knees on your parents’ floor playing with toy banthas and tauntauns, doing pretend noises and making your 7-year old sister laugh and clap her hands. He seemed so comfortable, maybe even enjoying himself a little.

 

You looked at Hux and back to your mother and laughed.

 

“Right, sugarplum, it’s time for bed.” Your mother announced as she stood.

 

“Awwww, but moooom, we’re having fun!”

 

“I know sweetie, but it’s getting late and there’s always tomorrow.”

 

Amelia knew not to argue. There was a small silent moment as she stood in front of Hux who was still sitting on the floor. You sensed both his and her nervousness. She walked slowly over to him stretching her arms out for a hug.

 

Hux smiled at the youngster and opened his arms in return. She gave him a sweet cuddle, “Goodnight Mr Hux.”

 

He held her and rocked her for a moment, “Goodnight little one. Thank you for letting me play with your toys. Pleasant dreams.”

 

She pulled back and gave him a small, quick kiss on the cheek before giggling and running away. She turned back before exiting the main area, announcing; “Tomorrow we can do a tea party!” her teeth gleamed in a wide smile.

 

Your mother promptly took Amelia upstairs.

 

You couldn’t help your stupid grin as you made your way over to your boyfriend, helping him to his feet. “I think someone has a little crush on you.” You teased.

 

“Well…can you blame her?” Hux winked at you before pulling you into an embrace.

 

“Hmm, dunno what she sees in you, to be honest.” You wrinkled your nose and poked your tongue out. You looked up at Hux, who now stood taller than you. He moved his lips to yours and kissed you softly.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” you asked.

 

“I actually did!” he marvelled.

 

“You don’t know what it means to me, you spending time with her. With all of us.”

 

He looked into your eyes, stroking his fingers through your hair. “I’m glad babe.”

 

"Come on, let's go to bed." you announced, leading Hux upstairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know there wasn't any smut in this chapter, or the last one... but I feel like these things needed to be written about. So, don't worry there WILL be smut in the next chapter! :D Promise.
> 
> Once again, sorry for so much fluff if thats not your thing. I know many of you come here for the porn. IT IS COMING. A couple days tops before the next update...


	50. Patience Is A Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** Light role-playing, consensual name-calling (whore etc.), spitting (nothing TOO lewd, I don’t think).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost 5.5k words of pure porn. Enjoy...

 

You led Hux by the hand as you exited the living area. As you made to ascend the stairs, he pulled you back and twirled you around, bringing you face to face before kissing you unawares.

 

You squeaked in surprise. After a deep sensual kiss, you pulled away, heart racing. “My, my, what was that for, mister?”

 

“Just because you’re so damn sexy. And I can’t wait. And watching you walk away, mmmph…” he bit his lip as his eyes roamed your body. He pressed himself close to you. “You look damn fine today. Have I told you that?”

 

Your heart thudded in your chest at the close contact. “Hm, no, don’t think so.” You had a cheeky glint in your eye.

 

“Well, baby, you look **damn** fine today.” You were wearing a white flowing dress which had a print of blue flowers on it. The bodice hugged your figure nicely while the skirt fanned out around your legs. The straps were thin and the cut was fairly low, pushing your breasts up and together _just right_.

 

Hux had remained chivalrous and courteous all night, not ogling you in front of your family, but now that everyone was out of sight, he couldn’t keep his eyes off you. He pulled you close and kissed your chest, dragging his lips across your skin. He pushed his face into your cleavage as he held you at the bottom of the stairs, kissing your breasts softly, his tongue darting out to lap at your skin.

 

His head and neck were bent as he pushed his face into your cleavage. You stood with your arms around him, frantically checking up the stairs every few seconds, should someone emerge.

 

“Ohhh baby!” you moaned.

 

“Shhh, keep it down. People are nearby.” He warned.

 

“I know, which is why we shouldn’t be doing this here.”

 

“Hmm, but it’s so much fun,” he breathed into your chest, “the danger. Knowing we could be caught, right?” His hand moved up and under your dress, stroking your thigh as he pushed your dress up, his fingertips grazing the edge of your panties as you breathed heavily into the top of his head.

 

“Fuck.” You cursed as his fingers slid along, teasing you, tracing your underwear, getting you more turned on by the second.

 

“Come on, let’s go upstairs!” you urged.

 

“Just a second.” He flipped you around so you were facing away. Hux bit his lip as he bent you over a little, staring at the back of you and how good you looked before him. “Mmm, so hot.” he whispered before he pushed your dress half way up your back, holding the scrunched-up material with one hand as he used the other to stroke your ass and push your panties aside, revealing your pert ass cheeks.

 

He gave a gentle spank to your right cheek. “Mmm, I could just fucking bite this, looks so yummy.” He praised as he grabbed you. You began breathing heavily and panting into the wall.

 

He leaned in close to you, pressing himself against your back, his hard-on nudging your ass. “You like it when I bend you over, don’t you?”

 

“Mmm, yes!” you were finding it increasingly difficult to remain quiet. “We really should go upstairs.” You urged, wanting desperately not to get caught.

 

“Well, how can we go now, sweet pet?” he teased, his tongue flicking your ear. “You’ve just given me a raging hard-on and you want me to go traipsing through the house?”

 

“But… anyone could come down at any moment.”

 

“I know… exciting, isn’t it? I know you are loving this because why else would you be dripping for me, hmm?” he chided as he slid a finger beneath your panties, pressing against your hot wet flesh, rubbing up and down your aching wet slit. You gasped as you pushed backwards, wanting his finger.

 

“You want this?”

 

You nodded without speaking.

 

He hesitated. Only a moment. Then he pushed his finger all the way into you. He anticipated your reaction and cupped his hand to your mouth. As he suspected you moaned loudly against his palm. He fingered you mercilessly against the wall, pressing his hand harder to your mouth. You felt a fire in your belly at the wrongness of it all. But couldn’t bring yourself to make it stop.

 

You pushed yourself back onto his finger, beginning to bite into the skin of his hand. He slipped his finger out of you and gave you another spank. “Now that was incredibly rude, my dear. Teeth? Really?” he scolded. He fixed your panties and dress back into place and began stroking your back gently. “After I’ve been so nice to you, treating you so well." His hand slid down to your ass, again stroking it softly.

 

“Tut tut. You ought to learn some manners dear. It appears bad manners run in this family, hmm?”

 

You were breathless, panting in earnest.

 

You stood up straight as he turned you around to face him again. “You will go upstairs, take off this beautiful but highly impractical dress,” he tugged at the fabric, “before you slip into something a little less comfortable and a little racier. Then you will lie on the bed, on your front and wait for me.”

 

Your eyes shimmered with desire.

 

“Understood?”

 

You nodded. He put a forefinger on your bottom lip, caressing it. “I love this mouth.” He told you. “Always have.” He pushed the finger into your mouth, your excitement growing when you realised from the taste it was the one that had been inside you. You closed your mouth around it and hummed as you licked your essence.

 

He hissed low in his throat watching you. “Such a good fucking girl. I know you’ve got manners. I know you want to please me.”

 

“Mmhmm” you nodded as you sucked on his finger.

 

“You know when to behave properly, don’t you?” his authority kink was kicking in.

 

As was yours. You slid the finger from your mouth, “Yes, Sir.” you answered as you stared into his eyes. His finger was glistening with saliva. You couldn’t help but think of his cock, how you couldn’t wait to get your mouth around it, to make it just as slick. Even more so.

 

He gave you a filthy look, the kind which suggested he was picturing all sorts of dirty things in his mind. He bared his teeth and closed his eyes, kissing you passionately before stopping and re-composing himself. “Now. Go. And wait for me.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Without looking back, you flew up the stairs, making a beeline for your bedroom. You were still considerably flustered and didn’t want anyone to see you. The men of the house were already in bed, or in their rooms at least. You heard the angelic sound of your mother’s voice coming from the family bathroom, as she sung children’s rhymes to Amelia. You could also hear Amelia giggling and splashing around in the bathtub.

 

You weren’t sure what Hux was doing, but you didn’t take too long to think about it. You entered your room, shutting the door and stripping off from your dress. You went to your suitcase and found a sexy pair of lace panties with matching suspenders. You found the matching bra and dressed quickly in the ensemble, wanting to be ready for when he came to the room. You didn’t want him to walk in while you were still changing. It would have ruined the whole effect.

 

You went to the en-suite and found your make up bag. You stared at yourself in the mirror as you slicked on some shiny lip-gloss. Wanting your lips to look irresistible when you gave him in a blowjob in a few minutes’ time. You applied some mascara and a quick dusting of bronzer, bringing out the colour in your cheeks.

 

You stood back, admiring yourself, hoping you’d done a good enough job. You were feeling rather confident so you switched off the light and strode back into the bedroom. You climbed onto the bed, lay down on your front, and waited.

 

The whole situation had you turned on like crazy. You couldn’t believe how horny you could get so quickly. You imagined him walking in and seeing you as you were, seeing your pert ass and suspenders first. You had an image of yourself grinding up and down on the bed. The thought alone made your hips move.

 

You then imagined him walking around in front of you and demanding you suck his cock. You would open up your mouth willingly before wrapping your lips around him and staring at him while he slid in and out of your mouth. Being a perfect hole for him to fuck. Nothing made you giddier than pleasing him.

 

You were lost in thought when you heard the creek of the door. You knew it was him. You knew no-one else would just walk in; they would knock. Knowing he would have waited until the coast was clear before coming in. Your heart thumped at the notion that he was now looking at your body.

 

He shut the door. You heard a small ‘clink’ and turned your head a fraction, seeing that he had placed a flask of water down on the bedside table. A few seconds passed before you felt his hands pressed against the backs of your thighs, moving upward.

 

“Oh, yes!” he moaned. “Perfect. You’re perfect.” He moved in close behind you, stroking your skin, moving his face down to kiss you. His lips moved down your back before he darted his tongue out, tracing it back up your spine. The feeling of his tongue was pure heaven.

 

It excited you that you hadn’t turned around to look at him yet, or spoken to him, adding more titillation to your rendezvous.

 

He couldn’t help himself, touching your outfit, grazing his fingers up and along the suspenders, snapping the straps, biting his lip and growling in his throat at the sight of you. “Fuck, these are hot. I like these.” He told you. You felt his cock pressing into your thigh. You wanted him so badly. You could _easily_ turn around and beg him to fuck you there and then. Or simply slide your panties open, knowing the sight of you would render him powerless to control himself.

 

But, you both enjoyed drawing things out. Making a proper affair of it. Building things up so much that the sex was simply explosive. Plus, if you drew things out enough, you could maybe go for a second or even third round. You couldn’t get enough of your man.

 

Next, you felt his lips pressing against your underwear. His teeth biting at them, pulling them from your skin before allowing them to snap back. His nails dug into the flesh of your thighs as he kissed your plump ass cheeks.

 

You were panting somewhat. Not heavily, only short breathy gasps. He spread your legs apart. He loved the shape of a woman down there and how perfectly your lace panties clung to you. The underwear was somewhat see-through, giving him an almost perfect view of your pussy. He could see a patch of dampness against the fabric, causing his cock to jolt.

 

“So wet already, my darling. Oh, such a good girl.”

 

You were grinding yourself into the bed, moving your ass up and down. He loved the way your cheeks bounced.

 

He bit his lip. As much as he was enjoying the view, he moved his hands onto you and held you still. “No need for that now, Sir is here.”

 

You balled up fistfuls of the bed cover and shoved them into your mouth, whining. You both knew how to get each other going.

 

He slowly peeled the lace garment away from your cunt, revealing a sloppy wet mess. “Ohh, darling! You really are in need, aren’t you, honey?”

 

You whined some more in reply. You began to tremble beneath his touch. “Mm, please.” You begged. You weren’t sure what you were begging for.

 

His mouth was on you in seconds, closing around your wet lips, sucking at you before lapping his tongue up and down your entrance. You were so wet, his face was soon sodden with your arousal. “Oohh yesss!” you moaned into the covers, “More!”

 

He pushed two thick fingers into you as he licked and sucked on your pussy lips and clit. He slid his fingers in and out, finding a nice rhythm. He alternated sucking on your lips, licking your hole, teasing your clit and then finally pressing the tip of his tongue to your anus.

 

Your body shuddered when you felt that. Goosebumps forming on your legs and ass cheeks. He was so gentle, it made you want more. He teased your rim with the end of his tongue, licking it lightly as he fingered your pussy, adding a third finger, knowing how much you needed to be filled.

 

You were a moaning, wanton mess by that point, grabbing at your pillow to shove your face into because you were sure you would soon scream out. Your gasps became shorter and faster as you ground your cunt into his face, his tongue going **everywhere**. You were soon bucking at a rapid pace up and down on his fingers as he struggled to hold you in place while he rimmed you.

 

You knew you couldn’t go much longer. “Baby, I’m… so… fucking… close. Please, more!” you begged.

 

“Mmm, yeah, you wanna cum on my fingers, hmm? Or my tongue?”

 

“Tongue, tongue! Please!”

 

Hux picked up the pace and began eating you even faster, tonguing you and licking all over, up and down. He pushed his tongue into your asshole as he thumbed at your clit, before quickly moving his mouth back to your cunt. He never stopped moving his tongue.

 

“Cum for me, darling. I wanna taste you.”

 

His words were like magic and you fell apart for him, your cunt pulsing against his face as he held your ass and thighs in place. You screamed into the pillow, gushing into his mouth. He was so thirsty for you, he tongued you relentlessly and gladly swallowed what you had to give him, sucking all your juices away and kissing your pussy lips.

 

When he was sure you were done, he pulled away, staring at your satisfied cunt. “It looks so beautiful when you’ve just come.” He told you. “ **You** look beautiful when you’ve just come.”

 

You turned to look at him, face flushed red, hair mussed. You weren’t quite ready to turn over yet. “Come round here.” You invited as you licked your lips. He complied immediately.

 

As he rounded the bed, you took in the sight of him. You’d already seen him during the evening, so you knew what he was wearing, but suddenly, he looked all the sexier. He wore sleek black trousers and a crisp white shirt. You loved how he’d dressed that way, even though it was just a normal family dinner. You loved him in his suits and uniforms.

 

You looked up at him and bit your lip. “You look fucking hot.” You complimented him.

 

He smirked, looking down at you. He swallowed hard. “Your lips look irresistible.” He thumbed at your mouth. “You wanna put those pretty lips on me?”

 

You nodded, sucking his thumb.

 

He shuddered. He slowly unbuckled his belt and dragged down his zipper. You made no effort to move at all. You wanted him to be the one to pull himself out and press to your lips.

 

In the meantime, you puckered up, knowing how good your lips looked. You squeezed your breasts together with the sides of your arms.

 

“You look so fucking pretty.” He purred. He stared down at you as he slowly finished undoing his zip. He reached into his boxers and pulled his cock forth through the fabric. Your eyes darted down and you watched as he began to stroke. You absolutely adored watching him jerk himself. You could easily get yourself off just rubbing your clit as you watched him touch himself.

 

This was about him, however. After a couple of strokes, he held himself and pressed his cock to your lips, allowing it to meld with your glistening lip-gloss. His heart rate increased and he growled low in his throat at the image of your shiny lips making contact with his thick cock.

 

You kissed the pulsing head and he moaned out at the sheer bliss of how that felt. He held himself there, letting you kiss the tip as he spread the head all around your lips, jerking himself every few seconds.

 

“Open your mouth, pet.” He urged.

 

You were in a very compliant mood and you did just that; opening wide and letting your tongue bob out, licking the underside of his shaft before he pushed his cock into your willing mouth. You moaned softly as you took the head onto your tongue, before swallowing down the rest of him.

 

“Oh, FUCK, baby doll. That’s it. That’s perfect!” He slid his cock all the way into your mouth, almost to the back of your throat. You held him on your tongue, not moving just yet. Just letting him become accustomed to your warmth.

 

His fingers pushed into your hair, gripping on tightly but gently. You slowly started to move your mouth back and forth, wrapping your glossy lips all around him. He looked down at you and marvelled; “Wow, oh wow!” his eyes flickered.

 

He stroked your hair as you began tonguing his cock. You slid your tongue from left to right, all around him, coating it in your saliva, being sure not to miss any. You alternated this with sucking his shaft deeply into your mouth while wrapping a hand around the base of his cock. You slid his cock from your mouth, saliva trailing everywhere as you gently lapped at his sensitive tip. You loved the noises and faces he made while you did so.

 

He took over, taking himself in hand so that he could bounce his hard cock on your lips and tongue. He held his cock in front of your face and you gently flicked your tongue on the end, circling around the head carefully. He threw his head back in ecstasy. “Oh, fuck, that’s so good!”

 

You smiled as your tongue teased his cock-head. You **adored** pleasing him. Nothing in the whole galaxy could beat that feeling. You lapped at him for a little while, every few seconds wrapping your lips around the end and kissing it, before pushing him all the way into your mouth, choking and gagging on him when he reached the back of your throat.

 

You decided to try something. You slipped him out of your mouth and turned to lay on your back, letting your head hang off the side of your bed. You got a perfect view of his hard cock, protruding above your face. Without hesitation, you took hold of him and slipped him back into your mouth.

 

This new angle allowed Hux to slide in even deeper. He was positively delighted. He couldn’t take his eyes off you, couldn’t help thinking just how good your mouth looked as your shiny lips wrapped around him. He began snapping his hips forward and fucking deep into your mouth. His movements became faster and he slid out of your mouth, only to drive himself all the way back in.

 

You opened your mouth wider as he stepped forward, closer to you, pushing deep into your throat. You didn’t gag, due to the angle, and found it rather easy to take him in. You loved the feeling of his cock in your throat. He leaned forward to grope your breasts as he fucked into your mouth. He slid back and forth quickly as he teased his fingers under the cups of your bra, playing with your nipples which were hard and stiff. He rolled each nipple in his fingertips, getting harder in your mouth from how it felt.

 

You arched your back and moved your hands to unclip your bra, letting it loose. He helped you remove the article, slinging it to the floor. He was mesmerised, fucking into your mouth over and over as he played with your breasts, cupping and squeezing them. He dipped his head to lick your nipples, causing you to moan hard around his dick. As he flicked his tongue over your nipples, he slid one hand further down your body, nails dragging down your stomach before he reached your underwear.

 

He pushed his hand beneath your panties, cupping you and pressing two fingers to your clit. You groaned some more, humming around his dick, opening up your throat to let him slide further. You tasted his pre-cum slipping down your throat and you were thirsty for more. He pushed two fingers into your wet cunt, after toying with your clit.

 

“Still so fucking wet for me, baby girl.” He praised.

 

“Mmmmm.”

 

He slammed into your mouth without regard, too lost in his own pleasure now. However, he did take the time to climb on top of you, shuffling your head back onto the bed, not once moving from your mouth. You felt like bliss around him. He slid down your body, pulling your panties down so he could put his mouth on you.

 

He began to lick at your clit, quickly flicking his tongue across it, pushing a third finger into you, hearing you moan and whine at the pleasure.

 

He moved his face further down your body so he could tongue your opening. He pulled his fingers out, pushing them into his mouth and tasting them before he turned his attentions back to your pussy. His face was fully in between your legs now, as you spread your thighs for him. He pushed his tongue into your wet cunt, tasting you, moaning at how delicious you were.

 

He stopped for a breath, “Wanna fuck this cunt so badly.” He rasped before putting his mouth back on you. The feeling of which made you gag around his cock as he slammed his hips against your face, up and down, using your mouth as if it were a cunt, plunging himself in deeply.

 

You pulled off him and told him, “Want you to come down my throat.” He pushed back into your wet mouth hole and began bucking harder at this.

 

You were desperate to fuck, but you wanted to taste him so badly. You knew he was getting close.

 

“I need to fuck you.” He announced.

 

He slid off you to the side. You both re-arranged yourselves on the bed to a comfortable position. He pushed you back onto the pillows at the head of the bed and quickly slid your panties off, leaving you in just the suspenders.

 

“I really, **REALLY** like this outfit.” He told you. “So fucking sexy.”

 

You bit your lip. “Good. Got plenty more where that came from.”

 

“Good.” He looked at you adoringly.

 

He leaned forward to kiss you as he spread your legs. His kisses were lewd and full of tongue, licking your lips and into your mouth, sucking and biting on your tongue. You peered down to see his thick, throbbing, red cock, wanton and needy. He pushed his shaft against your pussy lips. Not quite entering you. You both watched together in amazement as he slid his dick up and down your wet cunt, rubbing against your clit. Both of you breathing heavily and kissing each other every few seconds.

 

“I still wanna taste your cum, when you’re done.” You told him.

 

He shuddered as he hovered at your entrance.

 

“Please…” you begged.

 

“Please, what?”

 

“Please put it inside me. I fucking need it.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yes, I fucking need it so bad honey. Please, please, fill me up.”

 

“You want me to fill you with my thick cock, hmm?”

 

“Fuck yes, please, come on, I don’t think I can wait much longer. Need you inside me.”

 

He took hold of himself and jerked a couple of times before he swiftly and harshly thrust his cock into you. Feeding it into you before removing his hand and pushing the rest of the way inside with just his hips. You cried out as he filled you up, tears almost forming at how good it felt.

 

He looked down at how his cock looked inside you as he began to move, sliding it in and out, looking at how wet he had gotten just from your arousal. “You’re soaking! Look how wet you’ve made my cock.” You looked down, biting your lip.

 

“Would love to taste myself from you.”

 

He groaned as he began fucking harder into you, holding you tight and close to his body. He pulled his cock almost all the way out, leaving just the last inch of the tip in before driving all the way back inside. It felt so fucking good, you wanted to scream. You wished then and there that you were back on the _Finalizer_ because at least you couldn’t be heard, whether you were in his quarters or your own.

 

“Fuck me!” you ordered in between your grunts and gasps. Hux pushed your thighs back against you, holding your legs in place as he fucked you as you wanted.

 

You looked up at him, seeing his hair falling over his eyes, his face contorting in pleasure. You didn’t think you could get any closer to one another until he slid you fully horizontal, legs pushed right up into the air as he pounded you deep and hard. You were sure he was hitting your G-spot with the tip of his cock.

 

“Fuck!” you groaned, putting a hand over your mouth to stifle your sounds. He slammed into you hard, over and over and over, your pussy juice sliding out of you down your ass, soaking his balls.

 

“I want to taste you, sweet pet.” Hux spoke.

 

“Me too.”

 

He slid out of you and turned around, lying on top of you, once again in the ‘69’ position as you both lapped at one another, getting high on the taste of arousal, so fucking hungry for more. After a few minutes, Hux needed to be back inside you.

 

“How would you like it?” he asked.

 

“From behind. Please.” It felt so carnal that way.

 

You moved to lay on your front and spread your legs wide. Hux wasted no time, coming in close behind you as he stroked his cock, making sure he was fully hard before pressing it to your entrance and sliding back in effortlessly, due to how wet you were.

 

“Uuuhh!” you couldn’t help your moans. You pressed your face into the pillow, hoping to minimise the noise. Your mother was not deaf after all, so she’d told you. You felt dirtier thinking of getting caught by your mother. Your father. Him seeing his little girl getting nailed hard by the General. They probably knew it was happening, but the idea that one of them would walk in and see you made you so wet and horny, knowing they’d see just what a slut their little girl could be.

 

Hux pounded you hard, holding onto your ass for leverage. He fisted a hand into your hair, beginning to tug, not all too lightly. He pulled your hair, causing your head to fall back and your body to arch slightly.

 

“Good fucking girl. Yes, you fucking take me, my little whore.”

 

“Yes, General. Ohh, you fuck me so well, Sir!”

 

“Am I teaching you some manners, girl?”

 

“Fuck, yes Sir, I am learning my lesson.”

 

He tugged on your hair, “Watch your fucking language!” he scolded. You were both lost in the role-playing, your breathing becoming unconstrained.

 

“Sorry, Sir.” You grunted.

 

“Good girl.” He praised as he stroked your hair.

 

He carried on slamming into you over and over until you recognised the familiar change in his moans as he was nearing his orgasm. You knew it wouldn’t be long before he would come.

 

His nails bit into your skin, as he gripped you tightly. He spread your ass cheeks so he could watch his dick thrusting hard into you. He slowed his movements and aimed his mouth over your rear, before slowly releasing a wad of saliva into your asshole before spreading it with his finger, slowly slipping said finger into your puckered hole. He loved watched how tightly you would squeeze around his finger, thinking about the few times he’d gotten his dick in there.

 

“Want to taste you. Want to swallow your cum.”

 

“Yeah?” His pace picked up again.

 

“Yes please, Sir. It’s all I want. And I want all of it.”

 

He groaned deep, fucking you for just a few more strokes before he pulled out. You quickly turned around, sitting on your knees, your mouth open and ready. He held his cock to your mouth, jerking himself quickly for the last few seconds before he stilled and delicious warm streams of cum shot into your mouth.

 

You felt fulfilled and he hadn’t even finished yet. You smiled, looking up and into his eyes as he pumped jet after jet of hot cum onto your waiting tongue. The way your face was angled, the cum had already begun to slide down your throat. Each jet painted your tongue a little more until your mouth was filled up with delicious creamy cum.

 

He held his almost spent cock near your lips, gripping himself tightly, aiming right into your open mouth, making absolutely sure not to spill or waste any down the side of your mouth, despite how much he enjoyed seeing his cum on your face or spilling down your chin. He wanted you to drink him all down. But not yet.

 

“Hold it there.” He ordered before he let go of his cock, wiping the remains on your lips and grabbing hold of your chin. “Open wide, baby.” He brought his face closer to yours, inspecting his handiwork, seeing his beautiful load in your mouth.

 

“Oh yes. Fuck, baby, you look so good. Never look better than with a mouthful of my cum.”

 

You smiled wide with your mouth still open.

 

“I know, I know,” he stroked your face, kissing you on the cheek, “you’re desperate to swallow, I know. But I need you to hold it there just a little longer. You are so damn beautiful, I need to just look at you for a moment.”

 

You sat obediently with your mouth open, his load resting on your tongue. You could feel some of it beginning to slide down into your throat. You relished in the salty taste of it.

 

You couldn’t explain what his words did to you inside. They were so lewd. So filthy. If it was any other man, you would have swiftly kicked him in the balls. You would never have allowed yourself to be in this position with another anyway. It was him. All him. He drove you crazy and you found yourself willing to do unspeakable things for him.

 

You looked up at him with pleading eyes.

 

He stroked your hair. “You’ve been such a good girl for me. You really do have beautiful manners, my dear. And as such, you definitely deserve a reward. Now be a good girl and swallow me all down.”

 

You obeyed his words, closing your mouth and swallowing his thick cum down in one. The tang of it left you with a small hint of renewed arousal. You felt a tingling down below.

 

“Mmm, my best girl.” He kissed the top of your head, moving down to kiss your lips, tasting a hint of himself on your mouth. “I know it was torture waiting for my sweet load. But patience is a virtue, my dear. Did you enjoy your reward?”

 

Your body overcome with obedience, kneeling before him, hands laid out in front of you, you looked straight up at him, unblinking, your expression fixed as you replied, so naturally, “Yes, Sir.” You truly wanted nothing more in life than to please him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moving into slight consensual dom/sub territory??? :)


	51. The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux & Reader's last day on her planet. The family go for a night out... will Reader & Hux be able to keep their hands off one another...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, on Reader's planet, as I mentioned before is very Earth-like, where her father reads a newspaper but her brother uses a datapad, they have BOTH paper products (books, papers etc.) as well as datapads with the holonet, holobooks etc etc. So sometimes I'll refer to either or, depending on how the mood takes me :P

 

Hux stroked your face and hair before bending down to kiss you. The way he looked at you in that moment was so tender. He tucked your hair behind your ear. "You really are beautiful." he told you. You blushed and swiftly looked away. You weren't overly accepting of compliments, though you couldn't deny you loved receiving them from him. 

 

He tilted your chin up, "I mean it." You stared up at him. "I never just say it. Your beauty captivates me." You beamed, leaning up to press your lips to his. 

 

You wanted so much to tell him then, again, that you loved him. In usual circumstances, once both parties had said it, you supposed it was okay to say it whenever the feeling took you, however since he hadn't said it back, you didn't want to keep on saying it. You didn't want to put pressure on him regarding the issue. You really were okay to wait until he was ready. You just wished it was a thing you could say whenever the feeling arose. It was all new for you, being in love, and part of you was desperate to shout it from the rooftops. 

 

He couldn't help touching you, his hands stroking your shoulders. He felt how cold your skin was. "We should get into bed." he suggested. 

 

"Yeah. You've tired me out again." you replied with a yawn. You got off the bed and changed into pyjama bottoms and a tank top before using the fresher. When you came back in, Hux was dressed only in his boxers. 

 

"I don't know how you can sleep in...nothing." you marvelled. 

 

"Got you to keep me warm, haven't I?" he winked. 

 

You smiled and climbed into bed, snuggling up to him as he lay on his back and held you close, your head resting on his chest. He pulled the covers tightly around you and you stroked his skin, playing with his chest hairs until you began to drift off. Hux lay awake for some time, stroking your hair and tickling your back until he too nodded off.

 

* * *

 

 

The following day was your last full day at home. As such, you decided to plan a night out for the family that evening, so you could spend a few more precious hours with everyone, especially your baby sister who you knew you were going to miss terribly. The thought of having to say goodbye already filled you with dread. 

 

In the morning you got up and went downstairs for breakfast, the smell of coffee drawing you in. Your father had just made a fresh pot when you arrived in the main area. 

 

"Good morning, sweetpea." he kissed you on the cheek. 

 

You smiled, bleary-eyed at him, "Morning, daddy." 

 

"Sleep well?" he asked. 

 

As a matter of fact, you'd slept incredibly well, due to how fucked-out you'd been. You tried not to think about the filthy things you and the General had done the previous night, lest you would begin to blush in front of your father. You couldn't help it however and you flashed a cheeky smile to your lover, who you knew had slept equally as well. 

 

"Yeah. Really well, thanks, daddy." 

 

"Last day?" he had a hint of sadness in his expression. 

 

"Yeah... was thinking we could all have a night out tonight." You posed. 

 

He thought for a second, "Hmm, yeah that sounds nice. The kids will be happy." 

 

"Well, Amelia will." you answered as Hux made himself comfortable at the dining table. You joined him as your father poured out some coffee for you both. "Thanks, dad." 

 

"Thank you, Sir." Hux echoed. Without realising it before now, that was the first time you'd heard Hux address someone else with a title. You loved how respectful he sounded. 

 

"Don't think Leon is too into family get-togethers, do you?" you raised an eyebrow. 

 

Your father laughed. "Ha! Well, tough. He'll just have to put up with it, won't he? We hardly see you. Once, twice a year? I'm sure he can grin and bear it." 

 

"Also, it is rather fun making him squirm." Hux quipped, without looking up. 

 

You glanced over to see him swiping through his datapad, almost unaware that he'd even spoken. It was the first time he'd brought the device out on the vacation. It impressed you that he hadn't been as work-obsessed as he usually was and had been able to go without checking it the whole time you were away. 

 

You reasoned he would need to start catching up on reports and comms, due to the fact you'd be flying home the next day. He would need to touch base with Commander Ren and Captain Phasma to prepare for whatever may await him upon his return to the ship. 

 

As your father attempted to stifle a snort, Hux looked up, "Oh... sorry." He had a semi-guilty expression.

 

"Don't be!" your father chortled, "You may well be the one to get that boy in line, General. Sure you don't need a new whipping boy on that ship of yours?" your father winked. 

 

Hux deliberated for a moment, scratching his chin, "Hmmm." He wondered. 

 

"Nuh-uh, no way! I agree, he needs to be more responsible, but don’t you **dare** just give him a job willy-nilly!" You bellowed. 

 

Hux and your father flashed a look to one another before Hux pressed his coffee cup to his mouth. "Yes, ma'am." He mumbled before taking a long sip. 

 

Your father exited the living area and went about his daily routine, leaving you and Hux to it. Your mother had gone to the market and the kids were at school, as usual. You asked to borrow Hux's datapad to search the holonet for something for the family to do that evening. 

 

You got lost in searching as Hux got up and made you both breakfast. It was only when he came in with two plates of food did you realise he'd been gone. 

 

"Oh, sweetheart, thank you," you exclaimed. "you should have let me do that!" 

 

He smiled. "You don't have to take care of everyone all the time, and... I _can_ actually cook, you know." 

 

"You can?"

 

"Uh-huh. You just never let me." 

 

You tucked into the food, genuinely surprised by how good it was. "Mmm, Lord, you **can** cook. You should do this more often!" You stared at him in awe. 

 

"I can't let you know _all_ my little secrets, now, can I? Be nothing left to discover." He took a mouthful of food, smirking at you. 

 

He had a point. You'd assumed he was a frozen ready meal type of man, but now that you knew he was actually a dab-hand in the kitchen, you started picturing all sorts of romantic nights in with him cooking for you, rustling up exquisite feasts. That was probably what he had been trying to avoid. In all fairness, there wasn't really time on the ship for all of that. Probably why he hadn't wanted your imagination to run away with you. 

 

You perused the holonet for a while before coming across an article about a show featuring a semi-famous comedy performer, who was coming to your village at a local theatre that evening. It had glowing reviews and you read that the show was family-friendly thus suitable for children. Perfect. You bought six tickets and booked a table at a restaurant for dinner afterwards.

 

After breakfast, you and Hux went to check on Millicent. You wondered what sort of night she'd had and whether she had been okay sleeping in the garden shed. You assumed or at least hoped it had been a damn sight warmer and cosier than what she'd been used to, sleeping on the streets. 

 

You'd set up a warm bed for her and had left her in the shed before you went back into the house the previous night, having left the door ajar should she have needed to relieve herself, during the night. You made your way to the back garden and over to the shed. 

 

When you entered, you saw her resting soundly on the bed you'd made her, looking contented. She stretched her body out and "chirruped" as she looked up at you. 

 

"Well, good morning, young lady." You greeted her. You bent down to stroke her head. She sat up, yawning and licking herself, washing her head with a paw before nuzzling into your touch. "Ohh, did you sleep okay, beautiful? Was it nice and warm for you?" 

 

"You are talking to her like she understands you, (Y/N)." 

 

You eyed Hux as if he was the crazy one, "Yeah? Your point?" You stood up straight. 

 

"Oh you just look a bit of a lunatic, is all." Hux stood with his hands behind his back. 

 

"She does understand. She may not be able to talk back, but if you watch her body language, she has her own way of communicating. Go... go talk to her." You encouraged. 

 

"Talk to her?" Hux looked at you like you had lost your mind. 

 

"Just go to her." 

 

Hux bent down to the cat and held his hand out in front of her. She sniffed him carefully before she rubbed her face on him. He couldn't help but stroke her head and behind her ears. 

 

"Hmm, she's kinda sweet." He remarked. She began purring, brushing against his hands repeatedly. He turned to look at up at you, a wide smile on his face. "Oh, did you see that?" 

 

You didn't answer. You just beamed at your two gingers. 

 

"Hello, sweet girl." He spoke in a hushed tone. "You're actually lovely." She was purring loudly now and circling the area near to where Hux was crouched. "We should get her some food." He suggested. 

 

"Yeah. Although we should try and get her to a veterinarian first. In case she needs medicines and such. Probably better on an empty stomach." 

 

You used the datapad to search for a vet's practice, wasting no time getting Millicent seen. She needed several shots and vaccinations as well as precautionary flea and worm treatments. You were delighted to discover she wasn't pregnant and had already been neutered. Although that did mean someone had abandoned her, which made you furious. "How could **anyone** abandon such a sweet little thing?" You cooed over her. 

 

You bought all the supplies you'd need for on board the ship, a collar, cat toys, the works. The vet's bill did not come cheap, but without batting an eyelid, Hux paid, no questions asked. You were extremely grateful. You hadn't many units on you, but you knew you could maybe pay him back with some of your savings. You remembered him saying he didn't care about money, but you were also not the type of person to have the man pay for everything. Add to the fact **you** were the one who'd insisted on adopting the cat. 

 

You were aware of a trade deal which allowed goods to be delivered to the _Finalizer_ every few weeks. Hux told you he would arrange to have pet food and any other necessary "feline provisions" added to the supply list, so Millicent would not have to go without. That put your mind at ease.

 

* * *

 

 

"This way please." the host told you. You'd just arrived at the restaurant and were famished. Amelia was a bundle of energy. She'd hardly been able to sit still during the show and now she was practically racing ahead, following the host to the table.

 

"This way guys," Amelia called out. She was a proper little madam and it made you giggle. As she approached the table and the host set down the menus, Amelia examined each seat to decide which one was best and who should sit where. Once she chose her seat, she announced: "Mr Hux, you can sit here next to me." The whole family were amused by her demeanour.

 

"Okay." he agreed. "As long as (Y/N) can sit with us?" Everyone took their seats as the host collected coats and took them to the be hung up.

 

Hux had dressed down that evening, choosing to forego his uniform and Greatcoat. He still wore a suit and tie and you couldn't help but think how incredibly sexy he looked. You'd gone extra girly and put on a purple and pink dress which came halfway up your thighs and you'd curled your hair. You'd already seen Hux eyeing up your legs throughout the evening, even stroking them throughout the show. You'd had to remove his hand several times when you thought there was a chance your parents or Leon could have seen something.

 

And now, being partially hidden by the table, Hux saw an opportunity to once again place his hand on your leg, stroking you and running his fingers up your thigh. The wine and whisky had already begun to flow and you were feeling rather pleasant. You couldn't stop giving each other flirtatious looks.

 

"You need to behave yourself a bit better." You whispered to him.

 

"Can't help it with how you look in that dress. You're driving me mad, I just wanna eat you up." he looked at you whilst licking his lips as if he were starving for you.

 

Every now and then, Amelia would thrust herself in the middle of the two of you, or simply go and sit on your lap, forcing Hux to remove his hands from you. You found it amusing because you could see how frustrated he looked when that happened.

 

You sat around the table chatting about the show, talking about future plans and trying not to get too emotional at the idea of leaving in the morning. Hux had arranged for Officer Jaren to return with a ship to take you back. You wondered how you would explain the cat. You knew Hux would come up with something.

 

After the entree, Amelia was cradled in your lap. Your parents were deep in conversation and Leon had looked put out all night about having to have a night out with the family. You noticed him become increasingly moodier.

 

"Hey you mister," you called over to Leon, "why the long face?"

 

He shrugged.

 

"Come on, you've been a wet blanket all night. Try to enjoy yourself. What happened to that happy boy I used to know?"

 

Leon looked irritated as he huffed and left the table. You watched him head for the restroom.

 

"Teenagers." you mused.

 

Amelia looked up at you, "Oh he's just grumpy because there's a new man in your life." before she returned her head to your shoulder.

 

You and Hux eyed each other. You hadn't guessed that Leon would have felt insecure or become jealous of the fact you now had a boyfriend. Why would he? It wasn't something you'd ever given much thought. You reasoned that he might have felt as though Hux were taking his big sister away from him, away from the family. Leon had been so excited when he'd first met the General. Full of praise, questions and admiration. But now, he seemed to harbour some sort of resentment.

 

In a way, you felt guilty. In another way, you felt as though Leon really should just grow up. And in a third sense, you just felt for Leon as perhaps meeting his idol hadn't gone as he'd always dreamt. And now said idol was dating his sister and unafraid of telling Leon exactly what he thought about him. Adding to the fact Leon was a growing teenage boy, with raging hormones and emotions which he probably didn't fully understand yet how to control.

 

 _He'll be fine_ , you thought. In any case, you'd be leaving the next day and wouldn't be seeing everyone for a while. In terms of Leon, this brought you relief, but it made you grip on just a little tighter to your sister.

 

"My sweet baby." you held her and kissed her head.

 

Amelia did the one thing you'd been dreading through your whole vacation and that was to look up and into your eyes, with her big baby blues and say "Gonna miss you, sis." while looking so sweet and innocent. There was a stab in your heart. You tried not to cry.

 

You pulled her close and hid your face so she didn't have to see your anguish. Hux put his hand on your back, stroking you gently.

 

"Gonna miss you too Mr Hux." she looked up.

 

"I shall think of you fondly, little one." you smiled at Hux's way of saying he would miss the youngster. He was barely good with words with adults, let alone children. You loved how well they'd gotten on together.

 

"Can I have a hug?" she asked sweetly.

 

How could he refuse? He didn't. He held out his arms and your heart burst with pride as she went to him and you watched as he held her tenderly. A strange sensation washed over you when the two embraced. A true feeling of love. A feeling of "home", it was a bittersweet moment in which you couldn't help but imagine how Hux would look, holding a child the two of you created.

 

"Will you look after my big sister?" the child asked Hux.

 

His mouth upturned slightly, "Of course, although she tends to look after  **me** most of the time."

 

She looked perplexed, "You don't need looking after! You're fierce and strong and you run The First Order!" It surprised you how much the small child had picked up. You weren't aware she even knew what the First Order was, although you'd guessed she'd mostly just heard the adults speaking of it.

 

"Even strong and fierce people need looking after, child." he told her. You could see her pondering this for a few seconds.

 

* * *

 

You'd finished your fourth glass of wine before making your way to the ladies' restroom. You finished up and washed your hands before exiting. As you did, you bumped into Hux in the corridor.

 

"Oh. Hey, you." you chirped.

 

"Well, hey there pretty lady. Come here often?"

 

"That's literally the worst." You embraced him in a kiss as his hands quickly moved to your hips, stroking down to your ass. You enjoyed the feeling but made to push his hands off. "Someone could see!"

 

He gripped you harder. "I know."

 

"You love the danger don't you?"

 

The push of his hips into yours, feeling his erection pressing against you gave you the answer. He pushed you against the wall, holding your hands up against it, kissing your neck, his lips exploring everywhere between your neck, behind your ears and your chest. One hand slid up your leg, stroking your thigh, fingers tugging at your panties.

 

"Babe..." you pleaded.

 

He held you urgently, hands slipping beneath your underwear to grope your ass as he ground his hips into you. Your body could do nothing but respond. Your hips began pressing into his, becoming needy for him.

 

"We should get back..." you tried to reason, as his tongue lapped at your neck making its way into your ear. The sensation drove you crazy. Hux pulled away, staring at you intently before looking up and down the corridor. Seizing his opportunity, he grabbed you by the arm and pulled you into the men's room.

 

Your heart raced. You knew you shouldn't have gone along with it, but all logic went out the window when it came to him.

 

You watched as Hux turned a lock which appeared to be on the main door of the men's room, putting your mind at ease. Before you knew what was happening, he had bent you over the sink area, forcing you to face yourself in the mirror.

 

"I want you to watch yourself getting fucked..." his words sent goosebumps up and down your body. Your nipples hardened at the sight of yourself bent over.

 

"Everyone's going to wonder where we are!" 

 

"We won't be long honey. Trust me, I am ready to BURST just looking at you."

 

He pushed the skirt of your dress up over your ass, pulling your panties down. He admired your beautiful cheeks, giving them a light smack before undoing the buckle to his trousers which he allowed to fall to his ankles. You wished you could see his gorgeous cock. You felt him jerk himself for a couple of strokes before spreading your cheeks and pushing his cock into you.

 

You both groaned loudly. Your eyes snapped over to the door, making sure it was still locked. You soon allowed yourself to relax and returned your gaze to the mirror. You watched as Hux thrust himself into you over and over, his hands on your hips, holding you steady as he gave you a proper good fucking.

 

"Ohhh, fuck! That feels good!" you moaned. You rather enjoyed watching yourself getting taken. You felt sexy and adventurous.

 

Hux moved his hand into your hair, tugging hard at your tresses as he fucked you. You stared at his expression in the mirror. He stared right back at you, enjoying looking at you in the eyes while he fucked you from behind.

 

You laid yourself flat on the marble counter next to the sinks, helping to pull your dress up some more. You moved your hands onto your ass, spreading your cheeks and holding yourself open as wide as you could.

 

"Good girl, hold yourself, just like that." Hux praised you, looking down so he could watch his cock disappear into you, watching how wonderful it looked thrusting in and out of you.

 

The pair of you were lost in your own world, on the verge of orgasm, ready to finish up when, without warning, the main door of the bathroom flew open. Your heart leapt into your throat and a feeling of absolute  **horror** washed over you as you turned to see who was there.

 

 

Leon...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...oooops???????


	52. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader & Hux have just been caught having sex, BY HER BROTHER... how will things play out now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how long it took me to get this chapter out. I had it MOSTLY ready about a week ago, but I've been really tired and working loads extra. Been exhausted actually. Anyway here it is.
> 
>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** minor violence.

 

It happened in slow-motion. The door swinging open. Your head turning on instinct. Your heart going into your throat and the feeling like you were going to be sick.

 

You moved away from the General so fast, practically jumping to the other side of the bathroom, pulling the skirt of your dress down. Hux ran into a stall to sort himself out, leaving you standing there with your brother.

 

Of all the situations you'd ever found yourself in, with the General or otherwise, you had  **never** been more red-faced than what you were in that moment. You tried in vain to discreetly fix your underwear back into place.

 

Leon's facial expressions had gone from disbelief to shock to upset to sadness, before finally settling on anger and disgust. The way he stared at you made you feel a level of shame you had never felt before. You stood sheepishly, trying not to meet his eye.

 

You thought he would have said something by now. You actually thought he would have turned and left, but you supposed the shock was keeping him rooted to the spot.

 

Hux emerged from the stall, clothes back in place. You didn't even dare to look at him. Your guilt was eating you up. Eventually, you made eye contact with Leon, who had tears in his eyes. His anger was unmistakable.

 

"How  _could_ you?" he exhaled.

 

"I..." you tried desperately to think of the right words. You held your hands in front of you, with your head slightly dipped, displaying your guilt. Your hand moved up to nervously play with your hair.

 

"I... we weren't doing anything wrong..." you tried.

 

"Nothing wrong? You don't think that  _anyone_ could have walked in here? You don't think dad could have walked in? You are fucking **lucky** it was me who came in!"

 

"Now, boy, don't start." Hux warned. You glanced up at the General to see his cool and composed appearance. You wondered how he could stay so calm.

 

"How did you even...? I mean... the lock... it was..." you were confused. You had been so  **sure** the door was secure. You looked to Hux for a possible explanation. Nothing.

 

"You're disgusting, both of you. And don't think we all don't know how much you've been fucking at home. Makes me sick." Your skin went ice-cold as Leon looked you right in the eyes. "Your sister," you could see tears pricking his eyes, " **your** baby sister. She could have seen or heard anything."

 

You knew you had been careful at home, not making too much noise and so on. So you were sure Leon was just trying to call your bluff. He couldn't have known or heard anything? Surely he was making educated guesses?

 

"That is enough now, boy." Hux scolded, unflinching.

 

As much as Leon felt he had the upper hand, he still cowered in the General's presence. You could see he felt intimidated but tried in vain to stand up to both of you. You noticed how his fists were clenched.

 

You put your hand on the General. "No, he's right." Hux looked at you.

 

You moved towards your brother, "Listen Leon..."

 

He stepped back, "Don't come near me!"

 

Another stab in your heart. Your brother, your own flesh and blood was so disgusted by you, he couldn't bear to be near you. He retreated backwards. You didn't want to make him feel cornered, so you halted your movement. "Listen, sweetie..." you began "...the General and I, we... we are in a very serious and committed relationship..."

 

"So that gives you the right to fuck in public? Don't you two have any self-control?"

 

"Please, just let me say my piece." you pleaded.

 

He took a deep breath, looking as though he were trying to gather some more patience from somewhere... anywhere.

 

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath yourself. "Listen... what I am trying to say is, the General and I are... well, what we have is very serious, and we care a lot about each other. It's natural for people in... for people who care for one another to... do these kinds of things... okay, I suppose we should have tried to control ourselves a bit better and I agree, we shouldn't have been doing what we were doing in public. I guess we made a judgement error, thinking we wouldn't get caught. People make mistakes, Leon, even adults."

 

Hux let you do the talking. He figured you probably knew best.

 

Your brother averted his eyes, his voice turning quiet, "Do you think I wanted to see that? My big sister getting nailed? I mean, I never figured you were a virgin or nothing, but... no brother should have to actually SEE that!"

 

More guilt. You walked slowly towards him. This time, he let you. "I know that isn't something you should have ever had to see, and I am truly...  **sorry**." You managed to get close enough to put your hand on his arm, "Please believe me."

 

Leon was quiet for a moment. You felt as though you may have been getting through to him. You were terrified of what the repercussions of this could be. What kind of trauma it would cause Leon. If he would tell your parents, threaten you. Try to bribe you. If it would affect your relationship with Hux.

 

"Do you forgive us?" you asked softly. His eyes met yours. What you saw, or what you believed you saw was understanding, empathy and perhaps forgiveness.

 

However, it only took a moment for Leon's eyes to darken and cloud over. "No," he uttered flatly. He gave Hux a sneer before looking back at you, "I will never forgive either of you. I get it, you're human, but I think you're both fucking  **selfish** , only thinking about yourselves!"

 

Leon was younger but taller and suddenly, he was towering over you, his eyes wild, his face red with fury, unable to see past his own feelings. You felt small and feeble.

 

"Don't think for one moment you'll get away with this, I'll be telling mom and dad..."

 

"No! Please, Leon, you can't!" you begged, your eyes filling with tears. Your heart rate picked up. You were frightened and anxious as to what Leon might do. He had a far-off look in his eyes, one of absolute mania. You looked desperately to Hux for a solution.

 

"Oh, I can, and I  **will**..." he threatened, "...you selfish. Little. Slut!" Leon crossed the line.

 

A pained expression adorned your face. 

 

That was all it took before Hux practically lunged at your brother, pushing him up against a wall, pinning him there with his hand around his throat. Everything happened so quickly. You watched Leon struggle against Hux, but your puny little brother was no match for the General's strength.

 

You saw fear in Leon's eyes as Hux tightened his grip. The General's expression blazed with fury. "Boy, this is the last time I will **EVER**  say this to you... Enough is **ENOUGH**! Do you hear me? You caught us in a compromising circumstance, yes, but does that give you the right to speak to (Y/N) that way? No! I have had it up to here with you! You have a lot of growing up to do. You seriously need to learn some respect, for your parents, your family, others around you and especially your big sister. She has done nothing but help run around after you since she's been home. She isn't your mommy. She isn't your slave. It's high time you ended this bullshit."

 

You stared in disbelief at the sight before you. Only part of you felt like you should pull Hux off, but you were still hurt by Leon's words and you felt as though  _you_ were now rooted to the spot and could do nothing but stare as the General doled out the punishment you felt Leon actually deserved. He was a young boy, yes. He had witnessed something he shouldn't have... yes. But there was no getting around the fact he was a cheeky little shit with an attitude problem, who needed to be put in his place. And your General seemed to be just the man for the job. Leon's hands gripped around the General's, trying pathetically to push him off. You knew Leon wasn't in any  **real** danger.

 

"From this point forward, you will no longer show (Y/N) a shred of disrespect. You will pull your socks up and start acting like a man."

 

You were unable to articulate, even to yourself, how it made you feel when the General defended your honour.

 

"Do not for one MINUTE think you have one up on us because of this. I could end you right now, boy, if I had to. And don't think I couldn't. You hear?" Hux was unblinking as he looked right at your brother, who appeared terrified. Miraculously, Leon began nodding his head slowly.

 

"Is that a yes? Are we in understanding, young man?" Hux barked. You were aware of the fact it was completely the wrong time to be getting aroused but you couldn't help feeling a  _certain kind of way_ when the General acted as such. It reminded you of why you became attracted to him in the first place.

 

Leon nodded again, quicker this time. Hux let go of him. "Yes?" Hux prompted.

 

"Yes. I understand, Sir."

 

"Good. Now..." Hux straightened out his clothes, "We are all going to go back out there," Hux pointed in the direction of the dining room, "and we are going to resume this pleasant family evening as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened."

 

Leon looked as if he was desperate to get away, his eyes already on the door.

 

"Ahem!" Hux 'coughed' loudly. "Don't you have something you'd like to say to your sister?"

 

Leon's eyes searched the ground, almost guiltily. You were amazed at how the tables seemed to have turned. You stood and waited. Leon took a few baby steps towards you. His eyes eventually found yours. "S...sorry, sis... I didn't mean to call you those awful names. Or threaten you. That was... immature of me."

 

"It's okay." you forgave him instantly. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry too. That you had to... see... that."

 

Leon still looked put out.

 

"It was never my intention to hurt you." you offered. Leon nodded but didn't speak. He appeared to be struggling with his emotions. You felt he had more to say on the issue, perhaps to speak about his insecurities or jealousies of you having a boyfriend.

 

You looked at him thoughtfully, waiting... ready for whatever he was about to dish out. You felt that with Hux by your side, you'd be able to handle whatever it was.

 

"I..." Leon began. A long pause. You waited patiently. "I'm...really happy...for you...that you found someone... so decent." He glanced over at the General. "You're lucky to have her, Sir." General Hux nodded at the youngster. "Please look after her."

 

"Go on now, boy."

 

You and Hux exchanged a small look before you watched Leon turn and walk out of the bathroom door.

 


	53. **not a chapter**

hello dear friends.

I'm afraid this story will have to be put on hold for the foreseeable future. I've been struggling to write due to the fact I found out I was pregnant 5 weeks ago.. and have been very tired etc. I was looking forward to finally telling you guys the good news.

however, 4 nights ago I began bleeding and last night I miscarried.

my husband and I just need to take some time out. I know you guys will understand.

I  **will** come back to this. one day.

thank you for undertanding. xx


	54. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux lets Reader into some pretty private thoughts/musings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. It's been a while... apologies for the delay. But, some of you may or may not know, I was pregnant with my first baby a little while ago... and then two weeks ago I had a miscarriage. It's been one of the hardest times of my entire life.
> 
> My anxiety, depression and eating disorder have all been aggravated through this. I've been signed off work for a while. Despite this, I had been finding it hard to write. I just couldn't get my brain to engage with my characters. I am still struggling to write, and I wish this chapter could be longer - I wanted to write a second part after the restaurant scene, but perhaps that will come next.
> 
> If some of you may remember Reader & Hux suffered through a miscarriage in the story (oh the irony!) last year. Before I even discovered my pregnancy, the next bit of this story, was going to be the anniversary of the day they lost their child. I intend to follow through with this, and write some of my own personal feelings on what I went through with my miscarriage. This might work out to be pretty cathartic/therapeutic for me and may help me get back into writing.
> 
> Either way, thanks for sticking with me, guys. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to write again very soon! :)

 

You looked hard at your reflection. _What have you become? Is this who you are now? Someone who_ _ **hurts**_ _people? Someone who hurts the ones they love? He was right. Selfish. All you think about is yourself, your own happiness. Selfish._

 

You stared in shame into the bathroom mirror, silently berating yourself. Your inner monologue was having a whale of a time. You didn't even have tears. You had nothing at that point. You took a really good, hard look at yourself. You didn't like what stared back at you.

 

Leon had exited the bathroom not moments before. General Hux came up behind you and put his arms around you. You felt numb in his grasp. For the first time ever, the way he held you made you feel uneasy.

 

Hux stared into the mirror, looking at your face, searching your eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

 

You knew you were transparent but you answered anyway, "Nothing." you replied solemnly, trying to hold yourself together.

 

"You shouldn't let his words get to you." His grip was tight, stroking you firmly yet tenderly.

 

Despite your unease, you began to relax and his touch began to soothe. You closed your eyes, leaning your head back into his chest. His familiar scent brought you comfort as you felt yourself beginning to sink into hm. The General was like a drug to you. His smell, his presence, his very being began to make you feel better. Not about the situation. But with Hux, you felt... whole, complete. As long as you had him, you felt that everything else could be damned.

 

He kissed the top of your head as he held you.

 

You opened your eyes, a tear threatening. "We **are** selfish..."

 

Hux spun you around making you face him. "What are you talking about?"

 

Your head dipped. "He's right. About everything."

 

Hux tilted your chin up. "He **isn't** right." He looked almost angry. "I'm sorry, (Y/N), I know he's your brother but he's stupid. He's young and immature and he doesn't seem to know much about anything. He hasn't experienced life yet. Why should he get to dictate your happiness?"

 

You didn't answer.

 

That threatening tear began to roll down your cheek. "I feel so horrible..." you choked out pathetically.

 

"Why?" Hux held firm, his emotions in check, as ever. But still, he was tender with you. His thumb began to stroke gently at your cheek.

 

"I... I don't know. He _caught_ us. What if it had been my parents... or my baby sister? Or a total stranger! Anyone!"

 

"So what, he caught us. I'm not ashamed... are you?"

 

"Well... a little?" you admitted. "I don't want my brother to see me that way. To know what we do."

 

"We are human beings, (Y/N)... we were born for this. Born to fuck. Everybody does it. It's how we keep our species alive."

 

You knew what he was saying made sense. You knew sex was a normal part of life, but just the very fact your own _brother_ had caught you fucking in a public bathroom made you feel... perverse. Lascivious. A sexual deviant who could not keep things in the bedroom. You felt that normal, decent people, the type of person your parents had brought you up to be, didn't **do** those types of things. Wouldn't even dream of doing _half_ the things you and Hux got up to most of the time.

 

Hux's hands dropped to take hold of yours and bring them up, holding them against his chest. You stared into his eyes, which once looked icy and cold to you, but now held nothing but warmth for you.

 

"I'm not ashamed... because I have you. And you make me feel prouder every single day I'm with you. You make me feel as though _anything_ is possible."

 

Your heart burst with joy. More tears fell, but your mouth jerked up into a half smile along with them.

 

"It's unfortunate we got caught, but... I still don't regret it and there's nothing wrong with us acting on impulse, my dear. You make me feel so...alive. I want to show you off to the entire galaxy. Fuck, I'd make love to you in front of the whole restaurant, this whole village. By the Gods, I'd take you in front of the whole fucking First Order, my troops, Supreme Leader..." his eyes burned with desire, fists clenched.

 

"...I'd crown you my **Empress** , my Queen, when I finally get rid of that fucking corpse Snoke, and take the throne for myself. Take my place where I so rightfully belong in this Godforsaken mess of a war and _make things right._ Drape you in the most extortionate finery, take you as my w... my Empress, and consummate it right there in front of everyone. Show them all. Show the whole galaxy that we belong to one another. And that **WE** will rule all. We would answer to **no-one** , my precious."

 

The General was shaking. You felt his erection pressing into you. Your eyes widened at his mini-speech. Your heart was giddy. _He's talking about the future. About ruling together! But you're no ruler..._ you mused. _Had he been about to say..._ _ **wife**_ _?_

 

You stared at him in disbelief, but a damn sight more sure about his feelings for you. He really was proud to have you. Your mind raced with everything he'd just said. Did he really want to rule the galaxy? Kill off Supreme Leader? Things were heading in a direction you weren't sure you were ready to deal with yet.

 

After a hot minute, Hux regained control of himself, steadying his breathing. "Are you happy with me?" he asked slowly.

 

Your eyes told him he was being stupid. "You **know** I am... I told you, I love you... You make me feel happier than I ever have before."

 

Hux gazed into your eyes. Not a word passed his lips. He leant down to kiss you softly, his body and mouth still trembling. You held the kiss for a long moment. It wasn't lewd, there was no tongue. He broke away, keeping his forehead pressed to yours.

 

"I can't even begin to describe how you make me feel, (Y/N)."

 

You gripped his hands tighter. You closed your eyes and breathed deeply. _Please tell me you love me._

 

"You're an incredible woman. So kind and caring, always putting others first your whole life. You shouldn't have to feel that taking happiness for yourself equals hurting other people. You **deserve** to be happy. I guess I've never been in your position. I've always taken whatever I wanted out of life. I'm not used to not getting what I want."

 

Of course, General Hux always got what he desired. The thought sat with you for a moment as you pondered his words. _Killing Snoke. Making himself Emperor. Crowning you..._ _ **Empress**_ _?_

 


	55. One Year, Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since your miscarriage...

 

You slowly came to, feeling a pain shooting down your back. You winced as you shifted into a different position, attempting to relieve some of the pressure. You'd suffered a bad back for a few years, and despite doing your regular physiotherapy exercises as recommended by medbay, there wasn't much else you could do to relieve it. You'd learned to simply live with it, but some mornings the pain was just a little too unbearable.

 

You twisted your hand behind your back to rub at your skin. "Ahh," you grimaced.

 

"You okay?" Hux mumbled from his side of the bed.

 

You glanced at the clock. 05:50. It was still early. It was still dark outside. "Yeah... I'm fine, go back to sleep."

 

Instead of listening to you, your lover turned over in the bed to face you, his eyes half closed. He reached out for you. "What's wrong?" he began stroking your hair and face.

 

"It's just my back, is all."

 

"Turn over." You did as you were told and within seconds, his hands were on you, pressing into the depths of your back. Hux moved his fingers accordingly, pressing them into the areas where you guided him. The pressure was intense but seemed to begin to relieve some of the pain as he massaged you.

 

He shuffled himself closer to you, pressing his body against yours as he continued massaging you. He pressed his face into the crook of your neck and kissed you slowly. "I hate seeing you in pain. Wish I could take it away."

 

You smiled before moving your head a quarter-turn to kiss him.

 

It was the morning after the disastrous restaurant fiasco. The final night of your vacation with your family. A vacation where you'd brought your boyfriend home to meet your folks. Your boyfriend who also happened to be your boss. The General of the First Order. Whom your younger brother, Leon, had caught you fucking in the men's bathroom of the restaurant where your family were dining after having been out to watch a comedy show together. Somehow, at the time, Hux had made you feel somewhat okay about it, despite your initial freak-out. You'd all re-joined the family, somehow managing to keep everything together enough to enjoy the rest of the evening without your parents suspecting a thing.

 

Leon stayed in a sulk and subtly drew daggers at yourself and the General for the rest of the night. From what you'd gathered from the events as well as a brief conversation you'd had with your little sister, it appeared Leon was somewhat jealous of the fact you now had a boyfriend and stable relationship in your life. You couldn't fathom why this would bother your brother and why he wouldn't be happy for you. You reasoned that having someone would probably mean you were less likely to come home as often, or eventually settle down somewhere and leave the family.

 

However, you didn't dwell on it for long, as your thoughts quickly turned to the date. As dawn broke, the harsh reality came to you that it had been exactly one year since you had miscarried yours and the General's baby. You knew Hux was aware. You wondered how the two of you would get through such a day. It was also the day your vacation would end and you would travel back to the  _Finalizer_.

 

As if you and Hux were in sync, almost as if he could sense a shift in your mood, he lowered his tone one octave before softly speaking into your ear, "Are you okay?"

 

Your body tensed under his touch. An air of sadness shrouded you both. "Not really..." your body began to quiver and shake as small sobs caught in your throat. You were thinking about your baby. You knew he was thinking about your baby. You rarely let yourself get to this place as the pain was still raw, even one year on.

 

The General's fingers ceased their massaging but now stroked over the expanse of your back, his nails gently scratching, before shifting into a soft tickle as he traced patterns on your skin.

 

"Why does it still hurt?" you whimpered.

 

He shifted closer to you. "I don't know."

 

"Do you think it's always going to hurt like this?"

 

"I think ours is a type of pain we will just have to eventually learn to live with. It may never get better, but hopefully, in time it'll become easier."

 

Your body sagged as you let out big sobs this time. The General held you closer. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here."

 

"I know I didn't want it at the time," you snivelled, "but that was  **our** baby. We made him together, he would have been part you and part me."

 

He cradled you, stroking your hair and caressing you with his lips "I know, precious."

 

"I just feel so empty inside when I think about him sometimes. I feel like... what is the point in going on? He'll never come back to us."

 

Hux didn't know what to say to you, so he just held you as you let your grief out.

 

"I'm still haunted by it, you know?" you managed to get out once your crying had subsided. "That week I was in medbay... they scanned me twice more after that night."

 

"They did?"

 

"Yeah... they wanted to be fully sure it was..." you struggled, "...that it was... all gone." Tears fell from your face, staining your bed covers. You couldn't stop sniffing in between sobs. "The first time I saw an ultrasound after I came around... it was two days after I woke up. I will never forget that moment for as long as I live. When they showed me a window into my womb. Where I should have been seeing a little person, there was just... nothing."

 

Hux gripped you tightly and made you turn around to look at him.

 

"Do you know what that feels like? To just see an empty womb."

 

Hux didn't answer, knowing, of course, there was  **no way** he could ever know that feeling.

 

"You never told me any of that."

 

"Some things are hard to put into words."

 

He nodded.

 

"I blame myself." you said.

 

"You can't do that." he wiped a tear away with his finger. "You know it was nothing you did."

 

"Technically, no... but I blame myself for not wanting him. For not wanting him enough. And the crazy thing is, I didn't know how much I maybe did want him... or need him until he wasn't there anymore. But ever since, there has just been this... longing."

 

"I feel that too."

 

"You do?"

 

"Of course I do."

 

"Hux..."

 

"Yes?"

 

You swallowed hard. You didn't want to ruin the moment, but similarly, you felt so needy and you couldn't help the way you felt about him. "You know I love you..."

 

He shifted in the bed.

 

"It's okay... I'm not expecting you to say anything..." you lied, as your heart ached in your chest.

 

His eyes which had darted away now looked back to you. He pursed his lips into a thin line.

 

"You know how I feel about you..." you began again, "You can take as long as you need about things. I will never push or pressure you. I just..." you took a deep breath, "...I just... one day I really  **do** hope to be your Queen and I hope... with that... will come..."

 

You couldn't get the words out. Your eyes dipped.

 

Hux slid his hand onto your belly as he kissed you deeply, his tongue gently exploring you. "One day I  **will** find the strength to be the man you so deserve. The man I want to be for you." He caressed your stomach. "And one day, I will fill your belly with my seed again, and our heir will flourish inside of you."

 

You smiled as happy tears slid down your face.

 

It felt romantic as well as sensual all at once. The way he spoke had you rutting your hips without you realising. "You really want that?" you asked, surprised.

 

"I truly do. Nothing would look more beautiful on you than the swell of my child as it grows inside you. Watching you bloom. You'll look absolutely exquisite."

 

You hadn't realised how much you'd come around to the idea of having the General's baby. But now that it was in your mind, you never wanted to let that dream die.

 

You gave him a serious look as you slid your panties off. He looked down at you and moaned quietly as he removed his own underwear. Your heart beat quickly in your chest as you kissed softly, the General soon mounting you and guiding his cock to your entrance. He licked his hand and rubbed the head of his cock to prepare, before pushing against you. You were already pent up and so ready for him. He pushed against your plushness before sliding easily into you. You both moaned out as he penetrated you, enjoying the feeling as he sunk into you.

 

He cried out, throwing his head back, stilling a moment to enjoy the feeling of your insides clutching his cock. His heart raced and he looked down at you, admiring your beauty as you were laid out before him. He thrust into you, thinking what a perfect moment it was. How perfect  **you** were and how everything felt  _just right_ in that moment.

 

He slid his cock out of you, feeling how wet you'd made him. It sent his heart into overdrive. "You always get so wet..." he bit his lip.

 

Pleasured cries left you as he slid back into you, pushing further and deeper, as deep as he could go. He pressed his body to yours, his chest against you, feeling both of your hearts beat together as one. He carefully brushed strands of hair out of your eyes, thinking he couldn't have found anybody more perfect and beautiful in his life, feeling captivated and completely lovestruck as he made love to you. Bodies moving together in perfect synchronisation.

 

He waited.

 

He waited patiently.

 

It felt like it took a lifetime.

 

But he knew.

 

He knew, as soon as you would open your eyes.

 

He knew as soon as he saw them.

 

He gazed down... waiting. He thrust slowly, each slide gentle and cautious.

 

Your eyes flicked open, delicate tears escaping. Your eyes had opened to a view of his chest... and then you looked up into his icy blues...

 

And in the absolute quiet that was a perfect morning, nothing except the gentle sound of your bodies moving together, in a hushed tone you thought nothing could ever sound more amazing in, he whispered...

 

 

"I love you..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :O :D


	56. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of "I love you". Also, Reader & Hux's trip comes to an end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, without meaning to, I've written **SIXTEEN** whole chapters of their vacation to her home! I didn't realise I'd written that many. About time they headed back to the _Finalizer_ , methinks.

**  
[Reader POV]**

You'd never experienced the sensations coursing through your body in that moment. You felt numb from the inside out and yet, fully alive at the same time. Your body was on fire. Your heart felt like it was exploding in your chest. Your skin tingled all the way from your head to your fingertips, to your toes. Tears escaped and began rolling down your cheeks.

 

There you lay in your childhood home, in your old bedroom, in your old bed. The General was on top of you, making love to you, shallowly thrusting inside you, your body igniting as he professed his love for you. _Love!_  On your home planet, in your parents' home. On the last day of vacation before you had to go back to work. On the first anniversary of the day you'd lost the baby you'd made together. _Love! He'd fin_ _ally said it!_

 

Your eyes were locked on each other, his hands at your head, holding you, stroking you, fucking you slowly. You were sure it wasn't real. You were almost entirely certain that you were having a dream. That you would wake up any moment, to see the General lying sleeping soundly next to you. That your heart would pinch and you would roll over, another day of an unfulfilled dream, where you would be in love with a man who wouldn't say it back. Or couldn't. Or didn't know how to.

 

You squeezed your eyes tightly shut and held the moment. You were sure that when you opened them again, it'd be night or early morning. The house would be quiet and everyone would still be asleep. And it would be just another dream. Since you could only dream about General Armitage Hux telling you he was in love with you.

 

* * *

 

 You held your breath, your heart quickening as you readied yourself, and then you bit the bullet... you opened your eyes.

 

Your heart exploded in your chest all over again when you met the gaze of his blue eyes. Another stream of tears trailed down your face. He stared into your eyes and gently rubbed the tears away with his thumbs.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

 

"You... love me?" you somehow found your voice.

 

His face had held a worried expression. Maybe you'd waited too long to answer. Perhaps you'd given him the impression that it was the wrong moment. Suddenly, his features softened.

 

"Of course I do." he brought his face to yours, slowly pressing his lips into you. "I love you. I love you with all my heart."

 

You began to sob softly.

 

"You're crying." he noted, continuing to wipe your tears which fell onto the bed, staining the sheets, the colour of which darkened at the moisture.

 

You sniffled and tried to wipe the rest of your sobbing face. "I... I'm sorry, it's just... it's... it's so...."

 

"Unexpected?" he cut in.

 

You smiled. "Yeah... unexpected. I love you so fucking much, Armi. I have done for a long,  **long** time. And I just..." you choked up again as you trailed off. More sobs gathered in your throat.

 

"Never thought I'd say it back?"

 

You stared at him with a look of utter relief. Everything fell into place. "Yeah." you smiled as you continued to cry.

 

He carried on stroking your face. "Pet, I've loved you for so long... the thing is, I didn't realise it. I didn't know it. I wasn't entirely sure what love was. The way I feel about you... it's... it's indescribable. I've never felt a feeling like it. So I wasn't sure what it was."

 

You leant up to kiss him.

 

"I told you... father never taught me to love. Looking back, I'm not sure I ever did love Cora. Yes, she was important and I cared for her. But... this feels so different. I've never felt a feeling like this before. Maybe what I had with her wasn't love."

 

"But you did care about her. And your father took her away. I understand why this was hard for you."

 

"But it wasn't fair to you, pet."

 

"Don't worry about any of that now."

 

All movements had ceased apart from some gentle kissing. He was still hard inside of you, however. Before long, your kissing became deeper and more intense, the passion quickly heating up between you again. He slowly began fucking you, gently thrusting into you. You moaned at how good it felt. You were still wet around his cock.

 

Hux held you close, putting an arm around you to pull you closer to his body. He kissed the top of your head while you mouthed at his chest, his body rutting against you, pushing against your clit, drawing you closer to your orgasm. He moved a hand to cup your breast and thumb at your nipple, licking his thumb and forefinger in between doing so. He brought your nipple to full hardness and the shockwave of pleasure ran through your body, straight to your cunt.

 

You pushed your hips up and fucked up against him.

 

"Ah you feel so fucking good, angel." he moaned as he pressed himself into you.

 

"Mmm, so good. Fuck me babe..." you begged quietly.

 

He moaned and breathed heavily into your hair, fucking himself hard up into you. His hands moved down to grab at your legs and push them up. He got onto his knees so he could hold your thighs up, pulling you forward so he could fuck you deeper.

 

He knew you were close, "Come for me, princess."

 

"Come with me," you panted.

 

He slammed into you, the sound of wet slapping noises filling the room. You squeezed yourself around his cock, finding his gaze and holding it as you kissed him with your eyes open, tongue lewdly licking into his mouth, stroking his tongue with yours. That seemed to push him over the edge.

 

He thrust in quick succession over and over into you, gasping out "I love you, I love you so much (Y/N), aah..." before he stilled. You knew he was about to come. It pushed  **you** over the edge.

 

"I love you too Armi... come inside me..."

 

* * *

 

After your morning sex session, you fell back to sleep for an hour or so, before getting up and readying yourselves for the day. You showered and packed your suitcases, ready to get back to the  _Finalizer_.

 

You didn't want to say goodbye.

 

You held and kissed your little sister before she had to go off to school, "I'll miss you so much, pumpkin."

 

"Gonna miss you too, sis. Please come home soon!"

 

"I will sweetheart. You be a good girl, okay? Do as mama tells you." a tear slid down your face. The small child wiped it with her forefinger.

 

"Don't cry."

 

"Do your homework and go to bed on time."

 

"I will."

 

You pulled the child into another warm hug, squeezing her tightly.

 

You stood up straight. Amelia and Leon were at the front door, waiting to leave. He would be taking her to school before he went to the Academy. You straightened up your back before your gaze fell to your brother.

 

"You gonna be okay, kid?" you asked. You tried desperately to figure our what he was thinking or feeling. You'd wanted to say so much more to him, to make things okay before you left. But the words wouldn't come.

 

"Uh-huh." He was reserved.

 

You were unsure but moved forward for a hug. He reciprocated. "Everything's gonna be okay, you know?" you said in a low voice. "I'm still your big sister. I always will be. No matter what."

 

He pulled back to look at you, his face solemn.

 

"But I have to live my life, Leon."

 

He nodded. "I know."

 

He turned his attentions to the General and extended his hand, "Sir," General Hux shook his hand, "It was a pleasure and an honour. And I hope the next time you see me, I can show you I can be someone you would be proud to have working for you."

 

It was Leon's way of saying he was going to grow up, knuckle down and learn his place in the hierarchy of life.

 

The General continued to shake his hand whilst nodding. "I don't doubt it, young man." Hux's alpha male persona had clearly had an effect on your brother.

 

"Look after her." Leon's head gestured towards you.

 

"I will... and you look after things here. One day you'll be the man of this family."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

With one last hug, the kids left, making their way to school.

 

It had been a morning of heartfelt goodbyes, hugs, kisses and well wishes. You had the usual spiel from your mother to be careful and to contact home as often as you could. "Yes, Ma, of course." you soothed.

 

"And look after that cat!" your mother nagged.

 

"Yes Ma!" you felt her worrying overbearing, but you knew it was just what mothers did.

 

You enjoyed the image of watching your father and the General interact one last time. You thought their arms would fall off from how much hand-shaking they were doing. "Such an honour to have you in our home, General. And thank you, again for your service and all you do to protect us."

 

"The honour was all mine, Sir. Thank you for having me in your home."

 

* * *

 

After packing up Millicent, you dragged your suitcases and the cat's carry box to the meeting point where Hux had arranged for Officer Jaren to come and meet you with a ship.

 

The pilot was surprised to see the cat being brought on board, but daren't have mentioned it. He knew better than to question the General. To while away the time on the journey back, you carried on reading one of your holobooks. You did your best not to interact too much with the General to avoid suspicion. You wondered just  _what_ the General had told the young officer about what your trip had been about.  _An important mission_ , you were sure. But, with just the two of you? Still, you knew the young man wouldn't question the General.

 

After some time, you eventually arrived in the hangar back on the  _Finalizer_.

 

"General Hux, we have arrived, Sir." reported the pilot.

 

"Yes, officer. Thank you. You're dismissed."

 

Officer Jaren departed the ship, making his way back to work.

 

The General towered above you where you sat. "We're home, my love."

 

"Are you gonna go first, or...?"

 

"Yes, good idea. You wait it out here for a while. I'll go first. I suppose it won't look good us arriving together."

 

"If anyone asked, you could just say we were on a training mission or something."

 

"Yes, but we have Millicent. I shall distract the crew and message you on this when it's safe to leave the ship." he handed you his commlink. You looked down and took the device from him. You then looked up to him as you watched him straightening out his uniform and hat. He bent down to kiss you.

 

The General turned and disembarked, leaving you and Millicent behind. You held her carry case close to you, pushing your finger through the bars on the little door. She mewled quietly. "We're home, girl. Just need to figure out how to sneak you in now." She sniffed at your finger before giving it a small lick. She then gazed up at you before turning her attentions to her coat, beginning to wash it down.

 

* * *

 

**[General Hux POV]**

The General made his way onto the bridge. Sirens sounded all around the ship. Chaos was in full swing as officers and stormtroopers ran amok.

 

"What the  **hell** is going on here?!" General Hux demanded, shouting at anyone who would listen. He seized the collar of an officer running past, "You! What is this? I demand to know what's going on!"

 

"It's Lord Ren, Sir." a man of about thirty years with black hair looked panic-stricken as Hux tightened his grip on the collar of his First Order uniform.

 

Hux winced.  _What has that oaf done this time?!_ "WHERE IS HE?!"

 

"I... I'm not sure, Sir. All I heard was him telling Captain Phasma to get the troops ready. And then he disappeared."

 

The General let go of the officer with a shove, who dawdled as he stared back at Hux.

 

"Get a move on, officer! Go about your business."

 

Hux marched through the ship's bridge, spotting Captain Phasma in the control room. He made his way to her. "Captain, what has occurred?" he demanded the moment he stepped into the room. Pandemonium and disorder had manifested itself on the ship, with officers running back and forth. Hux was frustrated and determined to get to the bottom of things.

 

"Welcome back, Sir. Just as well you have returned."

 

"Can that giant baby not be trusted to run things while I'm gone?"

 

"Sir," the chrome figure turned around, "Supreme Leader has gotten word of Skywalker's whereabouts."

 

"Skywalker?"

 

"Yes... orders have been given to follow up."

 

"And that's the reason for why my ship is in chaos, Captain? Why didn't anyone send for me sooner?"

 

"We didn't want to worry you."

 

"Worry me?! It's  **MY** ship!!" he replied angrily. "Just tell me what's going on, Captain."

 

"Lor San Tekka has been tracked to Jakku, Sir."

 

"Ugh. Jakku."

 

"We believe he has vital information on the location of Skywalker."

 

"That's ridiculous, Skywalker has been missing for twenty years. What makes you think we have found him now?"

 

"Lord Ren has had reports from First Order spies working within The Resistance."

 

"And?"

 

"They believe one of General Organa's pilots will be meeting with Lor San Tekka this night on Jakku. We have to make a move!"

 

"Please go and oversee, Captain. If the lead is true, we can't afford to leave things in the hands of Ren. He could blow the whole operation."

 

"Supreme Leader has instructed Lord Ren to intervene. My troops and I shall attend as backup."

 

"Very good, Captain. Now... go. While I try and get this place back in order."

 

* * *

**  
[Reader POV]**

You waited patiently on your return ship, unsure why it was taking so long to hear from the General.

 

You paced the ship back and forth, biting your lip, chewing the skin from around your nails, a horrible habit you'd been trying to quit your whole life. Millicent was quickly becoming distressed, locked in her carry case. You desperately wanted to let her out, but you couldn't risk the fact she might run off. She meowed at you pathetically. You tried to comfort her. You, yourself were beginning to feel the need to relieve your bladder.

 

Millicent paced around her box, looking up at you pleadingly.

 

"You and me both, girl," you told her, "come onnnnn, what's taking so long?" you whispered out into the direction of the hangar as you looked out the window. A moment later, the commlink beeped.

 

"(Y/N)."

 

"Yes, Sir. I'm here."

 

"The ship is in disarray... Ren has fucked things up again."

 

"Oh no!"

 

"Try to sit tight. He and Phasma are taking a fleet to Jakku. You will see a few assault landers readying to leave the hangar, closely followed by Commander Ren. Once they depart, it will be safe to leave. I have occupied the rest of the crew."

 

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

 

It felt like a lifetime when you needed to pee so badly. You stayed quiet until eventually, you watched from the window of your ship as fleets of stormtroopers were piled into the transport ships. One by one, they left the hangar. You then saw Kylo Ren pacing up and down, clenching and unclenching his fists. Before long, he boarded his command shuttle before exiting the hangar. You hesitated as you waited a few moments until all the ships and crew were out of sight.

 

Once you were absolutely certain, you messaged General Hux on his commlink. "General?"

 

A small silence occurred before Hux responded to you. "It is safe..."

 

With that, you grabbed Millicent and began making your way. You had taken a towel from your luggage and draped it over her carry case. On top of that, you draped your uniform blazer. You quickly made your way through the hangar and the rest of the ship, scurrying to your part of the ship before you reached your quarters, safely and securely locking yourself inside.

 

Once inside, you dropped Millie's case and opened the door for her, before you let out a large sigh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying a new thing, with Reader POV/Hux POV - let me know what you think about that??


	57. Two's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...but three's not **always** a crowd ;)
> 
> this is kind of long but please stick with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try three, yes **three** , different POVs in this chapter. Let me know what you think. If it doesn't work/flow well, I can always abandon it.

**  
[Reader POV]**

A few weeks had passed since your return to the  _Finalizer_ , from your vacation. You and the General had come back to a ship full of chaos. Supreme Leader Snoke had ordered Kylo Ren to chase up a lead on the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker. From what you'd heard, he was the last known living Jedi in the Galaxy and the First Order were on a mission to extinguish the ancient religion.

 

The mission was proving to be one big headache for your beloved General. You felt for him. He was working as hard as he could, having to work alongside Commander Ren who was failing to follow basic instructions, ultimately making more work for the General. Your evenings would follow a regular routine of the Hux stopping by after hours to relieve his stress, and you were only too happy to oblige!

 

Millicent was also settling in well. You weren't really sure how it was going to work, with her previously being an outdoor cat and now being stuck on the ship. Fortunately, she seemed to take to it very well. She was enjoying lazing around on your bed and sofa most days. Some days, she seemed to want nothing more than to get out of your quarters and explore. If the ship was fairly quiet, you would take her for a wander. The General had ordered all the supplies the cat would need, one of those being a cat leash. You found the concept laughable but you couldn't have her running off. So, on the days when she had cabin fever, you would get her leash on and take her for a walk. You knew which corridors were the quietest and unoccupied by Stormtroopers, which is where you would let her explore.

 

One particular evening, the General managed to finish early and stop at yours around 2100 hours. This was an early finish for Hux. He still knocked on your door, even though he spent most evenings with you and the two of you were firmly established in your relationship at that point.

 

"Come in." you called after he rapped on the door.

 

You were fixing a bite to eat. Hux entered your quarters, shutting and locking the door behind him. You continued to stir the food as you heard him greet Millicent. You picked up your glass of wine and took a long sip.

 

"Hello gorgeous." he stroked her head as she chirruped up at him. You turned around and smiled at your two gingers. He hadn't cared much for the cat in the beginning but the two were bonding more and more as the weeks went on. It warmed your heart. You felt silly for the fact you felt the three of you were like a little family.

 

The General was bent down on one knee, stroking Millie behind her ears. She flopped down onto the ground, wanting belly strokes. He obliged her for a few minutes before he stood up and turned to you. His eyes roamed your body as he walked towards you.

 

"Come here, you." he pulled you into a warm embrace, wrapping his arms around your waist. Your body immediately began responding to his, as your hips thrust towards him. He leant down to press his lips against yours. You kissed for a few moments while you felt his hands move down to cup your ass.

 

"Mmm." he hummed, pulling back from the kiss to look at you. "How was your day?" he asked.

 

"Fine. The usual. You?"

 

You felt the General tense in your arms and saw him clench his jaw and grit his teeth.

 

You put a hand on his face, stroking his cheek with your thumb. "Ren?" you asked as you poured him a large whisky on the rocks before pushing the glass into his hand.

 

The General nodded quickly, looking irritated. He gulped his drink down, placing his glass on the counter and refilling it.

 

"I don't want to think about him right now." He knocked back his second drink before refilling the glass.

 

He turned to you and put his hands on your face, kissing you fiercely before grabbing your ass again and lifting you up to sit on the counter in your kitchenette. You yelped and smiled as you kissed. His breath tasted strongly of his drink. He pulled you forward forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist. You held a breath as you felt his cock press against you.

 

His kisses were a little sloppy and full of tongue. He tended to use a lot of tongue when he was particularly horny. After making out for a few moments, his mouth moved along your neck, nibbling you gently. He pushed his face down your chest and pulled up your shirt, his tongue laving around your skin, kissing your chest and sucking softly on the curve of your breasts before his lips trailed down your stomach and he kissed your belly button, leaving trails of his whisky tongue on your skin.

 

"Dinner's going to burn." you chuckled as he roamed your body.

 

Your insides ignited with pleasure and excitement.

 

"Let it burn." he was caught up in the moment.

 

"Just... just a sec..." you pushed him back and jumped down from the counter, removing the hot pan and switching off the stove. You took the opportunity to take another gulp of wine.

 

You turned back to your lover who looked hot and flustered. He began removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, making his way back to you. "I'm hungry." his eyes bore into you.

 

You looked over your shoulder as you gestured to the stove, "Well... it's not quite finished but..."

 

The General cut you off as he grabbed you abruptly, his hold crushing you as he pulled your face to him, "Hungry for you."

 

"Oh." you blushed. He couldn't keep his hands off you, but you certainly weren't complaining. He trailed his fingers up the sides of your body until he reached up to tease your nipples. You felt a tingle rush through you. You bit your lip, with Hux back to kissing your neck and nibbling on your ear. Gooseflesh caused your nipples to harden. He hummed as he played with your breasts.

 

"I want you." his face was serious.

 

You couldn't help giggling and smiling, "You've got me, babe."

 

"I want you **now**." he trembled as he handled you, his hold rough on you. Without meaning to, every so often he would grip you a little too tightly, fingers biting into your flesh, causing you to moan in pain. "S—sorry." he would breathe heavily, "can't help it. You make me feel so..." he would trail off a feral growl.

 

You moved over to the sofa where Hux laid you down gently before climbing on top of you. He pushed your legs open, wrapping one around his waist, pressing his hardness into you. You adored the feeling of it. It made you want to strip down bare and let him fuck you right there and then. However, you wanted to make it last.

 

The General pulled back to slide your pants off and discard them at the side of the sofa. You heard a small mewl and the pair of you ceased your kissing to look down and see Millie simply staring up at you. She chirped as if asking what you were doing. You had to laugh.

 

"She's um... she's watching us." Hux declared. He seemed put off.

 

You pushed your hands into his hair, stroking his head, attempting to relax him. "Yeah, she does that. Don't let it bother you."

 

"But... won't she be scarred?"

 

You chortled. "She isn't a toddler. It's fine." You resumed kissing but you noticed the General keeping his eye on the feline. After some time, she got bored and wandered off. He seemed to relax into things after that.

 

Soon, his fingers found their way into your underwear. He gave enough attention to your clit to get you warmed up before he pushed two fingers inside you. You were already wet, as you always were once he got his hands on you. You threw your head back into the cushions of the sofa. His mouth felt like heaven as it nibbled on your neck. You couldn't help thrusting your hips up to his touch. His fingers pushed inside of you before sliding back out and pushing in again.

 

You felt him fumbling with his other hand and your heart began to race when you heard the sound of him undoing his belt buckle. He didn't bother even pushing his trousers down, he just grabbed your hand and put it where he wanted it.

 

He lifted his head and physically shuddered as your hand made contact. "I've needed this," he told you. You began rubbing slowly and gently just to get him started. You traced the outline of his cock, feeling a small damp patch. You carried on working the length of him, gently jerking him off, making him hard. His moans were addictive and made you never want to stop. Your heart raced and you marvelled at how excited you still got with him. You hoped the fire between you two would never extinguish.

 

You pulled down his boxers, revealing his hardness. His cock felt warm as you wrapped your hand around it, his skin soft. His fingers delved deeper into you, whilst the speed of your movements increased, stroking faster by the second.

 

Just as you were getting so lost in one another, you jumped when you heard a sharp rap at the door. He pulled his fingers out of you and jumped back in alarm. You sat up quickly, desperately searching for your abandoned trousers. Pulling them on, you walked towards the door, fingers fumbling with the buttons as the General stood, attempting to re-dress himself.

 

"Who the fuck is that?" he groaned, irritated.

 

You gave him a knowing look. There was only one person who ever really visited your quarters, and it just so happened to be your best friend, who the General still seemed to clash with.

 

He rolled his eyes.

 

You ran your fingers through your hair, smoothing it down, before heading towards the door. The General seemed put out as he fixed his clothes into place and tried to think of the most unsexy thing he could in order to kill his boner. He then made a beeline for your fresher and closed the door behind him.

 

You opened up to an image of a crying, dishevelled Emily.

 

"Dear Lord, girl, what's happened?" concern overtook you the moment you saw her. She was the image of a bedraggled mess. Eyes puffy, face red, her cheeks stained with tears and her hair an utter state.

 

You pulled her inside, your eyes as wide as saucers as the sheer volume of her crying seemed to increase instantly. Huge sobs which sounded as though they were taking over the entire ship tumbled from her. You guided her to the sofa and made her sit down. You ran to the bedroom and retrieved a throw from your bed which you draped over her shoulders.

 

You then grabbed the bottle of wine and an extra glass and made your way back to your friend. "Shhh shhhh." you comforted her. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Tell me what's happened." You poured out a glass of wine for her. She babbled somewhat as she sobbed. You had to try several times to get her to calm down to a level where you could actually understand what she was saying.

 

You handed her the glass of wine and began rubbing her back for comfort, pushing her sodden hair out of the way.

 

* * *

 

**[Hux POV]**

The General had retreated to the fresher while you tended to the door. He was becoming increasingly exasperated. He felt stressed and anxious, irritated and full of sexual frustration. He had been intending and fully relying on you submitting to him on your couch so that he could fuck you until all his stresses melted away, basking in the serene aftermath in which he would find total bliss.

 

Alas, he now had the "emotional best friend" scenario playing out before him as he took his time trying to calm down and collect himself. He knew you were too much of a good person to kick her out. To tell her you would see her tomorrow. As if he didn't have enough to contend with, regarding the current situation the First Order were in, trying to track down the map to Skywalker. All Hux had wanted was a night of passionate love-making with the woman he loved, so that he could unwind, relax and recharge for a new day.

 

But, no. And now he could hear the damned woman sobbing her heart out. Rather than feeling sympathetic, the General rolled his eyes and tutted to himself. 

 

He paced the small bathroom before he washed his hands and face, his hard-on eventually beginning to die down. He had even considered pleasuring himself right there in your fresher, masking his activities with the pretence of a shower. Or simply jerking off into some tissues and flushing them away. However, he decided to be patient, knowing there must have been a way to get rid of Emily—and soon—so that he could take you to bed.

 

After hearing the crying beginning to die down, he opened the fresher door a crack to peek out. He saw one of your arms wrapped around your friend, stroking her hair and her sobbing began to wane. He hoped that once the pathetic weeping ceased, Emily would leave.

 

He wasn't sure why but he still had the biggest bugbear for the girl. She had a rebellious air about. Not to the point of betraying the Order, but she clearly struggled with the notion that she had to obey orders from the General. He got the impression she simply didn't enjoy being told what to do. By anyone! With those thoughts in mind, he actually realised he respected that about her. Whilst he strived for order in his army and within the Galaxy, he too couldn't stand being told what to do by anyone. He was a leader, not a follower. Why should he listen to anyone else when **he** was superior? Born to stand up. To lead. To command. His blood began to boil as his thoughts turned to Snoke. How he dreamed of the ways in which he would get rid of the old bastard and take his rightful place as Emperor of the Galaxy.

 

He shook himself from his thoughts. He watched with intrigue at how the two girls interacted. The way you would stroke gently at Emily's hair whilst rubbing her back, shooshing her and telling her how everything would be okay. Thoughts began entering his mind he'd never had before. About the two of you. He took a moment, allowing himself to indulge in the fantasy of you two kissing, soft and tender. The idea of sharing you with another man made him jealous these days, but he'd never stopped to consider sharing you... with another woman. He rather liked the idea. It seemed more innocent somehow. Of course, he would never suggest anything to you.

 

He realised he was getting hard again. The whole point of locking himself in the fresher was to get rid of his erection. He quickly quelled his thoughts and regained himself before exiting the fresher.

 

* * *

 

**[Reader POV]**

You lay your head on Emily's shoulder, hugging her close as you comforted her. You'd managed to calm her down to a level where she could talk coherently. You were completely gobsmacked at the reason why Emily had been so upset. She'd told you that she had a lover back home. A boyfriend. It came as a surprise to you considering her jaunt with Kylo Ren, and before that, you knew she'd had a bit of a thing with  _another_ fellow crew member a couple of years back. You'd never heard of this 'boyfriend'.

 

As it transpired, she and her boyfriend had been together since their teenage years but had kept quite an open relationship. They had an agreement that they could both fuck who they wanted whilst apart from each other, as long as proper contraception was used, no feelings were involved and they didn't speak of the intimate details of their exploits to each other. In a way, it made sense to you. Long distance relationships were hard and you supposed that as long as both parties were happy with the arrangement... where was the harm?

 

You thought about your relationship with the General, and how you'd feel in a similar situation, but you couldn't even  _fathom_ such an arrangement with him. Part of you hoped he couldn't either. You two were pretty serious. You quickly discovered Emily, too, was in a supposed serious relationship after she confessed to you that she was engaged to be married! One day, after she would return home.

 

However,  **now** , Emily's boyfriend, or rather ex-boyfriend, had gotten in touch to say it was over, that he'd met another. He'd fallen for a girl he'd been seeing back home. Someone who was initially intended to be a fuck buddy. One of the rules of the setup had been that they couldn't be with the same person more than once. Aside from breaking that rule, the boyfriend had also fallen in love. He claimed that a part of him still loved Emily, however, he broke off the engagement as he was now betrothed to the new girl and they would be married in a matter of weeks.

 

Emily's heart was shattered.

 

* * *

 

**[Emily POV]**

Emily felt broken inside as she clung to her best friend for comfort. "Why did he do this to me?" she sobbed into your chest.

 

"I don't know sweetheart. Sometimes things just don't work out." you soothed.

 

Emily's heart rate decreased as you stroked her hair. She felt serene and at peace when you held her in your arms. Emily quickly reached for her glass of wine. "At least I always have my bestie." she smiled through her tears. She raised her glass toward you "here's to friendship... cheers!" you clinked glasses and took big gulps of wine before chuckling.

 

"You're gonna be okay, you know." you told her.

 

"Yeah... I mean, I guess deep down I knew something like this was bound to happen." Emily confessed. "I guess we weren't strong enough to survive it."

 

"You deserve someone who will treat you much better than that." As you spoke, Emily noticed a flash of red hair as the General emerged from the fresher.

 

Emily jumped, feeling embarrassed about her appearance. She stood awkwardly, not knowing where to place her gaze.

 

"Sorry I... I didn't realise you had company..."

 

Emily made to leave before you gripped hold of her hand. "It's okay babe... stay." you told her.

 

The General appeared to sneer as he stared at the way your fingers slipped around hers.

 

Emily felt vulnerable, not her usual sassy self. She suddenly felt in the way. "I don't really think he wants me here."

 

You took control of the situation, turning to Hux. "Em's had a bit of bad news. She needs me right now. You don't mind?" Emily noticed how his features seemed to soften as you spoke to him. She marvelled at how you had such a hold on the great General. 

 

"No. I don't mind. Perhaps I should leave?" he suggested.

 

Emily's hatred of the General had waned over the last few years, to a point where she could stand to be in the same room as him. "You don't have to..." both you and the redhead turned to stare at her, "...I mean, we could all hang out or something."

 

You smiled as the General smirked. "Erm... that might be..." the General searched for the right words, "...fun?" he tittered. "You sure I won't be interrupting girl time?" he asked.

 

Suddenly Emily's mood lifted. "Nah. Fuck it! Let's have another drink!" she quickly topped up your glass before realising the bottle of wine was empty. "Aw man." she looked disappointed.

 

"Babe, this is  **me**. You know I've got supplies." you winked.

 

The atmosphere completely changed in a matter of seconds as you raided the liquor stash. Everyone quickly fell into a party mood as the drinks and conversation began to flow. Emily was sad about how things had ended with her ex-boyfriend, but in the meantime, she was actually having a good time, drinking and giggling with her best friend and the General of all people!

 

Who'd have thunk it?

 

* * *

 

 

**[Hux POV]**

He wasn't sure how he'd found himself in such a situation. He felt relaxed enough to let his guard down. Which was strange for him seeing as the 'emotional best friend' was still currently present. A girl he'd never much liked or gotten along with. However, she was a decent worker, loyal and a great friend to his love. He was learning to tolerate her, and he was starting to see the fun side of her. She'd had some bad news. He hadn't probed as to what that might be.

 

Whilst he was hoping to get laid, he was actually having fun just having a drink and a laugh. He found himself relaxing and asking Emily questions, getting to know her. He noticed that the two of you were very touchy-feely. He wondered whether it was the alcohol, or just your natural closeness, or perhaps both! Whatever the reason, he didn't care.

 

He tried to maintain an air of control, but he couldn't stop picturing the girls together and he was becoming increasingly hard at the notion. He tried to push the thoughts away, but the alcohol wouldn't let him.

 

He watched you as you put some music on and took Emily's hand, pulling her close to you, "Let's dance!" you announced. She stumbled a bit before laughing and gripping onto you tightly. You began swaying to the music together. Hux's pants began feeling ridiculously tight as he watched the way the two of you held each other. He couldn't tell if your actions were innocent or not.

 

He gulped, his gaze fixed on the pair of you. He desperately wanted to touch his cock. He watched with intrigue as your eyes flitted over to him and you  _smirked_ as your hands found their way onto Emily's hips and locked on. He was still unsure as to what was playing out.

* * *

 

**[Reader POV]**

You sensed Hux's arousal. You knew he'd probably thought about you with another woman before. It started out as a game. Just a little game. It all seemed so innocent. You grabbed Emily's hips and swayed to the music with her. You glanced at your lover, noticing how hard he was whilst you ground your hips into Emily's. Somehow the mood and the music and the alcohol made everything feel... just right.

 

You weren't sure what was happening, but you knew you liked it. You knew the General seemed to approve as he began palming himself through his trousers as he stared at you. You raised your eyebrows at him as if asking a question.  _Should I continue?_ He nodded quickly as he gently stroked the outline of his cock through his pants.

 

Emily moved her face from the crook of your neck, where she'd been resting it while you two danced. You could see she was not drunk but tipsy. She giggled as she gazed up at you. You suddenly felt a warmth in your belly as you stared back at her.

 

Her face turned serious, "You're... you're really pretty (Y/N)." Your cheeks blushed. "I've always thought so." her eyes drifted down to the ground before her head turned casually to look at the General. She saw him touching himself and she exhaled deeply before licking her lips.

 

She looked back at you. You trembled in one another's arms. There was a sudden heat between you. You swallowed thickly. You gave one final look at Hux who nodded again and slowly dragged down his zipper. Before you knew it, your mouth was on Emily's, your tongue slipping in, tasting the alcohol on her breath. You hummed with arousal as you both fell into a tender and passionate kiss.

 

_(to be continued...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL WELL WELL!!! :O


	58. Triumvirate (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, Hux & Emily.... **WILL** Reader share her man? Hmmm....! Some of you didn't want this and some of you did. Those that didn't want it, please still read, as you may be pleasantly surprised. Just try :)
> 
> PS: this is graphic, I am warning you now :p (not AS graphic in the 1st part as it will be in the 2nd part, but still FYI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NB:**  
>  \- 'watersports' is a term used to describe a sex act involving urination. this does **NOT** feature here, but it is mentioned, so just in case you wondered what it was, if you didn't know.
> 
> \- remember, (Y/N) = 'your name'
> 
> \- this chapter is dedicated to [chapstick_addict](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstick_addict/pseuds/chapstick_addict) \- you know how much you've helped me, girl, and I know you've been waiting for this!
> 
> \- no POV changes in this chapter, as I found it difficult enough writing the actions of three different people, which drained my brain, let alone trying to get into the mindset of each of them as well!

 

You closed your eyes as you slipped your tongue around Emily's. The tip of yours gliding over the soft curve of hers. You had never kissed a woman before, and you found it highly erotic. She felt so very soft, much more so than you'd ever have imagined. Kissing her felt right. It felt natural. You held her hips close as your tongues swirled together, lips pressing on one another.

 

A fluttery feeling in your stomach ensued whilst you remained acutely aware of your lover watching you. The kiss went on for a few minutes, after which you and Emily pulled away from one another. Your fingers touched your parted lips as a wave of embarrassment washed over you and a small blush rose high on your cheeks. You glanced over to Hux whose zipper was undone as he touched himself slowly through his underwear.

 

Emily stared wide-eyed at you. You weren't sure what the next step should be. You both let out small girlish giggles. She turned to look at the General, clearly unphased by his actions. She looked down at your hand before slipping her fingers through yours and looking back up at you, from beneath her eyelashes. Your heart thudded as you drew in a deep breath. Emily leant in towards you and placed a small soft kiss on your lips before she began walking towards the direction of your bedroom, slowly guiding you to follow her.

 

You halted at the threshold before turning back to the General, whose eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his head, you were sure. You could see him visibly trembling, still hard, looking at you with a ferocious hunger. 

 

Your skin tingled at the prospect of whatever lay ahead. You searched Emily's face for... something. Anything. She turned to you and the General, holding an air confidence in her eyes. "Do you want to...?" she asked seductively.

 

You inched closer to her "Listen," you began, "we've been drinking and..."

 

"I'm not drunk." she cut in. You looked at her eyes. You could tell she was tipsy, but definitely not drunk. Even though you yourself felt a bit wobbly from the alcohol, you still had enough sobriety to know you should be thinking of the complications.

 

You continued to stare. She pressed herself close to you whispering into your ear: "Don't overthink it." You shuddered at her closeness. You felt her hot breath on your cheek. You'd never before seen her in the way you were seeing her now. You'd tasted her off Kylo Ren's cock once before and that had got you going... she was your friend and you didn't wish to compromise the friendship, but you were intrigued.

 

Can a woman who is (probably) straight, in a committed relationship and one hundred percent in love with a man be attracted to and intrigued by the idea of fooling around with her best friend and know that things won't get strange afterwards?

 

"Can we just..." you swallowed deeply, heart thudding, palms sweating as you tried to find the words you needed. "I don't want things to get weird." you told her.

 

"They won't. If we don't want them to. Just a bit of fun... if you want it?" she offered.

 

You turned to look at your lover, who looked like his jaw was about to drop off. You told Emily to give you and Hux a minute. She went into the fresher and shut the door behind her.

 

You walked over to Hux who took you in his arms. "Is this something you want?" he asked you.

 

"I... I don't know. Maybe." your eyes dropped to the floor and you chewed your lower lip. "Do you?" you asked still facing the floor.

 

His forefinger lifted your chin, "I don't want anything to happen that _you_ don't want."

 

Your eyes were glassy, "Is it wrong of me to not want to share you?" you trembled.

 

He thought for a moment, "Hm... no, not at all."

 

"But this is something you want?"

 

"Not if it's going to make you unhappy." he paused, "Do you want her?"

 

"I love you with one hundred percent of my being, but... I'm curious."

 

Hux looked unaffected.

 

"Is that wrong?"

 

"No, pet. It's different. I don't know why but it is. I too, do not really wish to be shared... but the idea of you and her together... while I watch... Stars, what a thought!"

 

Your shoulders sagged in relief as you took his hands in yours. You wondered if there was something wrong with this setup. If you really  _were_ a hypocrite. You couldn't bear the idea of sharing your General, but the idea of being watched as you and Emily explored unchartered territory... well, that seemed to be something else altogether.

 

You didn't think to question your sexuality. You were  _interested_ but you knew you wouldn't want anything more with Emily, or any other woman. You had no desire to create a life with another woman. You wanted to be with your General. Force knows you had such a hold on each other. As for your friendship, Emily had told you not to overthink things. She'd clearly had many years experience having sexual encounters without getting emotionally involved. Something about her personality told you things wouldn't be any different now.

 

* * *

 

 

You took the General's hand and guided him into the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him. You sat down on the bed, wondering what to do next, thinking you should probably go and talk to Emily about things. You wiped your sweaty palms on your trousers, licking at your dry lips. You were trying to find the right moment. And words. Your heart pounded in your chest as you made to stand.

 

Just as you were about to go to the fresher, the door opened. You and Hux both turned to fix your gaze on the sight of Emily standing in the doorway in only her underwear and her blouse. She'd taken off her trousers and her bra. You blinked slowly. You couldn't believe how sexy she looked standing in the doorway, her shape illuminated by the light behind.

 

"So... you guys all good?" she asked coolly, one arm leaning against the doorframe.

 

You bit the inside of your cheek as your fingers began to fidget with your hair. You looked at Hux then back to Emily. "We... we're good. We had a chat."

 

"Uh huh." Emily oozed composure and confidence. She tilted her head, cocking an eyebrow. "You wanna... set any boundaries?"

 

You hesitated, eyes darting around the room before you looked straight at her and replied, "I... well..."

 

Emily began to saunter enticingly as you faltered. She reached the bed and sat down before shuffling closer to you and pushing your hair behind your ear. "We aren't going to get anywhere if we aren't direct, now are we, sweetie?"

 

You blinked rapidly, lips parted as you breathed heavily. Emily leant forward and planted another small, soft kiss. You closed your eyes as she did so. You fell into it so easily. "I mean, is this okay?" she asked as she drew back. Your lip trembled, but you managed to nod. "Mmhmm, yeah I like that."

 

"Good. I like it too." she glanced at Hux. "Do you like it, Sir?"

 

Your lover's pants were tented as he observed. You noticed that he nodded swiftly. You wondered what was going through his head at that moment.

 

"Is there anything you don't want to do or don't like the idea of? It's best we get these little niggles out of the way first." she stated matter-of-factly.

 

You regarded your friend with fascinated curiosity.  _Had she done this before?_ "Well... basically, I don't really want to..." you searched for your words, "...I don't want to share Hux."  _There, you said it._

 

She nodded, "That's fine. Anything else?"

 

You couldn't believe how easy it had been. You thought she might not have seen the point in any of it if she couldn't be with the General. "You're okay with that?" you asked in surprise.

 

"If that's what you want... or don't want, rather. Then yes."

 

You straightened your back and looked warmly to her. You decided to be bold, "I want to be with you though."

 

She smirked as she bit her lip. "I really kinda wanna be with you too."

 

"Have you ever, um... done this before?"

 

"I have." she nodded.  _You knew it!_

 

You fidgeted, drawing patterns with your finger onto your pant leg. Emily extended her hand toward you, slipping into your grasp as she stroked your fingers.

 

You swallowed thickly, "Is there anything you do or don't want?" you asked bravely.

 

Her eyes darted up, searching her mind. "Not really, hun. Not into watersports, or you know... the other."

 

You grimaced and shook your head, "No, no, neither are we..." you looked over to Hux. The three of you tittered which just so happened to break the tension.

 

"Alright then!" she smiled before looking directly at Hux, "I won't touch you, and you won't touch me, okay?" he nodded in agreement. You marvelled at how silent he'd been through everything. "You'd like to watch though huh?"

 

"Fuck yes!" he responded.

 

"Is there anything I can't do with your girl?" she queried.

 

"No... just be good to her. She's a precious flower," he reached for you, tenderly caressing your cheek. You moved into it, "please treat her as such."

 

"Oh, I will." she concurred. "You'll touch her of course and... I like to watch too." she said with a devilish smile.

 

You blushed and motioned for Hux to move closer on the bed. His pants were still undone and you noticed he wasn't as hard as before. Once he was within your reach, you pulled him over by the collar and kissed him, softly at first before sinking into him deeply, your tongue exploring his mouth.

 

You were exhilarated by being watched. When you stopped kissing, you looked down at your clothes. You took Emily's hand, placing it on your chest, moving her fingers to the top button of your shirt, encouraging her to open it. Your hands dropped as your let her carry on undressing you. You put your hands flat on the bed behind you as you watched your friend get to work.

 

She pushed your shirt open unveiling your bra underneath, slowly sliding her fingers across the delicate material, causing your nipples to harden. She held your gaze, watching you intently, making sure your eyes followed her every movement while she undid her own blouse buttons, slowly opening her shirt to reveal her breasts. It was possibly one of the most erotic and seductive things you'd ever witnessed in your life.

 

Your eyes went straight to her nipples. You were aware of the fact that Hux had resumed touching himself. He rubbed slowly along his hardness, tracing his fingers around the outline of his cock. Emily slid your shirt off before leaning in close to you, pressing her lips to yours and sliding her hands behind your back to unhook your bra. You let the article fall away.

 

She bowed her head and kissed softly down your chin to your chest, her tongue sliding along your collarbone as she took her own nipples between her fingers. Her tongue carried on its' trail downwards. She put one hand on the soft curve of your breast as her tongue slid down to take your hard nipple into her mouth, whilst caressing her own breast. You shuddered, feeling yourself getting wet. She pulled both of your hands to her body, encouraging you to cup her breasts and play with her nipples.

 

You'd never touched another woman's breasts before. You were fascinated by the shape and texture. Emily raised her head and licked across your lips before sliding her tongue into your mouth and showed you how she liked to be touched by guiding your thumbs across her nipples.

 

"Fuck!" Hux exclaimed, quickly removing his shirt and sliding his pants down before plunging his hand inside his underwear to jerk himself off. You were immensely enjoying kissing Emily and being watched by your lover. Her mouth had a sweet delicate taste, all the while feeling soft and feminine, a vast contrast to kissing a man. You were keen to taste more of her.

 

"Do you like that?" Emily breathed on your cheek.

 

You gasped, "Fuck yeah," before slipping your tongue back inside her mouth, "you taste so good."

 

"I bet you taste even better."

 

You shuddered.

 

"Let's treat your girl to something really special." Emily spoke to the General.

 

She slowly pushed you back to lie on the bed, stroking your stomach with her fingernails. "Just relax." You were in awe of how poised and assertive she was. It turned you on how much she took control of things and how dominant she was. Her fingers trailed over you, delicately stroking your ribs and hipbones. "You have an amazing body (Y/N)." She gazed up at you, kissing your navel as she stared at you.

 

You blushed as your excitement pooled.

 

Emily laid down on her stomach, nestling in between your legs. You relaxed as she moved at a snail's pace, undoing the fastening from your tight leather trousers. Your heart skipped a beat when she lifted your rear to slide them off, brushing the curve of your ass as she did so. She pulled them off and you helped her kick them aside. Her fingers continued to explore your body. You knew you were soaking between your legs and were embarrassed for Emily to soon discover this.

 

The General pushed his underwear off, letting his cock spring forward. You laid your head down on the soft pillows behind you and turned to look at your love, licking your bottom lip before biting it. Hux sat up on his knees whilst he steadily jerked himself. He began shuffling towards you, stroking his cock in front of your face. You were hungry for a taste. You opened your mouth, enticing the General to come to you. He quickly reached your open mouth and began rubbing his swollen cock head on your lips, pre-cum already leaking from the tip, which you gladly licked up before allowing him to push into your mouth.

 

Emily glanced up and made a pleased humming sound as she watched. You pouted your lips, wrapping them around the end of his cock, feeling the head beginning to swell in your mouth as you sucked softly on the tip. The General gasped lightly, pushing his fingers into your hair and stroking you.

 

Emily kissed along your navel, teasing as she licked the edge of your lace panties. Your hips began to rut forward and up, wanting more friction. She wrapped her arms underneath your legs, bringing your thighs over her shoulders, her face mere centimetres from your cunt. You knew she could probably smell your arousal. In fact, she teased your folds with the tip of her nose, humming as she went, her mouth soon pressing against the material of your panties, peppering you with her hot breath and kisses.

 

Her thumb soon found your clit and began circling, pressing against you as she kissed your thigh. She could see you clenching through your underwear. She slid her thumb beneath the fabric, dipping into you to gather your wetness which she smeared across your clit with the pad of her thumb. You moaned and took more of the General's cock into your mouth. "Good girl." he praised, stroking your hair and thrusting into you. Your tongue laved around him, making obscene wet sounds.

 

Emily pleasured you for a few seconds before breaking contact. You moaned as you bucked your hips, needing more.

 

"Mmm, you're so needy." Emily remarked. She soon came back to you, pressing two fingers vertically against your underwear, the tips of which were in the vicinity of your clit. You gasped around the General's cock as she moved her fingers in small circles. "Uhh, fuck!" you pulled off from Hux's cock and moaned aloud.

 

The pleasure you experienced was like nothing you could compare it to in the whole galaxy. Your heart raced as your body melted and your mind floated away.

 

Emily chuckled. "Good girl. You just enjoy." She pressed her face between your legs, her mouth hot on you as she licked and bit at your panties. "We should get these off." You allowed your body to follow her lead as she tugged on the article, pushing your legs up and sliding the delicate lace from you. You knew you were sopping wet when you felt the air hit you. You made to move your legs back down but Emily kept them held up high, admiring what she saw, a finger sliding up and down your swollen lips. She gently stroked a finger over your hole, making you flutter.

 

You couldn't control your wanton moans. The General was very much enjoying the view of Emily's face between your raised legs. He alternated between jerking himself off and sliding his cock back into your mouth, fistfuls of bedcovers getting bunched up in your grasp.

 

You whimpered at the feel of Emily's fingers, teasing you, not quite giving you what you needed. Without warning, her hot mouth was upon you, kissing and licking your cunt, her tongue sliding up between your folds. She used her fingers to part you open, humming in approval and dipping her tongue inside of you. You swore your heart stopped. The feel of her soft tongue on you, gently pushing in and out was almost enough to send you over the edge.

 

She licked a long stripe upwards of you, before allowing your legs to fall back down, which she once again rested over her shoulders. She licked between your folds. You moaned and easily fell into the pleasure she was giving you. She teased your sensitive clit with her tongue, sending tingles all the way through your core, up your belly, to your nipples as well through to your toes, making your thighs burn and shake. She had  **clearly** done this before. The thought of which sent your brain into meltdown. You wanted to know who'd she'd been with before and why she'd never told you? You were keen to find out some other time.

 

You were dripping wet, your juices spreading onto her face and chin. She moaned into your cunt, the wetter you got and the more you bucked your hips into her face. The General pushed his cock to the back of your throat, causing you to moan hard around him. He stroked your hair and made you look at him, "You look so fucking hot!" he groaned, "You have no idea how good you look. Does it feel good, baby?"

 

You mewled a high-pitched noise in your throat, furrowing your brow, "Uh huh" you whined as you looked into his eyes.

 

"Good girl." he praised. Every time he allowed himself to feast his eyes upon what Emily was doing to you, it was almost too much for him and he had to look away. His expression would contort and he would still himself in your mouth or pull out altogether, fearing he would come down your throat all too soon.

 

Whilst Emily had been flicking her tongue on your clit, she had teased your entrance with the tips of her fingers, even greedily licking up your mess from them, sucking on her fingers, before pushing them into you, causing you to arch your back and splutter on the General's cock. It felt so good to have her fingers inside of you. You never wanted her to stop.

 

Emily's tongue began to slowly slide down your wet lips. She would lick and suck on your cunt, pushing her fingers deep inside, making your moans louder and louder. She slid her fingers out and pushed them into her mouth, groaning sweetly at the taste, lapping you up a little more before she removed her fingers one final time, held you open and pushed her tongue back inside of you. So deep. So wet. You were in ecstasy.

 

You grabbed your own breasts, squeezing them, moaning and beginning to writhe, almost unable to handle double the attention. You licked your fingers and stroked your nipples, circling your fingers around them. The sensations along with Emily's tongue made you crazy.

 

She soon upped her ministrations, alternating between tongue-fucking you and taking your whole cunt into her mouth. Your hands somehow found their way pushed into her hair, gripping tightly when you feared she may stop, holding her head in place while you moved your cunt back and forth on her mouth and tongue.

 

You felt yourself nearing the edge. You kept pulling off from your lover's cock. He knew you would be about to come soon. He piped up, "We should change things around."

 

Emily pulled away from you, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

 

"I need to fuck my girl." the General announced.

 

Your cheeks were rosy red as you panted. You took a minute to regain your breath before sitting up. Emily crawled over to you on her knees. Such a sexy image, you couldn't even take it in. Her hair already looked mussed, her lips red and swollen from eating you. She put a finger to her bottom lip and closed her eyes as if recalling the memory of a few moments ago.

 

Her eyes darted open and up to you. "You taste... fucking... amazing!" she managed to huff out.

 

"She does, doesn't she?" Hux smirked. Emily eyed him momentarily and nodded with a look of hunger on her face before licking her lips. She carried on crawling towards you and you quickly embraced her as she put her mouth on you, kissing you and pushing her tongue in, allowing you to taste yourself. You felt embarrassed about the fact you loved the taste so much. About the fact that you were even more turned on from the taste of pussy. About the fact it was  _your_ pussy. But you now so desperately wanted to taste hers.  _Again_.

 

"Why don't you lie back and let me return the favour, babe?" you asked as you pushed Emily's hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her face curved into your caress.

 

"Can't say I won't enjoy that but... are you sure?" Emily assumed you'd never done this before. And she was not wrong. You hadn't, but the memory of how her pussy tasted from Kylo Ren's cock was burned into your mind. You'd always held the memory in the back of your mind, secretly hoping that one day you would get a taste again.

 

"I'm sure." you replied, confidently.

 

_(to be continued...)_

 


	59. Triumvirate (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fun of 3 continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** features polyamory (obviously), F/F/M threesome (obviously), watching someone masturbate, watching a couple have sex, THE RETURN OF SNOWBALLING/cum-sharing/cum-swapping (yay! my fave!)
> 
> ENJOY! :D

 

Emily lay down on her back. In a sultry tone, she breathed, "Take my panties off,"

 

The General moaned, tightening his grip around his cock as he listened to Emily's words. You wasted no time obliging her, sliding her white cotton underwear from her. You did as she had and slid them up her thighs, over her knees and down her legs before casting them aside. She spread her legs wide and began swirling your hair in her fingers. "Just take it slow," she soothed, "whatever you want."

 

Hux abandoned the rest of his clothes and positioned himself behind you, pressing his naked body to yours and kissing your neck from behind. Your head did a quarter turn to kiss him.

 

"You wanna eat her?" he keened in your ear, his hands roaming your body, his fingers sliding down into your wetness before he grabbed your ass, digging his fingernails into your flesh.

 

"I do..." you kissed him again, "I really do,"

 

You knew exactly how to rile each other up, "Taste her... make good use of that mouth, my darling."

  

You panted heavily, sliding your tongue around Hux's mouth, kissing him, telling him, "I want to eat her out then slide my tongue in your mouth."

 

"Oh pet, mmmph!" he fisted his cock against your ass and back, pre-cum dripping down onto your skin.

 

You turned to Emily, admiring her body and how feminine she looked lying back on your bed in just her blouse, her hair fanned out on the covers. Your eyes trailed down to get a good look at her. She was beautiful. Small. She was not bare down below but that was of little importance. You bent down, leaning on your arms for support as you pushed your face between her legs, your rear pushed up and out, the General gripping on tightly as he positioned himself behind you.

 

You glanced over your shoulder, "Fuck me while I busy my mouth."

 

Hux groaned, jerking his cock on your bare ass, sliding it across your skin, painting you with pre-cum, before he spread you with his thumbs, pushing your body down and your ass up, opening you up, sighing and moaning at the sight of you spread bare for him.

 

You turned back to the wanton girl before you, your mouth mere inches from her. You slowly breathed in her scent, noting how incredible she smelled. You ached, desperate to be filled.You began by gently stroking a finger down her wet slit as she moaned softly. "Oh (Y/N)!" You spread her lips, seeing her arousal glistening. You stopped to push your finger into your mouth, getting your first taste of her in a long time.

 

You shuddered, "Fuck!" You licked your lips. You began at the top of her mound, kissing gently, the smell of her permeating your nostrils. She kept herself spread wide, pushing her body further down the bed, attempting to get closer to you.

 

You caught her gaze, "I want this..." you sighed, sliding a finger between her lips, gathering wetness.

 

She panted loudly as she bit her lip "Mm, take it..." she almost wept, beginning to get impatient.

 

You darted your tongue out, licking her wetness with only the tip of your tongue. You pushed two fingers inside of her warm flesh, absolutely astounded by the feel of her. You began to groan. Hux had been stroking himself like crazy, getting hotter and hotter, waiting for the perfect moment, his fingers sliding your wetness up to your asshole, circling your rim.

 

You became ridiculously impatient as you begged, "Please, baby... fuck me," grinding yourself against him.

 

You turned to him when he didn't respond. "Make it worth my while," he replied in a cold tone.

 

"Ohhh!" you wailed, your mouth descending onto Emily's needy cunt, flicking against her clit as she arched her back. You finger-fucked her, opening her up before pulling out and pushing your tongue inside of her. You couldn't believe how amazing she tasted, or how soft she felt inside. You thought you would be happy to taste her every single day. Now you knew why Hux went into a frenzy about  **your** taste.

 

Feeling utterly satisfied at the sight before him, he wasted no time and held little mercy as he stuffed his cock inside of you. You moaned into Emily's cunt, the vibrations from your mouth making her cry out. He slid all the way inside you, almost far too easily from how wet you were. You groaned at how he was handling you, his grip rough and sharp against your skin. He slammed into you, over and over, making you bounce and moan as he fucked you, your noisy mouth pressing into Emily's cunt, licking and sucking at her tangy flesh.

 

"Oh fuck! So good!" she assured you, beginning to wrap her legs around your head, thighs closing tight against your ears. You slid your tongue left and right, up and down, back and forth, enjoying every damn second of eating her out. Who knew you were such a natural?

 

The General got up, standing on his feet, pulling your ass up even further and fucking hard against you as he stood.

 

He and Emily had no interest in interacting, but both wanted to focus their attentions on you, wanting you to have the best, most pleasurable experience possible. Hux ran his fingers across the delicate skin of your back as he fucked you, his touch gliding up and into your hair. "Look at me," he demanded.

 

You pulled your face away and obeyed your lover. When you turned to look at him, your mouth was smeared in Emily's arousal.

 

"Unf!" he groaned at the sight of your wet mouth. "Kiss me," he said. You moved your mouth to him and he sunk his lips onto you, tasting the essence of your best friend. His cock was so hard inside and at the angle, it almost hurt. And you were enjoying every damn second of it..

 

"Does she taste good?" you asked.

 

"Really good. Do you like having pussy on your mouth?"

 

"I fucking love it!"

 

"Mmmmm" he swallowed you up for another kiss. His hand was firmly gripped around your jaw, kissing you lewdly as he continued to fuck you, "I never thought you could taste any better until now. Wish I could taste you like this every day."

 

Emily shifted and sat up, sweeping her hair out of her face. She watched you and your lover kiss and fuck, moving a hand down to touch herself, slowly teasing her clit. Hux was the first one to open his eyes and notice Emily. He slowed his movements, with you breaking the kiss soon after.

 

You looked at him and back to Emily, your coyness suddenly coming back into play. Emily smiled cheekily as she touched herself. "You guys look so good together," she told you. The General's face blended a look of smugness with satisfaction.

 

 

"My girl is the best." he gripped your hips as he fucked you slowly. You moaned in quick succession, feeling Hux move you both into a 'doggy-style' position. You were on your hands and knees, releasing breathy gasps every few seconds, your lover sidling up closer to you as he buried himself inside you, making you feel so  **full** as he fucked you deeply. Your timidity showed when you could barely meet Emily's stare.

 

You did look up when you saw Emily turning her head, noticing something in the corner of the room. She turned back and giggled.

 

"What... what is it?" you managed to finally speak to her.

 

She bit her lip. "You should, um... you should fuck in that chair over there." Your eyes followed to where she was pointing - your cosy chair where you sometimes sat to read. Hux groaned at the idea before pulling out of you and getting off the bed. He wandered over to the chair, pulling you by the arm. Clearly, he approved of the idea! Emily's eyes followed the pair of you, as she spun around on the bed.

 

You watched as your beautiful red-head slunk into the chair, quickly getting comfortable, his cock pointing straight up. After all this time, you still couldn't help admiring it. You felt proud of what you had, fizzing with warmth inside at the notion that Emily could finally see what you saw in the General.

 

He held his hand out to you. "Sit on me, my love."

 

Before you decided to do so, you had the urge to slink down onto your knees. "First, this..."

 

You felt your friend's eyes on you, your shyness easing up a little. You had to admit it was rather fun to be watched!

 

You began by wrapping your fingers around his shaft gently, hand moving in short quick strokes, his head falling back, eyes closing and twitching as he placed a hand on your head. He pulled your head forward, moving your mouth to where he needed you, your lips only teasing for a few seconds before closing around the tip of his cock. You kissed the head softly, enjoying how he would twitch in your mouth. You sucked slowly before twisting your tongue around his shaft, eventually sliding your mouth all the way down and around his cock, feeling the pulse of every vein as he throbbed on your tongue.

 

You could tell Emily was highly enjoying the view from the sounds that came from her. Moaning vulgarities and rapid breathing. She inched herself closer to the edge of the bed, her fingers circling her clit, her cunt wet, hot and ready for more. "That's it... oh honey, you are doing such a good job."

 

A fleeting image flashed through your mind as you pictured both Emily and yourself in your position, both on the floor in front of the General, both taking turns sucking his delicious cock. No doubt the General would come quickly over such an image, giving both of you his wonderful gift. You hadn't really wanted to share in the beginning, and you still weren't sure if you did, but you couldn't deny how hot the idea was. Hux standing up, both of you on your knees on the floor, seeing his beautiful thick cock hanging down as he towered over you, his gorgeous eyes staring at you both, hair dishevelled, both of your tongues open, willing and waiting, anticipating the moment he would come on both of your mouths and tongues, groaning, body spasming as he would fist himself, jerking every last drop of semen onto your tongues and watch and wait as the pair of you would kiss and lick his cock, taking the remains, before turning to kiss one other, mouths open, tongues, dancing, sharing the wonderful stickiness of his delicious cum.

 

 

 

What a thought!

 

Your lips stretched around the General's shaft, making him gasp. You would slide your mouth all the way down on him, taking him into your throat, holding him there as you breathed through your nose, your mouth looking glorious wrapped around him before you would splutter and choke on his cock. He hissed, taking peeks at you, legs trembling, biting his lip, having to take his eyes from you every so often. You would pull off for a few seconds, regaining your breath before taking him into your mouth again, twisting your fist around the base of his shaft as you sucked him off.

 

As you continued to pleasure your lover, Emily pushed another finger inside herself, obscene noises leaving her mouth as she fucked herself up and down on her hand, using the image of you and the General to get her off.

 

You knew Hux's attention was on you, which reassured you. You looked up at him, stroking the base of his shaft before slowly bringing your mouth up to the tip of his cock. You pulled off.

 

"Climb on me sweetheart." he coaxed. You got up and turned around, opening your legs and backing your ass up to him before you took his cock and guided it to your entrance. You let the tip circle you, getting it wet before you looked at Emily and held her gaze as you slowly began sinking down onto the General. You winced and moaned as he filled you up, your lips stretching to accommodate him.

 

"F—fuuuuck!" you cried, his hands back on your hips, easing you down onto his cock, making sure he was fully seated in you before he began fucking up into you, slamming against you, gripping your flesh, his skin making slapping noises while he took you.

 

Emily had her legs wide open at the edge of the bed, moaning and writhing, sliding her fingers into herself, up to her clit, trailing them up her body before taking them into her mouth, pouting, moaning and sucking while she stared at you. Hux alternated between looking at the back of your head and glancing over to Emily. Whilst he didn't wish to interact with her, he was a man at the end of the day and couldn't help but enjoy the sight of her swollen pink cunt, especially whilst her fingers were buried deep inside.

 

She stopped what she was doing and moved herself up to the head of your head, whining needily. "Do you have anything I can play with?" she asked. Your brows jumped in surprise, but your cunt clenched around the General so the idea must have intrigued you.

 

"Do you have toys?" she asked.

 

You blushed, "Um... yeah."

 

"You mind if I play with one?"

 

You stuttered as you told her to go ahead and look in your underwear drawer. There she found the first toy Hux had ever bought you. The slim purple vibrator. You'd also brought back from home with you, the bigger pink cock. Over time, you'd collected a few new toys. There was a particularly thick, blue transparent dildo which you had yet to try.

 

"The blue one is new..." you huffed "...maybe you could... test it out for me?" you managed between moans.

 

Emily wasted no time, quickly rifling through the drawer until she found it. "I'm impressed by your collection," she commented. You blushed. "I just have the one. Nowhere near as good as what you have either." she winked at you. You bit your lip feeling slightly embarrassed. You weren't sure why you were rather shy about things, despite being intrigued and enjoying everything. You guessed on some level, you just never really thought that this scenario would ever have played out as it was.

 

Emily pulled the blue dildo from the drawer and got comfortable, laying against your pillows as she watched you. "You look so good getting fucked." Emily told you. You wanted to reply _'So do you'_ but you knew you never would. You never wanted her to know that you and Hux had watched her fuck Commander Ren. Having a three-way was one thing. Being a voyeur and spying on your best friend was quite another.

 

Instead, you gripped your breasts, taking your nipples between your fingers, pinching and twisting them while you all watched each other. Emily switched the toy on, slowly pressing it to her clit. "Ohh!" she cried. "This is only the second speed! Fuuuck me!" she moaned. She quickly began to lose control of her body as she slid the thick blue dildo down to her hole. Your interest piqued, eyes wide staring at her. She held the dildo there, waiting...

 

Hux's moans were delicious in your ear. You turned to kiss him, your gaze still on Emily. "Let's watch together," you whispered to your lover. "Slide out and slam back into me when she fucks herself."

 

The General kissed your shoulder and bit your ear and neck in excitement. "You're fucking dirty... I love it."

 

"I love _you_." You uttered.

 

"I love you too." he kissed you again before resting his chin on your shoulder, heads side by side, so you could watch Emily. He slid his cock from you and you quickly sat back on his lap, putting your legs up and resting your feet on his thighs. You were now in a 'reverse cowgirl' position. Hux took hold of his cock and you both watched and waited.

 

Emily knew what you were doing. She hadn't taken her gaze from you. You couldn't tear your eyes away when she ever so slowly began pushing the blue cock into her cunt. It looked magnificent. It was too big for her little pussy and her lips soon began stretching around the head. She moaned as she struggled to accommodate the toy. It was a whiny sort of moan, the kind a woman makes when the cock that's filling her is much larger than she imagined it could be. You thought about how tight she must have been.

 

The thick shaft of the toy pushed inside her as it vibrated. At that very same moment, your man pushed his cock up into you. It felt incredible to be stuffed full while Emily pleasured herself with one of  _your_ sex toys. "How does it feel, sweetie?" you asked her.

 

"So... fucking... good. It's amazing! Ugh!"

 

"You look so stretched!" you marvelled.

 

Hux found it hard to contain himself, listening to your dirty talk. "Ride me now, pet." he urged. You told him to hold you steady so that you could thrust up and down on him. Strangely, you'd never done it in that position before and you had no idea why because it felt glorious. You rested your arms on the sides of the chair as Hux held you close, legs wide open, your cunt sliding up and down on his dick. You knew Emily had the perfect view and it was spurring her on to pleasure herself more. You watched her push the toy deep inside herself, nipples hardening before she amped up the speed and threw her head back into the pillows.

 

You had an idea. "I want..."

 

"What do you want, honey?" Hux asked.

 

"I... I want... I want you to give me your load, give me a nice creampie and then I want her to eat it." Hux nearly lost it, his eyes and body twitching. He had to slow down his thrusts, lest he come too quickly. "Does that sound okay?" you asked, giving him your innocent eyes.

 

"Fuck!" he keened. "Do you think that answers it?"

 

You smirked before turning to Emily, catching her gaze and motioning a 'come-hither' with your forefinger. With the toy still stuffed deep inside her, she eased herself forward on the bed, getting close to the edge, still fucking herself with it.

 

"Are you close babe?" you questioned.

 

"Kinda."

 

"We think it'd be hot if you went down on me again..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"...but after Hux shoots inside of me."

 

"Ohh, fuck!" she exclaimed. "Fuck yes! I want that!" she began fucking herself faster with the dildo, moaning and waiting for you and your lover to put on a show.

 

"Fuck your girl nice and hard, Sir!" Hux's speed increased as he took you by the hips, slamming you up and down on his cock, thrusting hard. "Your cunt looks so fucking good, babe. Are you gonna take that hot load?"

 

"Oh fuck yes!"

 

"Gonna take a big THICK load and hold it inside?"

 

Your head fell back. Hux bounced you on his cock, sweat pouring from his face. Your chest, face and ass turning bright red from his excursions. Emily turned the speed up one notch and it wasn't long before she began screaming as her orgasm took over her. She allowed her legs to fall over the edge of the bed and she held the dildo upright, sinking herself down on it, moaning your name as she came hard, her cunt throbbing around the rubber toy, her body trembling and thrashing on the bed.

 

Watching your best friend come made you and the General soon follow suit. One hand held you as the other tugged hard on your hair. "Fucking little slut, that's it, you come all over my cock, like a little whore! Show me what you're good for!"

 

You wailed, coming on his cock as he had ordered, clenching tight around him, hearing his filthy moans and feeling his cum shoot deep inside you. Everyone reached their peaks, with Hux still buried inside you, his cock throbbing and pulsing as the last of his seed shot into you.

 

Emily's moaning and breathing calmed down before she slowly attempted to remove the thick dildo from herself. You and your lover couldn't help gawking at how good it looked when the huge toy slid out from her, leaving her red, raw and open from the assault she'd inflicted upon herself. Emily abandoned the toy and quickly got down on her knees to crawl to you.

 

Once again, whilst Hux wasn't interested in Emily, the sight of a woman crawling on her knees to you, certainly did something to him.

 

Hux gently pulled his cock from you and you squeezed and clamped yourself closed to stop the cum escaping. Hux backed up a little and you kept your legs wide, having slid your arms behind your legs to hold yourself open. Emily crawled beneath you and put her mouth underneath, waiting patiently for her gift.

 

"I want it." she said erotically, her tongue dropping out of her mouth. You held yourself still and then relaxed, allowing the cum to spill, "Oh fuck!" she cried before letting it drip onto her tongue. She didn't flinch or wince, simply allowed the sperm to gather in her mouth.

 

"Hold it." you told her. She obeyed, keeping her mouth open with a nice pretty load resting on her tongue.

 

Without warning, you leant forward and took Emily in a hungry kiss. It was lewd and sloppy as you tongued her, spreading the General's cum everywhere. The tips of your tongues danced with each other as sticky cum dripped between the two of you. You managed to catch some on your finger which you immediately pushed into Emily's mouth. She moaned and sucked around it before she kissed you again.

 

The General's cock was still hard despite having come. The sight of two women before him sharing his cum and kissing was all too much, yet he couldn't get enough. He had rested for a few minutes before he began touching himself again. You carried on kissing, spreading cum all about your lips, making yourselves look like filthy cum whores before turning to give the General a better view as you shared his load.

 

His heart went into overdrive. "Fuuuuck. Best thing ever!" he muttered.

 

You managed to lick all of the cum out of Emily's mouth, which you held in yours before you slowly stood up and positioned your face right above hers. Hux was full on jerking himself, still completely hard. Emily stared into your eyes before she opened her mouth, "Give me..." she pleaded. You slowly dribbled the cum and spit mixture back into her mouth, not stopping until you'd passed every last drop to her.

 

"Hold it again." You made Emily sit with the load in her mouth one more time before you allowed her to swallow it. "Good girl." you praised her when she did as she was told. You had clearly learned a lot from your beloved General.

 

_(to be continued...)_


	60. Triumvirate (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part three of the threesome... delicious sordid things inside. heed tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 5 months since I last updated, I know I know. I'm sorry *hides face in hands*
> 
> There has been SO much going on in my personal life this year. Dealing with the aftermath of my miscarriage. It actually really took a toll on my writing. My need to write. My want to write. Or lack thereof. And then even when I did want to write (I tried SO many times), I couldn't get back into the characters' mindsets. VERY frustrating.
> 
> I've been working on this chapter for what feels like FOREVER and then I lost half of it and had to do a rewrite. My sweat, blood and tears went into this, and it did drain me a bit. So I hope you enjoy, people!

**NB: I have edited the previous chapter because I wasn't happy with some of the wording and the dialogue - I think it's better now. So, if you don't mind and you have time (and also for a little refresher of the story), please go back and re-read the previous chapter. I mean...only if you want. Thank you :)**

 

**PS: Welcome back to my filthy little corner of the internet! ;D**

* * *

 

 

You leaned back and watched in fascination as Emily swallowed the entirety of your lover's load, not flinching, barely even blinking. You couldn't help gasping breathlessly, blinking and biting your lip. "Fuck," you uttered. 

  

She gulped every last drop down, before licking her lips and opening her mouth to show you. It was all gone. You were amazed. 

  

"Did that taste good?" you fingered her lip. 

  

Staying silent, she nodded, before saying, "I love cum." 

  

"You do?" 

  

"I love everything about it. The taste, the smell. Watching it shoot out. I love swallowing." 

  

"Me too." you bit your lip. 

  

The two of you slowly moved over to the bed, staring at each other with a ferocious passion. The dirty talk was beginning to turn you on again. Hux stayed in the chair, simply watching a while. You knew he had a hand on himself and was stroking lightly. The image of the pair of you sharing his cum had kept him hard and now, the filthy talk seemed to be keeping the fire alight. 

  

Without looking away from you, Emily lay down on her back and you felt naturally inclined to lay on top of her. You stared into her eyes, before kissing her lips softly and slowly. There was still a hint of the General's cum. You loved tasting your lover's cum in any instance, but from Emily's mouth, it seemed even better, "You are magnificent," you told her. 

  

"Could say the same for you." 

  

You pressed your naked body into Emily's as you deepened the kiss, your supple breasts pressing into one another, her delicate feminine body heaving up and down as she breathed. 

  

"Aren't you spent?" you whispered into her ear. 

  

"Takes a lot for me..." she replied. Dear Lord, the girl was insatiable! 

  

You heard the General humming as he sat in the chair, watching. There was something so erotic about the idea of being watched by your boyfriend as you kissed and caressed another girl in your bed. 

  

Your fingers trailed the delicate skin of Emily's body, feeling her soft curves under your touch. You tucked one arm underneath her, to hold her close to you as the other hand explored the expanse of her thigh, feeling her beautiful, smooth legs. She moved one leg up in response to your touches. You gently nuzzled into her neck, her soft skin, moving your face to brush against her cheek, her nose, her lips, taking her in another kiss, which you both held for a few moments as her fingers pressed firmly into your back.

 

You felt the warmth of another as Hux slid onto the bed next to you. You ceased your kissing to look up, noticing he still had a hand wrapped around himself. "This okay?" you asked. 

  

"Keep going." he said. 

  

You looked back at Emily, who, with a lustful gaze, was wrapping her legs around your waist. Your heart leapt into your throat. This was suddenly becoming a lot more intimate. Your natural urges led to a lowly thrust against her. It was different... not like being with a man, who obviously had  **something**  to rub against and stimulate yourself on... but it was gentle and erotic and...  _nice_  nonetheless. 

  

You couldn't help yourself in exploring her body as you thrust against one another. Your fingers slid through her hair as you leant down to kiss her softly. Her eyes remained shut, the girl clearly lost in her own world. You thought about how she'd admitted to doing this before. How many other similar situations had she been in? How many other women had she been  _this_ intimate with? None of those thought affected your judgement of her. You admired her, the way she approached life, so bold and brave, always willing to try new things. 

  

The fingers from one of your hands cupped her cheek as you kissed before descending down her neck, fingertips lightly touching her collarbone before moving onto one of her breasts. You knew you were getting wetter from playing, and you used this as momentum to keep going, to keep thrusting into her. How wonderful she felt, thrusting back against you. You wondered if she felt the same, whether she was getting the same pleasure from this. Could you come from this? You mused. You were pretty sure you could. 

  

Realising how aroused you were from being this close to her, her naked body, her smell, her allure... made you wonder if you could ever be with any other woman this way, or whether it was the comfort of your friendship and closeness which allowed this. Did you like women now? Were you bisexual? Did it matter? You guessed not. You knew you loved Hux and wanted to be with him. You felt your sexuality was unimportant in the matter of already knowing you and Hux belonged together and you would eventually stand by his side as Empress when he would rule the galaxy. 

  

The thought made you shudder, fuelling your arousal. You imagined Hux in the best of finery, long clean white robes, slicked-back hair, his arrogant face smug and proud as he would rule all men. Everyone else being below him, except for you. You would be his equal. You found yourself thrusting harder into Emily, your face becoming red and ragged. 

  

"Someone's enjoying themselves," Emily smirked. 

  

You tried to hide your blush, but of course, that was near impossible. You realised your red-head had inched a lot closer to you and Emily, his cock poking straight out, red and hard, pre-come beading at the head as his hand twisted around himself. It looked so delicious. You gazed up at him before pushing his hand away, replacing it with your own, jerking him just the way you knew he liked before staring up at him and gently closing your lips around the tip. You saw his eyes fluttering as you kissed and sucked on him, mouth moving in a perfect sequence. 

  

"Fuck, I will never tire of that." his hand stroked your face. Your body continued moving naturally against Emily, as your mouth wrapped around the General's cock. He shuffled closer until he was right beside both of your faces. You could not hold back, hollowing your cheeks, moving your mouth back and forth on his cock, sucking sloppily on him. You knew you had agreed beforehand about the two of them not interacting, but you sensed that all three of you were excited by the notion you were pushing the boundaries a little. You knew Emily had turned to watch you suck your boyfriend off, the General's cock hanging so close to both of you. You knew she was getting off on it by the noises she made. 

  

You pulled off from Hux and turned to kiss Emily, the fresh taste of cock still there on your mouth. She hummed in satisfaction. Another forbidden image entered your mind. The image of the General pushing between your lips as you and Emily kissed. How he would slide his cock up and down slowly, taking time to enjoy the view, rubbing against two mouths as he struggled to breathe, looking down into two sets of eyes who would look up adoringly at him, each licking up one side of his erection, his tip all wet and messy with pre-come, which the two of you would happily lick up and share as you kissed. In that moment, that was suddenly all you wanted. You didn't want to suggest anything, however, make anyone uncomfortable or ruin the mood.

 

Testing the boundaries was enough, without actually breaking them. For now. 

  

As you sucked on your lover, with his hands running through your hair, eyes fixed on you adoringly, you realised Emily was being neglected. She began to whine underneath you as she wriggled. You realised that without any interaction between her and the General, it was solely up to you to please her. 

  

You turned your attention to her, kissing her swiftly, "Sorry sweetheart... the General has been so patient, I thought he deserved a little something." 

  

She smiled in understanding. "I know... Emmy's just so horny." she squirmed. 

  

"You really can't get enough, can you?" 

  

With a smirk, she shook her head. "Please...touch me." she begged. 

  

Your hands moved to her breasts, sucking and licking on her tender nipples. Hux returned a hand to himself, you could see from the corner of your eye. You knew that even though he couldn't enjoy two ladies at once, he was certainly happy to simply touch himself while he watched. You knew it was a fantasy of his. 

  

Your fingers traced down the delicate curves of Emily's slim waist, enjoying how she would squirm beneath your touch as you grazed your fingernails on her skin, swirling patterns around her belly button, before reaching the bottom of her stomach, fingers dancing along her pubic bone, eventually arriving at her thighs. From your touch, she naturally spread herself open. You pulled back from kissing her body to take another good look at her. By the Gods, she was beautiful. So enticing, her skin radiating a gorgeous rosy glow. 

  

Your fingers teased relentlessly, stroking her thighs, slowly skimming around where she needed you. You enjoyed watching her hips beginning to buck, seeing her wanting more. You found the power of being in control in this way to be rather intoxicating. Her body trembled, the heat from her emanating. She looked up at you, mouthing a quiet "Pleeeease" at you, whilst shooting you a helpless, deprived sort of look. 

 

As your fingers slid down to her clit, you could feel how much her wetness has already spread. You massaged her in circles, gently at first, but soon quickening the pace. You knew slow wasn't going to cut it for her now. You had an overwhelming urge to stuff two, three, even four fingers inside of her. You stuck to two, to begin with, your hand sliding down, pushing into her warm, velvet softness, feeling her clutch around you as she arched her body. Such a glorious feeling, you knew you could be happy doing this every single day! 

 

You began a gentle rhythm, pumping your fingers in and out of her, as you watched her, her beautiful body bucking and arching, breasts bouncing. You were certain Hux was enjoying the view and you were really very okay with that. 

 

He shifted his position so that he was more parallel to Emily's head and facing you so that you were able to keep your attentions on her while you moved forward to suck him off again. This appeared to please Emily too when approving hums fell from her mouth, watching your mouth and tongue slide along the thick length of the General's cock which hovered above her face. She crooked a finger before biting down on it and saying "Ohh, you two!" 

 

You pulled off and smiled at her, giving her another sweet kiss. Her mouth always met yours with ardour. Slipping a third finger inside Emily, you couldn’t help but quicken your pace. She threw her head back, cursing "FUCK!", gasping as you pushed deeper inside, her grip on you tightening. 

 

You looked up and motioned for the General to move behind you. The moment he reached you, he couldn't keep his hands off you, grabbing onto your rear and spreading you open before bending his head to push his tongue into you. Still jerking himself at a steady pace, you found yourself sliding your fingers out of Emily before moving them towards the General's cock, the end of which you liberally coated in her juices as you stroked him. 

 

The General released several gasps in succession, clearly unable to take the pleasure of how good that must have felt. You looked over your shoulder and shot him a devilish grin. Another boundary. He wasn't to fuck her, but you could still coat his cock in her wetness before he fucked you. His hazy eyes, filled with lust gazed back at you before he pushed forward and slid into you, still holding onto your ass, his nails biting your skin. 

 

He leaned down to kiss your neck, while simultaneously pushing a hand into your hair. His gentle kisses soon turned to bites as his mouth moved across your neck and shoulders, his teeth leaving marks which would bloom into bruises later.

 

You tried to stay focused on pleasing Emily, who looked as though she was enjoying the sight in front of her immensely. At any opportunity she could, her mouth was on you in a hot kiss, which you welcomed, enjoying exploring each other's mouths, learning the shape and feel and movements of her tongue with yours. In between, you would lean back and kiss Hux while he fucked you. His pounding movements were stirring up another orgasm within you. You wanted to come on his cock again, or perhaps on his mouth... or perhaps Emily's? 

 

The General gripped your hair tightly, his hips snapping forward as he fucked you harder and faster. The more he pounded you, the more all three of your bodies moved in synchronicity. You were beginning to lose control and focus on Emily, she didn't seem to mind, however. She certainly didn't look neglected. The way the General fucked you caused your body to thrust against her in a way which seemed to stimulate her. She began fingering herself when she saw how lost in pleasure you were. 

 

"Good girl," she praised, "you take it." 

 

You gazed up at her, heart thudding, your deepest desires bubbling to the surface, "I... I..." 

 

"What?" She whispered, moving to grip onto your hands, holding them affectionately. 

 

"I know I said I didn't want you two to interact..." You didn't care if Hux heard you in that moment. 

 

"You've changed your mind?" 

 

"Kind of. There's just one little thing I want." Hux carried on as he had been, but you sensed a change in his demeanour. His attention had perked up. 

 

"What's that?" Emily asked. 

 

"It'd be so hot... if..." 

 

Hux began to slow down as he listened. He moved his lips to your ear, "Tell us, pet..." 

 

You looked to your boyfriend and back to Emily. You weren't sure who it'd be hotter to tell. "I want..." You began by looking at Emily, before turning to Hux, "...if you'd like... I'd love it if you would come over both of our mouths..." 

 

Hux looked as though he could have come at that exact moment. "Fuck... well... how can a guy say no to that?" 

 

You glanced back to Emily, "I'd understand if you said no... was just a fantasy... one I didn't realise I had."

 

Sultry eyes blinked at you, "Oh sweetheart..." She almost swallowed you in a full kiss. 

 

"Is that a yes?" You glanced back and forth between your lovers again. 

 

"You know I want only you... in the ways that count," he looked right at you with a serious expression, "but you offer a man something like that, and... unf..." He bit his lip as he continued to fuck you slowly. "…if you're comfortable with it, and it would get you off, you know I wouldn't deny you." 

 

You gave an approving smile before turning to Emily. She took your face in her hands "I told you I love cum... let's enjoy it together." She said before kissing you again. The girl loved to kiss! 

 

You glanced back at Hux, "Tell me when you're close." 

 

Only a few seconds passed before he quickly pulled out of you, "Now!" he said, moving to stand on the bed in front of you. Instinctively, you and Emily got on your knees and waited. Just as in your fantasy. Emily shot you another wicked look as Hux stroked his cock until you noticed the familiar signs of his orgasm approaching. Slowed movements, laboured breathing, face contorting. 

 

You looked up at your beautiful ginger man, admiring the little details about him that you loved. His hair ragged and hanging over his eyes, his beautiful lips, so kissable. His chest, slim but toned, the same as his arms, a thin sheen of sweat covering his chest, his forehead. The way that pink hue would sit high on his cheekbones. You were absolutely in love with him. 

 

You felt safe and secure that his feelings were mutual, knowing he wouldn't look at another woman, not in the way he looked at you in your tender, intimate moments. He could admire the beauty of a girl like Emily, but your faith that his feelings belonged 100% to you, pretty much sealed it for you. Which is why you probably found it so easy in that moment to share. Because you were sharing a mere snapshot. You loved him and he loved you, so why wouldn't you want each other to have the best pleasures life could offer? In a safe and shared environment.  **Together**. Nothing sneaky about it. No cheating. No backhanded-ness, Plus, it was hot as hell, having a guest in your bedroom for the night. Something you and he would probably reminisce about, incorporate into your dirty talk in the future. Something you would use to light that fire and make each other come over and over again from talking about. 

 

Sat on your knees like a good girl, with Emily doing the same, you waited and watched, mouth open and ready as Hux's breath caught in his throat. His fist almost came to a stop as he held himself, his pulsing erection spewing hot semen onto your tongue. He made sure he gave to you first, before turning and gently stroking the end of his cock, spilling the second wave onto Emily's tongue. You wanted to turn and look at her, but you couldn't take your eyes off the General, he was too beautiful to watch. He turned back to you, ejaculating more of his seed onto your tongue, shooting onto your lip and the side of your mouth. 

 

You knew he didn't have much left in him, considering he had already come once. He turned back to Emily and released the last few drops, allowing his cock to hang above her before you took him into your mouth, kissing, licking and sucking the final remains from him. He shuddered, after which, you knew he was spent. He withdrew and dropped to his knees, exhausted and trembling. 

 

After Hux collapsed, you and Emily had similar ideas, quickly turning to one another, still holding the load in your mouths, refusing to swallow just yet. You snickered at one another as you saw how filthy and beautiful she looked with cum in her mouth. You wondered if she thought the same about you. You pressed your bodies together, breasts touching, pussies aching as your tongues slowly found one another, and gently began dancing together letting the sticky cum go  **everywhere**. Your heart raced at how filthy and wonderful it was. 

 

You knew Hux was watching. "Beautiful, ladies, just beautiful," he commented. He even folded his hands and arms behind his head and made himself comfortable on the bed as he watched you. 

 

Your tongues moved together before pressing your lips into a delicious kiss. You couldn't help sharing and playing with the cum. Who would have known your best friend loved playing with cum as much as you did. You blushed thinking about how you both now knew this secret about one another. You both still wanted to get off and before you knew what was happening, Emily's fingers were sliding into you. 

 

"So wet, babe."

 

You reciprocated her actions as you sat on the bed, on your knees still, fingering each other, making each other moan as you shared cum-kisses. You had both swallowed the majority of the load but had left some on your faces for time being. 

 

"Make yourselves more comfortable ladies..." Hux suggested as he patted the pillows beside him. 

 

You moved to lay down together, which led to some gentle yet firm thrusting. You were both so turned on, you knew you were definitely going to come this way. 

 

Hux enjoyed whispering into your ear, as he lay beside you, watching. "Why don't you kiss some more?" 

 

You pressed your cum-coated mouths together, your arousal spiking as you felt her clit, hard and throbbing, pressing against you. You melded your body into hers, holding her, cuddling her, as you thrust against each other, kissing, touching. Her body was so soft and beautiful, you began to get lost again. 

 

Emily's face turned red, little moans escaping her, rough and coarse. 

 

"Good girls... keep going. You both look so beautiful. Covered in my cum. So fucking beautiful. Keep fucking..." Hux murmured, inciting you both to carry on.

 

Your urges took over as you bucked your hips forward, eventually finding the perfect rhythm so that your clits could rub together. 

 

"My beautiful girl," Hux kissed the side of your head, "take what's yours..." 

 

You couldn't hold it any longer, the pleasure was too much, although it was perfect, and you took Emily hard in your grasp, as your orgasm began to spill. "Come with me," you told her, staring into those eyes as you took her in one final kiss and you both came together, moaning into each other's mouths. 

 

Emily broke away, profanities falling from her tongue as she held you close, hands on your ass, thrusting against you, trying to squeeze as much pleasure from you as she possibly could. 

 

* * *

 

After your breathing came down, you finally slid from Emily, not before giving her one final kiss, turning to your General who was waiting with open arms, ready to hold you and bestow the affection upon you that you so needed after a session. 

 

As you lay cuddling with the General, Emily lay with a hand across her eyes, still trying to catch her breath from the night's endeavours.


	61. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader makes a new friend and soon begins hatching a plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun little chapter, which I promise you is leading to something more interesting.

  

 **Four Weeks**   **Earlier:**  

You got out of bed that morning, following your usual routine. After showering and brushing your teeth, you made your way to your little kitchenette, hunting for breakfast. You raided the cupboards and fridge, finding nothing of interest. You were so damn tired of dehydrated space-meals or fruit for breakfast.  

  

You sighed as you slammed the fridge door closed and slumped on the kitchen counter, tapping your fingernails to the surface. Just then you had an idea. You made your way through to your bedroom, straight to the bedside unit and began raiding the drawers.  

  

"Where in damnation is the blasted thing?!" You muttered to yourself.  

  

After rummaging through the first two drawers of the unit, you got down onto your knees and pulled the bottom drawer out, tipping the contents onto the floor, searching through the random items which lived in said drawer.

  

And then you saw it - a payment card. A card which had been issued to you by the First Order when you were employed. A card which gave you the ability to load credits onto it, in order to pay for food from the mess hall.  

  

You'd never used it, deciding you'd rather save the credits and eat the free space-meals the company provided to you, for personal use in your quarters. But after years of eating the same old slop, plus the ever-increasing feeling of isolation, you decided that morning you'd take a trip to the canteen.  

  

"Yesss!" You proclaimed, skipping back into the main room. Picking up your datapad, you logged onto your employee account on the intra-holonet. From there you transferred a few credits onto your card before you finished getting ready for work and heading to the mess hall, slipping your card into your pocket.  

  

You were a little nervous as you barely knew anyone on the ship, aside from Emily due to the fact you both worked on the sidelines, and you'd never been to the mess hall. Sure, you'd walked past it many times, but you'd never eaten there. You suddenly felt embarrassed about the fact you hadn't really made the effort to get to know any of the other workers in your time on the ship.  

  

But most people were scared to interact with the stormtroopers, or it just wasn't the done thing. And as you understood it, employees tended to stick to those in their rank or field. The fact you didn’t work on the bridge really didn't work in your favour.  
  

* * *

 

You took a deep breath as you approached the food hall. You were still allowed to eat. You were allowed to be there as much as anyone else. Even if you didn't know anyone.  _Just keep your head high_ , you told yourself.  

  

You stepped into the hall, mouth falling open as your eyes fell about the room. Room was an understatement. The sheer size of it was staggering.  

  

"Wow," you whispered to yourself. The hustle and bustle of the breakfast rush was well underway. It was still early, but almost everyone would have an early start, you imagined. The room was a sea of stormtroopers sans helmets (something you'd never seen before), smart black uniforms as well as random workers here and there; janitors and the like. You quickly spotted the main service area and made your way over.  

  

After grabbing a tray and queueing up, you found yourself gobsmacked as all of the magnificent foods came into view - an array of fruits, cereals, breads, muffins, pastries, waffles and pancakes, not to mention the sheer levelof cooked meats, eggs and beans. You ordered a plate of toasted bread with poached eggs and helped yourself to a muffin, a carton of fruit juice and a coffee before paying.  

  

You turned around, eyes scanning the hall, trying to find somewhere inconspicuous to sit. You looked at the groups of people all huddled together, chatting and laughing as they ate. You tried not to let your nervousness get the better of you; you could already feel your blush beginning to radiate, wondering if you stood out like a sore thumb. You hesitated as you stood for a moment. You suddenly felt like you were back at school as if you were the new kid with no friends and nowhere to sit.  Luckily no-one really paid you any attention (which was almost just as bad) and you soon spotted an empty table where you could hide by yourself. You swallowed hard as you made your way over.  

  

You tried not to look around as you poked the straw into your fruit juice carton. You began to relax and eat your breakfast when, out of nowhere, a man dressed in the standard First Order black uniform sat himself down at your table across from you, placing his cap and blaster on the table. Mid-mouthful, you slowed your chewing as you looked up slowly.  

  

A tall man with a medium build, brown hair and kind eyes smiled at you as you placed your cutlery down, padding your mouth with your napkin and swallowing your food before clearing your throat.  

  

"Um... hello." You began politely to the stranger. You felt slightly intimidated, knowing he was higher up in rank than you and wondering for a fleeting moment why he wasn't sitting with others of his status.  

  

"Hello, ma'am. I apologise for invading your space. It's just... I'm new here, just been transferred and I don't really know anybody. I noticed you were sitting by yourself and I... well, I thought we could eat together. I mean, if that's alright with you, ma'am?"  

  

You were impressed with his manners and you smiled back, relaxing as you returned to your knife and fork. He seemed harmless and especially polite.  

  

"Yeah, I guess that would be alright, Officer." You eyed his uniform. 

  

He quickly swallowed his food before dabbing his mouth with a napkin and offering you his hand. "Oh, my apologies, where are my manners this morning? Officer Dexter Kortu, but please, call me Dex." 

  

"Certainly... Dex," You shook his hand, "nice to meet you. My name is (Y/N)... (Y/N) (L/N), but you can just call me (Y/N)."  

  

"Pleasure to meet you, (Y/N)."  

  

"So... you're new. First day?" You asked him.  

  

"Well, not really. Been here a week, but just been eating those shitty meals they have in the rooms. First time in here. Don't know why I haven't been before really."  

  

You smiled to yourself. "Don't worry, I get you. I eat a lot of those shitty meals. Not exactly fine dining, but hey, they're free."  

  

"Exactly." He smiled, nodding.  

  

"So which division are you in?" Dex asked eyeing up your uniform.  

  

"Admin." You replied, almost bored by how mundane it sounded. "And you?"  

  

"Right on the bridge there with Mr. Bossy Boots,"  

  

You nearly choked on your breakfast. Surely he wasn't referring to...?  

  

"good old General Hux." He finished.  

  

Your cheeks began to flush and you couldn't help tittering to yourself.  

  

"You know him?" He asked innocently.  

  

"Oh, just a little," You answered smoothly as you grinned and drank your coffee. You were amused by the situation, "He's the boss, you know, he comes around to our little neck of the woods every now and then."  

  

"Oh yeah, you and?"  

  

"My colleague, Emily Smith. It's just the two of us, we have our own little corner of the ship. Very quiet. As I said, we just do the admin. Easy stuff, I guess."  

  

"Sounds cushy."  

  

"Yeah, it's alright. Gets a bit boring sometimes, you know? Sometimes I'd much rather be on the bridge. Where all the action is." You said with a twinkle in your eye. You weren't sure if the words coming out of your mouth were true.  **Did** you want to be on the bridge? If you were honest with yourself, you were quite happy where you were, but you suddenly felt as though you were the most boring person in the galaxy, with the most boring job, and couldn't help talking it up as if you wanted to aim higher.  

  

He raised his eyebrows, "Hmm, yeah, it's good and all, but can be super scary, you know? When we're in battle, it's all go-go-go, your heart's up in your throat, you're not sure what's gonna happen."  

  

"That's the fun part though, right? Right at the forefront of it all. Must be amazing."  

  

"Yeah, I guess it can be. Stressful though. I got a wife and kids back home," both of your expressions turned serious then "some days I'm not sure if I'll ever make it back to them. If I'll ever see their faces again. The little one is only two."  

  

You pursed your lips, "Dangerous job to be in... Wouldn't you rather do something safer in that case?"  

  

"Wouldn't we all, darlin'… yes, of course, I'd love to be able to do that. To not give my wife the worry that someday she'll get a visit from the big boys, telling her that her husband died in battle. But that's the sacrifice you make when you go into the military. And my job here keeps them safe. It means I can afford for us to live on one of the most protected planets, to ensure my little'ins grow up in a safe environment, you know?"  

  

You nodded in faux understanding.  

  

"So until a job which pays more comes along, here I am. Even if I die, the wife'll get a pretty little pay-out, you know? Keep her and the kids safe for just a little bit longer, 'til they can make other arrangements. But as long as they're safe.... a man's gotta do what he's gotta do."  

  

You felt for him, being away from his family, but you admired his ethics. 

  

"Not that it's the same or anything, but I do kind of get where you're coming from. I miss my family a lot too." 

  

"You have a husband? Kids?" 

  

"Oh, erm, no... I mean my mom, dad, brother and sister." 

  

"Oh I see. Where do you hail from then?" 

  

"Cromia" 

  

"Ah yes, beautiful planet. Must be hard to be away." he sympathised.

  

"Yeah, a little. Amelia... my little sister, she's only eight, so it's hard missing her growing up. We're like best buddies." You felt your throat tightening but you tried not to cry in front of this stranger. 

  

"I feel that. I got two little boys, the oldest, Aiden, he's six. Haven't seen him a whole lot ever since he was four. I had some time off when the youngest was born. But you know, it's like every time I go back, they've grown so much and I feel like I've missed a shit load... and it's heart-breaking, but... I just try and get used to it." 

 

"Yeah it's hard being away, missing them and just... seeing stuff like, you know, trees, nature, having fresh air. All that." 

 

Dex looked a little guilty, "Well, I guess I can't complain too much on that front. Part of my job, which is lucky I guess, I get to join the fleets when they go on missions. Get to see all different planets and such." 

 

"Aw, no way... so you get to see a lot of different places?" 

 

"Yeah pretty much." 

  

"Wow..." You whispered, jealous with a yearning to explore other worlds. "…that's awesome, do you get to see much of the places you go?"  

  

"Sometimes, yeah."  

  

"So, like, you can pick things up, souvenirs and the like?"  

  

"Oh yeah for sure. I mean usually, if it’s an inhabited planet, then of course. Military-occupied planets, not so much." 

  

You both smiled, "No, of course not." 

 

"Also depends on our mission, how long we are there for, how safe it is, that sort of thing." 

 

"Sure, sure..." You trailed off, "I'd love to be able to go places. I've only just been back home for a visit. I won't get to go anywhere for a while. Basically, stuck on this ship." You rolled your eyes in disappointment, "which is really inconvenient right now." 

 

"Oh, why's that?" Dex asked. 

 

You thought about a recent piece of information you'd obtained. Something rather important; an upcoming event for which you were desperate to make some plans. 

 

Your eyes darted left to right, "Welllll, I have something... coming up... that I'd really like to buy something special for." 

 

You began to blush. You didn't want to reveal any more. You knew exactly what you wanted to do for this occasion, and knew just how to make it perfect, but you'd all but given up on the idea when you realised it would be pretty impossible. 

 

"What, like a dance or something? You want a new dress? Shoes? Earrings." 

 

"Well... something along those lines, I guess, yeah..." You lied. It  _was_ similar, but really not in the way he could ever imagine. 

 

Dex leaned in closely, "Hey, listen... I'm not supposed to say, but, there's a mission being planned for a couple of days' time, I don't know the ins and outs, but I heard some of the others talking, about buying some jewels and fine clothing, so it must be inhabited, where we're going, and I guess it must be thriving. Probably one of the Core Worlds." 

 

Your eyes lit up, "Oh?" you raised your brows in interest. 

 

"I mean, if there's anything you want me to pick up for you, I'd be more than glad to do so." 

 

You realised what he was offering, and you decided it was too much. He was essentially a stranger. Someone you'd met thirty minutes earlier. Your excitement vanished and your heart sank. You couldn't ask that of him. You couldn't ask a stranger to buy things for you. 

 

You feigned a half-smile and replied with "Officer Kortu, that's very kind of you but I couldn't accept. It would be too much to ask." 

 

"Why's that? I offered, didn't I? So... no skin off my nose, darlin'. I raid the markets where I can, pick up little knick-knacks here and there, jewellery for the Mrs. Toys for the kids. You wouldn’t be putting me out." 

   

You were a bit wary about trusting strangers but you were also a pretty good judge of character and you were getting good vibes from Dexter Kortu. As if reading your mind, Dex said "I'd even pay, you know... and you would transfer me the credits later. That way, you're not giving your money to a stranger. Know what I mean?"  

  

You smiled. He seemed almost too good to be true. If you didn't know any better, you'd think he was just trying to get into your pants. But he seemed pretty sweet on his wife and family, and you noticed how there'd been no flirting, no suggestive remarks. Maybe he really was a decent sort of man, and someone you could potentially be friends with. 

 

"Well... in that case, I guess it'd be alright." You grinned wide as you came back around to the idea. "That'd be really awesome and kind of you, thank you." 

 

"No sweat ma'am. Well listen," he stood, "I better get going," he said as he put his blaster away and adjusted his cap, "Don't want to piss off the boss." He smiled and winked.  

  

"No." You laughed. 

 

Pulling a pen out from his coat pocket, Dexter took a fresh napkin and began scribbling onto it. He clicked the pen and put it away before sliding the napkin over to you. 

 

"That's my handle. Think about what I said and send me a message – let me know what you need. We leave in four days. Be in touch, okay? Nice to meet you and good day to you, ma'am." He shook your hand goodbye. 

 

You were overwhelmed. Were there really such kind strangers still left in the galaxy? "Thank you, I will!" You called out as he spun around and walked away "Good luck!" 

 

He looked over his shoulder, smiling at you and giving you a wave before he disappeared from the mess hall. 

 

You sat dazed, grinning to yourself, unable to stop thinking about how you were going to put the next part of your plan into action... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...just WHAT is the reader up to?! :D


	62. Secrets, Lies & Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader discovers a very important piece of information... through devious means...

 

 **Present Day** **(the morning after the threesome):**

 

You found yourself stirring awake, head heavy, mouth painfully dry. You groaned into Hux's arm, realising you were draped around his naked body. 

 

"You okay?" He whispered in his half-asleep state. 

 

"Water!" You croaked. 

 

You rolled over in bed, ruffled sheets occupying the empty space next to you. It was only then that you remembered about the fun you'd had with Emily, upon realising she was no longer next to you.  

 

You got up and out of bed, pulling a silk robe around yourself, making your way to the main area and through to the kitchenette. As you went, your eyes darted here and there, looking for Emily. She was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Millicent was stretched across the back of your couch. You stroked her soft little head, causing her to chirrup. She stayed where she was apart from stretching out a little further, with an obvious contentment. 

 

 As you stood drinking your water, your eyes went to the empty bottles of wine, and you giggled. 

 

The three of you had certainly had some fun, but your smile soon faded when you thought about how Emily had left and you hoped that she was okay. That she wasn't embarrassed or regretful of what had happened. You'd agreed beforehand that things wouldn't have to get weird. But you still hoped she was okay. 

 

You were surprised and happy to be feeling a blissful afterglow, nothing at all akin to shame, embarrassment or regret. You searched for your datapad, quickly tapping out a message to Emily.

 

> _Hey girl,  
>  __woke up and_ _u_ _were gone. Hope all_ _OK?_   _We had_ _fun ;_ _) Hope_ _u_ _did too..._ _C_ _u_ _in_ _the a.m.  
>  __(Y/N) xx_

 

You then checked the rest of your messages, clicking onto  _Dex_ _Kortu_ 's name in your inbox. You ran through the messages that had been sent back and forth in the last couple of weeks. You smiled as you read them. You and Dex had become pretty good friends over the last month, not something that you had necessarily mentioned to the General, but not something you were going to hide if it came out. After all, you had nothing to hide. You just hadn't seen the need to say "Hey, lover, guess what? I made friends with a new man on the ship and he's been buying me things when he's been away on missions." 

 

You'd been having breakfast with Dex a few times a week and you really enjoyed his company. You'd caused a few stares as others noticed a high-ranking officer sitting with someone of your status in the mess hall, but you tried to ignore it.

 

You'd tell the General eventually... after the reason he'd been buying things for you had all fallen into place. Admittedly, you'd had a hard time explaining things yet  **not** explaining things to Dex. Why you needed the things you did, but without giving too much information away. It was a tricky one, and you felt really sneaky, but you knew it would all be worth it in the end. 

 

You gulped down the rest of your water before heading back to bed.

 

You slipped between the sheets, your hands finding the hot body of your ginger lover, your fingers beginning to rake his back. "Mmm," he groaned softly. 

 

"Everything okay?" He asked. 

 

You switched between scratching and massaging his back, feeling his body squirm in appreciation. 

 

"Yeah... Emily's gone." 

 

"Oh... you okay?" 

 

"Yeah. I'm sure it's all fine. I just want her to be okay." 

 

Hux turned to face you, "How do you feel... now?" He asked as he looked at you tenderly. 

 

"Fine." You smiled, answering honestly. 

 

"Are you sure?" He was gentle as he stroked your hair. "Do you have... regrets?" 

 

"No... do you?" 

 

"Not at all." 

 

You gave him a half smile. He put his arms round you and pulled you closer. "You're still my girl, you know that?" His face was mere centimetres from yours, your noses almost touching. "My only girl." 

 

"Of course." You knew things were fine between you two. You could tell he was worrying in case  **you** were worrying. He stared at you cautiously. "I'm not worried about us. I know how you feel, and you how I feel. It was what it was. And it was... amazing." You gushed. 

 

 He smirked closing his eyes “I’m glad you had such a good time." He pulled even closer, kissing you softly. 

 

He moved to lay on his back, pulling you to him and draping you over his chest again. You couldn’t say you minded one little bit. You revelled in those soft red hairs that you loved so much, kissing his chest tenderly as he stroked your hair. You sighed happily.  

 

You tried not to think too much about things as you drifted back to sleep, the General’s grip tight around you.

 

* * *

  
You awoke at 0600 hours to ready yourself for work. You had a vague memory of the General kissing you goodbye in your sleep as he went for his horrendously early shift as usual. You knew he’d be busier these days due to the possible locating of the Resistance. It always tugged on your heart a bit knowing he wouldn’t be around as much but you also knew how important his work was to him and the First Order's mission at that time.  

 

Having the extra time alone, however, allowed you to get on with your newest project. A secret project that you'd been planning for a good few weeks, what Dex had been helping you out with. Around six weeks prior, you'd begun doing a little bit of research into something you hadn't even realised you didn’t know before. Something which up until then, its' importance you hadn't given a second thought. 

 

The General's birthday. 

 

He must have had two of them in the time you'd been together, but in the beginning, you'd definitely not thought about it, considering the fact you didn't even know his first name for the longest time. It had occurred to you at one point, but because the General hadn't volunteered the information, you'd chosen to respect that. 

 

Until now. 

 

You knew you were  _somewhat_ violating his privacy, but you were also confident that you'd made it into a part of your relationship where you were so close and comfortable, you hoped he wouldn't mind too much. You knew you could flutter your eyelashes and seduce him and he would soon forget why he was mad in the first place. A little manipulative, you would admit, but you also knew he would probably be proud.

 

It also made you somewhat sad that Hux didn't seem to celebrate his birthday, and surely he deserved that?

 

In the beginning of your research, you'd called on your best friend to help you out. She'd mentioned in passing the name of a colonel who she'd had a fling with on Starkiller Base. A married colonel. At first, you weren't too impressed with Emily's behaviour until you learned that the man in question had turned out to be a disgusting human being who had an affinity for cheating on his wife, mainly with high-end prostitutes. 

 

Of course, he hadn't divulged this information until after their fling. Emily assured you that she'd been safe and taken measures to protect herself. She'd also discovered the colonel had a bastard child that his wife didn't know about. Being the devious girl she was, Emily had secretly proceeded to record their conversation on her audio-recorder the moment he began his confessions, in the cosy aftermath of their liaison. 

 

She wasn't sure what compelled her to do so, but now you were both glad of it, and she held the perfect opportunity for blackmail. Emily knew the colonel was in a position to gain access to Hux's personal file, which would hold details of his date of birth. You left it up to her to extort the information needed. 

 

After the deed was done, you were delighted to discover that the date of the General's birthday was only five weeks away. You knew you had to do something special, but what? Ideas floated around your mind, but you didn't think you'd be able to put anything into action. You desperately needed to get off this ship so you could go shopping!

 

You almost gave up on the idea... until you'd met Dex...

 


	63. Birthday Treats (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader prepares an evening for Hux's birthday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Info: I have calculated Hux's age to be around 34. Wookieepedia suggests the events of TFA took place 30 years after the Battle of Endor. It also says on Hux's page that he was born in 0 BBY and also states that the Battle of Endor took place 4 ABY (4 years After the Battle of Yavin). So, Hux would have been around 4 years old during the Battle of Endor. And so, about 34/35 at this point in my story/the new trilogy timeline.

 

Growing up, your parents had always tried to make your birthday special, just as they had done with all of their children. 

 

You'd never failed to feel like the most beloved girl in the world when you'd wake up to the glorious smell of fresh pancakes being made on your special day, coming down the stairs to find the house having been decorated with balloons and banners, with "Happy Birthday" and "Birthday Girl" slogans printed on them. You'd get to have a special birthday breakfast, followed by the ritual of gift-opening. They always spoiled you with gifts, telling you how much they loved you and how proud they were of you. 

 

Birthdays were always magical and everyone deserved to feel special on their day. You couldn't fathom a life where a person didn’t have such a thing. 

 

By now, you'd come to realise that maybe the General had never had any of those things growing up. You liked to believe the best about every situation and think the best of everyone, but after thinking about it, you couldn't imagine Brendol Hux baking a cake or putting up a birthday banner for his son. Despite the fact you'd never met him. 

 

You hoped otherwise. You hoped at least  _someone_ had acknowledged the event in some way. His nannies, the housekeepers? 

 

Either way, you were determined to make things as special as your parents had always done for you. 

 

* * *

 

It was particularly quiet around the ship; there was a lot of tension as of late. In the weeks where you'd kept yourself occupied with your secret project, a whole other world of disaster had been unfolding around you. 

 

The First Order had gone up against the Resistance and lost. The General's beloved Starkiller Base had been destroyed before the Resistance made their escape. Kylo Ren had been left wounded by a scavenger girl working with the Resistance. A girl who bested him in a battle on the snowy surface of Starkiller, a girl who'd never even held a lightsaber until then, yet who'd been superior in battle, slicing his face and leaving him with a horrendous scar. Leaving him and the First Order in tatters. 

 

It had been Hux who'd had to go drag Commander Ren's sorry ass off the crumbling planet, to the safety of Snoke's base. 

 

It was an incredible loss and the General was devastated. If you were honest, he had been a bit distant from you for a little while afterwards. Supreme Leader had come down hard on him for his and Commander Ren's failure. You didn't know what sort of thing went on in Snoke's chambers, but whenever the General visited you after he'd had an audience with him, there was something about his demeanour. As if a little more of his soul had been chipped away. 

 

He never talked about his sessions with the Supreme Leader and, of course, you'd never met him. Only a handful of people in the First Order ever had. But something about him scared the living daylights out of you. It was after his sessions with Supreme Leader that Hux would come to you and fuck you in the most fiery and passionate of ways, as if letting all of his frustrations and anger out. You never complained. The sex was amazing and if it helped him in some way, you just let it happen that way. 

 

You wished that he was able to talk to you. About his relationship with Snoke. About how he felt about their sessions, what they did to him, emotionally. You knew he never would though. You knew your beloved General would never weaken with concerns to his work or his leader. Even if it was in privacy. 

 

So, things had gotten very quiet and solemn around the ship, with Hux and his army trying to rebuild the First Order from the pieces that were left behind. 

 

His birthday could not have come at a better time, you felt. You couldn't wait to surprise your lover. He worked a few shorter hours these days, finishing up a little earlier at somewhere between 2000 and 2100 hours. Your day started like any other, but today it had dragged out even longer. You knew it was only because you were so excited and couldn't wait to surprise your General. 

 

You decided that tonight would be all about him. After work, you made your way back to your rooms, where you fed Millicent and took a quick shower. After which, you packed your overnight bag and got everything else ready that you would need and quickly headed over to Hux's quarters. 

 

You made your way inside, securing the entry. You figured you had about two hours before he would be back, and so you got to work. First port of call was dinner. In the kitchenette to begin preparing the ingredients. Whilst the food was bubbling away, you emptied the rest of your bag, out tumbling all the things you'd gotten Dex to buy for you on his missions. 

 

Next, you blew up the birthday balloons and hung up the banners. They were stupidly traditional; blue and silver in colour, donning "Happy Birthday" and "Birthday Boy" slogans, with images of wrapped gifts, cakes and balloons also printed on. You spent around twenty minutes hanging the banners and securing balloons to various objects around the room. 

 

You then got the ingredients you needed to make a cake ready. Fresh ingredients weren't really easy to get hold of for personal use on the ship. Of course, with the General's power, he could get you anything, but in order to keep him in the dark, you'd gotten Dex to get you the ingredients. Eggs, flour, milk, icing sugar and some of the finest chocolate. You whipped up a chocolate cake which baked in the oven while you carried on with dinner. 

 

With an hour to spare, the cake had cooled and you'd made a delicious chocolate frosting which you'd iced the cake with. Dinner was essentially ready but would bubble away until the General got home. This left you just enough time to pretty yourself up. You took your bag into the bedroom to begin getting ready. 

 

You whipped off your casual clothes, dropping them to the floor before changing into black lace knickers and matching bra. You stood in front of the full-length mirror, admiring your figure. You weren't a vain person but you thought the underwear made you look pretty sexy and you hoped it would appease the General. 

 

You spritzed yourself with a light, floral body fragrance before slipping on a beautiful silk green dress, one of your new pieces. You absolutely adored how the material felt on your skin, how soft it felt. How it hugged you in all the right places, showing off your curves. 

 

You styled your hair and carefully put on your makeup, which included a new red lipstick, before sprinkling the faux rose petals on the bed and climbing under the covers.  

 

* * *

 

You laid comfortably in the General's bed, awaiting his return. You'd dimmed the lights around his quarters, setting out candles, putting on soft music, making everything romantic as hell. And then you waited. 

 

It was a little after 2000 hours when you heard the door to his quarters. You smiled and wriggled around excitedly in bed. 

 

“What the...?” you faintly heard his voice. You couldn’t hear much of anything else so you figured he was admiring your handiwork. 

 

“(Y/N)?” he called out. 

 

“I’m in the bedroom” you replied. A few seconds later, the door was pushed open. Hux had an all-too-serious look on his face. 

 

"What's going on?" He asked perplexed. 

 

"Surprise!" You sat up on your knees in bed. 

 

"I don't understand?" He stared at you dumbfounded. 

 

You got out of bed, slinking towards him. "Happy birthday, baby..." You reached out for him as you approached, smiling. His face remained solemn as he backed away from you. 

 

You face fell. He had  **never**  backed away from you. Not like this. Fuck, what had you done?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiiiit, is he angry? Maybe she shouldn't have gone poking around...


	64. Birthday Treats (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General's main birthday surprise is revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Info:** Okay, so, throughout my fic, I've referred to Hux's eyes as being blue, as I was convinced they were. The scene in TFA where he's firing off from Starkiller, they look blue to me. But upon checking his Wookieepedia page, it states they're actually green (damn!). I can't be bothered to go back and change my fic. Maybe one day I will, but for now, let's pretend I always knew they were green, and from here on out, I shall refer to them as such. 
> 
> Little details, people, little details. *sigh* at least we have Wookieepedia. 
> 
> **Chapter Warnings:** This chapter will feature the return/mention of the clit piercing. If you don't like the idea, don't read. Please don't flame me. I didn't invent clit piercings.

 

 

Your body froze as you stopped in your tracks. He was looking at you in a strange way. An almost cautious way. It wasn't a way he had ever looked at you before. 

 

Hands beginning to shake, you asked gently, "What's wrong?" 

 

After a few moments, he finally answered you. "I... erm... sorry, I don't really understand what's going on?" He looked more confused than ever. 

 

"It's your birthday isn't it?" You asked, hoping that was enough of an explanation. He didn't answer you. Simply stared you out. 

 

You stepped closer, finally without him flinching away from you, "Isn't it?" You spoke slowly as you approached. You managed to get close enough for him to let you put your hands on his waist. 

 

He nodded, however, there was a vacant look in his eyes. 

 

"I... I just wanted to do something special for you. My parents always decorated the house for me and made things special for our birthdays when I was younger. Hell, even as a grown up. I just thought I'd try and recreate some of that for you..." You ducked your head, suddenly feeling silly. "… I know it's not the same... on here... I'm sorry. Maybe I was just being stupid. We can take it all down if you wa...." 

 

The General cut you off with a fierce kiss, his hands gripping your face as his mouth explored yours. It was almost an angry kiss, but not quite. It was definitely a desperate one. 

 

His grip was crushing, the way he held onto you. 

 

After a few moments, he finally broke it off, but not reeling away from you, he pressed his face into your neck, wrapping his arms around you tightly and hugging you until you thought he might squeeze the utter life out of you, his body clinging to you with purchase. 

 

You heard him snivel as you tried to pull away so that you could look at him. He gripped onto you, not letting you see his face. The snivelling continued. After a few moments, you used some force to break away from the embrace. 

 

When you finally saw his face, it was red and puffy from his sniffling, from trying to refrain from letting out his emotions. His face remained unchanging. You pressed your lips slowly to his, kissing him softly and tenderly. 

 

One of his hands moved out to the side, fingers splayed, pressing against yours, encouraging them to copy. Your fingers pushed against his as you stood, softly kissing, his mouth responding, gently. You tried to take the lead so it wasn't all harsh or coarse, the kissing.

 

When the kiss stopped, he had moved your hands up to rest on his chest as he'd pulled your body even closer, his hands sliding down your back, as he stroked the top of your ass. 

 

"You okay?" You asked. 

 

He nodded. 

 

"Tell me what's going on... in here." You rubbed a hand over his heart. You knew you were clutching at straws, but you thought you may as well try. 

 

"Um... no-one has ever..." The moment froze in the air, but you waited patiently, "…I have never celebrated my birthday." 

 

You couldn't control your mouth falling open. "Never?" 

 

"Never." he confirmed. 

 

"What about when you were a kid?" 

 

He gave you a look that said, "Come on, you should know better by now." 

 

As the stark truth hit you, you looked down again. You wanted to cry for him.  Somewhere deep down, you knew the truth but you hadn't wanted to believe it. 

 

"What about nannies, servants...?" You began, speaking into his chest, your mouth pressed into his shirt, beginning to kiss him there. 

 

"No-one. Father didn't believe in birthdays. And he certainly made it clear that my existence wasn't worth celebrating. It was by-passed every year." He said matter-of-factly. 

 

You couldn't control a tear escaping, dripping onto his shirt, staining the material, your face pushing into him until you were lost in him, surrounded by nothing but his smell as your hands slid up onto his shoulders. 

 

Your fingernails dug in as you sobbed quietly. 

 

He tipped your chin up, making you look at him, "Don't cry for me, angel." He soothed. "It's fine, really. Birthdays aren't a thing for me. I closed my heart to it all." 

 

"You shouldn't have had to." Your brow furrowed. 

 

You studied his beautiful face, how it held a world of pain, yet masked everything. He would never ever stop trying to save face, even in front of you. The way he stared down at you, made you feel alive. Made you feel everything. He looked at you like you were the only thing of importance. 

 

"You're the first and only person... to... to even acknowledge my... b-birthday" he struggled, the words stinging as they left his mouth. His face was still cold, despite his words. You glanced down again. "Th-thank you." And then he kissed you again. Maybe he'd closed himself off to the idea of his birthday being important, but he obviously appreciated the gesture. 

 

His hands ran down your body, exploring the soft feel of your dress. He couldn't keep to himself, grazing your thigh before bringing his hand around to your hips, stroking you there before moving his grip onto your back, his thumbs stroking you as he held you. 

 

"How did you know?" Came the question you'd been dreading. 

 

"Oh... I have my resources." He looked at you questioningly, yet you knew he wasn't going to probe any further. Specifically not because you could feel his dick getting hard against your thigh, the more he touched your body. 

 

"This dress is exquisite, why haven't I ever seen it before?" 

 

You smirked as you unbuttoned the top of his shirt, revealing his chest, lips gently kissing the skin there as you breathed him in. "Well... it's new." You huffed as you continued to taste his skin. 

 

It wasn't long before you found yourself undoing the rest of his buttons and slipping his shirt from where it had been tucked into his trousers. You opened up the shirt, admiring his body, unable to keep your fingers from stroking him. You heard him hiss as you touched and kissed him. 

 

His hands caressed your pert ass, fingernails cutting into you. "Fuck, you feel good in this. Where did you get this? In fact, where did you get everything?" 

 

He gazed down at you as you slunk to your knees, mindful to slide the material of your dress out of the way so you didn't ruin it. You looked up at him, nails dragging down his stomach before slipping to the fastenings of his pants. "How about a little less talk, hmm?" You suggested. 

 

"Fuck!" His head fell back. You were acutely aware of the dinner in the oven, but "It'll keep" you thought as you undid his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. 

 

You wasted no time pulling down his boxers and letting his cock spring free. You stared up at him, licking your ruby red lips. It felt like an eternity since you'd had him in this position, and Lord, did he look utterly beautiful, as you stared up at him. His eyes blinked wide at you, his breath already becoming ragged. "That lipstick..." He swallowed heavily. 

 

With your hands on his thighs, holding him and yourself in place, you licked your lips again, allowing your breath to get as close as it could to his cock, which began twitching in anticipation. You continued your stare. You wanted to carry on looking at him as you took him into your mouth. You puckered your lips, kissing the end of his cock, letting his pre-cum smear onto your mouth. You mouthed at him, kissing the tip, allowing more of his essence onto you. 

 

A choking sound escaped his throat, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before his eyelids closed. 

 

"Look at me..." You ordered. 

 

He obeyed you, once again connecting your gazes. Until then, his hands had been unoccupied, but before long, a finger from one hand made its way to your hair, playing with a few strands, twirling them around his grip. He brushed the side of your face with the same finger. 

 

"So patient. And on your birthday. Good boy." You praised. You fucking adored being in this power-bottom position, you on your knees, but praising the General for being a good boy, with his hard, red cock, throbbing and twitching in your face, desperate for your mouth. 

 

You didn't keep him waiting any longer. It was his special day after all, and with that you opened your mouth around his shaft, allowing him to slide in, the warmth of your tongue engulfing him, your eyes fixed on him as he physically shuddered. You felt his balls tighten as if he would come right there and then, and Lord knows you would have drunk it all down. You were rather thirsty yourself. 

 

You slid your mouth along the length of his shaft, all while looking up at him. He stared at you with awe as his fingers slid ever more tightly into your hair. You began a gentle yet intense sucking motion, moving your mouth back and forth along him. 

 

"Fuck! Oh my fucking Lord," he moaned as your tongue ran over his cock in circles, sucking down the excess saliva and pre-cum. You still had your hands placed firmly on his thighs, as you sucked back and forth on him. He pulled your hair out of your face, holding it back with one fist so he could get a better look at you. 

 

"You are so...  **fucking**  beautiful." He praised. You lived for this. His praise was everything. 

 

You encouraged him to start using your mouth as you bobbed your head back and forth, but slowly stopping, allowing him to use the hair fisted into his grasp as a way to control your movements. You fucking adored giving head this way. You slurped noisily on his dick as he began slamming your head back and forth on him. 

 

"Yes, suck my cock!" He moaned. His profanities turned you on. He moved his free hand to your breasts, fondling them before pushing a hand inside your dress to feel your bra. The feel of the lace made him harder in your mouth and you felt him forcibly pump his cock into you. You stayed where you were, on your knees, like a good girl, allowing him to take your mouth, pushing back and forth hard, feeling the muscles in his thighs tightening. 

 

"Uh, princess, fuck! You're my perfect angel." Your mouth clamped around his cock and you made a show of puckering up when you could to show off your new lipstick and how good it made your lips look. You enjoyed the way he shuddered above you whenever you did that. 

 

His fingers pulled through your hair in a possessive, animalistic manner, his hips slamming back and forth against your face, making you feel so hot, you had to touch yourself. 

 

You pulled off from him, staring straight up at him as you said, "Are you ready for your birthday present?" 

 

He looked as confused as ever. "Um..." He replied, unsure. As if now was the best time to bring up birthday gifts, while he was getting head. "Sure?"

 

He put a hand on himself, beginning to jerk off to keep himself hard as he watched you. You gave him a sultry look as you parted your legs, pushing your dress out of the way, revealing your lacy panties. 

 

"Spotted it yet?" You asked, deviously. 

 

His movements slowed down as his eyes ran all over, unsure what he was looking for. You knew he'd spotted it when his eyes widened and his jaw fell open. 

 

Shining from beneath your panties was a beautiful new jewel for your clit piercing. His hand suddenly began moving faster on himself. "Fuck! Holy shit! You've put the piercing back in." 

 

You nodded and smirked at him, biting your lip. "Notice the colour?" 

 

He shrugged, again unsure. 

 

"It's the same colour as your eyes." 

 

"Oh fuck, babe, that's hot!" He moaned as he continued his movements at a quicker pace. "Touch yourself." He commanded. Of course, you obeyed, pulling aside the delicate lace to reveal your new barbell with the green jewel nestled amongst you. 

 

He noticed how you glistened under the light and he licked his lips, wanting to taste you. To feel the jewel against his tongue. 

 

You slowly began rubbing yourself, circling your fingers around your clit, playing with the barbell, before sliding two fingers down yourself. You pushed them inside, gathering wetness before sliding them back up to play with the jewel again. He watched you rub yourself, biting his lip. 

 

"That looks so good on you. YOU look so good." 

 

You couldn't help but smirk at him. In a flash, the General stopped what he was doing and pulled you up from your knees to standing. You yelped as he pushed you backwards and down onto the bed. 

 

"Need to taste you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to [chapstick_addict](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstick_addict/pseuds/chapstick_addict) for the idea of the piercing being the General's gift, specifically in a colour to match his eyes. :) Thank you! <3


	65. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Warnings:** rough sex. also, I got rather... hot... writing this so it gets a bit filthy at the end ;)
> 
> Enjoy.

 

Warm hands slid along your thighs, pushing your dress up and out of the way, long thick fingers tracing the edges of your underwear. You lay back, leaning your head to the side. At first, you closed your eyes, until you felt your underwear being slid from your body.

 

You looked down to meet the beautiful green eyes of your General, his face fired up with lust. He only looked at you for a second or two before he lost himself, his tongue delicately lapping against you. You were already wet so the sensations felt amazing. You sighed heavily.

 

"Mmm," he moaned. He placed his mouth around your piercing, kissing and licking it gently, making you squirm where you lay. The feeling of the silver bar rubbing against your clit along with his mouth and tongue was utter heaven. He pushed his fingers inside you as his mouth explored the rest of you, enjoying flicking his tongue over your new piece of jewellery.

 

Before you knew it, you were writhing where you lay on the bed, his mouth wet from you. He would pull his fingers out, spreading the wetness around before devouring you with his mouth again. His tongue expertly worked you, massaging you softly before pushing inside of you to get a taste. You couldn't help but thrust down onto his mouth as he held his tongue stiff, allowing you to ride it with vigour.

 

His arm snaked up, his hands feeling the contours of your body, before grabbing your breast, squeezing it and stroking your nipple, making it hard under his touch. There was something so animalistic about being laid before him, being eaten out and having his hands roam all over your body.

 

You were utterly fascinated by how he looked when he would stop for air, and you could see your wetness spread all around his mouth. It was addictive and you wanted more. After he would take a breath, you would push his head back down, needing more. Not that he needed pushing in any sense. He ate you like he was starving.

 

You didn't want to come from his mouth, you want him to fuck you. You needed to feel his cock sliding into you. Your fingers moved down to stroke the sides of his head before pushing your fingers into his now messy red locks. You tugged hard, signalling for him to move up. He came away from you and slid up your body, beginning to remove your dress as he went. You helped him get it off, throwing it aside.

 

You lay in your bra and underwear which he took a moment to admire. He had moved up, bringing himself face to face with you, his body pressed against yours. You pushed his shirt from his shoulders, leaving him bare. You loved exposing him in such a way, disrobing the great General down to nothing, having him totally naked and pressed against you. It was a heady feeling.

 

One hand stroked at the delicate lace of your panties as he looked at you, two of his fingers finding their way inside of you. You were so warm around him, he never tired of it. He pumped in and out of you before pulling out and bringing his fingers up to your lips.

 

"Taste." He said before pushing the fingers into your mouth, massaging your tongue as you sucked down. You were so turned on, you felt your nipples tingling. He abruptly pulled out from your mouth smearing the spit on your lips before kissing you roughly and fingering the edges of your bra, fingers sliding inside to tease your nipples. You felt his cock nice and hard against you, but you needed him inside of you.

 

You decided to take control as you manoeuvred to roll on top of him and push him down onto his back. He looked to beautiful looking up at you. His messy ginger hair, his piercing eyes, his soft mouth. You held his gaze as you gently stroked his cock, making sure he was hard and ready. You pushed the fabric of your underwear to the side before you held a breath and positioned yourself before sliding agonisingly slowly down onto his stiff cock.

 

The stretch stung you a little. It had been a little while since you'd had sex. You both groaned loudly as you sunk yourself down onto him. He clenched his eyes and pursed his lips at how good it felt.

 

"You feel tight, baby." He said as he gripped onto your hips, holding you in place.

 

"It's... it's been a while, hasn't it?"

 

"Too long."

 

His hands snaked up your back to unhook your bra, letting it fall away before they returned to their place on your hips and he held you tight before beginning to bounce you up and down on him, his hands gripping ever tighter, feeling as though he might bruise you. You relished every single painful squeeze, wanting the pain, wanting the bruises. Before long, he didn't have to control your movements and you were fucking yourself up and down on him, using his cock like a toy, slamming yourself down onto his tiny hips, going so hard that at some points, you actually worried about hurting him.

 

Despite being slight and slim beneath his General uniforms, he was still strong and he could take it, you knew. In fact, this was how he preferred it. Rough and hard and bruising.

 

He dragged his fingernails up your back. "Fuck me harder." He asked you. You upped your pace, your thighs burning in agony, but you were unwilling to stop now. Your body felt alive, your skin on fire as he pumped up into you, meeting your thrusts, slamming his hips up to you as his nails scraped down your back knowing they would leave marks.

 

Sometimes when you got so worked up during sex and the pain fuelled your desire, you wanting nothing more than for him to just hurt you. You imagined scenarios where he would maybe choke you a little or slap you. You were definitely in the mood to have your hair pulled. That was something he already incorporated now and then.

 

"Fuck me from behind." You managed between ragged breaths.

 

You got off from him, letting him pull out and sit up as you crawled onto all fours on the bed. You expected he might just move into standing so he could fuck you on the edge of the bed. But no. He moved you to make sure you were right in the centre of the bed before he stood up and simply mounted you from behind. He spat onto his fingers, an utterly obscene sound that was probably only for the sound effects since you were already dripping wet.

 

He rubbed the spit against your hole, ramming three fingers inside, opening you up nice and wide, rubbing his cock for two strokes before roughly pushing inside you, again causing a little pain. A little pain that you were becoming addicted to. You felt your orgasm building from the rough treatment. But you still needed more.

 

You were face down, ass up as the General stood over you, gripping you and fucking hard into you from an almost vertical stance. It was so animalistic, you swore you were seconds away from finishing.

 

"Uh, please! More!" You begged. "Harder!" The General continued his assault on you, pounding so hard into you, you heard slapping noises against your ass, knowing there would be red marks. In that moment you wanted him to spank you so badly, but you didn't know how to ask for it. Next time, you thought.

 

"Please... pull my hair." You knew you were on the edge. Without hesitation, Hux slid his hands into your hair, twisting it around his fist. He left it at that, knowing you would beg for more. And you knew that’s what he was doing, the bastard.

 

"Please..." You whined.

 

"What?" He said calmly, as he draped his body over your back, moulding into the shape of you. "Just ask." He whispered in your ear.

 

"Please... pull it... harder." His fist suddenly gripped so tightly and pulled, it burned your scalp. Your mouth widened as the pain seared. "Aah!" You winced, but he didn't go easy on you.

 

He tongued the back of your neck and your ears, kissing, licking and sucking wherever he could before pulling on your hair like you wanted.

 

"Uhh, yess!" You moaned, so wet and feeling his cock sliding easily in and out of you. "Please... talk dirty..." You gasped out without thinking.

 

The General was right there to give you what you wanted. "This what you want, hmm? On your knees for me, face down, ass up, nothing but a hole for me to fuck?"

 

You gasped, whining into the bed, unable to even answer.

 

"Just letting me use your sloppy little hole. All needy and open for me. Just begging to be filled up? Hmm? You want that?"

 

"Uh-huh." You managed. You needed him to come inside you. You needed to feel it.

 

"What was that?" He grabbed your hair roughly, lifting your face up from the bed before slamming it down again and pressing his hand into your cheek, pushing your head further down. He'd moved to kneeling behind you as he fucked you, giving you the rough treatment he sensed you wanted.

 

"Yes, yes please I want it."

 

"What do you want?"

 

"For you to fill me up."

 

He dragged on your hair one last time, prompting you to be clearer.

 

"To fill me up with your cum."

 

"Ohh, good girl..." Just hearing you asking to be filled with cum was enough to send him over the edge and he groaned as his balls tightened and he shot inside of you. Since it had been a while since you'd had sex, you could feel that he'd built himself up, and you felt every pulse as his cum shot deep inside of you.

 

It was that thought that finished off and you moved your hand down to gently stroke the barbell above your clit as your orgasm took you, pulsing and tightening around the General's cock as your insides milked him, pulling every ounce of his semen into your body, shuddering as he carried on emptying himself inside of you.

 

You slumped onto the bed, Hux still inside you, your body wracked with exhaustion, your face hot and red, your scalp throbbing from its treatment. With his body draped over yours, he began to feel heavy, almost too heavy and you wanted to tell him to get off you because he was crushing you, but you loved having him this close to you, especially after you'd both come.

 

With your ass slightly in the air, he slowly began to pull out and he moved behind you to watch his cum drip out of you, fascinated by the image of his seed rolling down your thighs. You peered over your shoulder to look at him, seeing his eyes filled with wonder.

 

He glanced at you and you smirked at him, "Happy Birthday."

 

 


	66. *not a chapter*

Hello. I just wanted to post a quick update about life.... After having struggled through the pain of a miscarriage last year, I went on to fall pregnant in September. 

 

It was a bit of a difficult pregnancy and finally, my little boy, my rainbow, was born last week. 

 

I am in no way abandoning this story, but just wanted to let you guys know what's going on and why I may not be updating the story for a while.

 

Its just a whirlwind of nappies and sleepless nights at the moment. But I promise I am not done with this. I WILL return.

 

Stay tuned. Thanks for your patience and understanding. 

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to my loyal readers, for all messages, kudos, support and ideas! Probably couldn't keep this going if it wasn't for you guys. You give me life.
> 
> Extra special thanks to [chapstick_addict](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstick_addict/pseuds/chapstick_addict) who is ridiculously loyal and KIND to me, every single day. For encouraging me and letting me encourage her. GIRL...we got this! ❤ thank you for all the awesome shit you've ever said to me and for helping me write MORE.
> 
> Credit to my husband (who is not on AO3) for supplying me with ideas, proof-reading and for putting up with the monster that is me while I "create" & for understanding what makes me tick & just letting me get on with it! :) ❤


End file.
